


【独普】笑忘歌

by ImMrsBeillschmidt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germancest, Germancest Week, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMrsBeillschmidt/pseuds/ImMrsBeillschmidt
Summary: 商战AU当历史上充满硝烟的战争放到平和年代的公司竞争中，竟然觉得意外地相符。其中不止有贝什米特兄弟，还会涉及到其他人物，但主要是独普。我原本只是想让他们好好谈恋爱，没想到他们在工作中耍帅，这不是我的本意啊。。





	1. 习惯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝什米特兄弟俩是一个大玩具公司的老板，他们有一个俄罗斯老对手，也有一些优秀的助手。  
> 有一天，基尔伯特收到了老对手的来信。

    “妈妈！贝什米特玩具公司又出新的小熊了！”橱窗外一个扎着羊角辫的小姑娘正盯着玻璃窗内成列的一组小熊毛绒玩具，语气兴奋得发抖，“我可以买一个吗？”

    “你已经有很多只贝什米特小熊了，再买就太多了。”手里拎着超市袋子的妇女一脸无奈地试图给女儿晓以大义。

 

    “妈妈~”小姑娘撒娇地扑进母亲怀里，指着玩具店门口放着的巨大海报，海报上一个扎着紫色缎带的金发姑娘正温柔地抱着小熊，一脸幸福地对大家笑，“你看，上面还说这个星期如果买小熊，就可以送一袋小熊同款的水果糖，妈妈，买嘛，妈妈！”

  
    妇女正和她的女儿拉拉扯扯，店员从室内推门而出，堆着笑脸夸奖小姑娘的眼光，“小妹妹看中了新款的小熊吗？这可是这周新到的哟，水果糖今天还剩下10套，如果错过了，可就要等下一次玩具公司的活动啦。”

  
    最终小姑娘抱着硕大的礼盒，手里拎着精美的礼品回家。

  
    这样的场景每天在玩具店上演，贝什米特玩具公司就是一块招牌，凡是出自这个公司的玩具都是孩子们的心头好，就连成年人都赞不绝口。他们的玩具不仅制作精美耐看，而且总是在新品推出的时段里搭配赠送高档的周边礼品，就算是将这些赠品作为礼物送给别人也很不错，这种组合营销的效果给公司带来巨大的利润。

  
    “这个月公司总体的销量较上个月增加了9.7%，增幅的趋势有所提升。感谢各位这个月的努力，但我们不能放松。本月的销量增加是由于推出了季度新品，但昨天我们已经知道布拉金斯基集团的新产品也将在下月初发行。”基尔伯特•贝什米特坐在硕大会议室的主位，对月度经营分析会进行总结陈词，罕见的红色瞳孔透着威严的光，“根据以往经验，这可能会对下个月的销量产生较大影响，各部门请多注意，如果出现较大冲击，请确保提前准备了应急方案，尤其是运营部门。”

  
    “我们已经准备好完善的计划，并在昨天的会议上呈副总。”负责市场推广的男人将视线转到基尔伯特左手边的路德维希身上，后者对他点头。

  
    “他们的方案我看过，大的流程没有问题，只需在人员调度上微调就行。”金发的男人声音稳重，简单地为他的兄长概括。

  
    “那很好，辛苦大家。如果各位没有其他事的话，今天先散会吧。”基尔伯特听到他弟弟的保证非常放心，神情也比刚才放松一些，环视一圈公司高管确定没人有其他事需要探讨，率先起身走出会议室。

  
    路德维希在他身后踏出会议室大门，十几位部门主管也跟着鱼贯而出，有几个结伴在一起谈论刚才的会议。这个月的业绩不错，显然让大老板比较满意，他们都松了一口气。他们崇拜贝什米特兄弟，但对年长的那个更敬畏。

  
    在行业里，基尔伯特就是个无往不胜的战神。

  
    贝什米特玩具公司成立至今已有一百二十多年，前后历经四位总裁，到现在基尔伯特是第五位。十二年前，上一任总裁腓特烈突然在董事会上宣布即将卸任，并在会议上提议由他时年30岁的长子基尔伯特继承职务，彼时他的次子路德维希26岁，刚刚从研究生毕业进入公司开始工作。

  
    贝什米特公司的股权结构十分松散，一百多年来从一个小小的手工作坊发展到最大的玩具上市公司，历经多次重组，最大的股东是一家来自意大利的投资公司，瓦尔加斯集团。但就算是最大的股东，也不过仅仅占比18.2%，其余资金全部流向二级市场，这在业内实属罕见。

  
    腓特烈刚满55岁，在任26年，颇受下属尊敬。他带领贝什米特公司从欧洲走向世界，成功在13年前上市，获得大量新融资。他是个真正的企业家，却拥有宝贵的工匠精神，从一而终地认真热爱着这个企业，被他的追捧者奉为“大帝”。

  
    现在正是经验丰富，事业有成的大好时光，却突然卸任让位于长子，让外界一度对这富商家庭产生了诸多猜测，股票也数次大起大落。瓦尔加斯集团和十几个股东共同和腓特烈商量，希望他能尽可能平稳过渡。腓特烈同意过渡期延长到前所未有的两年，第一年让基尔伯特参与一些总裁办公室的事务，从第二年开始将他带在身边培养。

  
    基尔伯特这个名字在公司高管中并不陌生，腓特烈最常挂在嘴边的就是他的两个令人骄傲的儿子。他的办公桌上有一个很大的相框，那是一张全家福。他和他的夫人尤妮亚坐在前排，两个高大的儿子站在后排，据说这张照片拍摄于次子路德维希的成年之日。高大的次子比长子还高出大半个头，金发蓝眼和腓特烈非常相似，而长子基尔伯特却像一个异类。

  
    银色的头发，苍白的皮肤，鲜红瞳孔直视镜头，高挺鼻梁下是艳得过分的嘴唇，咧嘴的笑容带着隐隐张力，活脱脱一个骄傲猖狂的不良少年。和他身边梳着大背头的弟弟相比，他看起来根本不像年长4岁的样子。

  
    腓特烈偏爱罹患白化病的长子，但也绝不溺爱。尽管基尔伯特从小不太健康，但在他本科毕业后，腓特烈仍然将他送进了国家军事职业训练基地，经过15个月残酷的训练，基尔伯特以同届最高分的优秀成绩进入柏林军事学院，成为一名年轻军官，身体也被锻炼得强壮了不少。他原本预计至少参军十年，但却突然在第六年晋升中尉后不久宣布退役回家，接管家族企业。有人猜测他受不了军队中的严苛生活，但若从职业训练开始算起，他在军队中也已经呆了快八年，没道理走不完剩下的军旅之路。

  
    董事会在第二年夏天见到了公司未来的总裁，清瘦的基尔伯特站在他父亲身边，比照片中更加苍白的脸色和时不时的咳嗽让人堪忧，谣言再次四起，说新的接任者是个病秧子。他们共同参加最新收购的一家糖果公司剪裁仪式，这是整个公司发展至今第一次进军其他产业，据说是基尔伯特给他父亲出的主意，为的是能打开更广阔的市场，为玩具的营销提供更多的组合模式。

  
    糖和玩偶，是孩子们和女性的致命杀手。基尔伯特深谙此道，此后公司的销量直线上升，不断刷爆历年记录，彻底走出前一年因高层可能重组带来的低迷，平息了此前人们对他军人出身是否真的懂得如何经营公司的揣测和非议。

  
    那是董事会第一次感受到基尔伯特的经营手段。两年后腓特烈正式卸任，时年32岁的基尔伯特入驻总裁办公室，他看起来和一年前一样清瘦，脸色也没有多大的好转，但精神却非常活跃。

  
    他第二天就颁布了新的公司员工条例，赏罚界线更加分明，充分调动员工的积极性。同时，将他的弟弟路德维希从锻炼了两年的一线调遣回来，成为他的秘书和助手，并让他参与产品、市场、运维等核心部门团队的重大项目。

     
    这一举动又引起了董事会的注意，他们的持股比例虽然很小，但无论如何也是股东，基尔伯特对路德维希的私人培养计划完全没有通过董事会的决议。虽然这是贝什米特的家族产业，但股东仍有权利对总裁室的决定进行表决，更何况时至金融危机过后不久，市场一片海啸过境般的萧条，贝什米特公司受到经营压力，又恰逢来自俄罗斯的布拉金斯基集团也在重组，隐隐有崛起之兆。基尔伯特目中无人得太明目张胆，让他们这些持股者非常不满。尤其是对路德维希的安排，这简直是在培养皇太子。

  
    基尔伯特在一年后凭借眼光和胆识摒弃了公司传统产品一贯的制作材料，引进一家波兰纺织公司的轻纳米技术，大大减少了产品的制作成本，在锐减的消费市场中杀出血路，硬是将贝什米特的品牌再度发扬光大。

  
    那一年的年会由基尔伯特亲自主持，这是他上任的第二年。就连公司最基层的员工也通过内部视频看到了他的讲话直播，他用经营数据的事实击败了两年来的流言蜚语。他的演讲充满激情，鼓舞人心，他就像一抹强烈的阳光直直地照进这个百年老字号。

  
    末了，他提到了路德维希的名字，“这个公司名字里有我和路德维希的姓氏，他在一线工作了两年，而我从一开始就坐进了这个办公室。如果你们质疑我，我完全理解，但如果要质疑他，却需要经过慎重的考虑。我会与路德维希一起和大家共同努力，争取在明年的年会上，仍然能够让大家拿到那么多分红，能对公司充满信心。”

  
    基尔伯特任职至今的十年来进退有度，严格执行他上任之初制定的规则，和他的弟弟一起带领公司度过了几次危机。他的雷厉风行，他的果敢公正，他的朝气蓬勃都为他赢得了众多粉丝，员工敬佩他，信任他，追随他，但同时也有些畏惧他。如果完不成KPI，无论如何求情都不会网开一面。

  
    与他的活泼相反，他的弟弟看起来严肃沉稳的多，一丝不苟，也不拘言笑。但员工却不怎么害怕他，他们知道更年轻的贝什米特先生只是腼腆而不喜交际，所以总是寡言少语，但实际上比年长的那个更好说话一些。

  
    董事会在这十年中也经过了重大的变动，爱管闲事的大股东瓦尔加斯集团卷入了当地黑手党纷争，老家伙被仇人害死，留下两个儿子。老大罗维诺从小生长在南部，甚至有一阵颠沛流离到西班牙，从小舞刀弄枪，学业水平极度之差，更别提经营的本事；老二叫费里西安诺，顺风顺水地在北部长大，却天真浪漫地接受了太多艺术的熏陶，完全偏僻了家族原本对他的预计，成了一个舞文弄墨的画家和诗人。

  
    两相比较之下，还是由费里西安诺上了位，接替他父亲的角色，成了瓦尔加斯集团的主人。他对贝什米特公司采用完全放权的方式，一概不管，“基尔和路德能够把公司经营得这么好，我只要每年能够分到红利就行啦。”

  
    基尔伯特当然不是傻子，也不是没怀疑过这是不是障眼法，但经过几个重大的项目决定试探后，他确定这说话软绵绵的大股东真是个小绵羊。他与费里西安诺很快成了朋友，他们讨论美酒，美人，美好的旅行和艺术，从来不谈工作。

  
    路德维希曾经提醒过他的哥哥，“瓦尔加斯家在意大利，又同时占了黑白两道，这种家庭只会养出野狼，费里西安诺再单纯都不会是一只绵羊，哥哥不要被误导。”

  
    基尔伯特伸手揉了揉弟弟被发胶荼毒的头发，带着他招牌的笑容，“我们不参与他们的家事。不管他们是黑的也好，白的也罢，对我们来说，重要的是贝什米特家族产业的利益，只要他不影响我们公司的经营，我们不用管他到底是谁。至于我与他聊的那些都只是个生活调剂，阿西你不用太紧张。”

  
    路德维希沉默了片刻伸手碰了碰他哥哥的肩膀，湛蓝眼睛中盛满显而易见的担忧，“哥哥……这些年你辛苦了。”

  
    “说什么呢阿西，等把你培养出来，本大爷就能光荣退休了。”基尔伯特笑了起来，用力抱了抱他弟弟安慰，“我其实最喜欢游山玩水的轻松生活了，谁知道退役回来老爹就把这么大一个公司扔给我，那时候你那么年轻，只能我来，再过几年啊，我就能退休了。”

  
    “你永远不能退休，只要我在，你就得在。”路德维希的脸埋在他的颈窝中深吸一口气，带着眷恋说，“我早就习惯了你，我不能没有你。”

  
    基尔伯特眉梢扬起，努力克制内心涌起的情绪，轻轻拍着弟弟宽厚的后背，故作轻松地调侃，“说什么呢，明明就是你到处管着我，连啤酒都不让我喝尽兴！”

  
    如今，已经42岁的基尔伯特看起来仍然只有35岁左右的样子，他喜欢穿浅色的西装，搭配鲜艳的领带，活力不减当年，是整个公司的精神支柱。路德维希也没有辜负他哥哥的期待，通过十年历练，他已经能够独当一面地处理行业竞争带来的诸多麻烦事。基尔伯特曾想过让他上位，但路德维希第二天就给他出了点乱子打消了这个想法。真是个亲弟弟，基尔伯特咬牙切齿地看着担任了五年副总裁的路德维希，无奈地暂时的打消退休的想法。

  
    “走吧阿西，我们去楼下的咖啡馆里喝一杯。”月度经营会议后，兄弟俩走进专用电梯，基尔伯特一边按下一楼，一边解开衬衫最上的纽扣。他有点疲倦，7月的天气闷热不已，自从新产品发布后一直忙碌，睡眠极度缺乏让他在这稍微放松的午后有些昏昏欲睡。

  
    “弗朗西斯半小时前给我发短信说他已经到公司等你了。”路德维希将西装搭在手臂上，空出的手正飞速划拨着手机屏幕，他看了一眼往下的电梯，无奈地说，“看起来我们得外带咖啡了。”

  
    “不，阿西，我打赌我们可以在咖啡店里坐一坐。”基尔伯特在电梯停顿的那一刻飞速地说，“弗朗西斯就算到公司，也肯定不会在会客室乖乖等着，而是……”

  
    电梯门缓缓打开，弗朗西斯妖娆的曲线正随着他伏在前台调戏姑娘的动作而彻底暴露在兄弟俩眼前，远远地看不清他的神情，但从前台小姐略微仰着头的样子可以判断他确实正在泡妞，而不是正常地咨询。

  
    他是被贝什米特兄弟邀请来的，也是公司里的老熟人，本可以直接上楼进入基尔伯特的会客室，但法国人浪漫的天性让他面对漂亮优雅的前台小姐无法挪开脚步。

  
    贝什米特兄弟了然地对视一眼，一前一后跨出电梯走进大堂。

  
    “弗朗西斯，别来无恙啊？”基尔伯特扬声率先打招呼，惊得前台小姐立刻站了起来。

  
    “哟，大总裁，你们二位总算是开完会啦？”弗朗西斯变戏法一样从衬衫口袋中变出一朵红玫瑰，别在前台小姐胸前的铭牌上，转身跟着已经越过他的贝什米特们走向咖啡馆。

  
    “怎么样？我们公司的姑娘还合你的口味吗？”基尔伯特没个正经，三人落座在窗边安静的小隔间，那里是基尔伯特和路德维希专用的休息区。

  
    “我上个月来的时候可不是这个姑娘，之前那个呢？”弗朗西斯故作伤心地说，“哥哥我还很喜欢她呢。”

  
    路德维希亲自给三人端来了咖啡，基尔伯特是纯清咖啡，他自己的加一份糖，弗朗西斯喜欢卡布奇诺，一边听着兄长和他的老同学闲聊。

  
    “因为你的到来，她对你彻底茶不思饭不想，严重影响工作，现在已经被辞职了。”基尔伯特掩口打了个哈欠，端起咖啡抿了一口半真半假地说。

  
    “什么？骗人的吧！”弗朗西斯果然大叫起来，“怎么可能会因为这种事就影响工作啊？我只不过和她说了几句话而已。”

  
    “你以为你只是说了几句话，在她看来可没那么简单，她真以为你爱上她了。”基尔伯特放下杯子，身子一歪靠在他弟弟宽大肩膀上，路德维希调整坐姿让他靠得更舒服些。

  
    弗朗西斯是基尔伯特从高中就在一起的邻居和同学，对这对兄弟的深厚感情早就见怪不怪，现在他正沉浸在莫名其妙的伤感中，“说真的，她真不是因为我的缘故吧？我会很内疚的。”

  
    “不是，但她确实被辞退了，她失职了。”路德维希抢在基尔伯特再次胡言乱语之前开口，“她弄丢了一封应该交给哥哥的信，而且没有如实汇报情况，尽管最后找了回来，我们认为她已经不合适这份工作，人事部就将她辞退了。”

  
    基尔伯特撇撇嘴，他原本还想再逗逗弗朗西斯呢，瞥一眼路德维希，不意外地收到弟弟严肃的眼神，“哥哥，我觉得你应该尽快和弗朗西斯说正事。”

  
    “我知道啦。”基尔伯特稍微坐正，“我把你叫来正是要问个事。之前差点被弄丢的那封信，实际上是布拉金斯基集团现任总裁伊万写来的。”


	2. 没寄出去的信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊万寄来的信没法得到基尔伯特的回应，因为德国人根本不打算和他一起合作。

    “伊万？”弗朗西斯原本还沉浸在美丽的前台小姐被解雇的遗憾中，听说这个名字也认真起来，“就是那个五年前从军队里退役下来接管布拉金斯基集团的俄罗斯人？我听说他是你曾经的战友吧？他怎么会给你寄信？”

  
    “他不知道我的电子邮箱，也不知道我的私人号码，所以用了最传统的纸质信件的方式寄到单位。他在信中提到了和我们合作的意愿。”基尔伯特摸出手机划拨了几下，找到一张扫描件放大后推到弗朗西斯面前，“现在的玩具行业，我们和布拉金斯基集团是两大巨头，但我们更具优势，虽然他们比我们有更远的历史，因为贝什米特小熊比他们的什么北极熊啦，雪地狼什么的品牌影响力更大一些。而且他们的产品比较单一，清一色在玩偶和毛绒玩具上大做文章，而我们的产品相对多样化，除了经典形象外，还有其他木制和玻璃制品。”

  
    弗朗西斯注意到屏幕上呈现的纸张皱巴巴的，似乎在扫描之前被人用力揉得一团糟再展开，他仔细看了信的内容，却并没有发现出格到能让人愤怒的用词。能够这样对待这封信的除了总裁本人不作他想，难道是这样的合作让年长的贝什米特很不爽吗？他若有所思地说，“所以，他想寻求合作，利用两家各自的优势，联合推出一组产品，用来推动他们的销量？”

  
    “没错，但我不认为这是他最想要的。”基尔伯特看了一眼身边的弟弟，后者也一样在看他，“连续三年来，每当我们发布了新产品，其后一个月内，他们必定也会发布他们的。果不其然，上个月我们的新款产品上市，这周他们就已经公布了新产品的腿型方案，这种推广方式每次都对我们的销量有一定的冲击力。现在正好是新产品季，为什么在这个关头突然要和我们合作？如果真的只是寻求合作，我不觉得他们有必要。”

  
    “那你觉得问题的关键在哪里？”弗朗西斯放下手机，向后陷进柔软的沙发，端着他喜欢的卡布奇诺一口口啜饮，“我只是个设计师，在你们公司兼职产品设计顾问，对公司经营和行业竞争一窍不通。我以为你把我找来，只是为了让我就合作产品出一个方案稿而已。”

  
    “如果有必要的话，我肯定会毫不手软地压榨你。”基尔伯特不雅地翻了个白眼，将图片拨到下一页，“你没有看完，这封信还有第二页，上面写着另一个合作项目，除了联合推出一个产品外，他们还希望和我们一起并购一家波兰的纺织公司。”

  
    弗朗西斯惊讶地身体前倾，继续关注他刚刚忽略的第二页，基尔伯特继续说，“这家波兰公司你也很熟悉，我们一直问他们订购纳米技术材料。伊万在信中希望我们和布拉金斯基集团联合，共同收购这家波兰纺织厂。”

  
    “他为什么不自己收购，非要拉上你们？”弗朗西斯奇怪地问。

  
    “因为他远在俄罗斯，而这家纺织公司的总部虽然在波兰，但实际大部分交易和股权都在德国。如果他们要收购这家公司的话，需要交纳非常高的税金，流程也很长，没有至少三年时间别想拿下。所以他必须找一家德国本地的公司和他们合作收购，这样他们既可以合理避税，也能更快地达到收购的目的。”路德维希稳当当的声音插了进来。

  
    “没错。而且这家公司的官网上明确地公布了他们为贝什米特小熊提供纺织材料。”基尔伯特若有所思地说，“合作关系是公开的，伊万肯定也知道我们已经与这家波兰公司产生了生意上的往来。”

  
    三人一时都没有说话，过了片刻路德维希再次开口，“弗朗西斯，这次哥哥和我把你找来是想请你帮我们参考一下，这家公司提供的技术是否值得我们单独并购。”

  
    “对，我和阿西找到了这家公司现有的最新技术和产品，列表在这里。”基尔伯特把屏幕划到下一页，出现了一副密密麻麻的表格图，“现在我们采购的还是他们三年前的产品，因为从评估报告来看，那种无纺面料最适合做毛绒玩具，而且价格比较适中。但是比较去年和今年的采购价格，已经可以看到它们的涨价趋势。现在这家公司正面临亏损，因为轻纺业的竞争实在太激烈，即使有我们这种大公司订单，也难以让它们维持巨大的成本开销。”

  
    基尔伯特停了下来，让弗朗西斯消化一下，继续说道，“显然，从公司经营来说，贝什米特公司是具备独立并购实力的，没有必要和伊万分一杯羹。但并购也有成本，我想让你参谋一下，你觉得他们的材料对我们的产品设计是否真的起决定性作用。如果是可以被替代的，我们就做个顺水人情，和伊万合作；但如果确实是好的技术，我们就自己并购，省了以后的采购费。”

  
    “这家公司生产的材料质量非常棒，我有不少雇主都很喜欢他们家的东西。可惜，这一任的公司高管自命不凡，将产品定价太高，在市场上并不具备太多的竞争力。”弗朗西斯把玩着手里的咖啡杯，“老实说我觉得如果能够买下来，用你们的手段把这个公司重新整顿一下，或许是开辟新业务的一种方式。”

  
    基尔伯特无意识地咬着下唇，这是他集中精力思考时的一个小动作，他的嘴唇越来越红，路德维希都要看不下去了。他瞟了一眼对面同样正盯着基尔伯特艳红下唇看的弗朗西斯，不愉快地轻皱眉头，咳嗽一声引起兄长的注意，“哥哥，如果没什么事需要弗朗西斯帮忙的话，我们先回去找规划部商量一下并购方案吧？”

    “哟哟，这就要赶人走啦？”弗朗西斯似笑非笑地看着路德维希，后者有种无法言明的心虚，“哥哥我上午还在慕尼黑，中午接到你们俩的召唤忙不迭地到柏林来，等了你们半个多小时，现在一杯咖啡都没喝完就要被你们赶走啦？”

  
    “不，我不是这个意思……”路德维希似乎觉得他说错了话，想解释又不知从何说起。

  
    “什么话，今晚本大爷请你喝酒！”基尔伯特回过神来，端过那杯已经凉得差不多的咖啡一饮而尽，豪情万丈地挥挥手。

    “哥哥，今天是健身日。”路德维希语气平淡地提醒，“不过你也可以延迟到明天。”

  
    “哦，弗朗茨，这可真是个不幸的日子。”基尔伯特沮丧地哀嚎。

 

    “健身日？”弗朗西斯饶有兴趣地调侃，“该不会是床上健身吧？”

  
    “说什么混账话！”基尔伯特大喊起来，“就是字面意义上的健身啦！”

  
    “因为我们的工作越来越忙，原本每天的运动逐渐取消。从今年新年起，哥哥除了周末就没有怎么运动过，身体指标明显不如去年，所以我们每周的工作日总有两天会提前下班，回去进行一些有氧运动。”路德维希一板一眼地解释。他一开始不太喜欢和天性浪漫的法国设计师讨论这些，在他看来这是他和兄长的私人生活，而兄长似乎对这个老同学没什么避讳，渐渐地他也习惯了不少。

  
    “那可真是遗憾，不管你们俩陪不陪我，我今晚是决定在酒吧通宵。”弗朗西斯喝完了他的咖啡起身准备离开，临走前对着他的老同学抛了个媚眼，暧昧地用手指点了点基尔伯特被他自己咬得红肿的下唇，“希望你明天不会要求我立刻出一稿方案，否则我敢保证你们下一次的作品就是喝醉酒的熊。”

  
    弗朗西斯吊儿郎当地走远，路过吧台的时候，顺便和那里工作的姑娘调笑了几句。路德维希拉着基尔伯特不让他离开，伸手在刚才弗朗西斯点过的地方摸了摸，“哥哥以后不要一直咬这里，每次都很红。”

  
    基尔伯特眨眨眼略微别开脸，他和路德维希一直很亲密，这种距离按理说不算什么。但路德维希的蓝眼睛实在太炯亮，看得他的心砰砰直跳。“知道啦，我们快上楼去吧。”他很尴尬，觉得这种心动过速的感觉实在太过异常，可他不想知道为什么。

  
    路德维希看着基尔伯特几乎落荒而逃的背影眼神有些发暗，起身拿起自己的外套跟了上去。

 

    兄弟俩的办公室连在一起，走廊上的各有一扇门，但实际上从内部也同样相连。路德维希跟着基尔伯特从他的那扇门里进去，穿过室内走廊走到他的那间办公室，打电话将伊丽莎白叫上来。

 

    伊丽莎白•海德微莉是个能干的姑娘，出身匈牙利的建筑师家庭，对艺术和美的鉴赏能力让她在公司里从一个小小的产品设计师，一步步走到了今天业务规划部主管的职位。她是腓特烈给基尔伯特兄弟留下的最宝贵的财产之一。

  
    路德维希带着平板来到与办公室联通的私人会议室，基尔伯特已经等在那里，正在划拨他的笔记本屏幕。

  
    “在看什么？”趁着人还没有来，路德维希将东西放在他旁边的座位，俯身朝屏幕上看去。

  
    “这个波兰公司的股权结构。”基尔伯特将屏幕展示给弟弟看，“这是一家很有潜力的公司，我们确实没有必要将他让给布拉金斯基集团。你看这些经营数据，要是收购的话，你有什么好方法么？”

  
    路德维希的视线追随着基尔伯特手指点过的几个地方，短短几分钟看完了这个公司上半年的年报数据，直起身体俯视着屏幕，“这种公司不能慢慢谈判，越快越好。战线拖得越长，他们越容易醒过来，到时候他们要是提出更大的筹码，我们反而变得被动。”

  
    基尔伯特正想开口，门口传来几个讨论的声音，为首一个清脆清亮的声音随着伊丽莎白的脚步踏进了办公室，“才刚散了会，又有第二个啦？”她的语气没有任何不满，反而看起来兴致很高昂，“这说明我们又有钱赚了是吗？”

  
    “是的，利兹，我们需要你们的帮忙。”路德维希已经在他的位置上坐定，基尔伯特对着伊丽莎白和她身后的几员得力干将笑起来，“我们现在的原料供应商之一，一个波兰的纺织公司似乎急需一笔资金弥补经营亏空，我和阿西商量着是否有可能趁着这个档口将它彻底收购下来？”

  
    “这家啊！”伊丽莎白瞟了一眼屏幕上的公司，飞速地将她掌握的信息汇报出来，“他们两年前刚换了个老板，是个非常……”她停顿了一会儿斟酌措辞，仍然无法掩饰眉间的不屑，“非常女性化的男老板。他自命不凡，上任之初就将自己的名字改成了菲利克斯，在他们波兰语中是凤凰的意思，就是那种浴火重生的不死鸟。我有个同学，从大学毕业后就一直在他的公司工作，前几年好不容易从立陶宛的分公司调去了波兰总部，几乎目睹了他的整个作死之路。据说他制定的第一个公司计划就是抬高所有产品的价格，几乎较原来翻了两倍，导致很多客户直接终止了协议，原先非常强壮的技术团队也因此而分崩离析，现在就是个空壳，吃老本的。”

  
    “哦？我们不是也采购他们的原料吗？”基尔伯特面带严肃地询问。

  
    “是，他们的现有产品质量是不错的，也刚好可以满足我们公司现在的需求。但我本来打算第三季度以后就给总裁室汇报，引进市场上性价比更高的原料。没想到你先要对这个公司动手了。”

  
    “如果收购下来，我们能在多久之内将他们的技术团队恢复到原有水平？”路德维希在一阵沉默后打破了气氛，“需要花费的成本是多少？”

  
    “这需要经过严格的计算，现在我一时无法给出答案。”伊丽莎白老实地说。

  
    “辛苦你们了。如果可行的话，我们会立刻上报董事会，尽快将这家公司拿下。这样我们就能有自己的原料厂，有可能的话，以后在原料这一方面我们也能出口了。”基尔伯特看着屏幕上的几个数字说，“他们的股票真是非常之惨，我都忍不住要替他们动手了。”

  
    “哈哈，你稍安勿躁，给我的团队两个星期时间，我给你一个初步方案。”伊丽莎白看了看手下几个同事，大家都表示没问题。

  
    “那我们就等你们的消息。”基尔伯特一边将已有的资料打包发送到伊丽莎白的邮箱，一边给路德维希布置任务，“如果真的要收购，表面的谈判恐怕不够。”

  
    “别担心哥哥，等伊丽莎白的方案出来，我自有办法。”路德维希的话让基尔伯特非常放心，他的弟弟只要许诺，就一定能办到。

  
    “我们得赶在五点前离开公司，不然今晚的晚餐就要延迟了。”路德维希看一眼手表，走向自己办公室收拾东西。

  
    基尔伯特对着他的电子邮箱沉默了一会儿，用力合上笔记本起身转进隔壁，不一会儿拎着公文包和他的弟弟在门口会合。

  
    那天晚上，基尔伯特心情似乎特别舒畅，他沿着泳池来回游了两公里，并且途中没有休息，只在游完一公里时喝了一些水。路德维希照例只游一公里就停下，他靠着泳池岸边，下半身浸在水里看着他哥哥在池中如鲨鱼般矫健的身影出神。

  
    基尔伯特身材精瘦，穿上衣服甚至显得有些单薄。他的身上有很多伤口，有的很深，有的只是浅浅的疤痕，那是他当兵那些年留下的遗产，是他的印记。他本人对这些伤痕非常骄傲，毫不介意被人家知道，但看在路德维希眼里却只有满满的心疼。

  
    他非常在乎兄长身上每一道伤痕的来历，尤其是左胸以下两公分处那个深色的伤口，在后背对称的位置也有一个一样的伤痕，那是一个惯穿整个身体的枪伤，他不仅带给这具完美身躯难以磨灭的影响，更是基尔伯特提前退伍的原因。

  
    因为这个伤口，基尔伯特几乎在医院半死不活地躺了大半年，出院后也一直虚弱地调养，回家两年后，他的身体才勉强支撑他可以接下腓特烈的职位。就算是到了现在，基尔伯特的体质也远远无法和路德维希相提并论，甚至比他参军前更差一些。

  
    路德维希甚至在后来收拾房间时看到过一些适合长期服用的安眠类药物，后来他总是在睡前给他哥哥一杯牛奶助眠，以此慢慢替换掉了部分安眠药。为了哄他哥哥喝牛奶，他自己也跟着喝，一度让他有一种过了三十五岁还在生长发育的错觉。

  
    他曾问过这个伤口的由来，基尔伯特说是在一次军事演习中不幸中弹。

  
    这是实话。那是一个重大事故，路德维希后来通过自己的关系找到了军方的一个朋友，调阅了当年有关这件事的记录。确实就像基尔伯特说的，他是在那次军事演习中被模拟的敌方打中，但由于当时场面混乱，究竟是何人为之已经不得而知。那次演习中一共死了三个人，基尔伯特重伤。

  
    基尔伯特似乎从不介意这个让他差点丧命的伤痕，但路德维希每次看到都觉得心里抽痛。那是他最爱的，最厉害的，最值得敬佩的兄长，到底是谁在他的胸膛开了那一枪？！

  
    他曾在那艰难的两年无数次拥抱着虚弱的兄长，祈求上帝让他平安。随着年数增长，他对基尔伯特又演变成了更深层次的感情。如今，这个活泼的男人好好地在自家泳池里游泳，他当年的祈祷实现了，可他却得寸进尺地希望上帝答应他新的要求。

  
    他对着他兄长的身体，看着那张漂亮的脸蛋，他的下体无法自律地硬了起来。

  
    那可是他亲哥，他为他的老二蒙羞。

  
    “今天游得通体顺畅！”吃过晚餐，兄弟俩窝在宽敞的沙发上看着电视。基尔伯特斜躺在路德维希肩上，一手捧着睡前牛奶，一手拿着手机进入邮箱。

  
    “健身日的夜晚没有工作。”路德维希调着电视频道，最后定格在最近的球赛上。他低头看到不安分的兄长又进入了工作邮箱，不满地试图拿过手机。

  
    “就一分钟，我删完一封邮件就好了。”基尔伯特举高了手拉开些距离，湿润的红眼睛带着彻底的慵懒，一看就不是工作状态的精明样子。

  
    “好吧，给你五分钟。”路德维希失笑地揉揉他柔软的白毛，拿起茶几上他的那个牛奶杯一口气喝完，集中注意力看着他们国家队和意大利队的比赛回放。

  
    基尔伯特打开草稿箱，那里躺着一封尚未发送的信，是原本准备给伊万的回信。在他收到伊万信件的那天，曾经的种种浮上心头，让他难以克制脑中蹿腾出来的憎恨和愤怒，他暴躁地揉烂了信纸，却仍在心中一遍遍告诉自己在商言商，没必要为了私人恩怨断了财路。

  
    他的理智告诉他合作不是个坏方法，他应该尽快给伊万回信，但他的心中总有一个声音让他再等等，先别发。这一拖已经过了一周。果然，这周出了新的方案，他可以名正言顺地不理睬伊万的建议。

  
    思及此，他心情愉快了不少，在路德维希第二遍催促的时候，迅速删除了那封没有发出去的邮件。

  
    本大爷才不跟你合作，要玩也和我弟弟自己玩！


	3. 无声的默契

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章的商战内容改编自二战的波兰闪电之战。  
> 两条德国野狼火速入侵波兰，波兰人奋力抵抗，却仍然毫无招架之力。

    伊丽莎白是公司里出了名的女强人，她的工作效率让人惊讶。自从贝什米特兄弟让她启动波兰纺织公司的并购可行性研究起，她只花了十天就带着复杂的计算公式和庞大的数据库出现在了总裁办公室的会议上。这次的会议不仅邀请了公司其他几个重要部门的负责人，还将公司外聘的独立法务顾问柯克兰律师一起请来坐在台下。

  
    路德维希的神情非常严肃，这是他最认真的样子。而基尔伯特，和他的弟弟不同，他竟然迟到了，进来的时候脸上闪着愉悦的神采。这非常难得，无论是开会迟到，还是在会议上出现这种不合时宜的快乐都几乎不会发生在这位大总裁身上，引得大家对他看了又看。

  
    “经过十天紧锣密鼓的测算，以及研究波兰这家纺织公司在一年中的股票走向可以得知，该公司的股本资金应该是已经亏空多时，纯粹靠着牢固的基础支撑，已是强弩之末。”所有的幻灯片播放完毕后，伊丽莎白将大屏幕停留在数据分析的那一章节，扫视一圈圆桌边的各位同僚，最后定格在她崇敬的大老板身上，“从数据分析中，我认为我们的时机已到，与技术部门充分沟通后，我们预测，如果能够在今年将它拿下，经过总部统筹和技术团队接入，最迟两年内可以恢复到他们曾经的鼎盛阶段。”

  
    那天的会议讨论非常激烈，伊丽莎白像打了鸡血一样慷慨激昂的情绪显然是受到基尔伯特的影响，但并不是所有人都赞同。

  
    “诸位，我计划在两个月内定稿方案，9月初在一周之内拿下这个公司。”基尔伯特是在伊丽莎白回到座位后第一个发言的人，他的话引起现场一片哗然。

  
    基尔伯特沉默着坐在桌边，咬着嘴唇摆弄手里的钢笔，等待众人你一言我一语后安静下来，听到一个干涩的声音操着标准的伦敦音阴阳顿挫地响起，“正常情况下，并购方案从草拟到定稿需要至少半年时间，更别说这种全资控股项目。而且对方不是个空壳公司，就算气数再尽也不至于让我们一个星期就全部拿下，基尔，你有点不切实际了吧？”

  
    那是亚瑟•柯克兰，二十年前称霸伦敦政经学院的法学奇才，直升本校硕士成为一个传奇，硕士毕业后被牛津大学圣约翰学院破格免去学位申请答辩而直接录取，仅三年就成了与副校长握手的人 。他是贝什米特公司不可动摇的首席法律顾问，是腓特烈父子三人最欣赏，也最信任的律师。

  
    很多人无意识地放松了一口气，如果柯克兰律师能够站出来反对，那么他们就还有希望能够阻止老板疯狂的想法。要知道如果真要在两个月内将方案定稿，九月初实施并购，那么势必要在八月底之前通过董事会的审定，他们可能要连续不断地加班才能完成所有的工作。

  
    “你说的没错，亚瑟，但是兵贵神速，我们不能再浪费时间。要是让其他公司抢了先机，我们捞不到一丁点便宜。”基尔伯特终于舍得放开他那红得发亮的下唇，站起来缓缓走到投影电脑旁边，伸手操作着鼠标将几幅有关波兰公司的股票图片翻找出来，指着几个数值波峰说，“看这里，这是他们上半年的战果。非常疲软地冲到峰值，再加上他们的销量实在难以撑得起大公司的场面，无论是从经营实质还是股票数据来说，都已经到了融资刻不容缓的时候。就我所知，现在可不止我们一家公司盯着它，不趁着现在它的老板经营不善有所行动，等他们换了个精明的老板上台，我们就只能眼睁睁看着原材料的价格飙升。到时候，各位可就没有那么好的福利和待遇了。”

  
    晓以大义中夹杂威胁，是基尔伯特惯用的伎俩。他从座位前厚厚一沓资料中抽出一份由回形针钉在一起的文件，随手丢在会议桌中间，“你们都说两个月不够完成具体方案，伊丽莎白他们忙碌的这半个月里，我和阿西也没闲着，我们准备了这个初稿，需要大家共同协助改进。到时候由我和亚瑟亲自去波兰谈判，势必要在9月初就搞定它！”

  
    粗略翻看着文件，就算是亚瑟也无法提出反驳，这是一份非常优秀的业务方案初稿，根本不是半个月能够完成的内容，其中涉及到的数据比伊丽莎白挖地三尺找到的还要齐全，数据的分析也更为完整。也就是说，在通知伊丽莎白团队做调研报告之前，贝什米特兄弟已经对快速收购波兰公司有了十足的决心和信心。

  
    散会后，大家的脸色都谈不上欢欣雀跃，各部门的主管们抓紧每一分钟提醒他们的员工从今天开始轮流加班。亚瑟没有立刻离开，他留在只有贝什米特兄弟的会议室里若有所思。

  
    “你准备怎么跟董事会解释这个决定？这不在今年年初的业务计划中。”亚瑟抛出第一个问题。

  
    “好的商机不会提前告诉你，但它既然出现了，我没有不抓紧的道理。”基尔伯特转着手里的钢笔，好几次都啪嗒掉在桌上，路德维希终于忍不住将他的笔没收。

  
    “基尔，董事会不是傻子，他们虽然人很多，权利很分散，但他们聚集在一起就是一整个股东团，你不能轻视他们。”亚瑟眯着眼不赞同，他的眉毛都快纠结到一起了。

  
    “瞧你说的，我怎么会轻视他们。”基尔伯特不屑地瞥了一眼，起身收拾自己的东西，语气透露着显而易见的轻蔑，“本大爷根本就懒得看他们。你说的没错，他们如果聚集在一起就是一股强大的力量，可是这么多年来你见过他们聚集在一起吗？我觉得至少等我死之前是见不到的。他们各有各的打算，根本不可能一条心。我这个方案就算有几个小股东不满，觉得会出现风险，大部分人肯定都赞同。”

  
    “路德，你也这样想吗？你哥这样冒险，万一并购失败呢？别真当我不知道布拉金斯基在市场上对你们的威胁，如果他们也等着瞄准这个机会呢？”亚瑟懒得再和基尔伯特废话，转头看向了比较沉默的二把手。

  
    “他们已经瞄准了，亚瑟，这就是我和哥哥决定尽快出手的原因。”路德叹了口气，“布拉金斯基现任总裁伊万写信给哥哥，希望能够和我们合作收购这家波兰纺织公司，但我和哥哥都决定独吞这块肥肉，整个故事就是这样。”

  
    “所以这个并购项目是根据布拉金斯基集团发来的合作建议，现在贝什米特公司一家独大，你还考虑和布拉金斯基集团的合作吗？”亚瑟顺藤摸瓜地提出第二个问题。

  
    “这个我自有考虑，既然这次的市场实际对我们有利，我们也没有真正和布拉金斯基集团有过接洽，还根本没有建立任何合作关系，理论上我们的做法并不违背什么道德法则。”基尔伯特见招拆招。

  
    “而且我以为你早就知道？”基尔伯特扬了扬眉，对亚瑟的不可思议感到吃惊，“你不会这么迟钝吧？我在会上也已经说了，不仅我们一家看中了这家纺织厂，你以为市场上还有谁能和贝什米特公司叫板？”

  
    “你准备怎么做？”亚瑟干巴巴地问。

  
    “到时候我会和他们谈判，如果他们愿意和平过渡，我们做到基本控股就行了，如果他们完全反抗……”

  
    “那就怎样？”

  
    “直接变成全资子公司吧。”基尔伯特轻描淡写地说，“我巴不得把现在公司里看不上眼的几个人放进子公司里去呢。”

  
    “那现在那个波兰公司的老板呢？你准备和他继续合作吗？”亚瑟觉得就是开着空调，他的额头也在冒汗，“要知道如果你对新购公司短时间内彻底换血，原来的那么多工人都将面临失业。”

  
    “你可真是个善良的人啊，亚瑟。”基尔伯特忍不住嘲讽，就连正在低头仔细研究伊丽莎白留下的分析报告的路德维希也忍不住勾起一个冷淡的笑容，似乎在对亚瑟的良心感到好笑，他哥更是毫不客气地回应他，“我当然也想给那个公司原来的员工一口饭吃，但是做一天好人很容易，难的是做一辈子有钱人。我心慈手软地让那娘娘腔的纺织厂压榨我的产品成本，谁来替我养活公司上下几千口人？所以那个公司里能干活的留下，吃白饭的滚蛋。”

  
    靠嘴皮子吃饭的亚瑟这辈子没法赢过的人是贝什米特的主人，他带着基尔伯特给他布置的繁重任务，心事重重地走出公司大楼，他必须在两个月里配合业务规划的团队将所有的并购法律问题全都扫清障碍。

  
    公司大楼的门口是一只振翅高飞的黑色雄鹰雕像，是二十年前腓特烈在任时派人修建的，是基尔伯特最喜欢的一处风景，他的签名章都沿用了这个造型。亚瑟惆怅地看着这只展开翅膀的禽兽，终于忍不住骂了一句，“真是个笨蛋！这是冒险啊！”

  
    与此同时，路德维希熟练地给他哥哥泡上一杯咖啡，在只有他们俩的办公室里才展露出些许担忧，“哥哥，董事会真的会批准我们那么迅速的并购吗？”  
“你猜我今天迟到是怎么回事？”基尔伯特狡猾地笑了起来，“我中午约了费里西安诺，请他在后街新开的意大利面馆共进午餐，他对那里的食物非常满意。我在那时跟他说这次的并购预想，他再次刷新了我对他的认识。我以为他会至少等我说完，没想到我才开了个头他就说‘好啦，基尔，我们是好朋友嘛，更何况这是你的公司，我不相信你会谋害自己，所以你要做的决定我都是会支持的哦~’这样，所以瓦尔加斯集团没有问题了。”

  
    “你是说……”路德维希嘴角抽搐，脸上似乎划过一阵不自然的尴尬，“你用一盆意大利面就搞定了大股东？”

  
    “我以为你比我更了解他？他似乎更喜欢你，总是路德~路德~地叫。”基尔伯特的语气带着他自己绝对没有意识到的一点点撒娇，白皙的脸庞微微扬起，显得他有点年幼。

  
    路德维希对这样可爱的兄长喜欢得不得了，又怕自己过分的举动不合身份，只能失笑地揉了揉他毛茸茸的白毛脑袋，“他来公司见到我也没几回，还不如你和他出去约会的次数多呢。”

  
    “我哪是真想和他约会，这不投其所好，很多事在饭桌上更容易搞定么。”基尔伯特恹恹地垂下脑袋，看起来不太乐意。

  
    “是，是，哥哥辛苦了。”要是被刚才那些在会议室里唉声叹气的同事看到大老板这样可爱的样子，路德维希心里因为这个想法有一丝微妙的嫉妒，不，绝不可以，这种样子只有自己可以看到。他把咖啡杯轻轻放在兄长面前，“这个周末我也请你吃饭。”

  
    “我要烤土豆和小牛排！”白毛蹭地抬起，带起一双放着贪婪光彩的红眼。

  
    “如你所愿。”路德维希轻笑着回到他自己的那间办公室，心里想着周末的菜谱。

  
    基尔伯特在外是锋芒耀眼的贝什米特总裁，自信地彰显獠牙和战斗力，但在他的面前，只是哥哥而已，只是一只团着蓬松尾巴睡觉的温顺可爱的小狐狸。路德维希看着复杂的数据和分析报告，心里却觉得温柔得要化了。

  
    周末的那顿饭起到了很好的鼓励作用，路德维希亲手烤制的小牛排淋着他自制的烧烤酱，让基尔伯特胃口大开地吃下了三块，要不是被他弟弟阻止，他能就着这样的牛排喝下一整箱啤酒。

  
    兄弟俩忙里偷闲的周末下午被伊丽莎白的电话扰乱，大小姐虽然崇拜基尔伯特，但当她尽心尽职地为公司自毁容颜加班加点时，两个领头人物却在家里享受她以为的清闲周末是她决不能容忍的。

    当然，她有难以拒绝的理由，“老板，我们的第一稿修改方案已经形成，什么时候可以开会讨论一下？”

  
    “现在！”

  
    贝什米特兄弟就这样带着手下的弟兄们忙活了两个月，终于在8月30日将最终方案呈上了董事会。不出基尔伯特所料，费里西安诺吃人嘴软，作为最大的股东方毫无异议，其余十几个小股东跟风表示只要不影响作为股东方的收益，他们完全赞成将原料厂商并购下来的举措。

  
    9月1日，基尔伯特带着亚瑟杀进华沙，飞机刚一落地就直奔纺织公司总部，总裁菲利克斯在他自己的办公室整装待发。

  
    “别想着来收买我的公司！”他金色柔软的头发在他尖叫的时候左右摇晃着，“我知道你，基尔伯特•贝什米特，你就是一个无良的吸血鬼！你会压榨干每一个合作方的力量，就算我们公司对你的帮助那么大，你仍然忘恩负义地想要收购我们！”

  
    “您颠倒是非的能力还真是一等一啊，菲利克斯先生，我们一向按照合同上的明文标价购买贵司的原料，是正常的合同买卖，怎么到了你这里就成了平白无故接受帮助，这可不是同一个概念啊。”基尔伯特自顾自地往最大的沙发上一坐，嘴角噙着无辜的笑，“况且，并购对贵司的好处非常大。如果我的消息没有错的话，贵司现在的股票已经跌得快要停牌了吧？”

  
    基尔伯特漫不经心地啜饮着手里的咖啡，好整以暇地将装订整齐的并购方案放到他的面前，“您不妨先看看，我们只是收购大部分股权，只要实现90%的控股就行了，您还是可以自己做老板，权利还是相当大啊。”

  
    “你怎么能这么说？！”菲利克斯被他的理直气壮惊呆了，不可置信地说，“那我们的产品还能卖给其他公司吗？”

  
    “当然可以，只不过得先满足贝什米特的需求。并购后，贵司就是贝什米特的子公司之一，现有的订单可以不变，但价格必须根据总部的要求进行调整。”基尔伯特放下咖啡杯，翻开桌上那本方案书，指着其中一页的内容详细解释。

  
    菲利克斯觉得那根移动的手指纤细苍白得过分，他甚至有一种想要掰断的冲动，他对基尔伯特这种理所当然的语气咆哮起来，“我的公司凭什么要听从你的？！”

  
    “就凭我有钱。”基尔伯特已经不耐烦，亚瑟注意到他拿出手机轻轻敲击了几下屏幕，看样子是发送了什么消息，亚瑟猜测应该是给远方的路德维希。

  
    他在昨天才完全弄明白这对兄弟到底要干什么。路德维希并非仅是贝什米特公司的副总裁，他和一个日本人共同投资成立了一个私募基金，为了避嫌，那家公司并没有挂他的名字，而他确实是投资合伙人，他拥有实际的控制权。早在三个月前，他就利用这一优势，驱使几个操盘手控制住了菲利克斯的公司股价。如果基尔伯特谈判不顺，他就能在短期内迅速摧毁他们的股价。

  
    果然，十分钟后，菲利克斯办公桌上的电话响起，他接起来只听了半分钟脸色就刷地苍白，愤怒地瞪着基尔伯特，“你这个恶魔到底干了什么？”  
“也没干什么，无非就是打乱你的股价，摧毁你的公司，让你的东西变成我的。”基尔伯特咧嘴笑得欢快，“既然你不愿意拥有那10%的股份，那我就全都不给你。”

  
    逼良为娼，亚瑟心惊胆战地想。在接下去的两天，他亲眼看到贝什米特兄弟是如何在身处异地的情况下默契地配合，将这家公司在波兰和德国的业务双双拿下，在最近普遍飘红的股市中，唯有菲利克斯的纺织公司像一片草原，交易所混乱不堪，二级市场的股民纷纷要求抛出，再也不打算给这个公司第二次机会。

  
    两天。

  
    两条从德国来的饿狼黑白两道双管齐下，硬生生只用了两天就攻下了波兰。亚瑟在这两天无数次感慨世上无难事，只怕有钱人，幸亏自己和他们是队友。

  
    9月3日，菲利克斯的公司已经连续跌停，跌破了200，随之而来的违约和挤兑等危机让他们不堪重负宣布破产，贝什米特玩具公司顺利接盘全资收购，正式拥有了名义上自主研发的生产原料。

  
    菲利克斯显然很不配合，不过这难不倒基尔伯特。他到华沙与菲利克斯谈判的第一天，就告诉过他收购是势在必得的，如果菲利克斯一定要折腾出点什么幺蛾子来证明这个公司还有救，基尔伯特会有一百种方法让他死得很透彻，然后彻底纳入旗下，让他改姓贝什米特。

  
    菲利克斯不信邪，他的员工们也不信。

  
    因为突如其来的收购，他们在德国的业务已经全部停滞，只有华沙的总部还在勉强维持运营。菲利克斯曾经鼓动了所有员工买公司的股票，这一壮举被坐在一边吃爆米花看戏的基尔伯特鼓掌叫好。那些波兰籍的员工就像一群热血的爱国青年，面对来自德国的强大侵略者，他们奋起反抗，螳臂当车也要一试。

  
    基尔伯特在华沙呆了一个星期，从第一天和菲利克斯见过面后，他再也没有露过面。奢侈的日耳曼王子歪在万豪总统套房的柔软大床上，拿着他的平板电脑盯着纺织公司可笑的股票在开盘时暴跌过后，微弱地起起伏伏。

  
    他们要面对的是做了万全准备的德国人，路德维希在千里之外的柏林亲自操作着幕后黑箱，就算菲利克斯真是凤凰也难以起死回生。

  
    9月5日，那些员工彻底崩溃，菲利克斯的助理打电话给亚瑟，希望基尔伯特能够前往公司，尽管三天前并购已成定局，但他仍然希望和基尔伯特好好谈一谈价格。

  
    “你已经失去了和我谈判的筹码，菲利克斯，你应该在第一天的时候就摆出这种态度。”基尔伯特坐在沙发上毫不客气地回应。

  
    门口突然一阵骚动，紧接着会议室的大门就被顶开，一群人高马大的男人推搡着拥在门外，他们涨红着脸瞪着坐在里面的基尔伯特，后面跟着几个显然哭得眼睛都红肿的女人。

  
    “菲利克斯先生，这是怎么回事？”基尔伯特回头看向已经萎靡不振的波兰小老板，后者回敬他一个看起来很无畏的眼神。

  
    “我没有办法保住自己的公司，但我总不能剥夺他们造反的权利。”一无所有的波兰老板带着些洋洋得意，似乎觉得自己扳回了一城，“贝什米特总裁，您要怎么安抚那么多年轻力壮却即将失业的男人？你这身板恐怕只能挨打吧哈哈哈。”

  
    “你们不会失业的，我保证。”基尔伯特莞尔一笑，转头面对这些未来的员工，用他最擅长的嘴皮子功夫，“只要你们勤劳，贝什米特公司的待遇会比现在好上很多，如果你们担心这个的话。”

  
    “不，你错了！我的祖父开始就在这个公司工作，退休后我的父亲顶替了他，后来我顶替了我父亲。我们对这里有感情，有感情！！”为首的男人梗着脖子大喊，“我们为自己的公司工作，为什么要突然成为德国人的企业？！”

  
    “就是！你轻飘飘地来这里，说几句话就收购了我们的公司，凭什么？！”

  
    “我们现在的待遇也不错，可你这个目中无人的自大狂一来就说是我们的新老板，谁会跟随你？！”

  
    七嘴八舌的吵闹声响回荡在整个办公室，基尔伯特一言不发地看着激动的众人。似乎是意识到语言无法打击到他，那些工人们渐渐没了声音。

  
    “这个公司归根结底不是你们的，而是你们的老板菲利克斯的。”基尔伯特等他们彻底安静了才慢慢开口，“既然这样，给谁打工不是打工呢？如果不是我来，你们或许还不知道这个公司已经连续亏空了多少年，很快就连你们的工资都要付不起了。我说的没错吧，菲利克斯先生？你还打算把这个事实隐瞒多少时间，还打算压榨这些可怜的工人多久呢？”

  
    “你太无耻了！”菲利克斯震怒得破了音。

  
    “如果实话实说也是无耻的话，本大爷确实无耻得过了分。”基尔伯特点头大方地承认。

  
    门口突然传来一个女声，“你说的没错，贝什米特先生，无论是你还是菲利克斯的公司，我们都永远只是个打工者。像你这样出身好，能力也强的人，为了获得成功而那么努力。而我们这些普通的工人，努力了一辈子是为了什么呢？”

  
    基尔伯特沉默了很久，终于缓缓开口，“为了活下去。”


	4. 同学聚会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有法贞cp，如果介意的朋友请不要看

基尔伯特兄弟俩火速收购波兰纺织公司的事即使在其他行业出名了一阵，这场漂亮的胜仗打得业内其他小公司措手不及，就连布拉金斯基集团都在媒体上公开表示了惊讶和敬佩。

伊万致电基尔伯特的时候，兄弟俩正和亚瑟整理着成堆的文件。俄罗斯人带着他特有的温软声音绵里藏针，“基尔，你还是喜欢将自己的信息保护得那么严密，就连我都必须通过前台才能找到你，不介意的话，是否可以给我一下你的邮箱地址呢？”

“当然，我的邮箱随时向您敞开。我们非常期待能和贵司共同推出组合产品的合作。”基尔伯特带着公关的客套语气敷衍地笑。他能够想象那张看起来照耀着冬天毫无用处的阳光的惨白的脸上，可能正酝酿着阴险的风暴。

“没有人说过你很贪婪吗？”伊万发出一声苦笑。

基尔伯特似乎噎了一下，轻声回答，“这是我第一次听说，我只拿我该拿的。”就挂断了。

“他可巴不得你明天就破产。”亚瑟等他挂了电话不屑地哼了一声。

“这是我们都知道的事，你就不用再重复了。”基尔伯特仔细阅读着他将要签署的文件，闻言头也不抬地回答，“要知道他一开始的打算再差也不过是和我们平分这单生意，现在被我们独吞，他是有苦说不出。”

“生意场上，他能做的手脚太多了，我怕你防不胜防。”亚瑟的脑中闪过一些可能性，“我听说他不是什么正人君子，俄罗斯人并不讲道理。”

“亲爱的亚瑟，不要说得我们是正人君子似的。贝什米特家世世代代信奉无奸不商的宝贵法则，并致力于将它发扬光大。”基尔伯特大笑一声，“不过，我倒是非常有兴趣知道布拉金斯基会怎么回应我。”

“我觉得你不会喜欢的。”亚瑟毫不客气地回敬。

“我也不会让他喜欢的。”基尔伯特脸上的表情让人分不清到底是私人感情还是纯粹商场恩怨。“虽然他是个可怕的对手。”

“哥哥，你好像有点忌惮他。”路德维希听了一会儿他们的嘴炮，突然插进话来。

“谁不忌惮他呢？阿西，他花了五六年时间就把布拉金斯基集团带起来了，说明颇有些手段。虽然现在他们的业绩又有下坡路的趋势，但他的能力却不容置疑。”基尔伯特大方地承认，“谁不害怕这样的对手呢？”

“那你为什么拒绝和他做队友呢？”亚瑟搞不懂这位大总裁的思路。

“能一个人独吞的利益为什么要让给别人？”基尔伯特哼笑一声，“我不是个慈善家，只有在一己之力没法搞定的时候才会和人家合作。”猖狂而理所当然的语气让亚瑟满头黑线，基尔伯特撇了撇嘴，“更何况以后还会有合作机会嘛。”

“你就这么肯定他下次还会给你这个机会？”

“亚瑟，你可真蠢。生意场上哪有永远的对手和队友，只要有利益，昨天翻脸的人今天就能称兄道弟。”基尔伯特眼睛没有离开手里的文件，时而拿起铅笔在某些字句下面划写。

“虚伪！”亚瑟难得摒弃了他的优雅架子，直白地骂了一句，“你这种人，以后根本上不了天堂。”

“多谢恭维。”基尔伯特的脸皮就像他家的围墙，能防子弹。

从华沙回来开始，基尔伯特和路德维希再也没有一天休息的时候，他们恨不得一天有36个小时，长出三头六臂，就算有一个庞大的业务规划团队与他们一起工作，也花了近半年的时间才完成彻底的收购。

为此，他们甚至错过了基尔伯特的生日。1月18日那天路德维希在会议中制定下一阶段的工作计划，随口问了助理一句日期才想起来今天是什么日子。

“等忙完了我给你补偿好不好？”当晚，他端着楼下咖啡店里买来的难吃的炸土豆歉意地跟他哥求情，“这段时间我太忙了，实在没想到。”

“啊？补偿什么？”寿星眨巴着血红的眼睛比他还要迷糊，他现在一天得喝三杯咖啡才能强撑住不让沉重的眼皮耷拉下来，但精神却极度亢奋。他完全忘了今天是什么日子。

那天晚上，腓特烈和尤妮亚给他们发来了一张蛋糕的照片，那是尤妮亚亲手烤制的，上面画着一只可爱的黄色小鸟。老两口还在罗马尼亚度假，尤妮亚只能勉强使用当地能买到的水果做了一个李子味的蛋糕。

“生日快乐，儿子。”一分钟后，老贝什米特夫妇发来了视频邀请，“这是你妈妈给你做的蛋糕，怎么样，是不是非常可爱？”

“是的老爹，可是我又吃不到。”基尔伯特揉着眉心对父母的兴奋实在无奈。

“这有什么，我们可以吃给你看。”腓特烈激动地说完，两人就对着镜头津津有味地吃了起来。

“Oh Scheisse！！”基尔伯特怒关视频，听到身后弟弟的笑声不由得转头，额头正好压上没来得及抬起身的路德维希的嘴唇。

基尔伯特愣了一会儿，心里翻腾起一阵熟悉的紧张。不知何时起，他面对弟弟的感情变得古怪，他和弟弟发生亲密的肢体接触时候会变得不自在，又有点期待。

路德维希却伸手抱着他加深了这个吻，“生日快乐，哥哥。”

“谢谢你阿西。”他僵硬了一会儿，还是顺从地享受了这个吻。

二月初，贝什米特兄弟终于彻底完成了收购的法律程序，也完成了波兰公司内部的安抚，这意味着他们可以稍微休息一阵。他们从去年7月忙碌到现在，基尔伯特在上周已经彻底病倒，所有的工作都压在路德维希一人身上，让这个强大的日耳曼男人也觉得超负荷。

“真是抱歉，阿西，不过我还是可以帮你一起看看文件。”基尔伯特躺在床上嘴硬，他今天上午才刚刚从连续数日的高烧中缓过来，这会儿脑袋还晕乎乎的，整个人裹在一床巨大的被子中，看起来没什么精神，只剩一只毛茸茸的脑袋露在外面，水盈盈的眼睛就连眼白也在泛红，看起来就像个委屈的小孩。

最近的寒流让很多人感冒，他们公司更是请假了一批人，坚守岗位的好同志中也有不少已经中招。而他本就不怎么强壮的身体早就被长时间高强度的工作和过量摄入的咖啡压垮，伊丽莎白在前几天的会议上连续不断的好几个喷嚏成了他最后一根稻草，当天晚上他就昏倒在地上，被给他送睡前牛奶的路德维希吓得遣送进急诊室。

“你赶紧好起来才是真正帮我的忙，不仅是工作上。”路德维希端着一杯热水坐在床头，手背贴上他哥还在发热的额头，眼里的担忧快要溢出来，眉头紧皱心情忧虑，“医生说你积劳成疾，这次这么严重不仅是因为感冒，还顺便牵扯出了你以前的旧伤，你不能再喝那么多咖啡了，而且每天要保证至少7个小时的睡眠。”

“看起来这是个好机会，让你提前适应没有我的日子，总有一天你要独当一面的。”基尔伯特笑了起来，但说不了几句话又喘息得厉害，艰难地侧过身。

路德维希来不及将他的床摇高，只能将他上半身抱起来靠在怀里，轻拍后背让他好过些，“这个笑话一点也不好笑，就算不是为了工作，你能为了让我活得久一些而稍微顾及一下自己的健康吗？你不能……”

“行了阿西，我可是伟大的基尔伯特，又不是什么弱不禁风的小女孩，过几天又活蹦乱跳了，你能别那么紧张吗？”基尔伯特抬手摸上弟弟纠结在一起的眉头，“我只不过是感冒了而已，伊丽莎白病得连声音都发不出来却还去上班呢，我在这里乖乖躺着，你还有什么不满意的？”

“你以前受过伤，你和我们不一样。”路德维希的额头被他发烫的指尖触碰得更皱起来，声音平静而不容置疑，语气却无比懊恼，“这次是我不好，我没有照顾好你，以后不会了。”

“拜托，这可不是我们第一次这么忙碌，你忘了这十年中我们有多少没日没夜地工作的日子了吗？”基尔伯特几乎要翻白眼了。

“就因为过去已经让你透支得太多，才让你一直没法好好将养，以后再也不会了。”路德维希·油盐不进·贝什米特将他不安分的哥哥塞进了被窝，“你得再睡一会儿，如果明天你还在发烧，我就不让你参加同学聚会。”

“同学聚会？”基尔伯特原本萎靡的精神在听到这句话突然振奋了起来，“什么意思？”

“昨天弗朗西斯打过电话来，那时候你还在昏睡。”路德维希翻出他和弗朗西斯后来的短信记录递过去说，“弗朗西斯准备来一场小规模的聚会，邀请我们，还有安东尼奥和亚瑟他们一起去巴黎度假，大概一周左右的时间，你有兴趣吗？”

基尔伯特盯着屏幕上的同行人员，沙哑的声音兴奋地大叫，“哇，这可真是个豪华的阵容，本大爷好久没有放松过了，当然要去！”

路德维希仔细地给他哥哥掖上被角，附身亲吻一口额头，握着他打点滴的手坐在一边，“他们决定在下个周末，正好是情人节。所以你这个星期得好好养病，精神好了才能出去玩。”

基尔伯特过了一个星期除了吃就是睡的日子，除了一开始几天需要输液治疗时住在医院，后来两三天路德维希把他接回家，最近的工作稍微清闲一些，就算有必须加班的工作他也尽量带回家，不至于让他哥一个人在家里无聊。

情人节那天晴空万里，空气还很凉，但基尔伯特兴奋得比工作时更早起。他的感冒基本好得差不多了，就剩下鼻音听起来还挺严重，路德维希在连续几天确定他的体温正常后，终于批准他今天的活动。

“嗨，基尔，路德，好久不见啦！”安东尼奥看到贝什米特兄弟俩走进候机室，挥手打着招呼，现在不是旅游旺季，贵宾候机室里非常安静，只有他一人。

“你好安东尼。”路德维希背着一个双肩包，带着一顶棒球帽，人高马大地穿着羊毛衫和牛仔裤，外面照一件风衣。

“哎呀老番茄，你终于舍得离开温暖的故乡来这里享受凛冽的寒风了吗？”基尔伯特粗哑着声音上前咧嘴笑开，他穿着厚实的高领毛衣，在他弟弟的强烈要求下加了一件短羽绒服外套，看起来比平时胖了一圈。

“我可不敢来享受，我听说前几天有人感冒了，看起来是寒风给了你一份大礼。”安东尼奥笑呵呵地和基尔伯特拥抱了一下。

“你家小番茄呢？”基尔伯特大大咧咧地坐进沙发，路德维希坐在他身边。

“听说VIP的候机室可以有好喝的番茄汁，他和亚瑟的弟弟一起去找了，还顺便带走了亚瑟。”安东尼奥谈起他的小情人时脸上全是温柔的光芒。

“亚瑟的弟弟？”兄弟俩都奇怪起来，“以前从没听说过啊。”

“一会儿等他们回来了你们自己问咯，我也没怎么搞清楚，亚瑟还没来得及介绍就被罗维诺拉走了。”安东尼奥带着西班牙热情的笑容欢快地解释。

“啊，我想念啤酒了，本大爷已经大半个月没有喝到一滴啤酒了。”基尔伯特像是真的伤心了一般转头向他的弟弟寻求安慰，“阿西，到了巴黎我可以喝一点吗？”

“除非你的声音恢复到以前，而不是像现在这样。”路德维希认真地拒绝。

“他以前的声音就不怎么好听。”傲慢的声音从门口传来，罗维诺手里捧着一罐番茄汁盛气凌人地进来，“又见面了，土豆们，希望你们今年能让我弟弟拿到双倍的分红。”

“哦，那可要看他愿意提供多少帮助。”基尔伯特笑得像冬日暖阳，看不出真假，“如果他给的资源足够多，我当然会让他拿到对等的回报。”

瓦尔加斯的两兄弟性格迥异，也许是常年分开的缘故，除了他们一模一样的外表，基尔伯特完全不能理解他们为什么会是双胞胎兄弟。比如眼前这个，正是贝什米特公司的大股东瓦尔加斯集团家的大少爷，虽然他的弟弟才是家主，但他们兄弟俩都不介意让老大也和集团扯上些关系。

基尔伯特很难说他更喜欢谁，兄弟俩都一样废柴，这或许是他们亲密血缘的另一个铁证。所幸他的大股东性格温和，便于掌控，他也乐得拨冗和那小傻子一起花天酒地地培养些感情，以便在股东大会上谋些便利。而安东尼奥家的意大利人就是一只暴躁又好斗的孔雀，路德维希曾和他的兄长闲聊时提到过他，兄弟俩一致觉得，在那逞强的张牙舞爪背后，罗维诺隐藏着深深的自卑。

除了精准的枪法之外，罗维诺没有别的值得称赞的地方，在这表面上和平的年代，他完全依靠他的男朋友和瓦尔加斯集团的赡养费过活。

安东尼奥可真是个痴情种，基尔伯特同情地看向老同学，后者憨厚地耸肩笑了笑。基尔伯特没有再纠缠，他站起来和他的大律师打招呼，“亚瑟，不为我们介绍一下你的同行者吗？”

“我知道你，你就是亚瑟崇敬的大老板基尔伯特吧！”金发蓝眼的男人推着眼镜兴奋地说，“我听说过很多关于你的故事，亚瑟非常崇拜你。”

“不，你不要听他乱说！”亚瑟尴尬地试图阻止，“这是我愚蠢的表弟，叫阿尔弗雷德，从小在美国长大，脑袋被汉堡和可乐腐蚀得没有一点智商。”

“亚瑟，你这样说你的兄弟可真叫人伤心，难道你不记得你在我面前是怎么描述贝什米特兄弟的卓越成绩了吗？”阿尔弗雷德是个聒噪的人，他手里拿着一罐喝了一半的可乐，转头对基尔伯特叽叽喳喳说个没完，“你不知道，他这段时间就算在家也时常打理你们公司的事，我看到文件的名字都是贝什米特公司。”

“你们住在一起？”基尔伯特眉头一挑抓住重点。

“他到欧洲来寻找工作机会，暂时和我住在一起啦。”亚瑟尴尬地解释。

“亚瑟一向非常尽职，这倒不一定是崇拜。”安东尼奥搂着罗维诺有一搭没一搭地顺着头发，插了一句评论。

“都说了不是啦！”亚瑟生硬地转换了话题，“弗朗西斯那个混蛋是不是已经先走一步了？”

“他昨天就直接飞到巴黎了，据说是他的女朋友在昨天举办时装展。”一直安静的路德维希终于开口说了一句话，“他说会在机场接我们。”

“你们都是同学吗？”阿尔弗雷德有些好奇地问，“你们那么多人？”

“不全是，我和基尔还有弗朗茨是高中同学，大学的时候分开了。亚瑟是基尔的大学同学，只不过我们大学里一起玩，所以也都认识了。”安东尼奥热心地解释，“路德一直跟着基尔，所以我们也很熟悉，罗维诺和我认识以后，每当有什么活动也都会带上他。”

“真是纠缠的关系。”阿尔弗雷德感慨。

“老子才不是他们的同学，要说关系，我还是这两个土豆笨蛋的股东方之一呢。”罗维诺已经喝完了他的番茄汁，语气中的傲慢仍然十分明显。

“你可真不友好。”阿尔弗雷德皱眉。

“你说什么？笨蛋！”罗维诺瞪大了眼睛不可思议地看着阿尔弗雷德，仿佛他说了什么天大的笑话。

“阿尔，”亚瑟突然出声，把他的表弟压住，瞥一眼罗维诺似乎没有真的要发作的迹象，咳嗽一声故作不耐烦地看了看登机牌，“怎么还不可以上去，我们不是VIP吗？”

阿尔弗雷德不明便为什么亚瑟会将他拦下，但他还是乖乖闭嘴。可罗维诺却不打算放过他，尖牙利嘴得就像一头小刺猬，“你可不要小看老子，而且安东尼也不是吃素的，他……”

“好啦罗维诺，我们是出来玩的，记得吗？我们是来度假的，别每次都这么尖锐。”安东尼奥无奈地扯开了他，歉意地对阿尔弗雷德摇摇头。

土豆兄弟非常有默契地在一边埋头研究行程表，没有参与他们的讨论，似乎已经对这种争吵见怪不怪。索性一直到他们着陆戴高乐机场，这一群人都没有再发生什么争吵。

弗朗西斯在机场迎接他的老朋友们，他的身边跟着一位温文尔雅的女孩，姿色不算艳丽，却气质斐然。短短的头发看起来干净利落，穿着款式简单却面料上乘的裙子，外面是一件得体的大衣，柔和的眉眼，淡然的微笑让她显得落落大方。

“这是贞德，我的女朋友。”大家七嘴八舌地打了招呼后，弗朗西斯潇洒地搂着姑娘自豪地介绍，“她是个服装设计师，我们还在设计院的时候就认识了，她是哥哥我的小学妹哦。”

“诱拐。”亚瑟脱口而出。

“狗嘴里吐不出象牙！”弗朗西斯立刻毫不客气地回敬。

“怎么吐？你吐一个我看看？”亚瑟也伶牙俐齿地反击。

“贞德，你得离他远一点，以后你看到谁的眉毛粗，就离谁远一点。”阿尔弗雷德已经自来熟地和贞德对话起来。

一行人熙熙攘攘地上了车，弗朗西斯是司机。

“贝什米特老板的感冒好些了吗？”东道主包了一辆家庭旅行车将几人接到他在巴黎郊区的别墅。

“他弟弟把他照顾得太好了，我看他的状态还能再收购三个波兰纺织厂。”安东尼奥调侃。

实际上基尔伯特在飞机上被掐着时间喂了感冒药，睡了没多久又降落，一路迷迷糊糊到现在，这会儿在车厢里摇晃着又在犯困，歪在他弟弟肩膀上眯着眼像一只猫。

“如果累了就睡一会儿吧。”路德维希搂着他的肩让他靠得更近，低沉的声音对基尔伯特来说就是催眠曲，没过几分钟，为人兄长的那个就小鸡啄米了。

“真是让人感动的兄弟感情。”阿尔弗雷德突然感慨了一句。

基尔伯特睁开眼时周围一片黑暗，他还没彻底清醒，不知道身在哪里，身下很柔软，应该是一张床。他试着动了一下，啪嗒一声，昏黄台灯被人打开，路德维希担忧的脸出现在他眼前。

“阿西？”基尔伯特依稀记得他们在前往弗朗西斯度假别墅的路上，他磕了药昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

“哥哥，你醒了，没有什么不舒服吧？”路德维希有点紧张地探了探他的额头，确定温度一切正常，又过了一会儿等他适应台灯的灯光，才伸手摸到墙上开关打开大灯，这让基尔伯特彻底看清了他焦虑的表情，这个表情在这一周里他已经看过太多次，“到了这里以后怎么都叫不醒你，我们都担心极了。我以为你又生病了，可是看起来又一切正常，真不知道你的身体到底怎么了。”

“别担心啦，本大爷只是前一阵子累惨了。”他慢慢坐了起来，看了一眼时间已经晚上六点，身体轻松多了，就连白天困扰他的鼻音都奇迹般地几乎消失，看起来真的好多了。

路德维希闻言抿了抿唇，就像暗自下定决心一样地低声重复，“我再也不会让你那么累了。”

“好啦阿西，我们到这里是来度假的，可不是来听你忏悔的。”基尔伯特拍了拍他的脸，自顾自地穿上衣服，推开门率先走了出去。

这是二楼，房间在单排，另一边是栏杆，能够直接看到一楼大厅，就连灯光也是直接从二楼的天花板上射下去。基尔伯特往下看了看，大厅里没有人，但巨大的餐桌上已经东倒西歪放了很多饮料和零食，不远处的沙发上有一大捧玫瑰花束，从高处俯视就像鲜红的丝绸。他隐约听到楼下有人七嘴八舌地说话声，听起来似乎在房子的另一边。

“他们在花园，弗朗西斯说今晚吃烤肉，应该就等我们了。”路德维希低头在手机上迅速划了几下，似乎在发什么消息，然后越过他的身边，自然地抓起他的手腕一起走下旋转楼梯。

基尔伯特缩了一下，但他没有挣开弟弟的手掌，比他热的多的温度从手腕传来，他落后半步能看到他弟弟有些发红的耳尖，“阿西。”

“哥哥，我以前怎么没发现你的手腕这么细。”路德维希顿住脚步侧头对他笑起来，湛蓝色的眼里盛满温柔，看得基尔伯特心里发软。

兄弟俩走到后院门口，路德维希率先开门，迎面扑来很多彩带，基尔伯特惊了一下，其他人都快乐地大喊，“Surprise!”

众人围成一圈，当中是两个巨大的烤架和电炭火盆，就算是在室外也暖融融得丝毫感觉不到寒冷，啤酒和红酒瓶随意地放在草地上，好几个银盘盛着生肉块放在一边待命，烤架上有一只被劈开的火鸡正在慢烤，散发着浓郁的香味。

弗朗西斯带着三角形的节日帽，手里捏着彩带喷剂兴奋地说，“就差你啦，大懒虫！我们今天晚上是篝火烤肉会哦！”

“不醉不归！”安东尼奥举起酒杯喊了一句。

路德维希给基尔伯特塞了一罐打开的啤酒，“今晚允许你喝酒。”

基尔伯特被突如其来的兴奋冲得有些眩晕，他高高举起酒瓶和大家一起欢快地喊叫。

“不醉不归！！！”


	5. 老情歌

肉质鲜美的小牛排烤得恰到好处，肥嫩多汁冲进口腔，基尔伯特吃得心花怒放。这一周因为养病，路德维希只会给他准备清汤寡水的土豆泥和色拉，所有的肉都换成了鱼，所有的啤酒全都被没收，换成了他觉得很娘娘腔的橙汁，而今晚他可以大快朵颐。

弗朗西斯颇有东道主的架势，为他来自不同国家的老同学准备了不同口味的烤肉酱和饮料，他自己搂着贞德坐在一边慢慢品着手里的红酒。

安东尼奥和他别扭的小情人坐在一边，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德坐在他们对面，八个人暂时分成了四个小组，面对面地吃肉喝酒聊天。尤其是基尔伯特和亚瑟，两人平时在公司没说完的话今天都在篝火边继续，亚瑟一边说着一边还拍了拍身边阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，似乎在说和他有关的话题。

路德维希给他哥烤了三块里脊，给自己也准备了一块羊脊骨，撒上大量黑胡椒，配着冰啤酒吃得浑身舒畅。这里的啤酒不如家里的好喝，在他看来法国人的啤酒淡得就像水，仅有的酒精也混合了太多小麦的味道。但无论如何滚烫的烤肉和冰凉的啤酒，温暖的篝火和晴朗的夜空，再加上充满活力的快乐的哥哥，这是路德维希最享受的惬意。

五六瓶啤酒和两盘烤肉下去，路德维希依稀有了些饱腹感，他坐在假山旁边休息，正好可以向后靠着岩石。今晚的天气很好，月亮透过薄薄的云雾露出完整的脸，路德维希赤裸裸地看着他身边的哥哥和亚瑟几人激烈地划拳拼酒，毛衣的长袖被撸到了手肘，露出一节精瘦的小臂，嗓门儿响亮得完全听不出这是个上周还在急诊室输液的病人。路德维希知道他的臂弯内侧的动脉上有几个细小的针眼，他银色的头发和白皙的皮肤仿佛要和月光融合在一起，让人有一种错觉，似乎下一秒他的身上就要发出光芒来。

他心里没来由地一阵焦躁，伸手就将他哥揽进怀里死死抱住，这可吓坏了正玩得兴起的基尔伯特，坐在一边的其他几人也奇怪地看着这对兄弟，年长者被健壮的弟弟整个儿圈在胸口动弹不得，他的肩膀被压得发疼。

“如果你不给我个像样的理由，本大爷可是会毫不客气地揍歪你的鼻子！”他在弟弟怀里气呼呼地说，这显然不是他清醒时会说的话，就算是现在醉醺醺时说出来也是玩闹的成分更多一些。

路德维希被这句话逗乐，低头正好撞进那双血红的眼睛，那鲜艳的颜色给印象中惨白的样子增添了活泼的色彩。他扯动嘴唇笑了起来，亲昵地啄了一口基尔伯特的鼻尖，“我是想让你看看天空，今夜的月色很美啊。”

基尔伯特完全不懂这种日式的浪漫，他挣扎离开了弟弟厚实的怀抱，奇怪地抬头看了看云雾中的月亮，没看出什么特别，只能敷衍地点头又转身去找刚才的玩伴，“是啊真漂亮。快点！亚瑟！刚才是你输了！罚酒三杯！阿尔弗雷德也要喝，你们是一队的，输了连坐！”

路德维希宠溺地摇了摇头，他不知道自己的笑容多么包容，眼神又多么温柔，他倚着身后的山石看着眼前生动活泼的哥哥，还健康地欢笑着的哥哥，他觉得无比满足。

“你对你哥哥真好。”贞德的声音突然幽幽传来，路德维希侧头正好看到她温和娴静的眼睛，弗朗西斯正好进屋再拿一些蔬菜，姑娘独自一人笑得无比素雅，“要不是弗朗茨说你们是兄弟，我都误以为你们是情人。”

“你怎么会这么想呢？”路德维希也笑了起来。

“因为你的眼神和弗朗茨一样，那不是普通的兄弟会有的眼神。”

“我们比一切关系都亲密。”路德维希笑意更深，“我们超越了兄弟。”

亚瑟今晚的手气实在不怎么样，划拳没有赢过几次，在他表弟的怂恿下被灌下了三瓶红酒，这会儿已经脸颊发红，眼睛也不太清明，说话闪着舌头，却越来越啰嗦，“基尔……嗝……基尔伯特！再来！”

“来就来，本大爷让你知道什么叫千杯不倒。”基尔伯特也兴奋至极，转头对西班牙人发布命令，“安东尼！你对阵阿尔弗雷德，我对亚瑟，我们俩绝对再能赢三盘！”

罗维诺早就被灌得不省人事，这会儿正倒在西班牙人怀里流着口水呼呼大睡，手里抓着早就喝空了的酒瓶，嘴里叽里咕噜不知说着什么意大利南部的方言，听起来就不是什么善意的词汇，他在梦中都在骂人。

“啊——你怎么能这样！你这是作弊！”基尔伯特突然叫了起来，声音又气又急，惊醒了快要睡着的路德维希。原来是亚瑟趁着他们不注意偷偷换了酒瓶，被现场活捉，基尔伯特气急败坏地又是一通大叫，“你从前也这样！这么多年果然还是本性难移！！你想再被罚当众脱衣服吗？！”

这种揭人老底的事亚瑟不能忍，他涨红着一张脸，努力想要发出字正腔圆的伦敦音却因为神志不清难以做到，“那我嗝……我也会先把你扔进厕所关个一整天！”

“你以为你还能成功吗？！”基尔伯特不干了，撸一把袖子拿起酒瓶就要往亚瑟嘴里塞，离他比较近的弗朗西斯赶紧上前劝架。

“我能成功一次就能成功第二次！”亚瑟彻底醉了，已经完全没有了平日里优雅的律师形象，羊毛开衫被他自己热得解开了领口，露出里面的衬衫，头发在东倒西歪中早就凌乱不堪，眼神涣散得看起来活脱脱一个流落街头的贵公子。

这个动静大得惊动了已经彻底睡着的罗维诺，他暴躁地顺手抄起手边的空酒罐就朝前砸去，刚好砸到想上前拉住亚瑟的阿尔弗雷德。

“他们到底在说什么？”阿尔弗雷德揉着被砸痛的额角莫名其妙。

“那是他们大学时代的一件往事。亚瑟和基尔都是学生会的骨干，有一年举办完一场校级晚会，大家准备去庆功，亚瑟知道自己酒量不行，就趁人不注意把酒瓶换了水，结果被基尔当场活捉。当时在场的人都起哄，亚瑟当然是一阵猛灌，醉得不知自己是谁。他的酒品不太好，一喝醉就乱说话。基尔伯特只能带着他先回宿舍，没想到亚瑟站在门口不肯走，耍赖还大声唱歌。基尔伯特那时候比现在更没耐心，又喝了不少酒，一怒之下把亚瑟剥了个精光只剩一条内裤，留他一人在门外，自己在房间里睡了一夜。第二天亚瑟酒醒了特别生气，把基尔伯特关在厕所里一整天。这件事就成了他们俩的梁子，每次一言不合就拿出来调侃。那时候年轻，大家开玩笑也没有分寸。”弗朗西斯好不容易安抚下发狂的亚瑟，一边给不知所措的阿尔弗雷德解释这个经典的梗，“等他们明天清醒了就没事了。”

“基尔也醉了吗？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地看着被路德维希搂在怀里轻声安抚的炸毛小猫，怎么都没法把他们俩和各种财经新闻的头版头条那两个西装革履的霸道总裁联系在一起。

阿尔弗雷德的三观都碎了。

“哥哥的感冒还没有彻底痊愈，喝了太多的酒比较亢奋，估计是有点醉了。”路德维希判断今晚的啤酒不能再给，惹来基尔伯特不满地反抗。

“没有啤酒了哥哥，你已经喝得太多了。”路德维希又一次觉得自己大意了，他自己尝了这些啤酒觉得很淡，按平时的正常水平他哥根本没问题，就纵容了基尔伯特的过量，但毕竟他还在生病，血液对酒精的敏感度与平时不同。

情人节篝火同学会闹到十一点才正式散场，亚瑟和罗维诺已经彻底呼呼大睡，基尔伯特勉强窝在他弟弟怀里撑着耷拉的眼皮，就连安东尼奥都有点醉醺醺了。

最清醒的是东道主，贞德帮着男朋友将几位客人送上楼，两人回到后院看到满地狼藉，决定明天一早让大家一起帮忙收拾。安东尼奥和罗维诺是一对，他们在一间房，阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟隔壁，路德维希和基尔伯特分享一间套房，但自从进了房间，路德维希就没机会回到自己那间去了。

“哥哥，你好了吗？都进去半小时了。”套房虽然有两个卧室，但只有一间浴室，基尔伯特先进去，路德维希掐着表站在外面，时不时隔空喊话，生怕醉醺醺的兄长有个万一。

又过了半个小时，他的喊话再也得不到任何哪怕模糊的回应，他又焦躁起来，敲了两下门就拧开了把手。

路德维希觉得这辈子的好脾气都在这一刻得到了升华。

“哥哥！这……这一个小时你就在喝酒吗？！”宽敞如主卧大小的浴室深处是一个蓄满水的浴缸，浴缸旁的毛巾架上整整齐齐地叠放着几块大小不一的浴巾，根本没有动过的样子。基尔伯特在门口的梳妆台前，浑身上下干燥得没有一滴水，显然他还没有洗过澡。路德维希目瞪口呆，额头爆出几个井字，但眼前的这张脸却让他说不出更多的责备。

过量的酒精和浴室里的热气将基尔伯特熏得脸颊粉嫩，全身白得发亮的皮肤都覆上一层淡淡的粉色，眼睛和嘴唇都红得要滴水，一头蓬乱的头发让他显得非常年幼。

他光着脚踩在瓷砖上，手里抓着一个玻璃杯歪着脑袋看向门口，眼神湿润迷离，神情疑惑又无辜，杯子里还有一半没喝完的红酒，深红色的液体正带着细小的漩涡摇晃。奢靡的法国人为了在泡澡时能享受，在浴室里也准备了三瓶拉菲，而他的客人显然充分领会了主人的好意，此时正带着扑面的酒气赤身裸体站在浴室蒸腾的水雾中，明显少了一半的酒瓶就在手边。

真美。路德维希心想，再唯美的诗歌也无法形容基尔伯特的万分之一。明明他的年龄已不再年轻，却让人有一种狄俄尼索斯误入凡尘的错觉。

“阿西……？”红唇轻启，不确定的语气微微上扬，如猫爪在路德维希心尖上抓挠，基尔伯特眨着眼睛轻轻地叫。天知道小贝什米特要花多大的克制力才能让自己不立刻将这个人拥入怀中狠狠亲吻，他握紧拳头，指甲扣紧手心让自己冷静，却无法忽略胯下已经硬得发疼的事实。

他对他的哥哥产生了情欲，不仅如此，他的心就像沦陷了一万年，如同趋光的昆虫，明知这是一段禁忌的感情却还是要扑上去。再也难以克制，路德维希扣住基尔伯特的手轻轻取走了酒杯，走向浴室另一边的冲淋区，三两下脱了自己身上的衣物，高大宽厚的怀抱将年长的醉汉完全拢入怀中，这是他成年后第一次和兄长一起洗澡。

胯间的长枪挤在年长者白嫩的双腿间，热水当头洒下，他抱着消瘦的基尔伯特和自己紧紧贴在一起，身下的东西被轻轻磨蹭，脸埋进凹陷的颈窝感受酒气之下他哥哥独有的一点淡淡体香。

安心与温暖，就像包围在子宫的羊水中一般让人沉沦。

热水让原本就昏沉的基尔伯特彻底迷糊，他靠在弟弟的肩头真的睡着了，全靠路德维希健壮的手臂搂着他的腰肢才不至于摔倒。路德维希怜爱地亲吻着他的耳垂和脸颊，最后是他觊觎已久却从没越过线的嘴唇，比想象中更加柔软，带着红酒的甘冽和香甜。

他的胯下更硬了，但他绝不会再有进一步的猥亵，这是他崇拜和爱慕的兄长，他绝不能做出下流不堪的举动。他只享受了片刻的安宁就忍耐着焚身的浴火替他的哥哥快速清洗身体，本就还在感冒后期尚未痊愈的人禁不起酒醉后的着凉，要是基尔伯特的病情又反复，他绝不会原谅自己。

等他将基尔伯特抱上床安置好，已经过了凌晨一点，情人节彻底过了。

路德维希坐在床边，伸手轻轻抚摸兄长光滑的脸颊，年过四十的男人皮肤却娇嫩得像二十多岁的青年，路德维希宠爱地勾起微笑。睡着了的基尔伯特看起来安安静静一点也不闹腾，和他醒着的时候判若两人。

路德维希想到刚才在浴室里抱着他的时候只感到一把骨头，不由得心疼起来，曾经他的兄长也是个有肌肉的强壮男人，后来的重伤和劳累彻底拖垮了他的身体。他每次看到基尔伯特在连续工作后的满脸疲倦，总想让基尔伯特退居幕后，一人承担两人的工作。可每次想着这样就会大大缩短两人见面的时间，他就无法忍受。他总觉得他能好好照顾哥哥，可总是让他经受病痛的折磨。

他的手掌带着舒适的温度贴在基尔伯特的脸颊，让睡梦中的人不自觉地歪着脑袋轻轻磨蹭，圣洁如天使。路德维希突然想到当年刚进公司不久，曾经有一天下班时被堵在路上，电台里正在播放一首几年前的歌，沙哑的男声透过音乐缓慢而清晰地传递爱情，那时候他觉得这首歌真好听，回家后就找到歌曲下载了放在车里天天听。

他脱了鞋小心翼翼地躺在基尔伯特身边，宽敞的大床足够容纳两个成年男人，他没有钻进被窝，而是连着被子将他哥哥抱进臂弯，他小心地替他哥哥拢了拢被子，在基尔伯特耳边轻轻哼唱着断断续续的歌谣。

“Ich schenk dir dieWelt,den Mond die Sterne（我要把这个世界，月亮和星星都送给你）

Hol' die Sonne fürdich her（还要为你摘下太阳）

……

Ich werd niemals aufhörn, dich zu lieben（我永远不会停止爱你）

Auch in tausend Jahren nicht（千年都不变）

……

Ich schenk' dir die Welt（我将把全世界送给你）

……

Will ich, dass uns keiner trennt（我希望我们不再分离）”

那天晚上基尔伯特做了一个梦，他独自一人走在海边，太阳在地平线后快要升起，从遥远的地方传来模糊的歌声，声音像他的弟弟。他回过头寻找却没有找到，但他听到歌声越来越清晰，那是一首优雅的情歌，歌词吟唱着两人一起远航，一起寻找一片海洋，永远不会分离，含蓄而富有张力地表达着炽热的爱情。

基尔伯特被梦中的爱情感动，勾勒起深埋心底的对他弟弟的感情。他允许自己在梦中放纵，循着歌声不断奔跑，跑过了高山，跑过了大海，最终在地平线相连的地方看到了一个高大模糊的背影，他一眼就认出了那是路德维希，他大声喊着弟弟的名字，快乐地冲向他。

梦中的太阳在他们拥抱的时候升起，他没有看清路德维希的脸，但他嗅到了弟弟身上让人安心的淡淡的矢车菊香味，那是他们俩都惯用的香水。

昏暗的卧室中，路德维希难以自持地在基尔伯特耳边一遍遍反复地轻声唱着这首歌，他记不全歌词，有些部分只能哼着曲调。他透过淡淡的月光勉强看到兄长安稳的睡颜感到无比满足，不知不觉拥着兄长睡着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词来自《Ich schenke dir die Welt，我把世界献给你》


	6. 一张旧照片

短暂的假期结束后，老同学们各奔东西。

弗朗西斯留在巴黎，和他的女朋友贞德一起筹备婚事，他们打算下半年就结婚。这消息就像一个重磅炸弹，砸在老同学当中发出巨响。

“你居然舍得为一个女人安定下来？”这几天里恶友组好不容易找到了单独相聚的机会，另外两个都表示出极大的不可思议。

“贞德也知道我有时候在外面会比较……”弗朗西斯停顿了一会儿想着措辞，最后大言不惭地说，“恩……对别的姑娘也会比较‘浪漫’，但她明白我是真心只爱护她一个。”

“你这种人的话值钱吗？”安东尼奥毫不客气地讽刺。

“从来没让你掏过钱啊。”弗朗西斯心情非常好地拍拍两个老友的肩膀，“你们呢？年纪都老大不小了，什么时候请哥哥我喝喜酒呀？”

“我和罗维诺不能结婚，他的家族有宗教信仰，允许他不结婚，但不许他和一个男人结婚。”安东尼奥有些苦恼，不久又带着开怀的笑，“不过我也不在乎，能和他在一起就好了。”

“本大爷根本不考虑这个问题！”基尔伯特说这话的时候脑子里闪过路德维希的脸，更加坚定地说，“女人都很麻烦，如果找到个伊丽莎白那样的女强人，我可受不了。”

“哈哈哈，我们都知道你阅女无数，也明白这是你的经验之谈。”安东尼奥对基尔伯特无差别嘲讽。

这个西班牙人的家族经营着一个大型的酒店集团，那是被西班牙王室青睐的品牌。现在他是家族的主人，三月要回故乡马德里召开集团的董事会，罗维诺会跟他一起去。亚瑟带着阿尔弗雷德和贝什米特兄弟一起回柏林，这让路德维希有点吃惊。

“他会先把他弟弟安排在柏林，然后再回到伦敦去。看起来阿尔弗雷德的家里也有几分产业，但根基还不太稳固，亚瑟是有心要帮助他了。”基尔伯特一边在平板上打游戏一边随口解释了一句。他和路德维希在头等舱，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德在后排，所以兄弟俩的对话他们一概不知。

“他对这个弟弟倒还不赖。”路德维希不太关心别人的家长里短，但基尔伯特说的话他总是不会错过，只不过视情况回复得多少。现在正是飞机上的用餐时间，他坐在靠窗的位置，顺手拉下遮光板，又把他哥哥座位旁的储物柜推过去，方便他一会儿吃饭。

“亚瑟人品不错，尤其是这么多年的律政工作让他很有正义感，也很富有同情心，更何况那是他的弟弟，他当然会帮助。”基尔伯特无所谓地笑了一下，“他这次把他弟弟一起带去巴黎，纯粹就是为了让我帮帮这个美国人，给他找一些项目好让他能过得更富裕些。”

“哦？亚瑟会求你帮忙私事，这倒是非常少有。”路德维希挑了挑眉，似乎很难想象一向公事公办的柯克兰律师也会有服软的时候。

“这年头没点关系谁能做成什么事。”基尔伯特抬头看着他弟弟又淡笑开，“他弟弟才进入社会没几年，没多少帮得上忙的人，做投资公司没有人脉怎么行，亚瑟当然着急。”

汉莎航空的美女乘务员一向是基尔伯特喜欢的类型，干干净净的头发，甜美的长相，胸也不小，剪裁得体的西装裙包裹翘臀让人赏心悦目。所以当今天不是美女过来为他服务，而是一个男性乘务员推着小车过来时，他有一些失望。

“那就要啤酒吧。”他并没有掩饰眼中的失望，就连声音都沉闷了些，不过空乘人员并不认识他，也不关心他是否真的高兴。

“不，请给他一些橙汁。”路德维希在他旁边突然出声，看着空乘小哥温和地解释，“他是我的哥哥，最近身体不太好，所以冰激凌也不用给他。”

“阿西！”看到空乘人员会意地笑了笑，真的把拿到手上的啤酒瓶放了回去，转而拉开一罐橙汁递过来，基尔伯特带着一种随时都会哭出来的表情愤怒地来回盯着空乘人员和路德维希。

路德维希适时地接过那罐橙汁，替空乘人员一直举着手的尴尬解了围，对那小哥歉意地笑了笑，给自己要了一杯咖啡。待乘务员走远了，他将橙汁放在基尔伯特手边的柜子上，顺了顺那头不服帖的白毛。看到他哥撅着嘴一脸不高兴地埋头用力划拨着平板的屏幕，路德维希仿佛看到了3岁的小男孩，他觉得这样的兄长真是太有趣了，忍不住捏了捏那柔软的脸颊，换来后者一个怒视。

午餐是基尔伯特喜欢的美女空姐来服务，但备受弟弟管教打击的基尔伯特已经无法提起兴趣，恹恹地窝在柔软的沙发里，等空姐过来亲切地询问他，“您好，请问午餐的主食是要香肠烤肉，还是要意大利通心粉。”的时候，他甚至百般无聊地低声说，“我要土豆色拉。”

空姐僵硬地笑着转头看向路德维希，看起来刚才那位小哥已经将这位奇怪的VIP告诉了同事，如果他不配合，就找旁边那个看起来更靠谱的。

果然，小贝什米特又一次为他家的小朋友做了主，“他说他要香肠烤肉，我也要香肠烤肉，谢谢。”

“哥哥，你已经连续玩了一个小时的游戏，先休息一下吃点东西，不然你的眼睛会很疼。”路德维希打开自己那份餐点，实在控制不住体内的保姆之力，忍不住操心他的幼儿园哥哥。

“阿西，你越来越啰嗦了，为什么进了公司你就好很多，可是在外面你就不能像个成年人一样对待我呢？”基尔伯特的抱怨非常小声，他害怕被周围的其他乘客听到，所以几乎将声音压在喉咙里，这样一来使他的埋怨听起来就像撒娇。

路德维希实在没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来，摇摇头替他哥哥打开餐巾，甚至将叉子塞进他手里，“你就是个小孩子，在工作的时候非常厉害，可是出了那间办公室，你连幼儿园都没有毕业。”

“本大爷可是当过兵的人！”这回他的声音大了一点，不过很快他就压低了声音，好在周围的乘客都带着耳机，并没有注意到他，“我可以照顾好自己。”

“我喜欢照顾你。”路德维希神情认真，低头叉起一块香肠送进嘴里，犹豫着还是将内心隐藏多时的感觉说出来，“我明白你可以，但我喜欢这种感觉。”

如果是别人这么说，基尔伯特一定觉得非常肉麻，但这话从路德维希嘴里出来，基尔伯特甚至感到了一丝不合时宜的窃喜，这让他不知所措，讷讷地低头戳着盘子里的香肠，“我……我知道了，但我还是很别扭，我可以的……”

“哥哥不用在意，你还是可以抱怨，我也喜欢听。”路德维希见他没有排斥，更大胆起来，“任何时候都可以。”

那天的飞行基尔伯特整体表现得很乖，他甚至同意让空姐把他的沙发床放下来，进行了一个不太帅气的午睡，要知道他平时对午睡这种老年人的运动非常嗤之以鼻。而且当路德维希请空姐把加湿器的湿度再调高，把他当成一个脆弱的小孩子照顾时，他也没有太反感。

他又想起在巴黎的第一个晚上，他现在已经不太记得那个梦到底是什么，但隐约听到有人在他的耳边唱歌，隐约记得有一个温暖的拥抱，当时耳边呢喃着的那个声音和路德维希非常像，都是一种低沉的，让人感到安心的声音。他怀念那个歌声，醒来后发现他的弟弟和衣睡在他的床上，就在他的身边，搂着他的肩膀和腰，以一种保护着的姿态。

他一瞬间明白过来，那并不是梦境，而是前一晚路德维希真的在他的耳边哼唱着什么，他没有听到歌词，但他记得那个旋律，那是一首爱情的歌。

这太离奇了。他想，他的弟弟从来不像是和爱情有关的人，他那么严肃，那么刻板，无法想象他和任何浪漫的事有一丝一毫的关联。

那晚他们喝了很多酒，会是路德维希在酒醉时把他当成了某个心爱的人吗？

基尔伯特突然心痛起来，他不明白为什么心痛，似乎无论是将他误会成某个人，还是路德维希可能已经有了心上人，这两种想法都让他难过。

他在参军前也是赫赫有名的花花公子，但在军队中铁血的时间长了，渐渐失去了对爱情的追求。更何况他后来经历过生死劫，对爱情这种缥缈的东西早就无所谓，现在他的全部心思都在工作中，所以从来没有想过婚配的事。

可路德维希呢？

路德维希正在大好年华，英俊多金，成熟稳重，愿意嫁给他的姑娘多得能填满整条莱茵河。奇怪的是，路德维希却始终没有任何绯闻和情史。

他突然意识到终有一天，有一个幸运的姑娘会嫁给路德维希，成为他最亲密的人，和他分享生活中的喜怒哀乐，为他生育聪明健康的孩子们。这个念头让他觉得非常不安，这种不安就像是将弟弟从他身边抢走，他不愿意承认这其实是一种嫉妒。

希望弟弟在一直在他身边的想法越来越强烈，甚至让他感到害怕，他是兄长，不是他弟弟的男朋友，他没有资格，他没有身份，他不应该这么想。整个巴黎之行，他们兄弟亲密无间地在一起，基尔伯特不断给自己心理暗示，努力让自己的想法趋于正常。

直到今天，路德维希一句“我喜欢照顾你，我喜欢听”彻底打乱了基尔伯特好不容易重塑的三观。

他是个变态，他好像爱上了自己的亲弟弟。基尔伯特绝望地想。

回到柏林，兄弟俩都不知如何将内心的感情再次表达出来，默契地将全部精力再次投入工作。三月的天气逐渐回暖，城市街头充满了绿茸茸的生机，新年后的淡季快要结束，贝什米特家的两位总裁对新财年充满了希望。

另一边，阿尔弗雷德得到了第一个重要的项目，那是在米特区中心地带的一个房产投资。房子原本是私人别墅，外带一个小型的商业区，户主是个商人。欧元近期的持续走低和动荡的局势终于让那个主人破了产，原本准备一周后公开竞拍，但基尔伯特动用了些关系让阿尔弗雷德提前拿到了这块地方的使用权。地处中心位置的别墅连带着附近一千平的商用地段，已经进驻了一个施工队，阿尔弗雷德在这里将建立一个商务楼以供出租，这足够他扎实今后几年的基础了。

“没想到你对亚瑟这么大手笔。”路德维希看着项目报告，难得对他的兄长有了几分刺探，“把自己嘴里的肥肉剩下一块来分给他的弟弟，你改变了我对你无利不图的认识。”

这个项目一开始是路德维希看中的，去年年底他就已经得了消息，那里实际上有三块地方都在出售，原本他打算为自己公司盘下一两处作为公司的高端客户维护中心。只不过去年底为了波兰公司的并购工作他和基尔伯特都腾不出时间来亲自处理，但他不会放过任何时机，早就让助手时刻关注，并提前准备了申报材料作为今年的投资计划之一。

上个月，机会终于来了，路德维希接连一个月的谈判终于将三处地产全部拿下，没想到回来后基尔伯特见到他的第一句话就开口把最小的那个拿走了。这对贝什米特公司不是什么大的损失，老实说如果全部拿下会让预算吃紧，再让给其他人路德维希也未必乐意，但谈判不是件容易的事，路德维希有些舍不得。

“把西区的那个给阿尔弗雷德吧，留下另外两个，我们够用了。”基尔伯特看着台式电脑屏幕上的内容眉头舔嘴唇，又转头在笔记本上敲打着什么，最后拿起手机给亚瑟发了一条消息，“但阿尔弗雷德一开始的力量太弱，恐怕还得再给点支持。”

“为什么对他那么好？就因为亚瑟是你的大学同学？”路德维希有点受不了了，他哥为了亚瑟那个好弟弟费尽了心思，这到底是为什么？

倒不是说他不明事理，这么多年下来他当然知道他们和亚瑟的律师团筋脉相连，相互帮助，他提前考虑到这一点，所以在上报董事会的材料中故意隐去了准备阿尔弗雷德的那个项目，只报了两个。但基尔伯特用这个投资项目给阿尔弗雷德接济的话，这是个天大的人情，怎么看都像是在讨好亚瑟。

这太让人吃醋了！

“亚瑟对我们有恩，我得还他一个人情。”基尔伯特沉默了片刻，放下手里的铅笔叹了口气，“不然我也不会这么大费周章。”

“有恩？”路德维希意识到这不是一件公事公办的事，“怎么说？”

基尔伯特盯着弟弟看了一会儿，将电脑锁屏，合上笔记本，起身带着路德维希出门，“走吧，我们去档案馆，那里有一些陈年旧事。”

接近中午，他们抵达档案室的时候，负责管理档案的小姑娘正准备出去吃饭，见到两个大老板一起走来，她有些紧张地想要返回办公室。

“我们只是来找点东西，而且我知道在哪里，你去午休吧，塞露西。”路德维希温和地说，安抚着眼前这位来自印度洋小岛的年轻人，“不用在意我们。”

“谢……谢谢！我会很快回来的。”塞露西紧张而羞涩地低头，高大英俊又温和稳重的路德维希是她的梦中情人，她在电视上看到的时候就被深深吸引，毕业后拼命想要进入这个公司某得一个小小职位也是为了能够与他近一些，虽然他们在公司里也很少能碰面，但她已经觉得非常满足，现在路德维希正对她单独说话，还精准地叫出了她的名字，这让她突然一点也不想走。

“如果需要找什么档案，我可以帮您在系统中直接查询。”小姑娘清脆的声音又响了起来，基尔伯特已经率先走进了档案室，路德维希半个身子也已跨了过去，他不得不停下来，忍着几分不耐烦回应，“不用了塞露西，我和哥哥有一些重要的事需要谈，恐怕会占用些时间，请不要因此而耽误你的作息。”

塞露西看着他们关门，她在自己的幻想中沉浸了一会儿，心情愉快地前往餐厅，今天真是个幸运日。

基尔伯特熟门熟路地穿过几间大陈列室，最后进入了图书馆穿梭在林立的书架中，路德维希跟在他身后，看到他停在十年前的档案前，伸手取下了一本厚厚的相册，翻开到其中一页走向了一边的休息区。

他们在沙发上坐下一起翻看，基尔伯特指着一张照片告诉弟弟，“这张照片你恐怕不是很熟，当时你正在研究生阶段，我还在部队里。”

路德维希接过来看到这是一张法庭上的照片，腓特烈坐在被告席上，他的身边是跟了多年的秘书卡特，年轻的亚瑟站在辩护律师的位置，神情严肃，透露些紧张，看样子正在慷慨陈词。另一边的原告席上坐着几个看起来就十分精干的老家伙，花白的头发，陌生的脸孔。

“这是当年和布拉金斯基集团的官司。”路德维希看了一眼照片的时间，抬头对他哥哥说，“我知道这件事。”

“就是这件事，让亚瑟成了贝什米特集团不可动摇的首席咨询律师。”基尔伯特起身将关上的门又检查一遍，整个空间只剩下他们兄弟俩，给人一种莫名的安心。

“亚瑟和我一样大，当时他刚刚从研究生毕业，正在攻读牛津大学的博士学位。”基尔伯特轻轻抚摸着色泽仍然十分鲜艳的照片，声音平缓地说，“布拉金斯基公司有一个经典的形象，就是那只北极熊，你知道的，我们的品牌形象是泰迪熊。两种形象本来并没有冲突，直到那年遇到了金融危机的前兆，让很多行业都非常不景气，制造业受到了不大不小的影响，我们的工厂中有一些工人甚至罢了工，这让老爹在当时非常困难。”

基尔伯特停顿了一下，似乎在回忆当年他从老爹那里听到的故事，“我们猜测布拉金斯基集团也是一样，因为当年在西欧市场上，布拉金斯基的产品销量几乎到了谷底。作为大型的玩具公司，经典的形象沿用了多年，都想给自己的产品加一点新兴的元素。于是老爹他们找到了当时市场上炙手可热的设计师，同时还找了一个市场推广方，却没想到被布拉金斯基捷足先登。”

路德维希仔细地听着，这时候突然插了一句，“我记得那时候爸爸周末也一直很晚回来，一直和一个很矮小的东方人接洽，是他们吗？”

“是的，”基尔伯特点头，“那个东方人叫王耀，是一个来自中国的大资本家，王家的大部分资产都在香港，但他们家族旗下有不少代加工厂，老爹想把一部分生产线转移到中国，这样既能节约成本，也能解决罢工的问题。”

“那王耀答应了爸爸吗？”

“王耀非常坦诚，他直接告诉老爹布拉金斯基的部分产品就是由他们加工的，我后来听说王耀似乎和布拉金斯基家有点私交。总之老爹权衡以后决定还是不和王耀合作，以免有什么冲突。王耀的人倒是不错，买卖不在仁义在，给老爹介绍了一个不错的设计师，”基尔伯特说，“问题出在这个设计师上。”

基尔伯特指着照片中听众席后排一个短发女性身影说，“这就是那个设计师，姓本田，她是个日本人，据说也是王耀早年的一个朋友，设计水平在亚洲非常有名，我后来也看过不少她的设计作品，确实不错。”

“我也知道她，弗朗西斯以前也说起过，亚洲有名的设计师中，本田樱算一个。”

“没错，由于当时公司里还有别的事，老爹没能立刻走开，晚了两周前往日本见到本田樱才知道，布拉金斯基已经找过她，而且她也已经在为布拉金斯基设计稿纸了。”基尔伯特叹了口气，“老爹在这件事上冲动了些，大概是屡次三番被俄国人抢先，他花了三倍的钱当场就买下了本田樱那些设计的元素，引来了这场官司。”

“他花钱买了设计稿，为什么还会有官司？”路德维希不解地问。

“因为那些设计稿有一部分已经发给布拉金斯基，并且使用在他们的生产上了。本田樱是不愿意和老爹做这个买卖的，但老爹和她签了个协议，一旦出了什么法律纠纷，都和本田樱没有任何关系。”基尔伯特抚摸着手里的照片连连叹气，“当时的情况确实比较特殊，市场上的占有率一再下跌，老爹面临董事会给他的非常大的压力，如果三个月内不能让销量有所回升，他很可能会在下一个年度的董事会中被罢免。而布拉金斯基集团的情况比我们好不了多少，所以双方都急红了眼。产品一问世就面临抄袭的控诉，我们双方的股票都受到了严重的打击，销量一度跌到冰点。”

路德维希屏息听着，基尔伯特似乎有点疲倦，声音沙沙的，“当时我们理亏在先，律师团都对这场官司没有信心，亚瑟却在这时候突然找到老爹，说在报道中听说他们正卷入了官司，他来问问能不能帮忙。老爹并没有相信他，如果连公司的律师团都没有把握的案子，那么当年的亚瑟作为初出茅庐，甚至还没有彻底毕业的年轻人几乎是没有任何胜算了。可是亚瑟却真的做到了，他通过布拉金斯基和本田樱的协议漏洞，非常漂亮地赢得了这场官司，甚至让布拉金斯基集团赔偿了诉讼费。”

基尔伯特带着些骄傲说，“不愧是本大爷的同学，虽然我在法律这方面并不擅长，但我知道这不是一件容易的事。亚瑟因此而得到了老爹和整个董事会的重视，据说在他自己的行业也突然成了小有名气的新人。”

“这么多年我们对亚瑟也不薄，如果你只是想要给他还这个人情，早就还清了吧。”路德维希冷静地说，“诉讼这件事确实是亚瑟帮了我们的帮，但对他来说又何尝不是借力打力，在律政界借此机会立足脚跟吗？”

“更重要的是后来，当时的公司股权结构和现在不同。那时候贝什米特公司最大的股东是埃德尔斯坦集团，虽然现在他们已经是个持股不足3%的小股东，但当时，这个来自奥地利的公司可是持股超过40%的最大股东。他们的女总裁年轻时据说和老爹关系挺不错，后来各自继承了自己家族的产业后，就成了股东和执行总裁的关系，两人亦敌亦友了多年。女总裁多年来一直致力于将她的宝贝儿子送进我们公司，可惜她的儿子实在不是块做商人的料，跑去当了个钢琴师，懒得再回来娱乐母亲。”

路德维希睁大眼睛不可思议，“这简直能拍三十集的电视剧。”

“诉讼事件后，可能正好是他们母子关系比较微妙的时候，埃德尔斯坦家的女人开始在工作上发泄，致力于将老爹赶下台。亚瑟在那时候再次立功，帮助老爹拉拢了公司里的几个高层，老爹通过人脉关系在罗马找到了瓦尔加斯集团的大老板，也就是费里西安诺的父亲，慢慢洗盘，最终将股权关系定格在现在这个地步。”

基尔伯特合上了影集塞回书架原处，又踮着脚试图整理最上排有些凌乱的书籍和影集，“后来的公司重组也没少让亚瑟花心思，不过我当时在军营里不清楚过程，只是后来听老爹交接工作时说起这个故事。他不仅是老爹器重的人，又是我的老同学，这么多年也从没拿私事来找过我。这回在巴黎他欲言又止，但我能看不出来么，他带着他那傻不拉几的表弟参加同学聚会，又对我说了好几遍他是做投资公司的，资历尚浅云云，无非就是要我帮帮他。”

“我知道了，有什么我能帮上忙的就告诉我。”路德维希不知何时已站在他身后，身体贴得非常近，长臂一伸越过他的头顶轻松将最上排的几本书重新排列。

这个姿势将基尔伯特彻底笼罩在弟弟高大的身影下，年长者有些脸红地想要出去，却被路德维希搭在书架上的另一只手无意中形成了一个怀抱，“阿西，先让我出去好吗？”

“不，我想和你近一点。”路德维希收回了举高的手，干脆从后环住了基尔伯特的腰，下巴搁在他的肩膀，在他耳边轻轻说，“趁着档案室里就我们两个，我有些话想跟你说。”


	7. 时间也无法改变的东西

路德维希觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，他烦躁地将发胶固定的头发全都揉乱，低着头埋在手臂间，表情沮丧得就像差一个数字就能中乐透。透过开着的门，他能听到他哥在一墙之隔的办公室里噼里啪啦地打字，时不时接通接个电话，声音干练地布置任务。

从昨天到现在，他已经听到这位大老板给十多个项目进行了最新指示，这样的工作强度让路德维希很担心，生怕他身体负荷不了。同时他的内心滋生出崇拜和骄傲，但很快又被他哥哥确实已经连续一整天没有和他说话的事实打败。

基尔伯特自从昨天中午回到办公室开始，除了必要的交流再也没有和他说过话。路德维希后悔自己的冲动，他的脑中不断回放着昨天中午在档案室中的场景。

他紧紧拥抱着基尔伯特，在他耳边说了一堆没有任何标点符号的快速表白，然后不给他哥一点反应时间就在那双震惊得不知所措的红眼睛注视下狠狠地吻住了朝思暮想的红唇，直到大老板被吻得缺氧开始推搡他时，他才从那张惊怒交加的脸上意识到自己似乎犯了大错。

基尔伯特颤抖着嘴唇想说什么却只是蠕动了几下喉结，喉咙里发出几个模糊的颤音，他的眼中满是震惊，让路德维希忽略了眼底被刻意隐藏起来的炽烈感情。

“哥哥，对不起，如果这让你困扰，我再也不会提了。我们永远做兄弟。”路德维希努力将自己的声音控制在平静的范围。

基尔伯特足足过了一分钟什么话都没说，他的嘴唇被路德维希啃吻得发红，怔怔地立在原地看着他弟弟。

路德维希害怕他哥一开口就是拒绝，那是他绝对受不了的，于是他想到了最好的办法，希望双方都将刚才那个吻遗忘，“我知道这很难接受，就当我刚才一时糊涂，你别放在心上。”

基尔伯特瞪大了眼睛不可思议地瞪着他，嗓子艰难地发出沙哑的声音，“你说什么？”

路德维希更加慌了神，原本还环住他哥的手臂立刻放下，规规矩矩地垂在自己身侧，磕磕巴巴地道歉，“对对对对不起哥哥！刚才就当没发生过，你原谅我吧。”

基尔伯特被这句话激怒，血红的眼睛折射恐怖的神色，脸色煞白不留情面地从牙缝中挤出冷哼，“路德维希，你可真令老子失望！”

看着扬长而去的兄长，路德维希从头到脚都被苦涩掩盖，那一声“失望”混合着真实的愤怒和伤心，他甚至在一贯坚强的兄长转身的一刹那隐约看到了他眼角的湿润。他的心脏抽痛得不能自已，自己的变态让他的兄长无法承受，彻底压垮了那个坚强的军人。

贝什米特兄弟自那天后关系有了微妙的变化，他们仍然同进同出，但他们刻意进行了一些改变。基尔伯特原本会无意识中做出一些亲密的举动，比如独处的时候会自然地靠在弟弟身上，现在这些动作都没有了。

路德维希似乎总是带着愧疚，但基尔伯特拒绝和他交流，每次看到他的眼神都变得飘忽。较年轻的那个把这种眼神解读为愤怒和疏离，他不知该对兄长说什么，似乎无论怎样都越描越黑。

自从那天在档案室的表白后，他的感情就像打开了潘多拉的磨合，再也无法收回，原本还能压抑在心底，现在却如海潮般争先涌出。他想逃避，正好米特的那两处新购房产的实际合作方在慕尼黑，他主动请缨飞往慕尼黑，一去就是一周。

周五的晚上十点，贝什米特大厦中员工走得差不多了，唯有顶楼的总裁办公室仍然灯火通明。基尔伯特已经在办公室住了一个星期，现在还勤奋地在电脑上敲击着业务方案，脸色因这段时间的熬夜而苍白，但他没有停下来的意思。

实际上这些方案不用他这个大老板亲自拟写，但他在路德维希不在的这几天已经快要疯了，不断地给下属布置任务，马不停蹄地开会，甚至完成了一周以后的工作，他必须理智地不让自己的感情波动影响到工作，但他过得实在不太好。

早在巴黎，他就意识到他可能爱上了自己的弟弟，出于保护路德维希的想法，他决定永远将这份感情埋在心底。可是上周在档案室里，他弟弟一通直球打得他措手不及。他当时呆在原地脑中一片混乱，挣扎在答应还是不答应的漩涡中无法自拔，又听那臭小子三秒不到就改口让他忘了这回事，一时间他心头怒火突然蹿腾，这特么嘴上刚亲的口水还没干，就叫他当没有这回事？他当然生气！没想到路德维希误解了他的意思，真的不再逾矩。

他能感到弟弟的感情，路德维希自那以后看向他的眼神充满情感，让他沦陷在那片湛蓝的海中，可是除去当天的冲动，冷静下来后他又却步。他想起他们的关系，想起他们的身份，想起自己身上受过的伤，想起这些年身体各处时不时的疼痛，这些都让他无法坦然地和路德维希以爱人的身份在一起。

他们是亲兄弟，怎么可以？绝不可以！

基尔伯特烦躁地丢下手中钢笔，他的下唇快要被咬烂了，懊恼地抓着自己的头发，夜深人静的办公大楼就剩下他这一盏灯还亮着，他不知怎么将自己已经发现的爱情掩埋，尤其是在路德维希对他怀有同样的感情时，他不知道该不该接受。

“哥哥，这么晚了还不回家，你又不听话。”门口传来低哑的声音，包含无尽的宠爱和无奈。

基尔伯特不敢抬头，他的脸仍然深深埋在手臂间，生怕一抬头发现这是自己思念过度产生的幻觉。

“哥哥？”皮鞋扣着地板的声音有节奏地越来越近，路德维希的声音也更加真实，“怎么不抬头？我出差一周回来，你也不和我说句话？”

基尔伯特将头从双臂间微微抬起，但并没有看向站在桌前的那个男人，低垂的眼睛看到一只宽厚的大手伸到眼前，轻轻抬起他的下巴让他被迫看向离开了一个星期的弟弟。

路德维希俯身和他平视，眼神热切地看着他朝思暮想的哥哥，湛蓝色的眼球就像大雨过后柏林琉璃般的万里晴空，狠狠擒住基尔伯特动荡不安的心，“阿西，你回来了。”

轻如呢喃的声音让路德维希瞬间心疼起来，他凑近几分，看到基尔伯特眼中不可忽视的挣扎，略微顿住动作有些苦涩地扯出一个微笑，捏着他的下巴仍然慢慢靠近，在他额头上落下一个亲昵又礼貌的亲吻，“是啊，我回来了，我很想念你。”

那天晚上基尔伯特跟着路德维希回到了一周没回的家，进门看到玄关上已经蒙上薄薄一层灰尘，路德维希有些责备地看着他，基尔伯特心虚地没敢和他对视。他们在冰箱里找到了一周前路德维希临走那天买的牛奶，已经过期只能扔掉。路德维希上楼整理行李，又在路过客厅沙发边的垃圾桶时看到了里面空空如也的安眠药瓶。

他终于忍不住把小朋友拎到跟前，周身气压低得能压死一只猫，低哑嗓音毫不掩饰语气中的暗怒，“你不会告诉我这一周你就在办公室隔壁的那个休息室里睡觉，一个星期吃掉了整整一瓶安眠药吧？！”

“半瓶……”基尔伯特眼神左躲右闪，缩着肩膀向后退了几分，轻声地嘟囔。

这动作引起路德维希的大怒，他一把将清瘦的男人拽进自己怀里向后几步一起跌进沙发，将他压在身下，手掌摸着他凸起的锁骨，语气心疼又难过，“你看看你的样子，是我虐待你了吗？你瘦得像刚刚从难民营里出来！为什么不好好照顾自己呢？”

“我错了，我保证今天开始恢复正常。”识时务者为俊杰，基尔伯特非常明智地立刻服软。开玩笑，他可不想和他的肌肉男弟弟打起来，从体能上说他根本没有胜算，就算用战略可以战胜，他也不舍得下手。

“哥哥，我很爱你。”路德维希放开他，翻身坐在他身边，五指插进头发贴着头皮将梳着背头的头发再次向后拨，声音疲倦听得他的兄长心碎，“我想和你在一起，不是现在这种兄弟同居，而是以爱人的名义，我想照顾你，不是以弟弟的身份，而是以爱人的身份。”

他停顿了一会儿，转头看向再一次低头不知在想什么的哥哥，苦笑一声，“这个星期我想了很久，就算你永远不会接受我，我也不会离开你。或许你会觉得我们现在这样每天住在一起，到底是兄弟还是爱人根本无所谓，可我觉得这很不同。”

基尔伯特垂着头，耳边低沉的声音让他迷恋，他不可自拔地想要听更多，“我这辈子是不会再爱上其他人了，无论男的还是女的，所以我不会和别人结婚。我不知道你会不会结婚，但无论你娶谁，我都会在表面上祝福你，暗地里搅黄你们，我有一百万种方法让那个幸运儿主动离开你。”

路德维希理所当然的话终于让基尔伯特瞪大了眼睛抬头，他不可思议地看着他的弟弟，换来他弟弟一个温和又坚定的笑容，“哥哥，我以前跟你说过，狼群不会培养出绵羊，当时我们在谈论瓦尔加斯家的双胞胎兄弟，但实际上我们也一样。贝什米特家世代从商，我也是个不折不扣的生意人，我不只会光明正大的谈判，我也会阴险狡诈的伎俩。你不应该惊讶，因为你是最了解的人，这些年来哪一次不是我们一白一黑地配合，才有了那么多丰功伟绩？”

“阿……阿西，你到底什么时候开始有这种……”基尔伯特干涩的声音艰难地停顿了一下，选择了一个让他觉得心痛的词，“不正常的感情？”

他的质问没有任何底气，他对他的弟弟何尝不是这种龌龊的心思，他何曾不会为弟弟身边可能出现的男人女人而吃醋。他曾经那么懵懂地怀揣着这份感情，以为只是一粒埋在泥土中的种子，不会有任何危险。可谁知路德维希为这颗种子浇水施肥，让它发芽成长。他何曾不想让这么树苗就这么生长下去，长成参天大树，和他弟弟的那棵连理结枝。但经过一段时间的冷静和发酵，他开始有越来越多的顾虑，他开始害怕和抗拒。

“小的时候我就很崇拜你，总是跟着你，那时候妈妈嘲笑我是你的小跟班，我猜那时候只是兄弟间的亲密。但随着时间的推移，我越来越无法离开你，从心理上。直到你去了训练基地，第一次回家探亲的时候穿着军装，那是一身普蓝色的军装，你还记得吗？金黄色的流苏从肩膀一直沿着你的胸膛挂到腰侧，你歪戴着军帽倚在门口，红得发艳的眼睛含着笑意，一副吊儿郎当的轻佻军痞子样，却让我觉得你是世界上最帅的男人。那天你是我的神，我以好久不见的借口拥抱你，其实我根本控制不住内心的崇拜和爱慕，甚至……”路德维希原本陷入回忆滔滔不绝，突然脸红地顿了顿，压低了声音继续，“看着那样漂亮的你，我勃起了。我知道你的胸膛不如我的厚实，我知道你的肩膀其实没那么宽大，我暗自下定决心，从今以后我必须保护你，即使你是一个军人。”

基尔伯特目瞪口呆地听着弟弟表白，脸上被温热的手掌轻轻抚摸，他蠕动着嘴唇轻轻地说，“我很抱歉。”他不知道他抱歉什么，或许只是因为自己的缘故，他的弟弟无法享受一个正常的家庭。

“后来我听说你回柏林了，我很高兴，可我却在医院里见到你。你在ICU里带着氧气面罩艰难地呼吸，浑身上下插满了管子，医生让老爹准备后事，老爹坚定地拒绝，将病危通知都撕碎了，命令他不惜一切代价把你治好。”路德维希声音有些哽咽，但还算平静，他回忆着那天的场景，仍然觉得内心恐惧，不自觉地握住眼前人的手，“我在外面，和妈妈一起，那时候我觉得天都要塌下来，我听说你在军事演习中出了事故，受了严重的伤，可能活不下来了。我……”

“好了，我这不是好好的么，别怕。”基尔伯特终于忍不住将流泪的弟弟拥进怀里，轻轻拍打后背安抚，“后来我不是好了吗？没事了。”

“对，你终于好了一些，过了整整两个月医生才说你脱离了危险。老爹动用了一切关系请来最好的医生给你会诊，他们都说即使你以后好起来，也不会再健康。”路德维希用力抱住他的哥哥，声音闷在他怀里，“可我不在乎，我那时候真心感谢上苍，让你终于活了下来，只要你活着就好。如果你不健康，我就照顾你，如果你不能工作，我就挣钱养你，你想要的我都给你，我只求能时时刻刻看到你。”

兄弟俩沉默地拥抱在一起，许久，路德维希终于抬起头，他的眼眶发红，眼睛还湿润着，他有些激动地语无伦次，“哥哥，我爱你，我分不清从什么时候开始。当我意识到的时候，我才发现原来这种感觉已经延续了很久，根本找不到起点。我离不开你，我要拥有你，我要告诉别人你是我的，我爱你。”

“阿西，撇开伦理道德，撇开世俗眼光，你也知道当年医生的诊断。从那时起我不再健康，我不再长寿。年轻的时候伤势总是好得很快，可我总会老去，现在我已经能感到当年那些旧伤带来的隐痛，到将来年纪再大一些，恐怕会更严重吧。如果我们只是兄弟，你仍然有机会拥有自己的健康小家，可如果我和你在一起，到我不得不离开你的那一天，你会痛苦。”基尔伯特平静地说，“我不想给你太多的痛苦，不管我和你是否在一起，我们都是兄弟，我们永远都是，这还不够亲密吗？”

“不，不够！”路德维希激动地驳斥，“就算我们不在一起，我也不会结婚！就算我们只是单纯的兄弟，难道到了那一天，我就不会痛苦了吗？我自始至终爱着你，不因我们的身份而改变，不管你是我的兄长，还是我的丈夫，我对你的情感永远不变。”

“那为什么要在乎那个关系呢？既然情感永远不变，为什么一定要成为彼此的丈夫，而不能安安分分地做兄弟呢？”基尔伯特也激动起来，他不明白为什么弟弟非要死脑筋地和他挑明恋人关系，这对他们双方，尤其是路德维希根本没有好处。

“因为我想操你！”路德维希大吼一声。

空气中漂浮着诡异的安静，兄弟俩都呆呆地看着对方，他们都被这句话惊吓到了。最终路德维希叹了口气，他没有紧张地否认，反而非常坦然地解释，“没错，我想和你发生性关系，我说过我看着你就能勃起，我们如果是兄弟，我怎么能和你做爱呢？”

不是没有想到这个，但被弟弟大方地，赤裸裸地说出来，基尔伯特还是觉得一阵脸红，他垮下肩膀垂下眼眸，讷讷地说，“可我们是兄弟啊。”

“总之就是这样，我……我去洗澡了。”这个话题已经说到底，路德维希突然觉得轻松的多了，他又拥抱了一下仍然在纠结的哥哥，起身准备去浴室。

“给我点时间，我必须理一下思路，现在我不能仓促地答应你。”基尔伯特的声音从他背后传来，听不出什么情绪。

“当然，哥哥，你不用觉得困扰，你有足够的时间。”路德维希轻轻叹了一口气，温柔地回应。

那天晚上兄弟俩没有再有更多的交流，路德维希从浴室出来，和他哥一起喝完睡前牛奶就回到自己卧室睡觉。一周的出差和心理煎熬让他倍感疲倦，或许是终于回到自己家，睡在最熟悉的床上，也或许是终于和他哥哥把话说开，总之那个晚上他睡得非常好，一夜无梦。

第二天早晨，路德维希迷迷糊糊醒来，正想翻身看看时间，却发现怀里有个异常柔软温暖的物体，他还没有彻底清醒，大脑混沌后知后觉地低头，下巴正好搁在一堆毛发上。

“唔？”怀里传来一声带着鼻音的轻哼，显然是梦中无意识的声音，路德维希感到他蠕动了一下，又陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

这下他彻底清醒了，原本耷拉着的酸涩眼皮一下子睁开，看清蜷缩在他臂弯中睡得毫无防备的基尔伯特。

“哥哥？！”一声惊叫差点冲破喉咙，却生生卡住。路德维希意识到当他昨晚睡着时，他的哥哥爬上了他的床，字面意义上和他睡了一晚，而这正是他梦寐以求却始终不敢相信会实现的愿望。

上帝啊，他的哥哥昨晚还在纠结他们俩到底该不该在一起，今天早晨就自觉地出现在了自己床上，这简直太……兴奋过度的路德维希根本想不出形容词，他觉得今天是圣诞节。

路德维希满怀欣喜和忐忑地抱着他哥不敢乱动，生怕惊扰了看起来非常好眠的兄长，等基尔伯特终于有点动静，已经又过了两个小时，看起来这一周的独自生活让他的体力撑到极限。

“早安阿西。”尚未完全清醒的声音慵懒地响起，基尔伯特甚至没有睁开眼睛，脑袋搁在枕头上挪动了几分，又安静了一会儿才略微睁眼。

“哥……哥哥。”路德维希激动得想笑，又感动得想哭，“你怎么会在这里？”话一出口他就想扇自己一巴掌，他哥在他床上是他做梦都想要的事，还有什么好问的呢，“不是，我是说早上好哥哥。”

基尔伯特被逗乐了，他轻笑了一声，打了个哈欠睁开眼抬头看着近在咫尺的弟弟，湿润的眼睛带着刚睡醒的朦胧，让路德维希觉得今天早晨的生理勃起似乎格外厉害。“昨晚我想了很久，我是爱你的，这么多年不结婚也是因为对其他人没有兴趣，只是之前一直压抑着不敢表达出来。既然你一点也不在乎别人的眼光，也不在乎我以后可能是个麻烦，我也应该勇敢点。”

“哥哥，你是说……”路德维希不敢置信，他生怕这是一个美梦，声音充满疑惑和不确定，“你是说你决定和我在一起，以爱人的身份吗？”

“我已经43岁，如果我能有幸活到70岁，也已经过了大半，”基尔伯特在被窝中握住弟弟的手，叹了口气说，“还有多少年能够让我浪费呢？”

路德维希在他话音刚落就将他一把拽进怀里，不顾他的挣扎低头吻住他的嘴唇。健壮的金发男子用力地抱紧他的兄长，他等了那么久，克制了那么久，期待了那么久，终于和他的爱人心意相通。

“唔唔！”基尔伯特被他弟弟强行撬开嘴唇，他害怕得想往后退，却发现他整个人都被两条肌肉盘虬的铁臂牢牢锁住，“我唔还没呜……还没刷牙啊……”

直到他们俩都觉得快要窒息，路德维希才舍得放开他哥，还意犹未尽地舔着他的嘴唇，蓝眼睛中满是得逞的狡猾，“真甜。”

基尔伯特埋头躲进他胸口，鼻下被他弟弟的味道充斥，让他莫名感到安心。昨晚他想了很久，思绪剧烈斗争，一方面不想让弟弟背负太多压力，一方面却抵不住内心真正的渴求。

他坐在弟弟床边看着他沉寂的睡颜，最终决定给彼此一个机会。

“哥哥，昨晚你给我的牛奶里有安眠药吧？”路德维希的声音突然在他耳边响起。

“额……”他舔舔嘴唇，有点紧张地抬头，小心翼翼地解释，“我只是怕你中途醒过来……”

路德维希在激动过后慢慢冷静下来，他的睡眠质量一向不错，但不代表他哥这么个大活人钻进他怀里都毫无所知。就算出差再累，也至少会有些感觉，能够睡得那么深沉，唯一的可能就是基尔伯特早有准备，在半夜给他来个惊喜。

“没关系，我理解。”他温和地笑着，兄长的性格虽然很大方，但在他们的这份感情中却非常害羞，能够做出这些主动的动作已经不易。

“算上小时候我对你的崇拜，我做你的粉丝已经三十多年了。”路德维希有一下没一下地抚摸着基尔伯特柔软的银发，下巴搁在他的头顶，语气轻松又愉快，“这么多年来，每过一天，我对你的爱就增加一分，终于到了现在无法隐藏，只能让它暴露给你看到。”

基尔伯特温顺地在他怀里一动不动，半闭着眼睛舒服地享受着他弟弟带来的头皮按摩，似乎又要睡着了。

再次闭上眼睛前，他清晰地听到弟弟在他耳边一字一顿郑重地说，“哥哥，爱你是时间也无法改变的东西。”


	8. 像年轻时那样斗嘴

贝什米特公司的员工最近觉得他们的老板有点不太对劲，一向嘻嘻哈哈的大老板自不必说，就连总是神态严肃，做事一板一眼的副总裁也如沐春风般柔和了不少。尤其是看向大老板的眼神，从前只是崇拜和敬仰，或许有些爱慕，但总是被他隐藏的很好，现在却成了毫不掩饰的爱护和宠溺，那些温柔的眼神几乎要冲破眼眶，恨不得通过公司内部视频播放给每个人看。

上个星期公司里的员工还在承受大老板狂风暴雨般的工作打压，跟着路德维希出差的员工也没好到哪儿去，每天十一点都还不能休息，硬是用一周时间完成了一个业务方案。这个星期他突然又恢复正常，基尔伯特回到了正常的工作节奏，路德维希更是变化明显。怎么看都像是兄弟俩闹了别扭又和好，但这次的和好似乎非同寻常。

最先发现端倪的是伊丽莎白。她给路德维希递送材料，几次敲开他的办公室大门总是发现他在隔壁，和他的兄长在一起。以前也不是没有过，兄弟俩办公室本就是套间，经常在一起讨论也很正常，伊丽莎白没有在意。可是最近两次，她觉得他们的行为太古怪了。

她看到过好几次路德维希快速从俯身的状态支起身体，基尔伯特白皙的皮肤上总是有明显的红晕，故作镇定的声音透着一丝别人不易察觉的颤抖。她敏锐地感到应该是路德维希亲吻了他，这不是寻常兄弟之间会做的事。

“利兹，你不该不敲门就进来！”基尔伯特有点尴尬，他不悦地对呆立在门口的伊丽莎白说。

“拜托，我敲了五分钟的门，还高声告诉你我要进来了。”伊丽莎白快人快语，真是受不了这对古怪的兄弟，“这是第一季度的经营数据分析表，以及市场调研报告，我都整理完了。”

“我没有让你进来你就不该进来！”基尔伯特原本只是顺口一说以缓解自己的尴尬，没想到伊丽莎白的顶嘴让他更受刺激，真的有了几分怒意。

伊丽莎白没料到他会真的生气，更加狐疑他们之前在干什么。路德维希适时地接过她手中的文件，语气温和地安抚，“谢谢你利兹，这个分析表太重要了，辛苦大家。我们会认真看过后再和各个部门召集会议。哥哥他只是最近太疲倦，你别放心上。”

伊丽莎白被他的蓝眼睛注视得有些不好意思，她和贝什米特兄弟是多年的好朋友，基尔伯特平时也绝不会对她摆出老板的架子，今天看起来是吃了火药。她倒不是真的生气，只是有点担心这个笨蛋别又像上次一样把自己拖垮了。

“最近公司里同事们都觉得你们有了些变化。”她斟酌了半天还是说了出来，脸上带着十足的八卦表情，“你们俩之前好像在闹别扭，最近又和好，这本来也没什么，但我们都觉得你们根本不像兄弟。”

“哦？我们不像兄弟还能像什么？”基尔伯特也意识到刚才自己的态度太激烈。伊丽莎白不仅是他多年的好友和得力干将，更是从腓特烈时代就跟随贝什米特公司浮沉的人才，他应该好好收敛，所以这会儿也语气缓和下来。

“直说你们可别生气啊，”伊丽莎白笑得像只狐狸，“就像情人一样，你们可能自己没有感觉，但旁观者都看在眼里。就比如今天你们没听见我敲门，之前已经发生过好几次，我甚至怀疑路德是不是亲了你呢。”

“不是的！”

“是的。”

兄弟俩异口同声，哥哥否认，弟弟承认。基尔伯特慌张地抬头看向弟弟，却看到路德维希坚定无比的眼神，尴尬的沉默后，他终于轻轻点头，“是的利兹，我们不仅是兄弟。”

伊丽莎白不可控制的惊叫，“天哪！你们说什么？！你们不是亲兄弟吗？”

“没错，所以希望你会替我们保密。”路德维希冷静地说，“我们才刚刚确立新的关系，就像两个年轻的毛头小子，让大家看出来了自己的情绪，但我们会注意的。请你千万不要声张出去。”

“是……是的。”伊丽莎白艰涩地说，“我当然知道，但你们……太不可思议了。”

“我们也知道这很让人难以置信，但它就是发生了。”路德维希客客气气地将人送走，转头看到基尔伯特红着脸垂头的可爱样子。

年长的贝什米特虽然平时很大方，但在面对弟弟的感情上却十分羞涩。自从表明心迹后，路德维希总是抓住一切机会亲亲抱抱，就连在办公室中也不例外，他几次三番地抗议，却都无法真正挣脱和拒绝，说到底他内心也因终于和弟弟心意相通而高兴。可是被第三个人知道，这绝不是他的愿望。

路德维希倒是坦然多了，他当然不会到处张扬，但面对友人的质疑，他也绝不会闪躲，更何况他不仅希望和哥哥私密地在一起，他甚至还想要给他的兄长一个最好的婚礼。

但他还没有将这个想法告诉基尔伯特，否则他脸皮薄的兄长是绝对不会答应的。他必须找到一个非常合适的时机，才能将这件事搞定。

“哥哥，她已经走了。”路德维希好笑地在他桌子对面的椅子上坐下，“过几天我把办公桌搬到你这个房间来吧？”

“你还想让别人都知道吗？”基尔伯特烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，不满地说，“我相信伊丽莎白不会说出去，但难保其他人看到了再传什么流言蜚语，公司是工作的地方，我们必须收敛一些！”

路德维希挑眉不可置否，他是真的希望所有人都知道他哥哥是他的，但既然基尔伯特真心希望再低调些，他也不想再和他因为这件事而有冲突。

正当基尔伯特还准备对弟弟进行思想教育时，他突然接到了一封新邮件，看到发件人的那一刻他的脸色就变了。

“伊万？”路德维希看着台机的大屏幕上显示的名字皱着眉头，“他怎么会有你的邮箱地址？”

“波兰项目后他给我打过电话，”基尔伯特盯着屏幕，他显然被邮件内容所吸引，声音渐渐低下，“问我要了邮箱地址。”

毫无疑问，这又是一次寻求合作的邮件。自从贝什米特以迅雷不及掩耳之势收购了波兰的纺织公司后，所有的生产线全都转换了业务模式，从原材料开始的自给自足让他们赚得盆满钵满，反观布拉金斯基集团却显得有些惨淡。

他们的业务仍然立足俄罗斯，慢慢扩张到亚欧板块，且不说现在欧洲市场被贝什米特占据优势，就算是在亚洲市场，伊万也很难再打开市场，因为拥有巨大潜力的中国市场被王耀掌控，伊万到处寻求合作的目的显而易见。

“这次他又要和我们一起干什么？”路德维希看到兄长认真的表情，也收敛了情绪一起盯着屏幕，“诺威马克公司？那不是一个专门制作木器的北欧公司吗？”

伊万在邮件中十分明确地表达了合作意愿，希望能和贝什米特公司“一起”参股来自北欧的木器厂诺威马克公司，他在“一起”两个字上打了引号，显然对上一次贝什米特们的做法十分不满。

基尔伯特打开伊丽莎白送来的市场分析报告，在目录寻找到同业竞争分析一栏，果然在相关章节中看到了诺威马克公司的市场分析。

“看来我们不得不再次考虑布拉金斯基的话了。”路德维希看着数据分析，摸着光滑的下巴喃喃自语，“这家曾经闻名欧洲的木器厂竟然在上一年度被乌克森谢纳集团悄无声息地赶超了三成业务。但他们掌握着北欧最丰沛的一片森林开采权，如果我们能参股这个公司，倒确实是打开了另一条销售道路。”

“本大爷必须会会这个老战友了。”基尔伯特放开鼠标，向后一仰靠着宽大柔软的真皮座椅，半眯着眼睛看不出情绪，“真是冤家路窄，我可真不想见他。”

路德维希知道伊万·布拉金斯基曾经和他的哥哥一起在部队中训练，但他们俩的关系似乎并不好，每次提起伊万，他哥总是带着厌恶和反感，甚至隐隐有些忌惮。他曾经问起过这个问题，基尔伯特归咎于对方的能力。生意场上各凭本事，仅仅是因为对方的能力，不像是能够让这个德国商人忌惮到这种程度的样子。

“如果你不想去，我可以代替你去。”路德维希伸手替他揉了揉眉心，体贴地说，“我和他没有任何过节，也不害怕他。”

“谁说我害怕他！”谁知基尔伯特一点就炸，瞪着眼睛矢口否认，“本大爷绝不害怕他，甚至还非常想要和他再次交手。”

路德维希觉得有点奇怪，但也没有多说什么，他只是点点头，打电话吩咐秘书替基尔伯特安排会议行程。基尔伯特亲自回复了伊万一封邮件，并表示愿意在本周四的上午和他在公司会议室见一面。

这周的健身日在周三，基尔伯特在泳池里只游了半个小时，就仰躺着飘在水面上休息，路德维希经过他身边时也没能激起他的追赶欲。

“你有心事？”路德维希完成了他今天的运动量，慢慢游到已经站在泳池边贴着瓷砖的兄长身边，“别告诉我是为了明天早晨的会议，就算是十一年前你任职的前一晚我都没见你失眠。”

“哦阿西，那个晚上你在加班，根本不知道我什么时候睡觉。”基尔伯特咧嘴勉强笑了笑。

“我回来的时候你们都睡着了。”路德维希伸手捏了捏他的脸，带起泳池的水花溅到两人脸上，一股消毒水的味道冲进鼻腔，“你今天的神色不太对劲，能告诉我为什么一个小小的合作初探会议能让你这么紧张吗？”

“不，我没有紧张。”基尔伯特不愿意承认他内心确实有点不安，但他不想让弟弟看出来。下一秒赤裸的左胸就被一个温凉的手掌湿漉漉地贴上，他一惊本能地想要逃开，却被他弟弟一把扣住肩膀。

路德维希的手掌贴在他哥哥心脏的位置等待了一会儿，脸色凝重地放开，“你的心跳比平时快了至少三分之一，除非你生病了，不然你就是在紧张。”他抿了抿唇，加重了些声音，“为什么？”

“没有为什么，我刚刚游完泳，所以心跳比平时快，这很正……唔！”基尔伯特话音未落，就被路德维希一把扣进怀里压上了软唇。

路德维希懒得听他哥哥的废话，直接将人拉过来一阵热吻。两人的唇舌都带着泳池中消毒水的味道，冰凉湿润的嘴唇和火热的口腔形成强烈的对比，身体贴合的部位沉在水下，明明在冷水中泡着，却觉得浑身无比火热。

过了很久，久到基尔伯特快要窒息，身体也已经软得只能依靠轻微的浮力和弟弟坚实的铁臂才能站稳，路德维希才慢慢从他的嘴上离开，一下下啄吻着他精巧的耳垂。低哑的声音带着情欲灌入耳中，听得他酥得快要虚脱，“哥哥，我很想把你就地正法，”他说这话的时候，胯下因情动而支起的帐篷正硬邦邦地抵着他哥的大腿，“可我想把第一次留到以后，我会给你一个此生难忘的初夜。所以你现在要乖一点，别在那天之前就逼我把你给办了，那会打乱我的计划。”

“什么……什么乱七八糟的！”基尔伯特消化了一会儿才意识到他弟弟说了什么，恼羞成怒地一拳捶打在眼前的肌肉男身上，“本大爷是个男人，又不是个小姑娘，哪来的什么初夜，而且我明明比你大，就算是我们要做那档子事，也应该是我在上面！”

基尔伯特用大声的驳斥来掩饰满脸的害羞，当他的声音彻底消失时，他才看到路德维希已经含笑看了他多时，他意识到他的弟弟是一个真正成熟的男人，而他的表现焦躁得像一个青春期的小男孩。

“真可爱，哥哥。”路德维希的这句话成了最后的导火索，他看到他哥涨红了脸一把将他推开，转身就朝岸上走去，他甚至觉得那白皙的后背也被染上了一层粉红。

“别担心，哥哥，无论发生什么，我都会站在你身边。”他对着远去的背影轻轻呢喃了一句，一头扎下水面再次游动起来。

伊万，无论你曾经做过什么，我都不会让你在多年后继续影响我的兄长，他属于我，也将永远属于我。

贝什米特兄弟进入会议室时，伊万和他带来的几个秘书已经在会议室等待。

“基尔，真高兴能够再次见到你。”高大的斯拉夫人围着厚重的围巾，惨淡的发色配合浅色的长衣让他看上去显得笨重而苍白，他比基尔伯特高出很多，就算是路德维希也比他矮一个头，眉宇间看似温和的笑容却让路德维希感到了隐隐的威胁。

基尔伯特神色如常，伸手和伊万相互握了握，“好久不见，布拉金斯基先生，您应该是第一次前来吧，恕我招待不周。”正准备松开时他的手被伊万突然握紧不放，基尔伯特脸色一变，路德维希当场就发现了端倪，基尔伯特冷下脸来，伊万在他发怒前松了手。

“这是我的秘书爱德华，是个非常能干的爱沙尼亚小伙子。”伊万柔声介绍着他带来的三个人，“另外两个是市场部的负责人莱维斯，和企划部的负责人托里斯，分别来自拉脱维亚和立陶宛。”

三人腼腆地笑着打了招呼，基尔伯特端详着来自立陶宛的托里斯，还未等他开口，伊万似乎突然想起了什么的语气说，“这位托里斯，曾经在波兰的一家纺织公司里任职，不过那家波兰公司现在已经隶属于贝什米特公司了，基尔你应该很熟悉吧。”

“不，不太熟悉，我从没见过他。”基尔伯特云淡风轻地否认，很好地掩饰过脸上之前的不悦，迅速进入公事公办的状态，言简意赅地介绍着一左一右两人，“这是路德维希，我司的副总裁，也是我的B角，若我恰好有事不在，他可以代替我做决定。右手边的是伊丽莎白·海德微莉，在股权收购和业务规划方面颇有经验。”

路德维希不着痕迹地打量着对方四人，淡淡点头当做招呼，他没有忘记伊万刚才的小动作，但现在显然不是算账的时候。

双方交换了名片后落座，经过一番简单的客套，伊万率先提起了话题，“关于我们的合作方案，我在此前的邮件中已经给你发过去了，不知你这次是否会给我们机会一同合作呢？”伊万若无其事地坐回原位，语气温和听起来十分谦逊。

“将您千里迢迢邀请过来，就是希望能够就合作事宜进行协商。”基尔伯特双手交叠搁在座椅的扶手上，微微偏头带着他的招牌笑容，“我仔细阅读了您的邮件，事实上我们双方对控股诺威马克公司的重要性已经达成共识。但我仍然想听听您的见解，您打算如何说服对方呢？”

“这是一家跨国公司，股本资金分别来自挪威和丹麦两国，想必基尔你也看到了他们的经营状况。如今欧洲市场实在不景气，老实说货币的汇率浮沉让生意十分难做，不仅我们公司遇到了这类问题，诺威马克公司也是。他们的业绩已经下滑，根据可见的趋势，如果再没有人愿意注资，最快明年中旬他们就会宣布破产。如果现在我们共同投资，他们一定会打开大门欢迎我们。”伊万一边说一边示意爱德华将幻灯片播放出来。

他将行业数据放在首页，虽然基尔伯特已经通过伊丽莎白前期的报告了解过这些数据，但伊万技巧性地将重点放在了货币动荡的原因上，诺威和丹麦都不属于欧元区，这是他们业务受到损害的重要原因。

“布拉金斯基先生真是个善良的人，居然不等着他们明年破产再接盘吗？”路德维希略带刺探，“放眼现在的市场，就算是明年，能够和布拉金斯基集团抗衡的公司恐怕不多，勉强算来，我们算是一家。恕我直言，如果明年诺威马克真的破产，贵司要与我司分庭抗礼一番也并非毫无胜算，既如此又何必与我司分一杯羹？”

这话问得十分隐晦。由于伊万的视线一直盯在基尔伯特身上，显然引起了占有欲和保护欲十足的路德维希的不满，几个问题看似在问伊万的合作动机，实则一阵见血地在问贝什米特公司的合作意义。

大家都是生意人，再含蓄的合作最后不过是赤裸裸的利益，伊万不会不知道，也不会没想到，只是他对路德维希的好感实在不多，或许是天生的敏感，他觉得这是他的敌人。伊万身边的三个人已经开始不明显地紧张起来，就连伊丽莎白都有点不自在地看向身边的大老板。

基尔伯特自从一开头的抛砖引玉就不再发言，明摆着将权利交给弟弟。伊万原本想让托里斯代为回答，但他快速权衡一番，还是放弃了这种用不对等的身份来刺激贝什米特兄弟的做法，他是真的很想和基尔伯特再发生点关系，哪怕只是合作伙伴。

“我们公司愿意让利总收益的百分之十给贝什米特公司，希望这次我们的合作方案不会被一方独吞，这可不利于行业间的公平竞争。”伊万沉默了很久，最终扬起无懈可击的假笑，“二位大佬，够不够诚意？”

那天的会议结束时，伊万原本想进一步与基尔伯特单独喝一次咖啡，但后者没有给他这个机会，“非常抱歉，布拉金斯基先生，我和我的弟弟非常忙碌，恐怕除了工作以外，我不会有任何私人时间空余给您。”

路德维希心中隐隐有一股骄傲，他的嘴角以肉眼不可见的角度微微扬起，让伊丽莎白送客后跟着他哥回到了办公室。

“准备一下吧，我们下午召集各部门会议，布拉金斯基合作的事需要进行讨论。”基尔伯特坐在办公桌后面，头也不抬地吩咐。

“你真准备和他合作？”路德维希仔细地关上门，有点吃惊地走到他身边，“你不是很讨厌他吗？”

“他是合作方，我没什么讨厌和喜欢。”基尔伯特尽量冷静地回答，但他声音中涵盖的烦躁还是被敏感的路德维希捕捉到了。“更何况，讨厌就能不赚钱吗？正儿八经的生意我们一分都不能少，本大爷干嘛和钱过不去？”

“赚钱的方法有很多，为什么非得强迫自己和他合作呢？”路德维希也被掀起了情绪，想起会议开始前伊万挑衅地握紧基尔伯特的手不肯放，他就觉得无比愤怒，“我们的公司已经够大的了，就算这次不和他们抢，一个小小的诺威马克给他们又如何？”

“你的安稳日子过得腻味了吗？”基尔伯特不可思议地瞪大眼睛，他听到弟弟的这句话是真的愤怒了，语气急促地迭声发问，“你说这些句话过了脑子吗？我们和之前的那些同事们在这个瞬息万变的市场上跌打滚爬了这么多年才有了今天的成就，你觉得我们已经是TBTF（1）的一员了吗？失去任何一个机会都可能导致不可挽回的后果，我以为你在这个位置这么多年已经很了解得十分透彻！可你居然能说出‘让给他们又如何’这种话来？！”

路德维希也意识到了他的失言，他的本意并非真的不在乎这次的合作，只是他不愿意让他的哥哥再受委屈。伊万的整个人都洋溢着危险和挑衅，这是路德维希的一种直觉，或许兄长也感受到了，但碍于曾经的战友之情他没有说出来。

等等，战友之情？

路德维希看着眼前愤怒得眼角发红的基尔伯特，脑中飞快地分析着。就算曾经在同一个军营里，也没人规定两人非得有什么感情，很可能是在军队里发生过什么。他越想越觉得肯定，几乎要脱口而出，但又生生忍住。

无论发生过什么，那都是十多年前的事，对于他哥哥来说应该早就已经过了吧。况且两人相安无事多年，如今还有可以共同赢利的合作在眼前，按照他哥的奸商本性，应该没有什么事是过不去的坎。

路德维希长时间的沉默让基尔伯特的情绪也平静了些许，很久没有这样和宝贝弟弟说过话，记忆中上一次真枪实弹地吵架还是在自己刚回来，出院第一天就答应了老爹两年后担任总裁的要求，路德维希一手端着水杯，一手拿着药片，在床前和自己大吵一架。那时候他们都比现在年轻，如今就连路德维希都四十岁了。

基尔伯特觉得有些疲倦，见路德维希没有继续的意思，提笔准备签署文件。

“你和他是不是曾经发生过什么？”路德维希还是忍不住好奇，小心地问，从他手中抽出刚拔开笔帽的钢笔，迫使他不得不面对自己，“你一点也不喜欢他，我看得出来，你们曾经的战友生活根本没有带来美好的回忆，甚至还让你感到恐惧。”

“恐惧？”基尔伯特刚平静没多久的情绪又被挑起愤怒来，像一只被踩了尾巴的猫咪瞬间炸开，“你哪只眼睛见到我恐惧？！本大爷会害怕他？！笑话！”

他的语气太激烈，几乎要手舞足蹈，就连头发都看起来要炸开了。这反倒让路德维希平静下来，他的蓝眼睛带着安抚的目光看着基尔伯特，温和地说，“我觉得你应该告诉我你们到底发生了什么？”

“我们什么都没有发生。”基尔伯特带着愠怒，“如果你是担心我和他有过一腿的话。”

“不是这种，哥哥。”路德维希俯身将他气恼的哥哥抱进怀里安抚，“你误会了，我是说你们看起来不太像战友，更像敌人。我觉得你该告诉我，毕竟我们已经不仅是兄弟，我有权利知道，对吗？”

“……你不会想要知道的。”基尔伯特挣扎了一会儿，最终消极地任由他的弟弟将他带到一边的沙发上依偎在一起，他的声音就像泄了气的皮球，带着一些自暴自弃，“请不要让我陷入痛苦的回忆。”

那以后，路德维希再也没有与基尔伯特提起过这件事。一个月后，他在某个基尔伯特应酬的晚上，拨通了伊万名片上的电话号码。

“路德维希？”电话那头的俄罗斯人听起来很愉快，“我猜你是来听我说故事的，对吗？”


	9. 过去的故事

基尔伯特高中快结束时毅然拒绝了慕尼黑大学提前发出的邀请，以3A的A-Level成绩进入伦敦政经学院经济学本科。当时他和来自伦敦当地的法律系大才子亚瑟·柯克兰并称“经法双子”，两人无论相貌还是学术水平都难分伯仲，是学校的两块门面，代表政经学院参加了不少竞赛和研究项目。

与闷骚的亚瑟不同，基尔伯特积极又开朗，喜欢舞会和交际，享受声色犬马和纸醉金迷，他的灵魂中镌刻着张扬和疯狂。他帅气的外表和聪慧的头脑为他轻易地迷惑不少男女，却又仿佛生来就精通逢场作戏和笑里藏刀，总是频繁地更换着舞会的伴侣。

本科四年中，他的私生活异常丰富多彩，睡遍了本校14个科系，外加3个剑桥的学院，风流韵事传遍G5（1）联盟，轰动一时。

远在欧洲大陆的腓特烈从伦敦分公司处得知了长子的丰功伟绩，左思右想觉得不够放心，趁他快毕业的时候派了刚刚高中毕业的次子前往伦敦把他捉拿归案。

路德维希在叶奥尔德冠冕酒馆（2）找到了正在和一个姑娘谈天说地的兄长，匐在街边的古老酒馆静谧而优雅，昏黄的小屋里三三两两坐着的几对正低声交流的男女，酒馆不大，到处都是精致的古典油画，尤其是天花板上悬挂着几十位英国王族的肖像，正对着头顶的是亨利八世。

他跟着GPS定位找到了这里，进门就看到他的兄长斜靠在吧台。基尔伯特身穿浅色衬衫，领口往下三颗纽扣全都解开，外面倒是规规矩矩地穿着西装马甲，他正在面带微笑地侧耳倾听，让人误以为是一个出自英国上流家庭的纨绔子弟。他对面一位笑容甜美的小姑娘看起来不过20出头，正笑得十分矜持，两人似乎说到什么好玩的事，他的手边是一杯浅色的酒。

启程前腓特烈就告诉过他此行的目的，他做了心理准备，亲眼看到兄长泡妞还是让他不舒服。他说不清怒点在哪儿，只是感到隐隐妒意。他故意坐在那个姑娘后面的位置，正巧可以和基尔伯特相互对视。他哥看到他的一瞬间眼神突然闪烁，不过很快掩饰过去，他对面的女孩似乎没有发现端倪，继续低声谈笑。

这家16世纪起就坐落于此的老酒馆承载着历史的沧桑和风韵，古雅宁静得让人不自觉放慢脚步。他随遇而安地要了一杯招牌啤酒，于是得到了一杯和基尔伯特面前一样的酒。来自美国的黑暗之星，带有强烈的酒花和微甜的麦香，即使是个德国人，路德维希也不得不承认这是一杯好酒。

那天他们在酒馆呆了一下午，路德维希觉得这种感觉让他沉醉。即使和兄长不说一句话，即使还有一个第三者姑娘，但他仍然非常享受和基尔伯特在同一个室内的时光。

后来他还是完成了老爹交给他的任务，将不省心的哥哥带回了柏林。回国的飞机上，他突然开口询问，“姑娘好玩么？”

基尔伯特愣住了，他好像没有明白路德维希为什么这么问。路德维希盯着他看了几秒，突然半真半假地说，“看得我也想去找一个。”

“哦，阿西。”基尔伯特失笑地摇了摇头，“那些都只是随便玩玩。”

路德维希没来由地有些愠怒，他崇拜的兄长应该自律而检点。可一想到有那么多女人，或许还有男人爬上过兄长的床，他就想将那些人都揍一顿。他最终还是耐着性子又问了一句，“你并不是认真的？”

“拜托，要是我一个个都认真，早就精尽人亡了。”基尔伯特满不在乎地打着哈欠。他最近很累，过去四年中他修了两个专业，如果要同时拿到证书，那就意味着必须同时完成两篇学术论文，这几乎榨干了他最后一丝精力。好在功夫不负有心人，他已经拿到了双学位。

路德维希那天并没有再说别的，他们到家后，基尔伯特跟着腓特烈进了书房，再出来时，他拿着已经签署过的国家军事职业训练基地通知书，一个月后即将进入训练营封闭训练15个月（3）。

路德维希心都凉了，他满心以为进入大学后，可以腾出时间来和哥哥多相处一阵，所以格外殷勤地配合腓特烈去伦敦捉人，没想到带回来后不是封赏，而是个晴天霹雳。

“哥哥这样的身体怎么能去军队？！”长这么大以来，他第一次冲着腓特烈大吼大叫。

“你哥的性格需要磨练，否则以后当不了一把手。”腓特烈从公文中抬起头，云淡风轻地扫了一眼小儿子。

“他这么有头脑，怎么就当不了？”路德维希急了，如果真的去参军，他猴年马月可以再和基尔伯特住在一起？

“你在学校当然是听不到，我可是每个月都能听到贝什米特大公子的八卦故事。他的骨子里带着猖狂和傲慢，可他作为公司未来的领导，需要的是自信，不是自大。”腓特烈的脸上流露出为人父的矛盾，“而且，我也担心他的身体不能胜任以后工作的强度，所以才想把他送到部队里。一来，部队训练辛苦，能好好挫挫他的锐气，让他明白什么是责任，什么叫进退有度，收敛几分张扬；二来……也是希望他能锻炼得强壮些。”

“那这么说我大学毕业后，也要进入部队吗？”

“你？”腓特烈又笑起来，“如果你不想去，我不会把你送进去。”

“为什么？我不需要锻炼吗？”

“你当然需要，但锻炼的方式不同。军队里培养稳重、内敛和坚毅的品格，你哥哥需要在这些方面好好锻炼一把，你的性格我倒不担心。”腓特烈看着桌上的全家福，眼里隐隐含着幸福，“你们兄弟俩正好互补，未来并肩带领公司前行，职务上的正副不过是个名头而已。你需要的锻炼是从公司的小职员开始，认真理清每一条业务线，这会帮助你在把控全局的时候有扎实的基础。不过这是你毕业后的事了。”

路德维希对基尔伯特参军后的日子并不清楚，他哥哥很少回家，尤其是头几年作为新兵的时候，部队的要求非常严格，只有在新年时才有短短的三天假期。每次回家他都不会主动提起军队中的事，专心地享受和家人在一起的美好时光。而那些年里，显然发生了不少事。

基尔伯特为了阿尔弗雷德的投资公司去应酬一个政府官员，路德维希得空和伊万约在夏洛特街的一个酒吧中，两人几乎同时到达，在门口遇到的时候，路德维希只是略微点了点头就率先进门，看来是这里的常客。

“你想知道什么呢？”伊万在得到了他喜欢的伏特加后，显得格外大方。

“关于他曾经在军队里的事。”路德维希把玩着手里的啤酒杯，一贯地言简意赅，“所有你知道的，以及他最后退役的那次军事演习。”

“为什么不问他本人？”伊万饶有兴趣地问。

“因为你比他更会说实话。”

“何以见得？”

“你的眼神充满侵略，应该不是你拙于掩盖，是你想要让我知道些什么。”路德维希沉默片刻，缓缓开口。

“不愧是他经常挂在嘴边的人，果然有几分能耐。”伊万回想起什么，突然无奈地笑了起来。

“洗耳恭听。”路德维希感到胃里不太舒服，有一瞬间他看到伊万的表情有点想逃，他觉得他应该听他哥哥的，因为他可能真的不会喜欢这个故事。

基尔伯特正式进入军队那年正是24岁的青春年月，那时他刚从一年半的军事训练基地里出来，原本羸弱的身体被锻炼出了肌肉，让他看起来整个人精实了不少。

部队里的生活艰苦又充实，他仍然积极阳光，完全没有掩盖自身的才华，但他确实像腓特烈预言的那样，在部队中受到了严格的教育。

从一开始狂妄地自认为能在三天完成长官布置的任务，到第四天没有完成被罚跑，到入伍三年后在模拟对战中成绩突出，被晋封为一级军士长。基尔伯特迅速成长，训练有素而干练。

他和部队中每个人都成为朋友，大家都很喜欢他，包括当时营中唯一的外国人伊万·布拉金斯基。

这个来自俄罗斯的小伙子比基尔伯特大了3岁，研究生毕业后，由他的父亲通融了关系才有资格进入训练基地，那时他就认识了基尔伯特。

两人在最后考核时分在同一个组，基尔伯特擅长近身格斗，伊万擅长远程攻击，掩护与攻击配合默契，出色地拿到小组第一的成绩。综合之前的几个科目，基尔伯特排名第一，提前被特种部队确认录取。伊万比他晚一年，他的国籍给他带来了些麻烦，他不得不依靠父亲的关系，再等了一年。

“恭喜你了，基尔伯特。”彼时两人都不到三十，正是肆意张扬的时候，都将对方看作趁手的朋友惺惺相惜，分别前一晚，他们俩在山坡上席地而坐，背着教官把偷偷私藏的酒带了出来。

“别丧气，我在军营里等你。”基尔伯特仰头灌了一口啤酒，满不在乎地说，“到时候我们好好比试一番，看看到底谁的枪法更厉害。”

“没问题，输的人请酒。”伊万的伏特加瓶子碰了碰基尔伯特的啤酒瓶，率先干了。

“一言为定！”基尔伯特也举起酒瓶和他碰了碰仰头饮尽。

那天晚上他们聊得很投机，他们的姓氏早就将各自的身份出卖，已经没什么可隐藏。两个来自商贾之家的贵公子看起来十分坦诚，但一个晚上说来说去也就聊了点家庭琐事，一句正题也没切入。他们都有充分的理由，自己还未介入过公司的事务，有什么好说的呢？

“我爸零零总总加起来有16个孩子，其中婚生子有7个，剩下的9个全都是私生子。”伊万又开了一瓶伏特加，豪迈地介绍着自己的家庭，“我都不知道我妈是谁，但不管她是谁，反正我爸是伊利亚·布拉金斯基。”

“你干嘛来军队，而不是直接进你爸的公司？”基尔伯特躺倒在草坡上看着天上的星星。

“董事会的几个大佬都说不行，所以我爸曲线救国把我送进军队来了。他的7个合法儿女都是废物，其他的9个孩子中，有5个已经夭折，剩下的4个里，除了我之外，2个是女孩，另外一个才3岁。就算再过十年，那个男孩也才13岁，根本成不了大器。”伊万摇摇头笑道，“这公司迟早是我的，所以急什么？我还不如先在军队里学点手腕，看回去不治了他们！”

“我比你幸运得多，我也有个弟弟，不过我们很和睦，也彼此喜欢。如果阿西将来想管理公司，又觉得我碍事，我愿意一辈子呆在部队里。”谈论到自己弟弟，基尔伯特柔和下来，把放在贴身背心夹层里的一张照片拿了出来，上面是他们兄弟俩的合照，那年他刚考上大学，阿西还在中学里，兄弟俩在雪地里笑得十分开怀。

“你看，这就是我的阿西，金发蓝眼帅得就像小鸟一样。”基尔伯特把照片伸到伊万眼前，眼神还紧紧黏在照片上，没有看到伊万因此而黯淡的眼神。

“是的，很帅。”伊万看着照片中围着雪人欢笑的兄弟俩轻轻说了一句，手指摸上照片，看似随意的动作实则正在抚摸照片中的银发少年，“不过你更帅。”他更轻地呢喃了一句。

“你说什么？”基尔伯特没听清。

“没什么，我说我们该回去了，要是集合点名我们可就都惨了。”伊万将所有的酒瓶都抱进怀里一股脑儿扔进不远处的垃圾桶里，转身试图把基尔伯特拉起来，但基尔伯特已经小心的收起照片自己站了起来，还拍了拍贴着心口的位置。

“也是，快回去吧。明天本大爷就能回家了，等秋天入伍。”基尔伯特一边下坡一边计算日子，“阿西也念了一年半大学，不知道习不习惯。”

伊万似乎不想再继续这个与家庭有关的话题，但基尔伯特喝了酒却停不下来，导致后来的好几个夜晚，伊万每当想起基尔伯特，就想起他喋喋不休地说他的阿西。

其实我根本不想知道你的弟弟如何，我只想知道你。

临走前他们相互留下了电话号码。彼时伊万对基尔伯特还只是欣赏，他在第二年以优异的成绩离开了训练基地，得以有幸进入军营。

他回到莫斯科后第一时间给基尔伯特拨通了电话，头三个都没有人应答，第四个终于接通，但声音不是基尔伯特，是一个低沉的男声，“我是路德维希，兄长正在浴室，我看这个电话一直在响，所以冒昧地接起来。等他出来了我提醒他回电好吗？”

那是伊万和路德维希第一次交锋，他原本想把自己成功入伍的消息分享给基尔伯特，但被路德维希的声音搅得毫无兴致。他突然意识到，他这两年来无时无刻不在期待着能够离基尔伯特更近一些，但再近也近不过电话那头的男人，他又想到分别前夜基尔伯特带着骄傲和兴奋介绍他的弟弟。他努力一辈子也不如路德维希和他的身份优势，他自暴自弃地想。

部队的训练十分辛苦，对于新晋士兵，尤其是为数不多的外国人来说，伊万过得尤其辛苦。天生有优越感的日耳曼民族根本看不上斯拉夫人，更何况这是军事敏感的地方，就算知道大家都只是民兵，未来还是会复员或转业，也难保在这几年中不泄露出去什么秘密。

基尔伯特在部队里是比伊万早一年的前辈，他对伊万很是照顾。有时候长官会让二级士兵训练新兵，基尔伯特会有机会与伊万在训练场遇到，他会在训练后的晚上将瘀伤药给伊万送去。

随着时间增长，伊万对基尔伯特的迷恋越来越深，几乎到了不可自拔的地步。军营里全是血气方刚的男人，对战友有这种想法也并非异类。基尔伯特自然被很多人看上，但他无一例外都拒绝了，其中包括伊万。

“基尔，我喜欢你。”伊万在某天接过伤药的时候深情地说。

“真巧，我也喜欢我自己。”基尔伯特正要离开他的房间，听到他的话愣了一秒，下一瞬就面不改色地笑了起来。

新兵经过一年的训练后，会迎来一个欢迎晚会，那个晚上大家都很嗨，教官也不会让大家扫兴，后半夜大家都醉醺醺，伊万借着酒精大胆地握住了基尔伯特的手，凑近他耳边呼出酒气，“我想和你睡觉。”

基尔伯特还保持着罕见的清醒，闻言只是淡然一笑，轻轻抽出自己的手拍了拍伊万的肩膀，“可我想一个人睡觉。”

伊万并没有放弃，他在后来的三四年中，不断地用各种方法对基尔伯特表白。温柔地表白，激情地表白，甚至有一次在训练中两人来了一场爆发力十足的格斗，伊万希望用此来证明自己的力量，得到基尔伯特的垂青。

但这个爽朗的日耳曼青年总是带着大方的笑容睿智地拒绝。他越是拒绝，伊万越是对他着迷。基尔伯特就像莫斯科缺失的热烈阳光，让他欲罢不能。伊万成了军队里的楷模，追求男神的楷模。所有人都知道他追求基尔伯特的决心，所有人都在这件事上津津乐道。

伊万参军第五年，他的父亲突然病重，医生下了病危通知，家族按照老布拉金斯基的要求将他招了回去。临行前他找到基尔伯特，倾诉他对家庭的矛盾感情。他希望回归家族，得到族中长辈们的认可，希望能和他的兄弟姐妹们和睦相处，但是他害怕。基尔伯特宽慰他，告诉他血浓于水，他流着和他们一样的血，他的优秀已经足够在家族中添上浓墨重彩的一笔。

伊万带着基尔伯特的祝福和鼓励，佩戴着在军队中获得的功勋，穿着整齐的军装，英姿挺拔地回到莫斯科，却被伊利亚的合法妻子和族中其他成员嘲讽。他们嘲笑他是个连母亲是谁都不知道的野种，嘲笑他为了避难逃去德国，嘲笑他不顾尊严地抱住家族大腿，要是没有家族的帮忙，他只能在街头卖艺。

伊万以为自己的内心已经足够坚强，但仍然禁不住这样赤裸裸的打击。基尔伯特曾告诉他条条大路通罗马，先天的劣势可以通过后天的努力弥补。可他突然发现，有些人一出生就在罗马，不用长途跋涉，不用披荆斩棘，不用受尽苦难。

他很想找基尔伯特痛哭一场，但他最终还是坚挺地熬了下来，就像他的父亲，也从危重的病痛中恢复过来。他回到军营，他的父亲回到公司，看似一切照旧。

可伊万知道他的内心已经发生了变化。他不再愿意相信委屈能够求全，他开始坚信暴力和强势才是唯一通往成功的路。他想告诉基尔伯特他的改变，可还没来得及找到基尔伯特，就被告知半年后将进行一场大规模的军事演习，全体成员都必须签署意外告知书。

因为刚从国外回来，他是最后一个得知消息并前往长官办公室签署文件的。密密麻麻的一长串名字中，他找到了基尔伯特的那一栏。基尔伯特已是中尉，意外保险金的数字十分可观，伊万看到基尔伯特的受益人赫然写着路德维希100%。

这个名字就像一颗核弹直接砸在了伊万的心上，他又想起了“条条大路通罗马，有人出生在罗马”。他无论如何努力，都抵不过路德维希在基尔伯特心目中的位置，那个人一出生就在他身边，比他早了那么多年。

他从长官办公室出来后直接找到了正从浴室回房的基尔伯特，二话不说利用身高优势将基尔伯特压在墙上吻住嘴唇。

基尔伯特惊呆了，但常年的训练让他的身体远快于大脑，一手扣住伊万的手腕，另一手握拳直接揍上伊万的脸，硬生生拉开两人的距离。

“你疯了么？！”基尔伯特喘着气大吼。

“我爱你。”伊万直直地看着基尔伯特。

“我也爱我。”

“别用这一套来对付我！我说的是我爱你！我要你也爱我！！”伊万不受影响又要上前来。

“开什么玩笑，老子不喜欢男人！”基尔伯特脚步一侧，身体灵敏地躲开，他知道自己拒绝了伊万很多次，但伊万每次都很不会纠缠，他不知道今天怎么了，但从伊万的眼神可以看出危险，他试图开导，“你把对我的友情误以为是爱情，你该静下来好好考虑一番。”

“我分得清什么是友情，什么是爱情。”伊万眯了眯眼睛又要上前。

“那就找个别的替代品，别来找我。”基尔伯特冷声回答。

“我爱向日葵。”伊万声音突然平静而诡异，“但葵花籽不行，葵花油也不行。就像我爱你，长得像你不行，性格像你也不行，只能是你。”

“别开玩笑，本大爷容忍你这么多年，是因为当你是个朋友。”基尔伯特握着衣襟向下拉了拉，双手抄回裤袋转身离开，“别到时候朋友也做不成，你我将来都是生意人，别特么鼠目寸光，自绝后路。”

伊万看着他远去的清瘦背影，双手握拳不置一词。

基尔伯特在入伍之前就与军队签署了协议，在没有意外的情况下，他将为他的祖国服役10年，完全服从部队的训练安排，并在必要的情况下做好随时为了国家牺牲的准备。

可是意外发生了。

大规模的军事演习招来海陆空三军，场面史无前例地宏大。身为陆军特种部队的一员，基尔伯特需要带领他的下属穿越地形复杂的丛林，和丛林那头的友军会和。

路上毫无疑问地遇到了“敌人”的埋伏，双方交火得十分畅快，基尔伯特指挥有度，一发榴弹抛到十米开外引开十几杆巴雷特，基尔伯特手持步枪带着战友在枪炮中穿梭，最后以仅有三个队员轻伤的情况下越过了丛林。

他们还没来得及为短暂的胜利欢呼就遭到了第二支埋伏。这支埋伏非常奇怪，人数不多，但手法狠厉，这种真正要置人于死地的打法在军事演习中并不多见。基尔伯特心中闪过一丝古怪，但情势来不及他多想就听到后方一声惨叫，似乎是中弹的声音。

有人受伤。基尔伯特快速做出应急措施，一边让通信兵撤离丛林出去寻求帮助，一边指挥其余战友继续突破。

突然，一声震彻天际的轰鸣在附近响起，基尔伯特突然有种强烈的不安，那不是正常枪火的声音，那是火箭筒。

基尔伯特心中一凛，火箭筒的威力巨大，他无法判断那具体是什么型号，但从空气中弥漫的强烈烟雾和刚才的巨响来看，口径不会低于40毫米。

他只来得及大吼一声“寻找掩体——”，丛林中就发出了狂暴的交火声。基尔伯特意识到这不是演习，这是有人趁着今天的混乱来了一场真正的战争。焦躁，愤怒，以及空气中弥漫的血腥和火药味刺激着他的每一寸神经，唤醒他心底深处的暴力和铁血。

他握紧手中步枪猫着腰在岩石后躲过了第一波袭击，趁着间歇突然探头对着前方发出枪响的位置一阵扫射，20发子弹全部用尽，迅速扔了手里AK47，反手握住背在身后的巴雷特，架在岩石上开启猛烈攻击。

不远处不断传来的惨叫加剧了基尔伯特内心的沉重，他想知道是谁有那么大的胆子在三军演习时造反，树丛中平静了片刻，他看到一个身影清晰了起来。

伊万。

基尔伯特慢慢起身，他身上携带的武器基本耗尽，除了手里的这把警用手枪，只有一把野战刀。而伊万端着一柄卡宾枪割开周身弥漫的硝烟缓缓走来，脸上带着残忍的笑容。

“你知道今天是三军演习么？”基尔伯特视线紧紧锁住眼前高大的男人，声音冷酷。

“我只知道如果你今天还不答应跟我在一起，我会彻底把你毁了。”伊万依旧柔软地笑，“喜欢我带给你的俄式攻击吗？”

他们静谧了一秒，伊万突然抬手瞄准基尔伯特的脑袋，基尔伯特也将枪口抵在他的心窝。

他们安静地对峙了一分钟后，基尔伯特先发制人。近身格斗是他的优势，斯拉夫人高大的身影反而成了灵敏度的阻碍，基尔伯特脚下瞬移的速度和不可思议的爆发力让伊万来不及反应就让枪口偏移。

“你真以为我不会开枪吗？！”伊万绝望地大喊。

基尔伯特一言不发，身形移到他的身后拔出军刀直刺颈动脉。

“砰——”刀刃还差几毫米时，日耳曼人的身体顿住了，伊万反手一枪正中他的胸腔，子弹几乎贴着他的身体发射，贯穿了他的身体，深深砸进后面粗壮的树干。

巨大的伤口反而带来片刻的空白，基尔伯特定在原地一动不动，他感受不到任何疼痛和声音，就连眼神都茫然。伊万顺势卸了他手上还紧紧握着的匕首，仓促间根本来不及查看他的伤口，只是颤抖着手指放在他的鼻翼下。

数秒钟后，基尔伯特眼神突然清明，剧烈的疼痛瞬间席卷全身，他身上每一寸皮肤都在发软，血液快速流失加重眩晕，他只能勉强看清伊万脸上僵硬的神情。

“基尔，你还是不愿意，是吗？”伊万似乎正在苦苦挣扎，他泪流满面地跪在基尔伯特身边恳请，“求你，求你和我在一起，我会爱你，我会保护你，我会照顾你一辈子，求你！”

基尔伯特费力地咳着血，他觉得身体飞速变冷，但这不影响他的气势。他倒在地上目光冰冷地囚住眼前哀求的男人，颤颤伸出手用尽最后的体力扣住他的脖子，他的手掌冰凉而绵软，血液从他口中喷出，让他的面容狰狞而决绝，可他的声音却像来自地狱一般可怖。

“休想！”

伊万恨极也怒极，得不到，即毁之。可他来不及再对基尔伯特进行伤害，救援人员已经从不远处迅速赶来，是之前被基尔伯特派出去的通信员带着人来了。伊万迅速抓起基尔伯特的匕首，咬牙往自己肩膀上用力刺下，踉跄后退几步离开奄奄一息的基尔伯特，靠在一棵树上。

那天的军事演习在混乱和恐慌中结束。丛林中死了三个人，基尔伯特重伤，伊万和其他人的伤势都不致命。

当天下午腓特烈就接到了部队给他的电话，他和尤妮亚第一时间赶到医院，迎面而来的是医生一连下达的6张病危通知。基尔伯特的伤势太严重，距离心脏只有几厘米的距离，整个左肺全被打穿，血压一度将为零，心跳数次骤停，手术中甚至出现了大面积皮下毛细血管破裂出血，这是他天生白化病的缘故。

这是艰苦的搏斗，腓特烈和尤妮亚不敢通知在学校里的路德维希，紧紧握着双手在手术室外崩溃地等待。

基尔伯特是个顽强的战士，他带着不屈的灵魂穿越生死的河流，渐渐拉开和身后挥舞着镰刀的死神的距离。在手术进行到第21个小时，借着心脏支架和大量医疗器械的帮助，他的心跳和血压奇迹般地稳定下来。

后来的事路德维希都再清楚不过了。

面无表情地听着伊万在昏黄的酒吧里诉说着当年他没有参与的那段日子，路德维希的心像被挖出来放在太阳下曝晒，痛得近乎麻木。他的兄长，他想要与之共度一生的人，在他不知道的时候被人谋杀和伤害，而他现在居然和凶手在这个氛围优雅的酒吧心平气和地喝酒，听他云淡风轻地讲述这个骇人的故事。

他的眼眶热辣得发疼，致命的愤怒如海啸将他淹没。他已无法控制理智，手中的啤酒杯飞向伊万的脑袋，路德维希带着疯狂的暴怒掀飞眼前的桌椅，阻碍伊万的去路。酒吧里尖叫四起，酒保快速离开去叫老板，顾客们四处逃窜，撞开小小的木门拥挤着离开。

伊万当然不会坐以待毙，干脆利落地和他扭打在一起，间歇中路德维希抄起吧台上的酒杯用力砸在桌沿，碎开一圈锋利的缺口，对着伊万劈头就要砸下。

突然手腕一沉，路德维希被控制住，他和伊万同时转头，看到了身后穿着正装的基尔伯特。

“哥哥……”路德维希看到他的一瞬间泪如泉涌，松手转身用力将他抱紧，高大的身躯颤抖着隐忍哭泣，却最终无法控制地呜咽，“哥哥，我的哥哥……”

基尔伯特僵硬了一下，也把他的弟弟抱在怀里，冷冽目光透过弟弟的肩膀看到坐在一堆东倒西歪的桌椅中的伊万。

那天的冲突以路德维希一张支票买下酒吧里所有桌椅和被撞坏的物品告终，伊万渴望地看着基尔伯特，但年长的贝什米特自始至终没有和他说过一句话。他在路德维希平静下来后，陪着弟弟解决了酒吧里的赔偿纠纷，两人就离开了。

伊万仍然坐在原地看着他们走出酒吧，手掌缓缓覆上湿热的双眼，笑得自嘲又凄凉。

谁说皇天不负有心人？他努力了那么久，仍然抵不过路德维希的一句“我的哥哥”。


	10. 生日的惊喜

基尔伯特觉得很别扭，自从路德维希背着自己与伊万见面，并打听到了自己在军队里的那些事以后，路德维希对他简直小心翼翼到了极点，他哪怕只是打个喷嚏都被路德维希紧张地误以为生了什么重病。

他一开始享受着弟弟对他的悉心照顾，但几天以后他就觉得这种饭来张口衣来伸手的日子不适合他。他把路德维希的这种反应当成是一种应激，于是试图将注意力转移到工作上。

可他发现，和布拉金斯基的合作完全成了路德维希一手操控的项目，就连伊万发来的邮件都被强行拦截，再也不会到他的邮箱，要不是他大学里为了讨一个女孩子欢心学过一点编程，他还看不出路德维希的小伎俩。他试着简单操作，却立刻收到了来自那个过滤系统的警告，并将他的所有权限锁定了一整天，系统自动默认路德维希的ID为当日最高权限。

开玩笑，大总裁的权限被一个安全系统强行锁定？这简直岂有此理！

更过分的是，他的大部分其他工作也被路德维希逐渐转移过去，他的任务从以前的焦头烂额审核方案，联系合作方，评估公司运营情况，到现在居然只是简单地签署一些必要的文件。整个变化发生在一个月之内，而路德维希甚至变本加厉地要求他每天晚上十点之前必须睡觉。

“啊啊啊，本大爷受不了了！”不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中变态。基尔伯特沉默了一个月后终于爆发，“阿西，我是个健康的，成年的男人，不是你的小婴儿，你能放松点吗？”

他抱着头沮丧地说，“你抢走了我几乎全部的工作，让我无聊到除了一遍遍查看项目进度已经无所事事。你不和我一起游泳，每天晚上睡觉都要把门窗检查十遍，我一翻身你就醒来把我搂紧，我都快要被你勒死了！”

基尔伯特发泄般地大喊，“而且我们和布拉金斯基的那个合作，你完全不允许我参加了，我才是老板耶！我才是老大耶！这是参股其他跨国公司的大项目，是董事会都高度关注的项目，你怎么能……唔唔……”

路德维希沉默地听着他的碎碎念，最终在听到布拉金斯基这个名字的时候叹了口气，忍不住将他拉进怀里吻住嘴唇摩挲，“以后再啰嗦我就用这个方法。”

好不容易从肌肉男怀里挣脱，基尔伯特觉得自己一头帅气的白毛全都耷拉下来，他抱着脑袋沮丧地说，“你不能这样对我，这会让我觉得我失去了价值。”

“哥哥，你不是一直希望我能独当一面，让你退休吗？”路德维希平静地站在他身边，“现在我正在努力做到，为什么你不高兴呢？”

“本大爷是希望你……”基尔伯特噎了一下，似乎一时找不到反驳的话来，“我是希望你能快点成长，可不是现在这样。”

“现在和你退休有什么区别呢？”路德维希居高临下地看着皱着眉头的兄长，“即使我不知道你曾经的遭遇，现在我做的这些，不都是你希望的吗？”

“那在家里你对我那么紧张又算什么呢？”基尔伯特终于抓住了重点，理直气壮地声音响了起来。

“那确实是因为我紧张，我确实很害怕。”路德维希坐在他身边，轻柔地伸手将他揽入怀中，就像怀抱传世珍品，轻轻吻着他的耳尖，“我们是兄弟，也是恋人。我为你曾经遭受过那么痛苦的过往而心疼，我害怕我照顾得不好，又会失去你。我恨伊万，不管你对他怎么想，我恨他，在我不知情的过去，曾因为他而差点永远失去你。我恨他，我会让他付出代价。”

“阿西……”基尔伯特叹了口气，伸手将他的弟弟也抱紧，“当时那个事故发生以后，你以为军方没有调查过吗？你以为老爹没有动用过人脉去核实过吗？你以为老爹真的相信我只是发生了意外吗？可是为什么伊万没有受到惩罚？因为布拉金斯基集团上一任的总裁伊利亚实在太厉害，他勾结了当时很多权贵，他可以将他的儿子送进德国的军队，参加德国的演习，不仅能让他为所欲为地杀害三个士兵，重伤一个中尉，还能确保他在那之后全身而退。”

“难道我们就要咽下这口气吗？”路德维希愤愤不平，他嘶哑着声音说，“他要杀了你啊！要不是你运气好，你会真的被他杀死，难道父亲会容忍他吗？……你是不是没有告诉过父亲这件事？！”

“老爹在要求我接替他的职位之前，已经了解了所有的事。”基尔伯特凑近亲吻了一下他的嘴唇，成功将炸毛的弟弟安抚下来，“正因为我们当时无法对他绳之以法，所以老爹才会将我那么早就推到现在的位置上，他希望我变得强大，希望我在职场上将他打败。”

“那我们就在这次打败他！”路德维希又激动起来，他一把搂紧了基尔伯特不让他动弹，语气急躁，“我会让本田菊把我们的私募基金里所有的资源都放在诺威马克的项目上，我保证这次会比波兰还要顺利！”

“稳重点，阿西，”基尔伯特严肃起来，伸手抚摸他弟弟的脸颊慢慢开导，“伊万是个极端的人，他并不好糊弄。波兰那件事是确实是我的报复，伊万之所以没有再追究，是因为他明白这是他欠我的。但这次不同，我们双方已经见了面，确立了合作关系，上周刚刚签署了保密协议，这周已经开始起草合同，你不能如法炮制上次波兰的做法。”

“难道就和他从此成为朋友吗？”路德维希瞪大了眼睛，“他可是想要杀死你的可怕敌人啊！”

“我什么时候说过要和他做朋友了？”基尔伯特皱眉从弟弟怀里支起身体，一副教育小朋友的样子，“当年他开的那一枪本大爷记性再差也不会忘记，如果可能，我这辈子也不想和他有任何关系，但是奈何他是布拉金斯基集团的老大……”

基尔伯特停顿了一会儿，又叹了口气，他今天真是把这个月的叹气份额都用光了，“他是市场上为数不多可以和我们抗衡的对手之一，既然能有机会和这种公司进行合作，站在贝什米特公司总裁的立场上，我一定会同意的。如果我们将他逼得太紧，他不得不和我撕破脸，那么到时候就是公司之间的矛盾。阿西，在商言商，我们必须强迫自己不要带入太多个人的感情。”

路德维希沉默不语，他知道基尔伯特是对的，但他的内心仍然充斥恐惧和不安。基尔伯特似乎看出来他的情绪，温和地笑了笑，“人这一辈子能够为所欲为的时候很少，在学校里还能勉强，踏入社会以后却不行。我们不能想和谁要好就和谁要好，想和谁绝交就和谁绝交，世界很小，难保哪天就遇到了非得和仇人合作的时候，比如现在。阿西，我们是商人，在工作中最要紧的就是赚钱，没必要和钱过不去。”

“哥哥，你爱过他吗？”路德维希突然轻轻地问。

“我没有爱过任何人，除了你。”基尔伯特认真地与他对视，一字一顿地说，“如果我曾爱过谁，就不会一直单身到现在。”

“可你以前在大学里……”路德维希想到他曾经在伦敦那些年，不由得有些醋意，“你那时候不是天天和别人谈情说爱吗？”

“那都是为了老爹，”基尔伯特大笑一声，又觉得自己太大言不惭，补充了一句，“当然啦，我年轻时候贪玩也有一点影响。不过我进大学前就知道老爹在伦敦的工作并不顺利，当地有不少自己的品牌，我们很难介入。大二的时候，我们在利物浦的第二家分公司也开设了，如果没有当地的人脉，我们根本没法在英格兰扎根。”

“所以你找的那些人都是为了生意？”路德维希多年来一直纠结于他哥曾经纸醉金迷的生活，如今听基尔伯特这么一说，他的心情舒畅得不得了。

“那当然，你看我交的那些男女朋友，哪个不是权贵或者富商的孩子，不然我在他们身上浪费时间干什么？”基尔伯特不雅观地白了他一眼，“我的品味可是很高雅的，否则你以为我怎么到现在还没给你带回来一个嫂子。”

“可你那时候玩得也太过分了，父亲在家里每次听到伦敦分公司的人给他的汇报，他就在饭桌上骂你一顿。”路德维希回想高中那些年在家里听到的老爹骂街，忍不住笑起来，“他一开始还没想让你参军呢，是你的表现让他觉得你不靠谱。”

“本大爷就知道毕业了回来没有好日子过，所以才在伦敦疯狂一把啊。”基尔伯特捶胸顿足，似乎还在感慨当年没有多玩几个妹子，“感谢在伦敦的那四年，让我看尽风雨，经历过各种感情，见识到各种人，让我明白我真正喜欢的和想要的究竟是什么。”

“那伊万对你好么？”路德维希又重提了这个话题。

“谈不上好坏。在军队里大家都是队友，其他人和我也都不错。因为我们的家族都是行业里巨头，又在训练基地就认识了，所以难免和他多聊聊。我们俩当时都有一份戒备，反倒没说过什么敏感的话题。他在家里是庶子，上头压着好几个长辈和兄弟，老实说也是个挺可怜的人。”基尔伯特把玩着弟弟宽厚的大手，语气平淡，“他表白过很多次，我也拒绝了很多次。伊万不明白什么是爱，他只知道掠夺和占有。”

“那如果他改邪归正……”路德维希小心翼翼地问。

“阿西，你在把我推给你的情敌吗？”基尔伯特斜睨着他说，“我有太多机会能和他在一起，但我没有，这还不够说明我从头到尾就没有爱过他吗？”

“你恨他吗？”

“一开始恨，当我在病房里醒来，我以为我这辈子可能都无法站起来，那时候的身体很疼。我恨他的愚蠢，恨他的冲动，恨他把我的人生毁了。”基尔伯特说到这些时，路德维希又露出了心疼的神色，他们拥抱在一起，“但后来变了。我是死过一次的人，所以对生命中的每一天都充满感激。我原本做好了不能自理的准备，却继承了老爹的公司，自认为到现在为止打理得还不错；我原以为我会独身一人，却收获了你。我确实喜欢算计，但那也只是因为我的工作需要，回到家里却有温馨和快乐，相比伊万，我很幸福了。我不是圣母，所以不会原谅他对我的伤害，但我也没那么恨他了，那些恨变成了不在乎。尤其是这次见过他以后，我似乎没那么强烈的恨意，只是觉得如果他对我有利，我就利用，他对我没用，我就不理。”

“我一向很听你的，哥哥，这次也一样，即使我很恨他，即使我很想做回路德维希，但在过去的那个月中我还是一丝不苟地做着贝什米特副总裁该做的事。”路德维希的声音带着少见的沙哑，“我会继续跟进这个项目，确保年底前能够成功完成。但你不能插手，所有的会议和邮件都必须由我来负责，我不能看着你和他心平气和地打交道，那会让我想到他曾经的疯狂，会让我要砍断他的手。”

“我答应你。”基尔伯特起身去厨房给自己拿出一罐啤酒，扣开易拉罐倚着厨房门喝了一口看向客厅里还呆坐在沙发上的弟弟，“我说过，我的任务就是将你培养成比我还要厉害的大商人，然后我就可以退休了。”

路德维希看着笑得一脸风情万种，至少在他眼里是绝代风华的兄长。那被冰啤酒浸湿的丰润红唇在说话的时候一张一翕，看得他胯下被一阵热流划过，他咽了一口唾沫，眼神飘忽着看向桌上的那个装着矢车菊的花瓶。再次转头看去，正好看到他哥仰头又是一口啤酒，上唇被酒花白沫染上一层，正伸着舌头舔去，小小舌尖露出一些，路德维希再也忍不住。

他起身一个箭步上前，长臂一伸将基尔伯特揽进怀里，一手扣着他后脑，另一手轻松地将年长者手里的啤酒罐抽走放在一边，低头吻住基尔伯特令人着迷的嘴唇，基尔伯特眼里含着笑，微微闭眼张嘴让他弟弟充满侵略性的舌头探进来。路德维希将他抱起快速回到客厅，两人双双倒进沙发，路德维希将他压在身下，手掌扣在他胯下不断揉搓，感受腿间原本柔软的一坨在手中越来越硬，基尔伯特甚至也激动起来，伸手就要解开路德维希的门襟拉链。

突然，路德维希将他放开，双方坐在沙发上大口喘气，基尔伯特的嘴唇被唾液弄得红肿，路德维希的反而好一些，他们眼中还带着无法掩藏的欲望，基尔伯特似乎想上前继续，但路德维希却一把抱紧他不再有任何动作。

“你什么意思？”基尔伯特危险地眯起了眼，他不明白弟弟为什么能在这种关头突然停下来，几个不好的念头划过脑中，他的声音也冷了下来，“你在担心什么？”

他发誓如果他弟弟敢说在乎他大学时代的荒淫无度，他会把他弟弟拎到后院好好揍一顿，但路德维希只是压抑着苦闷的情欲说，“还不到时候，我还没有做完必须做的事。”

“操你的，你一个大男人怎么这么哼哼唧唧？你是不是不会做？”基尔伯特被激怒了，他像一头小狮子一样发怒起来，“是你说你想和我做爱才成为恋人的，现在算什么，我们已经成为恋人那么久了，你却从来没有做过！”

“嘘，嘘，哥哥，我爱你，我发誓我爱你，正因为这样，我要做的不是随随便便在沙发上和你来一发。”路德维希宽厚的大掌一下下地抚摸着小狮子毛茸茸的后脑勺，额头相抵温柔地安抚，“相信我，交给我处理，相信我不会让你等太久，相信我好吗？”

“……犯规！”基尔伯特在他怀里被一下下地抚摸，耳边一声声低沉的“相信我”让他原本躁动的内心慢慢平静下来，他不甘心地嘀咕一声，脑袋动了动找了个舒服的姿势靠着，耳边隔着弟弟的胸腔听到他心脏有力的跳动，让他倍感安心。

基尔伯特如他承诺的那样，在和布拉金斯基合作参股诺威马克公司的这个项目中完全没有插手，路德维希也恢复了他的很多其他工作。

不管并不代表不了解项目进度，路德维希会将每周的项目周报抄送给他一份，他会清楚地知道整个项目的进度，但他不会知道伊万有多少次试图找他，可电话和邮件都被挡在防火墙外。

是的，伊万不会死心，他仍然试图和基尔伯特恢复联系，但路德维希亲自在公司的安全系统中添加了一个过滤前置。这个前置系统的代码花了他近一个半月的时间才完全写完，强大到可以随心所欲地将基尔伯特的权限锁定，为的就是替基尔伯特挡掉所有黑名单中的电话和邮件，其中主要包括布拉金斯基集团的来电。

这要是让他曾经的同学们知道估计要炸开锅。路德维希在学生时代毫无疑问是个学霸，他继承了贝什米特家的优良基因，在本科时期完成了三个专业。其中两个专业的毕业论文甚至评上了优秀，加上研究生的两个专业，他的毕业证放在一起能当一把扇子用。

作为亚琛工大计算机系最厉害的学生，他还没毕业时就能在一天时间内黑掉汉莎航空公司的值机系统，选择内定座位。毕业那年更是和同学打赌，成功在三小时内入侵学校教务系统，差点因此而无法毕业，是腓特烈花了大手笔为学校增添了一个图书馆才让小儿子顺利毕业。

能让他花一个半月才写完的程序估计一时半会儿没什么人能够破解。

“小贝什米特先生，我想您这样干涉我和基尔之间的正常交流并不合理，如果被他知道了也不会同意吧。”伊万绵软的声音通过电话传来，有些失真。

“贵我双方除了工作没有别的事需要沟通，而我司与布拉金斯基集团的高层联系人是我，所以您和我司总裁之间应该不存在任何需要交流的情况。”路德维希面无表情，直截了当地回答，“我已将我方律师定稿的合同最终版发送到您的邮箱，请查收。”

“路德维希，你就不怕我直接过去找他吗？”伊万听得出他准备挂电话，语气中带着罕见的紧绷，却故意做出洋洋得意的样子，“要知道如果我来贵司的大楼，可是十有八九可以见到他。”

“布拉金斯基先生，”路德维希听到伊万这些话的一瞬间觉得内心无比轻松，他没来得及细想，但他已经觉得伊万不具备任何威胁，连语调都轻松了些，“我并没有任何阻止您和我的兄长见面的意思，也没有这个必要，他是个绝对自由的人，甚至是我的上司，请您务必了解这一点。”

“可我给他的那么多电话和邮件为什么都没有任何回应？你以为我不会追踪吗？我知道那些邮件并没有送达他的邮箱。”伊万被他笃定的语气激怒了，“如果不是你的缘故，他怎么可能会收不到呢？”

“我听说有些人的头脑和他们的身材并不匹配，或许您可以诠释这句话。”路德维希几乎要笑起来，他并没有否认自己做的手脚，但他已经有十足的底气，“我说过，他是自由的，我并不会干涉他的交际圈，如果他愿意见你，这一个多月来就算没有收到你的任何消息，也会迫不及待来联系你吧？如果没有联系你，这说明什么还需要我来点破吗？”

电话那头是长时间的沉默，路德维希能听到伊万的呼吸变得急促，“我也爱他，我甚至可以毫无保留地爱他，如果不是你的缘故，他怎么可能拒绝我？”

“你爱他是你的事，没有道理因为你爱他，他就必须对你做出回应。”路德维希近乎傲慢地说，“只有高中里的小男生才会觉得把自己的全部奉献给对方就能收获爱情，只有陷于单相思的男人才会为对方的拒绝愤愤不平，认为对方不识好歹。恕我直言，你这种行为就叫跪在地上自己把自己感动哭了。”

路德维希刻薄的话让伊万几乎要扯断电话线，但他强迫自己冷静下来，这是对方的激将法，他还心存一丝希望。自从上个月见到基尔伯特，他内心强行压制的感情如喷涌的火山瞬间爆发，日益增加的思念折磨得他夜不能寐。可是一如当年，基尔伯特被他的弟弟蛊惑，让他永远没有机会。

“你如果真是为你哥哥好，就该劝他好好享受一场爱情，他毕竟是你的哥哥，不是你的妻子。”伊万的声音冷酷不已，“你对他的守护就像一个丈夫对妻子，你对我就像对待情敌。路德维希，你做的事并不符合你的身份。”

“哈哈哈，”路德维希罕见地大笑起来，笑声颇有几分基尔伯特的风范，“多谢你提醒我，这让我愉快不少。如果你有半分良心，就再也不要试图打扰他的生活。如果你已丧尽天良，那我也不介意陪你玩一玩。他已经回到我的身边，不比当年部队里的时候。伊万，你们俩之间从头到尾都是你一人的苦情戏，而他从不欠你，你好自为之。”

挂了电话的路德维希感到无比快乐，他终于真正确定伊万再也不是个威胁。一个不明白基尔伯特底线，不了解基尔伯特性格的男人，有什么资格站在他的身边，成为他的伴侣？即使他有钱，有权，那又如何？

路德维希和伊万的私人恩怨并没有影响整个合作项目的进程，贝什米特兄弟共同游说了费里西安诺，使瓦尔加斯集团成功增资一千万欧元作为项目支援后，他们联合发出的投标书顺利被诺威马克的负责人看中，并在奥斯陆进行了谈判，挪威和丹麦的两个老总分别在会议桌一边，伊万和路德维希在对面。

日耳曼人和斯拉夫人在谈判桌上出奇地配合，完全看不出私下的暗潮涌动，完全同仇敌忾让诺威马克公司完全无法获得更优惠的价格。

“我们希望贵司能尽快慎重考虑，”路德维希将他的钢笔盖起插进衬衫口袋，“鉴于最近是欧洲大陆难得的汇率稳定期，如果贵司不尽快做决定的话，将会重蹈此前汇率损失的覆辙。”

“可是你们是两家联合共同注资，布拉金斯基集团的总部在俄罗斯，并不是欧盟区，根本没有优势啊。”丹麦总部的老板丁马克嗓门很大，但他并非没有头脑，他盯着坐在他对面的俄罗斯人尖锐地发问，“布拉金斯基集团能够提供多少帮助呢？”

“布拉金斯基在品牌包装上颇有心得，”伊万温和地笑道，“作为一个俄罗斯品牌，能从一开始的小作坊到如今欧洲大陆上排名第二的玩具公司，这并不是一件容易的事。若成功增资，我们将会派出最优秀的营销团队，长期进驻贵司完成市场营销和部分渠道拓展工作。”

“我们会慎重考虑。”挪威总部的负责人是个身材比较娇小的男人，他的声音很淡漠，听不出情绪，“董事会初步同意请你们两个公司共同入股，毕竟我们还有最大的对手需要二位协助竞争。”

“乌克森谢纳。”路德维希了然地勾起唇角，噙着一丝微笑，“增资无疑可以增加贵司在市场上的竞争力，而贝什米特集团在欧洲市场上的影响力，想必不用我再赘述。我不敢说完全压制，但至少不会被乌克森谢纳集团打下半壁江山。”

6月底，他们成功拿下了诺威马克公司的入股项目，整个下半年双方公司都投入大量的人力和物力帮助诺威马克进行重组。根据合约，布拉金斯基应该将他们那一份盈利中的百分之十归于贝什米特，在新年后他们实现了诺言。这个新年对贝什米特集团来说，又是一个大丰收。

1月18日，恰逢周六。路德维希没有忘记去年基尔伯特的生日在忙碌中度过，今年他亲自准备了一桌丰盛的晚餐。

“去年搞定了波兰，今年进入了北欧，每年都在生日的时候有惊喜，真是太好了。”基尔伯特一边大快朵颐着盘子中的土豆，一边愉快地感叹。

路德维希温柔地看着坐在身边的兄长，替他盛了一碗蘑菇汤，又把被他挑出来放在一边的西兰花吃掉，“恭喜哥哥今年又能在大家面前当一个无往而不胜的战神。”

“今年的战神是你，下半年的主要项目都是你在推动，我只是坐享其成罢了。”基尔伯特举起酒杯和弟弟相碰，豪迈地仰头饮尽。

“我也是公司的一份子。”路德维希淡淡地笑了一下，等两人吃得差不多就将烤箱中的那个蛋糕端上桌。

这是个有着简单装饰的酸乳酪蛋糕，上面淋着基尔伯特最喜欢的加拿大枫糖浆，看得出来路德维希试图用枫糖浆在蛋糕上画一个小鸟的造型，因为他哥哥似乎对这种造型的图案情有独钟，但糖浆有点流散，图案看起来很朦胧。

“哇——这真是太好了！”基尔伯特看到它就迫不及待地大叫，路德维希制止了他准备自己切蛋糕的动作，细心地切下一块三角形放在他面前。

“这是新配方，你尝尝好不好吃？”路德维希也切了一块放在自己面前，叉子拨弄了几下没有动，等着基尔伯特的吃下第一口。

基尔伯特兴致勃勃地切下一大块就往嘴里送，路德维希紧紧地盯着他，眼中闪烁着期待的光芒。

入口即化的蛋糕在口中漾开甜丝丝的味道，他刚想赞不绝口，舌尖就碰到了一个环形的硬物。他突然有所心动，小心翼翼地吐出嘴里的东西，愣愣地看着掌心中混合着唾液的指环，立刻奔进厨房冲刷干净。

路德维希貌似平静地坐在桌边等着他哥从厨房走出来，掩藏在桌布下面的手握拳放在膝盖上紧张地发抖。基尔伯特的红眼睛看起来湿漉漉的，捧着这枚指环不知所措。

宽边的铂金指环正中间镶嵌着一大块正方形红宝石，明艳的色彩如跳跃的火焰，在这凛冽冬日散发出炽热的温度。它沉稳地蹲在戒托中，浑厚而浓重的红色，蕴藏着强大的力量。它在彻亮的灯光下反射着幽幽红光，模糊地印照出基尔伯特发愣的神情，和他发红的眼睛遥相呼应。

这是一枚红宝石扳指，象征至高无上的权力，也象征忠贞不渝的爱情。这是圣经中描述过的最珍贵的宝石，这是路德维希滚烫而赤诚的心。

“阿西……”基尔伯特慢慢走到他面前，任由他弟弟轻轻取走掌心中的戒指，缓缓带在他左手的拇指。

四目相对，基尔伯特低头看到这双让他沉醉的蓝眼中席卷而出浓烈的爱意和崇敬，铺天盖地地将他淹没。

“你愿意吗？”路德维希握着他的双手，眼神真挚地抬头看着他的兄长，他缓缓滑下座椅单膝跪在地上，抬头看向他心爱的男人。

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”


	11. 健忘症

入股诺威马克集团后的一年内，基尔伯特和路德维希用了很长时间思考产品线的重组，对于这家北欧企业来说，他和布拉金斯基集团是捆绑在一起的股东，但他们内部的界限十分分明。

他当然不在乎布拉金斯基集团的发展，但他得为贝什米特的未来打算。显然，收购了波兰后，他们在原材料供应方面的成本大大降低，使得他们的利润再次提升。但居安思危是这对兄弟根深蒂固的观念，他们在打算为自己公司的产品增设一种新的门类。既然诺威马克的特长是木制品，而且他们今年又拿到了几个新的树林开发权，在保证环境不被过分破坏的前提下，他们可以利用新的资源进行设计。

基尔伯特终于将布拉金斯基提议的另一个合作项目，也就是共同发行一款产品提上了日程，并把御用产品设计师弗朗西斯从地球的那一端拉了回来，彼时这位大设计师正和他的新婚妻子在阿根廷感受冰雪奇缘。

“你把我从蜜月中召回来到底有什么事？！”弗朗西斯摆着臭脸大张旗鼓地到来，一屁股坐在总裁办公室高档的真皮沙发上，浑身上下散发着显而易见的不满，“我们原本打算后天去南极边缘的，结果你一个电话就把哥哥我拉回了炎热的中欧。”

“蜜月？”基尔伯特亲自给他煮了一壶咖啡，算是充满诚意的补偿，但嘴里的话却仍然带着调侃，“你都结婚大半年了，还在蜜月啊？”

“我欠了贞德很多次旅行，每次不都是因为你和其他几个雇主，在我决定旅行的前几天给我布置任务嘛！”弗朗西斯接过老板牌咖啡，也不好再发作，噘着嘴闷闷不乐。

“你不仅欠她很多次旅行，你还欠她很多忠诚。”基尔伯特揶揄地凑近嗅了一下，“雅顿绿茶，是产品部那个新来的小姑娘今天用的吧？我在午餐时经过她的时候闻到了。大设计师，这香水是出了名的淡，如果不是贴得非常近，你到我这儿来这么久不可能还留在身上吧。”

“我的心里可只有贞德一个啊！其他的都只是逢场作戏罢了！看到美丽的少女打个招呼而已！”弗朗西斯哇哇大叫，“再说，你都说了这是淡香水，中午餐厅那么乱，你怎么就能闻得出来？！”

“我认识她那么多天了还猜不出来？！”基尔伯特不甘示弱。

“那是不是说明你对她也有意思啊？”弗朗西斯立刻回敬。

“你别乱说啊！”基尔伯特立刻瞟了一眼已经坐在桌边的路德维希，觉得自己很委屈，“本大爷怎么可能看得上那种大学刚毕业的小姑娘！”

“那可不一定，谁不喜欢年轻漂亮的小女孩，你一直不结婚，老牛吃嫩草的可能性也不是没有。”弗朗西斯看出了他的窘迫，立刻洋洋得意。

“行了！都过来开会！”路德维希实在听不下去，低喝一声把两个没节制的老男人叫到桌边，“弗朗西斯，你的旅行不需要我们给你的钱吗？堂堂大设计师不能带着老婆穷游吧？”

“天，路德你凶起来真可怕，以前那个厚道可爱的路德维希呢？”弗朗西斯听到他的话差点一口咖啡喷出，盯着路德维希看了几秒，确定真的是他在开玩笑，立刻转头去找那个大的，“这真是路德？我怎么感觉这性格和之前见到的不太一样啊？”

“你都多久没见他了。”基尔伯特也给自己的杯子中灌满水，带着人进入隔壁小会议室，杯子往桌上一搁，自己大刀阔马地往最大的沙发椅上一坐，一副吊儿郎当的样子，与弗朗西斯见面通常是三人的小会，他总是非常轻松，“人总是会变的嘛。”

路德维希当然相信他的哥哥，但也不想听弗朗西斯满嘴跑火车，论年龄他是这里最小的，所以把两个人安静地拐进会议室后他也不再摆架子，神情又放松下来。他看基尔伯特这幅样子感到很有趣，溺爱地摇了摇头，把空调温度调得高一些，自己坐在固定的另一边座位。自从确定关系，再到基尔伯特答应了他的求婚，在他眼里他哥任何样子都成了可爱和卖萌，至于霸道总裁……那都是上世纪的老黄历了。

“你俩没事吧？”浪漫的法兰西造就了这位颇有天赋的设计师敏感的内心，他敏锐地直觉眼前的兄弟俩和去年初的同学聚会时不太一样，说起来他们也快有一年半没有见面，这期间发生了什么真是让人浮想联翩。

“当然没事，我们俩好得很。”基尔伯特迟疑了一下，决定还是由他说出口，“我们准备今年十月结婚，到时候请你来当伴郎。”

“没问题，你我什么关……什么？！！结婚？！！”弗朗西斯语气拐了个弯，吃惊地大吼，“你们俩和谁结婚？？”

“和对方。”路德维希平静地抚摸了一下被震痛的耳朵，似乎在说一件再正常不过的事，“我和哥哥准备在今年国庆日结婚，那时候会有更多的假期。”

“你……你们俩不是兄弟？”弗朗西斯结结巴巴地根本说不清话，他还没能彻底消化这个让他震惊的事实，“太不可思议了。”

“总之我们会准备请柬，到时候会是个小范围的典礼，不会有太多不相干的人过来。”路德维希总结陈词，拿起面前的文件毫无必要地整理了一下，“我们希望在结婚前能够将合作产品推出，也算给我们自己一个结婚礼物。”

弗朗西斯懵懵懂懂地开完了整个会议，领回了几张产品设计部的初稿，他现在满脑子都是那对大胆出格的兄弟要结婚了的事实。他掏出手机想找个人吐槽一下，但又觉得告诉贞德不太好，虽然那是他最爱的女人，却不是最了解他这对朋友的人。翻了几页通讯录，指尖最终停留在安东尼奥的名字上。

“算了，就让那两个蠢货自己说吧。”盯着屏幕看了很久，弗朗西斯最终决定不告诉安东尼奥，反正他们肯定会自己说的，轮不到他来瞎操心。

回想这么多年看到贝什米特兄弟相互扶持着走过风风雨雨，弗朗西斯突然觉得他们再般配不过，再适合不过。他还是忍不住拿出手机，找到基尔伯特的通讯录词条，给他发了一条短信，“祝贺你。”

与布拉金斯基的合作项目最终定位成木质玩具组合套装，一改双方主打产品的软萌形象，这次的玩具推出两种风格。

一种适合女孩，原木制作的全套居家模型，按照一比一百的大小按原样缩小，主角是贝什米特小熊和布拉金斯基北极狼，它们共同经营着一个带花园的小别墅。

还有一种针对男孩，贝什米特小熊成了帅气的火车驾驶员，而布拉金斯基北极狼则成了站台指挥官，木质铁轨和火车站台一应俱全。两套设计定稿都经过弗朗西斯精密的计算，看到成品时，伊万和贝什米特兄弟都拍手称好。

路德维希这次没有试图独揽大权，在他看来伊万已如蝼蚁般不具威胁，他的兄长就快要成为他的合法丈夫，没什么比这个身份更让他安心。伊万照旧寻找各种机会试图约会基尔伯特，但后者总是以忙碌为由拒绝。

他确实十分忙碌，公私都很忙。

他对贝什米特公司未来五年的发展有一个完整的规划蓝图，他打算明年收拾一些市场上的小微企业，或者开拓一个新的市场，两三年后登陆非洲，寻找更便宜的代加工厂基地。

而另一边，路德维希已与希腊旅游局的一位官员取得联系，并计划由贝什米特公司推出一款具有希腊文化特色，又有德国品质保障的全套旅游纪念方案。通过这种方式，他们相当于拿下了整个希腊市场，省去了他们开拓陌生环境的力气。

私事上，兄弟俩正在筹划婚礼。婚礼的细节交给伊丽莎白，他们的婚事没能瞒过这位聪明的女士，不过她保证会在公司里保密。

“交给我吧，基尔，你们一定会满意的。我可是经验丰富，一定能够让你成为最幸福的新郎！”伊丽莎白的自信不是没有道理，她去年闪电结婚，嫁给了原大股东埃德尔斯坦家的独生子罗德里赫，两人在去年的年会上初次遇到就一见钟情，三个月后伊丽莎白的名片上就换了姓氏。

新产品发布会定在九月初，此时距离他们10月3日的婚礼还有一个月时间，地点在柏林菩提树下大街最有名的费尔南德斯酒店顶楼宴会厅。

发布会当天，这个奢华的顶级酒店人满为患，不仅是那些真正关心这个行业的记者们，就连被两大公司连日来多次大手笔吸引的其他记者也闻讯赶来，长枪短炮架满了整个会场。

基尔伯特掐着时间到场，踏进会场的一分钟后就到了预定开始的时间，伊万没能和他在发布会开始前有更多私人接触的时间。

这是个值得历史纪念的日子，制造业的两大王牌对手站在一起，共同见证友谊的小船扬帆起航。在此之前，他们从来没有使用木制品进行过旗舰产品的改装，这是一次大胆的尝试，获得了空前的成功。

在回答了十几个记者问题后，产品发布会正式结束，酒店的主人安东尼奥·费尔南德斯不辞辛苦从马德里赶来，亲自主持午宴。他是贝什米特公司数十个小股东之一，占比虽然很小，实力却非常强大，据说费尔南德斯集团多次试图对贝什米特集团增资，以扩大自己的话语权，都被现任当家安东尼奥一手拦下。

安东尼奥明白基尔伯特会不愿意出现某个股东持股太多的状况，既然双方在各自市场还有利可图，又是同学和好友关系，安东尼奥乐得给基尔伯特卖个人情。

伊万端着酒杯慢慢走近看起来正和安东尼奥客套的基尔伯特，三个大集团老总汇聚一堂，在场的记者却没有几个有兴趣拍照。玩具公司巨头和餐饮业大亨？这不是什么花边新闻。

“能借一步说话么，贝什米特先生？”伊万礼貌地笑问，仗着身高优势试图将安东尼奥挤开。

“看来你还有事，你们慢聊，有什么需要的可以随时找服务生。”安东尼奥对伊万早有耳闻，按他的脾气是看不惯这个俄罗斯人的，哪怕对方人高马大，他也乐意到空地上打一架。但现在毕竟是公共场合，不能太过分，所以他识相地告退。

“有什么事么？布拉金斯基先生？”基尔伯特没有挪动脚步，偏偏站在自助餐桌最显然的位置，一手端着酒杯，一手插在裤袋，神情潇洒不已。

“这里人多空气不好，愿意去阳台上吹吹风吗？”伊万绅士地询问。

“不愿意。”基尔伯特面上也温和地笑，以防被好事的记者拍下什么证据，嘴里的话倒是毫不迟疑，“有什么事就在此地说吧，如果是商业机密的话，也可以通过邮件的方式。”

伊万抿了抿唇，压低了声音决定把握难得可以和基尔伯特说话的机会，“你弟弟不在吗？”

“显而易见。”基尔伯特耸耸肩不和他多啰嗦。

“说到合作，我还有一个想法，不知你有没有兴趣。”伊万故作神秘地拉长语调。

“你要是不说明白的话，我很难确定会不会有兴趣。”基尔伯特就像一条狡猾的鱼，每次回答都滴水不漏，让伊万咬紧牙关。

“关于乌克森谢纳集团，我想了想，我们即使入股了诺威马克公司，也未必能保证驱赶得了乌克森谢纳的份额。”伊万喝了一口酒，一边思考一边说，“我听说他们集团下有一个注册在芬兰的子公司，如果能把那个公司收购下来，至少在这个市场上，就真是没有能和我们抗衡的公司了。”

基尔伯特仍然面带微笑，毫不迟疑地回答，“有钱赚的事我肯定愿意做，但现在一时半会儿也不能仓促决定。这样吧，要是你有好的方案，可以用邮件发给我看看。”

“基尔，当年的事……”伊万看他放下酒杯，显然是要结束对话的意思，有些着急，“我欠你一句道歉，对不起。”

“当年的什么事？”基尔伯特眼角瞥到已经有记者注意到这里，扬起更顽劣的招牌笑容，嘴角勾得更明显，“本大爷完全不记得了。”

发布会那天路德维希没能前往，他在三天前接到了尤妮亚的紧急电话，说他们在维也纳度假的时候，腓特烈不慎从山坡上滑到，正送进医院急救。兄弟俩十分焦急，但尤妮亚坚持他们只需来一个人就够了，因为腓特烈并没有伤到要害，只恐怕得在维也纳住一段时间，直到拆了石膏。

那天晚上，基尔伯特和弟弟打电话确认腓特烈确实没事，不过路德维希为了照顾他得在维也纳呆两个星期左右。在尤妮亚和腓特烈双双强烈保证，以及路德维希承诺会在这段时间里寸步不离地照顾左右后，基尔伯特才打消了也飞往维也纳看望的念头。

他结束了那天的工作，与安东尼奥约在酒店附近的酒吧一起喝一杯。和路德维希不同，基尔伯特喜欢嗨吧，那种能唱能跳，头顶的等变换着五颜六色不断旋转，火辣的美女和帅哥，和沁凉的啤酒能让他释放积压在心里的压力。

他不怎么喜欢跳舞，他只是享受这种氛围，充斥着暧昧，酒精和性的空气让他能暂时忘掉工作的压力和身体的疼痛。

安东尼奥挂断电话走进约定的酒吧，基尔伯特难得没有在吧台看人家跳舞，而是在一个相对安静的角落里一口口喝着酒。

“怎么啦基尔，你和平时不一样啊。”安东尼奥一向是快乐的，即使是当年他要和罗维诺在一起，遭到家族的集体反对和威胁，他也没有展示过什么困扰。

“有个事我得和你说一下。”基尔伯特拍了拍身边的空位，等安东尼奥坐定才开口，“我下个月要结婚了，和我弟弟阿西，你来做伴郎吧。”

安东尼奥一动不动地炸了眨眼，碧绿色的眼睛在他褐色脸上看起来格外无辜，又往前凑了凑，似乎想听清楚点。但基尔伯特没有继续接话，尽管环境嘈杂，他确信这个西班牙人已经听得十分清楚。

“好兄弟，这下我就放心了。”良久，安东尼奥突然吐出这句话来，脸上神色没有任何惊讶，仿佛放下了一件长久以来的心事，欣慰地笑了起来。

基尔伯特挑了挑眉，最终还是没绷住脸上的神色，开朗地笑了起来，“你居然就这么接受了？弗朗西斯可是大喊大叫了一番。”

“那个傻逼……”安东尼奥用自己的杯子和他的啤酒杯碰了碰，“你该有个人来好好疼爱你，路德维希是最好的人选。他是你的亲弟弟，又从小和你一起长大，最了解你，绝对不会背叛和对不起你。你们俩在一起是最好的，兄弟，我真心为你高兴，真的。”

基尔伯特听着这句话，又想起弗朗西斯在知道这件事那天发到他手机上的那句祝贺你，心里越过一阵暖流，抬起杯子示意了一下，仰头将杯子里的酒喝干净。

新产品发布会后，基尔伯特一个人顶着公司里诸多事务忙碌，虽然路德维希通过邮件处理了不少工作，但他还是偶尔觉得力不从心。最让他心烦的是伊万的猛烈进攻。

他收到了伊万发来的新合作方案，这是继诺威马克以后的第二个合作方案。伊万在邮件中提及到的这个公司是维纳莫伊宁公司，总部位于芬兰，是乌克森谢纳集团的下属品牌，它们在北欧的市场份额非常大，在中欧的发展势头并不好，面临的问题和诺威马克相似，都是汇率和税费的风险太高。

基尔伯特很排斥，敏锐的市场直觉告诉他，在短期内连续收购两个北欧公司，而且都是在业内赫赫有名的品牌并不是一个明智的选择。

但公司重大投资并不是一件小事，基尔伯特再大胆也不会一人专横地做决定。他在晚上例行电话中，过问了父母的健康状况后，和弟弟聊起了这个项目，“虽然维纳莫伊宁公司的主打产业在玻璃制品，但它的母公司却不容小觑。我们入股诺威马克到现在已经一年多，乌克森谢纳的市场份额仍然和他们平起平坐，现在收购乌克森谢纳的子品牌不是一件能赚钱的生意，至少现在不是时机。”

“伊万为什么想要收购？”路德维希看着基尔伯特转发给他的邮件，粗略扫一眼方案内容，脑中快速进行评估，在看到方案中的项目意义时，他不由得瞪大了眼睛，“趁热打铁？这是伊万给你的理由？”

“是的，我也感到非常不可思议。”基尔伯特同样看到这一页，困扰地开始舔嘴唇，“按理说伊万这种级别的人不会给我个草稿吧，这应该是经过了布拉金斯基集团评估的方案，可我觉得这个项目合作的意义，以及我们的优势都没什么吸引力。”

“这太草率了。”路德维希也不由得皱起眉头，光标点在文稿中的一行文字上，像在自言自语又像在跟他哥哥说话，“我们现在只具备了可以和乌克森谢纳持平的能力，完全没有吞并他的本事，这虽然是个芬兰公司，却和瑞典总部有着千丝万缕的联系，伊万到底知不知道这两个公司老板的绯闻？”

“什么绯闻？”基尔伯特听到这里一头雾水，“他们俩关系好还是不好？”

“好得上了一张床！”路德维希哼了一声，“瑞典总部的大老板你见过，是个高个子的男人，戴着眼镜，头发也是金黄色的，叫贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳，他是家族公司成立以来最有能力的领导者之一，不出五年就收购了这家芬兰的玻璃制造厂。芬兰公司的老板是个默默无闻的当地人，我在娱乐杂志上看到他和贝瓦尔德的亲密合影，两个人带着一样的戒指，这还不说明问题吗？我虽然没在商业新闻上听说过提诺这个名字，但他的背后可是两大家族。面临这样的对手，我们有什么胜算啊？！”

条理清晰的分析让基尔伯特更加坚定了一开始的直觉，多年的行业经验让他有一种野兽般的敏感度，潜意识中他明白什么事可以做，什么事不能。但他当时还没有依据，下午的忙碌也使他没空寻找伊丽莎白，现在听着路德维希的分析，他的思维快速转到伊万的目的上。

“所以，伊万用这个项目是为了吸引你的注意。”路德维希仿佛猜到他的想法，就事论事地说，“我不觉得他真想和你进行合作，但他一定想用这个项目和你保持联系。”

“我会回复他不参与这个项目。”基尔伯特坚定地说，“不过，我倒是想和你再聊聊希腊政府合作的那个事，你们后来把价格谈妥了吗？”

路德维希听到这个项目有些窝火，他噼里啪啦地敲击着键盘，将邮箱里的几封邮件转发给了基尔伯特，一边带着怒火吐槽，“你看看瓦尔加斯家的那个饭桶！”

他在电脑的聊天对话窗口中给他哥截了个图，画面是费里西安诺和希腊旅游部长的协议草案截图，“这根本就不是公平的条款，也不知道他到底找了谁草拟的协议，他完全没有任何修订就直接发给了希腊旅游局，希腊人毫不留情地打了回来。我发给亚瑟看，亚瑟给我打了半个多小时电话，控诉这份协议的愚蠢。”

“所以这件事做不成了吗？”基尔伯特冷眼看着邮件中显示的转发记录，包括希腊方的负责人和费里西安诺的邮件往来，越看越觉得这个大股东的脑子一定是进过水。

当时为了凸显己方的实力强大，他才让费里西安诺以瓦尔加斯集团的名义出面和希腊政府的旅游部门进行沟通，要是提早知道这么个结果，他就该自己出马。

“必须要做，拿下希腊市场，我们就能往南部更近一步，根据我们的五年计划，进入希腊市场后，我们下一步应该是以希腊为基点，逐步拓展北非市场，并在那里建立代加工地。”路德维希脑中清晰地显示他和基尔伯特曾在办公室为业务规划画过的地图，想到意大利人在希腊并没有起到积极的作用，不由得也叹一口气，“等我回来，十月中旬我们俩共同找个时间去希腊出差，顺便度个假，你看怎么样？”

“好，我们的蜜月就去爱琴海。”基尔伯特笑了起来，又想起了路德维希前几天的话，“对了，你告诉爸妈了吗？”

“我准备在回来之前说，万一爸妈没法接受……”路德维希有些担心，“我们俩毕竟还是兄弟，冷不防告诉他们我们要结婚的事，我怕他们接受不了。爸爸现在还在用镇静剂才能睡觉，我想等他稳定一些再说。”

“好吧，但你得在10月3日之前告诉他们，你知道的吧？”基尔伯特想了想说，“如果你害怕的话，我可以先和老爹打个电话？不过这样不太好，万一他生气，你在他身边一定第一个遭殃。要不……我这周末去维也纳找你们？”

“别！哥哥你说过相信我的。”路德维希连忙阻止，“我临走前你答应我，让我处理这件事的。”

“我是答应过，可是……”基尔伯特还有些担心，他的父亲虽然宠爱他们，但并不意味着能接受这件事。亲兄弟乱伦不是什么光彩的事，老爹虽然开明，但也毕竟不如年轻一辈那么开放，一下子两个儿子都没法给他传宗接代，可别气得脑溢血才好。

“别担心，我会处理好的，趁着他最近腿脚不便先说了，万一他以后生龙活虎有了力气，我们可都逃不过他的手掌心。”路德维希调和着气氛，“哥哥，不管别人支不支持，我都爱你。”

“我也爱你，阿西。”基尔伯特对着话筒亲了一口，满意地听见对面也传来一声亲吻。

基尔伯特的拒绝得到了伊万强烈的反应。俄罗斯人用电话，邮件和短信轮番轰炸了基尔伯特，最后他通过前台拨通了基尔伯特一直不理不睬的办公室座机。

“基尔，你还在为我曾经军队中的行为生气吗？”伊万柔软的声音带着哀求，“你那天在发布会上说你不记得了，但你怎么可能不记得呢？我向你道歉，请你原谅我。”

“伊万，如果你是来说这些私人的琐事，我要挂了。”基尔伯特正在草拟给希腊旅游局官员的邮件，根本没有心思和伊万说这些往事，语气十分疏远，“我们不会进行这次合作，至少贝什米特公司不会和你一起试图收购一个实力背景都非常过硬的外资公司。如果你非要问我陈年旧事，我只能说我年纪大了，不如你那么记忆深刻，对那些我厌恶到骨子里的事，不会浪费我宝贵的记忆存储空间去收藏。”

“基尔，我已经做了一切我可以弥补的事来争取你的原谅，包括波兰公司的那次收购项目，如果真要追究起来的话，你恐怕还得和我有一场官司。”伊万似乎又回到了他的老本行，服软不成就开始威胁，“我已经悔过自新，你为什么不愿意相信我一次，再给我们俩一个新的机会呢？”

基尔伯特长久地沉默着，直到伊万以为他不会再有声音时，他才慢悠悠地说，“伊万，在那之后的每一天，你给我的伤口还在时不时地疼痛，提醒我当年那场噩梦。我想忘记，但是不能；我想装作什么都没有发生过，但也不能。我们的友谊毁在你的手里，凭什么叫我再给你一个机会？”

“我很悔恨……”伊万的声音突然哽咽起来，似乎非常痛苦，“对不起……”

“我知道你或许很后悔，但一个成年人没有资格为自己亲手毁掉的东西而恳请一个新的机会。不是所有的错误都可以弥补，不是每一句都道歉都会求来原谅，也不是每个希望都应该被实现。”

为什么好人要经过九九八十一难才能成佛，坏人却只要放下屠刀就可以了呢？

天底下没有那么便宜的好事。


	12. 秘密与婚礼

腓特烈恢复得非常慢，他已经70岁，不再年轻了。这次的伤害对他来说实在有点太大，不仅腿脚骨折严重，他甚至还受到中度脑震荡的折磨，一度在半夜头疼得醒来。尤妮亚并不比他年轻多少，所以照顾他的责任全都落到了路德维希身上。

九月的最后一个周末，腓特烈被允许出院，他们在维也纳临时租了一套小房子，准备等腓特烈稳定些了再回柏林。路德维希看着日历上的日期，有些犹豫不定。

最晚再过一周他就必须回到柏林，从基尔伯特前几天发给他的请柬照片来看，他已经将他们之前打算邀请的几个人都通知到位，他不能让婚礼没有另一个新郎。可是要和腓特烈解释他和基尔伯特把亲情变成了爱情，甚至还准备惊世骇俗地结婚，这对他来说是个很大的挑战。

他做好了所有的心理建设，准备好在说出口以后接受暴怒老父的一顿猛揍的准备，但出乎意料的是，腓特烈和尤妮亚非常平静地听完他的话，并没有出现他料想的暴怒和哀伤，甚至尤妮亚的脸上隐隐有些激动和欣慰。

“爸，妈，你们完全没有意见吗？”路德维希不确定地看着父母，又说了一遍，“我可能刚才没说明白，我的意思是，我和哥哥，就是基尔伯特，准备在一周后的10月3日结婚。地点就定在柏林，我们会在家里的后院举行一个小小的仪式，到时候我们会请一些朋友来一起参加。你们……”

“我听到了，路德，我们都听到了。”腓特烈坐在沙发上，他的气色还比较虚弱，但当了大半辈子集团总裁的经历让他即使在这种情况下，说话仍然十分有力，他拍了拍儿子的手背，重复着说，“我和你妈妈都没什么太大的意见，就是怕你们顶不住别人的口舌。”

“别人的口舌我们不害怕，否则也不会做出这样的选择，只是我以为你们会非常反对。”路德维希原本狂乱的心跳瞬间平静下来，可他还是不敢相信父母的通达，试探地说，“毕竟我们是亲兄弟，也是你们唯一的孩子，我们在一起了，你们居然完全没有意见吗？我们以为你们至少会暴躁地骂一通。”

“傻孩子，”尤妮亚失笑地揉了揉他的脑袋，“这是个秘密，基尔也不知道，原本我们打算带进泥土，这辈子也不会让你们知道。但今天……”她看了一眼腓特烈，后者对她点点头，她温柔又带着些遗憾地看着路德维希，“你们并不是亲兄弟。”

“什么？！！”路德维希惊跳起来，他以为自己听错了，刚刚平静下来的心又砰砰乱跳，“我俩当了那么多年亲兄弟，怎么突然又不是了？”

“你是我们的儿子，是唯一的亲生儿子。”腓特烈揉了揉自己不能动弹的双腿，没有理会儿子震惊的表情，自顾自地说，“基尔也是我们的儿子，但不是亲生的。”

“到底什么意思？”路德维希的表情快要崩溃，他勉强支撑自己坐在座位上，“他是你们领养的吗？”

“是的。”尤妮亚点点头，回忆起四十多年前的事，“我和你爸刚结婚半年多，有一个夜晚下着很大的雨，门外突然传来婴儿的啼哭，我们出去看到地上有一个小盆，里面装着一个婴儿。婴儿全身都被雨水打湿，冻得瑟瑟发抖，我们就把他抱回家。”

路德维希的心突然揪痛起来，他意识到那个婴儿就是基尔伯特，他不敢置信地轮流看着父母，发现他们带着淡淡的悲痛。

“我们第二天带他去医院做了检查。他出生不久，可能也就两三天的样子，非常虚弱，而且患有白化病。”尤妮亚接着说，她的神色越来越悲痛，像要哭出来，“他身上除了一件小衣服，别的什么都没有，我们完全没法找到他的父母或者身份。白化病没法治愈，我们猜这可能是他的父母抛弃他的原因之一，也可能是因为他的父母经济能力有限。总之，他被抛弃了。”

“我和尤妮亚当时刚丢了一个孩子，出于对身体的考虑，医生建议尤妮亚在四年之内不要怀孕。我们都觉得这个孩子是上天给我们的补偿，即使有遗传病，我们仍然决定将他抚养起来。他的出现扫除了我们失去自己孩子的阴霾，让我们的生活重新丰富和光明起来，我们发誓会善待他。”腓特烈接过了话题，尤妮亚已经眼泪汪汪，由于回忆起基尔伯特的来历，和自己当年的那次流产而触景生情，腓特烈安慰地拍了拍她的后背，“都过去了，别再多想。”

“哥哥是弃婴……”路德维希艰难地说，“他自己……知道吗？”

“他不知道，”腓特烈说，“我们说了，原本这个秘密将被永远带进泥土，我们甚至为此搬了家，当年那些知情的邻居全都不再往来。根据当时医生的判断，我们把他的生日定在遇到他的三天前，也就是1月18日。我们全心全意地照顾他，给他起名为Gilbert。基尔非常可爱，给我们带来非常多的快乐，四年后，我们有了你。”

尤妮亚拥抱着路德维希，她哽咽了，“当时我们全家都非常快乐，基尔围着你的小床欢快地奔跑，不断地叫你弟弟，努力学着照顾你。如果你哭了，他会摇着你的小床哄你。看到你们，我和腓特烈觉得人生是圆满的，即使他和我们没有血缘，但我知道我们就是一家人。”

路德维希听到“一家人”时再忍不住，泪水夺眶而出，他紧紧拥抱着尤妮亚，将哭泣卡在胸口，宽厚的身体不断颤抖。

“基尔很幸运，世上有那么多弃婴，他遇到我们，至少获得了一个正常的人生。我们也很幸运，在失去了第一个自己的孩子后，上帝又带给了我们一个补偿，至少我们尽到了父母的职责。”腓特烈笑容非常释然，“他长大后，由于白化病的缘故，反倒因祸得福没有人怀疑过他的长相和我们的血缘。我看他确实很有天分，就让他继承公司，在我们心目中，他就是我们的亲生儿子。他后来在部队中吃了不少苦，但我想他也并不后悔那几年的锻炼，终究都是回来了。”

“我和你爸爸早就看出来你们兄弟俩关系好，基尔以为自己掩饰得很好，其实看你的眼神都深藏着不同的感情。”尤妮亚抚摸着儿子的脸颊，她早就两鬓斑白，但看着她令人骄傲的儿子仍然目光炯炯，“你对他更是。所以你说的这件事，我们一点也不惊讶。”

“自从那件事后，基尔的身体就不太好，确实需要一个人照顾。倒也未必真的找不到善良的好姑娘，可毕竟是外人，我们也不放心。你呢，要是真的找个好姑娘是不错，但我们既然猜到了你对基尔的感情，也不愿你胡乱找个人凑合着过日子。”

腓特烈很是中肯，大手一挥潇洒地说，“我和你妈妈不会横加干涉，你们觉得幸福才是最重要的。只不过，我们家可能没有下一代，你们得为公司找个接班人。”

老贝什米特顿了顿，慈祥柔和地笑着拍拍小儿子的手背，“行啦，都是好事，好好地生活吧。”

“爸爸……”路德维希被腓特烈的开明感动，他原本止住的泪水差点又因此而流下，不过他忍住了，倾身拥抱了一下父亲，“我会好好保护他的。等婚礼结束后，我会再分担一些他的工作，让他好好休息。”

路德维希抹了一把脸，纵使内心还有惊涛骇浪，现在他的神色也暂时平静下来，“我在去年才知道当年部队里那件事的真相，是伊万·布拉金斯基亲自告诉我的，你和哥哥从来不告诉我这些……哥哥他已经承受了很多，他的身份我不会告诉他。在我心里，他就是我的亲哥哥。”

老贝什米特夫妇在维也纳修养，错过了儿子们的婚礼。路德维希在10月1日那天飞回柏林，那天正好是周五，基尔伯特还在公司里为他们再过两周去希腊的出差进行准备。

“副总，你回来啦？”他一踏进公司大门，迎面就看到了正要往外走的伊丽莎白，成为人妇后她稍微丰满了一些，脸上的光泽更加红润，看起来比以前柔和了不少。不过据她的下属反应，她的工作效率并没有因此而迟缓，但比以前更人性化，让她在部门中的支持率更高。

“下午好，利兹，你要出门吗？”路德维希知道她最近的空闲时间都在为他们的婚礼忙碌，他觉得不好意思，所以对她很是关心。

“是啊，下午去摄影师那里。老大好点了吗？”伊丽莎白是公司里为数不多知道路德维希在维也纳的人之一，她跟了腓特烈思念，非常崇拜他，一直喊他老大。这次听说腓特烈的事也很着急，不过工作忙得走不开，也没法去探视，现在遇到路德维希正好询问，“你都回来了，他应该是稳定了吧？”

“是的，他已经拆了石膏，只需要慢慢修养就行。只不过出于安全考虑，我们还是没让他跟我回来，毕竟他不比当年了。”路德维希感激地说，“这次家里家外的事都是你在忙碌，我和哥哥都不知如何感谢你。”

“嗨，这种客套的话你留着对别人说吧。”伊丽莎白笑着捶打了一下肌肉男的肩膀，爽朗地准备离开，“到时候多请我喝几瓶酒就是了，基尔昨天已经让人把他选中的酒都运回去了，估计今晚你就能先大饱口福。”

“哈哈，好说，到时候没开箱的酒全都给你打包带走。”路德维希听了也放松不少，挥手和她道别。

路德维希在办公室没有看到基尔伯特，助理说他在会议室，已经进去了两个小时，看样子也快要出来了。他的办公桌被擦得一尘不染，虽然每天远程上班，但阔别近一个月让他还是有点想念。

“哟，阿西，你回来啦？”欢快的声音在门口响起，路德维希抬头看到基尔伯特正依在门口看他，浅蓝色的衬衫领口随意拉开，看起来今天心情非常好。

路德维希快步走向前将他拥进怀里，手臂收紧到不能，他脑中想起父母说的基尔伯特的来历，压抑在心底的心疼在面对真人时全都释放出来，让他的身体隐隐发抖。

基尔伯特当然不知道他内心的剧烈波动，只当他是普通的想念，伸手也把他抱住，有节奏地拍打他的后背，声音温柔但又忍不住好笑，“都多大的人了，还像个小孩子似的。”

路德维希被熟悉的声音刺激得更加激动，干脆埋在他的颈窝哽咽起来。

“怎么啦？你不是说爸妈已经答应我们了啊，我也刚刚和他们通了电话，怎么你反倒哭起来了？”基尔伯特奇怪地拉开些距离观察他，看他哭得伤心，不由得担心起来，“是不是老爹还是为难你了？”

“不是，不是，我就是想你了。”路德维希抹了把脸挤出一个难看的笑容，低头吻住朝思暮想的红唇，咸湿的泪水混进唾液让两人都尝到了些苦涩。

基尔伯特被吻得不明所以，这次的吻带着侵略，不似以往的温柔，他觉得弟弟的状态很奇怪，但又问不出个所以然来，索性作罢，微微眯起眼睛享受小别的重逢。

“希望不是奥地利那个奇怪的地方给你吃了什么奇怪的东西。”

“我保证我好得很。”好不容易摆脱撒娇状态的小贝什米特亲昵地贴了贴兄长的鼻尖，走向自己的办公桌拿起日历，看着后天的日期上早就圈画好的红色标记，难以掩饰眼中的兴奋，“后天！”

10月3日的天气非常好，湛蓝天空没有一丝白云，阳光热烈却不炎热，这是贝什米特兄弟这辈子最重要的日子。

他们的婚礼会场就在家里的后院，只邀请了几个非常少的朋友，与其说是婚礼，不如说是一次小型聚会更贴切。

最先到达的是伊丽莎白和罗德里赫，他们带来了一大束鲜花，还有一个水晶摆件，向穿着便服的贝什米特兄弟道了祝福。

“基尔，路德，恭喜你们！”她大方地和他们俩拥抱，罗德里赫与他们在公司的年会上也见过几次，戴着眼镜的斯文小青年点点头，将手里的鲜花递过去，“丽莎说要早点过来，今天我会负责会场的钢琴伴奏。”

“你们今天的运气非常好哦！”伊丽莎白挽着丈夫的手臂甜蜜地说，“罗德的档期排得很满，而且一票难求，今天是他为数不多有空的时候，他的钢琴曲会让你们惊讶的！”

“是的，我们听说过。”路德维希招呼着他们进屋坐下，伊丽莎白却不愿意坐着不动，跟着基尔伯特进了花园。

“我再来帮你看看还有什么需要摆放的。”她说。

贝什米特家的别墅位于万湖，隐藏在大万湖街的树林里，花园很大，直通湖滨沙滩，拥有一小块私人的水域。腓特烈的祖父在二战前就购置了这块房产，并在这里建立了第一幢别墅。战争中家族的生意一度受到巨大影响，房子也一度被炮火烧毁。在战后逐渐恢复，这幢房子在腓特烈青年时被重新翻修，一直保持到现在。

这几天的花园里陆陆续续已经搭建了花架，摆放了桌椅，到处点缀着鲜红的玫瑰，兄弟俩喜欢的矢车菊也成了主角，四处摆放在宾客的位置。昨天他们还临时搭起了一个小小的舞台，供新人宣誓时使用。

贝什米特兄弟并没有宗教信仰，但为了这个仪式，他们还是从当地的教堂中请来了一个牧师，这位牧师预定会在上午11点的时候进来。

“利兹，这段时间都是你在操劳，辛苦你了。”基尔伯特最后整理了一下鲜花，他已经有些迫不及待。

“别这么说，老大当年对我很好，我和你们工作也非常愉快，这么多年朋友，你还需要跟我客气么。”伊丽莎白如一个年长的姐姐，拥抱着新郎拍了拍他的后背，“祝福你。”

十点，宾客们陆陆续续到了。弗朗西斯和贞德是第二个到的，他们带了一箱上等的葡萄酒，以及婚礼需要的礼服。

“礼服？”路德维希吃惊地看着被包裹在衣物收纳袋中的服装，“我以为只是西装就可以了？”

基尔伯特也没料到，不确定地看向伊丽莎白，“利兹，你没有跟我说过这个吧？”

“这是我和弗朗西斯商量的结果。”伊丽莎白兴奋地说，“我们觉得你们的婚礼应该有一点特别的东西，所以弗朗西斯和贞德就自告奋勇地替你们准备了这个，快去换上准备一下。”

兄弟俩一头雾水地上楼进了卧室，看清礼服的瞬间更加吃惊。一套大一些的是国王的军装，另一套稍小一些的是骑士的礼服。他们犹豫了一下，动作迅速地换上衣服。

路德维希身上的这套是威廉一世加冕称帝时的礼服。款式简单的普蓝色军装配以明黄色绶带，素净的胸前只有简单的几个勋章，下身是普通的长裤和皮靴，路德维希高大威武的身材将这套朴素得根本不像礼服的衣服衬得无比庄严。他金色的头发照例向后梳得服帖，湛蓝色的眼睛沉着冷静，让人想到平静的大海，不知其下汹涌着怎样的波涛。

他身边的骑士比他稍矮一些，明亮的红色双开襟制服上，从上到下整齐的金黄色排扣气势非凡，白色垫肩垂下金色流苏，胸口缀满勋章体现其丰功伟绩，收腰的礼服凸显主人宽肩窄臀的美好身材。这是普鲁士王国时代，骷髅骠骑兵最正式的军装礼服。

兄弟俩对视了一眼，路德维希先开了口，“为什么我是国王？难道我不应该是你的骑士吗？”

基尔伯特对着镜子中整装待发的两人看了又看，突然笑了一下，后退一步单膝跪地，仰头对着他的弟弟肃穆地说，“陛下，我将誓死追随，为你开疆扩土，为你镇守河山。”

路德维希愣了一下，低头透过他眼中看清了潜藏在后的顽皮笑意，立刻会意，上前一步一手搭在骑士的肩膀，眼底含笑垂首抱以同样认真的神态，“我准许你。”

兄弟俩在卧室相视而笑，这只是个游戏，但今天他们有更重要的仪式要完成。他们开门下楼，看到安东尼奥，罗维诺和费里西安诺也已经到了。

标新立异的新人礼服得到了众人一致关注，弗朗西斯吹了一声口哨，“哇哦，想不到这身衣服这么合身，不枉费我和贞德连夜设计赶制呢！”

“这衣服真棒！”费里西安诺嘴里正在吃水果，看到这里也不由得呆了一下，“就算是文艺复兴最好的画师也难以画出你们今天的风采。”

半小时后，亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德，本田菊等被邀请的客人都陆续到齐，十一点整仪式在花园中正式开始。

他们都是男人，没有新娘出场的环节，看着两个高大的男人肩并肩站在眼前，牧师也不觉有些紧张。并不是没见过同性情侣结婚，但他们通常选择民事结合，很少会请一个牧师过来举行仪式，这在宗教中是不被允许的。但他收到新郎给他的很大一笔钱，更何况现在的宗教没有那么严格，他也不介意赚这次外快。

“路德维希·贝什米特先生，你是否愿意与基尔伯特先生结婚，成为他今生的伴侣，无论未来贫穷富贵，疾病健康，你都对他不离不弃？”

“是的，我愿意。”路德维希看着他的兄长，温柔坚定地说。

“基尔伯特先生，你是否愿意与路德维希·贝什米特先生结婚，成为他今生的伴侣，无论未来贫穷富贵，疾病健康，你都对他不离不弃？”

基尔伯特皱了皱眉，他觉得有点奇怪，为什么牧师没有将他的全名说出来？但路德维希在他身边无声地催促他，让他为自己的走神感到不好意思。

“是的，我愿意。”他说。

“请交换结婚戒指。”牧师说道。

弗朗西斯和安东尼奥代表着两位新人的伴郎，他们分别拖着一个锦盘，上面各有一枚闪亮的戒指。这是弗朗西斯亲手设计的戒指，按照基尔伯特的要求，朴素的铂金内圈上刻着他们彼此的名字，戒面上分别印刻着一个狭长的十字，那是基尔伯特喜欢的造型。

“我宣布你们成为彼此的丈夫。”牧师看着他们小心地为彼此戴上戒指，高声宣布，“你们可以亲吻对方。”

周围的伙伴们高声欢呼起来，细细密密的矢车菊花瓣临空洒下，路德维希一把将他心爱的哥哥搂紧，空出一手扣在他的后脑忘情地与他接吻。费里西安诺用力摇动着香槟，金黄色酒液喷洒向新人，大家相互簇拥在一起拍照。

那天是贝什米特兄弟这辈子最幸福的日子，夜晚的舞会过后，送走了最后一批客人。他们的精神极度亢奋，身体却已经筋疲力尽。他们相拥着在铺着柔软地毯的地上盘腿而坐，紧紧抱住对方黏腻地接吻。

基尔伯特被弟弟死死扣在怀里，他们黏在一起的嘴唇没有分开过，他曾经自诩花花公子却在弟弟的吻技下见拙，他不甘心地想要将自己的舌头探入对方的嘴里，却因为唾液顺着嘴角流下不得已放弃。直到他喘不过气来路德维希才将他放开，又细细密密地亲吻他的脖颈，激得他一阵酥痒。

“唔……阿西，”他的声音带着撒娇，手里不甘示弱地拆着对方难解的衣服，“本大爷今晚绝不放过你！”

“你以为今晚我还会像之前那样克制吗？”路德维希轻声笑了起来，亲了亲他的嘴角，突然打横将他哥哥轻松抱起，引来年长者一声惊呼，他故意向上掂了掂，“哥哥太轻了，长这么高却只有这点分量，明天开始要多吃点。”

基尔伯特双手搂着弟弟的脖子，脑袋搁在他的胸口，嗅着弟弟身上熟悉的味道，突然涌起一阵说不清的感动。左手无名指间突然多出来的指环让他还不太习惯，他蹭了蹭结实的胸膛，“等上班了我就带着这枚戒指。”

“终于让你冠上我的姓氏了，贝什米特先生。”路德维希半真半假地轻声感叹，他抱着他的丈夫故意磨磨蹭蹭缓缓上楼，原本半分钟的路程被他拖得两分钟还没走完。

“本大爷本来就姓贝什米特，是你跟着我好吧！”基尔伯特咋咋呼呼地嚷起来。

“乖。”路德维希轻笑起来，亲昵地低头磨蹭他的额头，“哥哥，我爱你。”

“阿西，我也爱你。”基尔伯特轻声回答。

短短几步楼梯上的摩擦，已经让两人胯下都硬的发疼，仅存的理智让他们尽可能温柔地将对方身上的结婚礼服小心脱下放在一边，这是他们将要一辈子珍藏的衣服。

“哥哥……”浑身赤裸的兄弟俩热烈地拥吻着进入浴室，路德维希伸手打开淋浴等冷水慢慢变热，手上完全没停下，大掌扣着他哥的屁股用力揉搓。

柔软白嫩的臀肉在他手中被捏得变形，基尔伯特觉得下身一阵酥痒，胯间的阳具挺得更高。路德维希没敢告诉基尔伯特这是他们第二次在浴室里坦诚相对，第一次是一年多前在弗朗西斯家度假的那一回。此刻与上次完全不同，两人心意相通，让路德维希激动得挺胯就往基尔伯特两腿间磨蹭。

烫热的水洒在两人身上，赤裸的身躯紧紧相贴，基尔伯特激动得仰头正好对上同样低头寻找他嘴唇的弟弟。他的腿间感受到弟弟异于常人的尺寸，心里不由得吃了一惊，下意识伸手握住那根大东西，和自己翘在两人小腹间的东西握在一起。

“哥哥你的手真小，两根东西都没法一起握住。”路德维希感到兄长的小动作，同样伸手将两根东西握住。

“闭嘴！”基尔伯特的脸颊被热水熏得通红，又被弟弟的玩笑话逗得有些不好意思，故意手掌一收将两根东西握紧，两人同时感到小腹一阵热流急速流过，尤其是基尔伯特差点爽得腰软，幸而有他弟弟结实的手臂将他托住。

热水冲刷去两人一天的汗水和疲倦，路德维希任由他哥握着自己的小弟弟不紧不慢地撸动，手掌绕到他哥哥后背覆盖在翘臀上，引来臀肉紧张地一缩。

啪地一声不轻不重的巴掌就着热水打在他屁股上，听起来声音格外响，基尔伯特呜了一声，脑袋搁在弟弟肩膀，不知是害羞还是舒服。

“怕了？”路德维希侧头含住他火热的耳垂，手指顺着臀缝慢慢嵌入，摸到被水流划过的湿润穴口，指腹按着褶皱慢慢打转。

“别……我想去床上的时候再……”基尔伯特有点紧张地收缩着肛门，他害怕站着来一发会支持不住腿软，更何况热水并不是很好的润滑，他虽然年轻的时候放荡，但后面却是实打实的第一次。

“我不会弄痛你的，只是先摸一摸，我忍不住。”路德维希故意在他耳边吞下一口唾沫，色情地舔着他的耳垂，“我早就想吃你了，一直忍到今天，就是想给你一个仪式，让你正式地成为我的人。”

“傻瓜，我们本来就是兄弟，谁能……嗯……谁能分开我们？”基尔伯特手下撸动的速度加快，浴室里湿热的温度加剧了他熏熏然的快感，他挺胯做出抽送的姿势，路德维希握着他的手也加快了速度。

“啊——”两人低喝一声同时射精，乳白色液体喷溅在对方腿根，立刻被淋雨的热水冲刷，流淌在白色的瓷砖上。

高潮过后两人大脑都有些缺氧，尤其是这闷热的环境更是觉得难受，快速洗完将身体擦干，一前一后进入卧室。

婚后他们将路德维希的卧室作为两人共同的卧室，路德维希在维也纳的那段日子，基尔伯特已经买了一张King Size床代替了路德维希原本的那张普通双人床，并配上他最喜欢的柔软床垫。

他赤身裸体扑上床，一下子陷进床垫。床单是昨晚新换的天蓝色丝绸床单，基尔伯特雪白的身体在上面显得莹莹如玉。路德维希下身围着浴巾，看着床上人正在装死，他才射过不久的阳具又隐隐有了抬头的趋势。

他的眼神变得暗沉，如果基尔伯特回头仔细看就能发现那双琉璃般纯净的蓝色眼睛此刻已经变成危险的魅蓝，充斥着渴望和热度。他像一头饿狼扑到猎物身上，将基尔伯特用力压在身下，从肩头开始吮吸，用力地舔过他背后的每一寸皮肤。

基尔伯特的后背有一个很大的枪伤痕迹，细小的伤口几乎覆盖整个背脊，都是陈年旧伤，颜色深浅不一，但大多数已经浅得和皮肤差不多。它们陈列在这具看起来瘦骨嶙峋的身体上，看得路德维希一阵心疼。他大声地亲吻着那个惯穿伤，回想起曾经他兄长受过的苦难，更温柔地舔弄着那些凹凸不平的伤痕周围。

“痒——”基尔伯特难耐地扭动着身体，撅了撅屁股试图缓解背后的痒意，正好给了路德维希机会。

厚实的大掌又一巴掌拍上丰满弹性的屁股，路德维希伸长了一手拉开床头的抽屉，取出润滑液的小瓶，单手撕开瓶口的包装，在他的臀缝中像裱花的奶油一样挤上一堆。

冰凉的液体又让基尔伯特扭动起来，路德维希嘴里不停地向下吮吸，舌尖围绕着腰间凹下的那块地方慢慢打转，手指沾着沿臀缝快要流到床单上的润滑液慢慢摸到那高温的穴口。

手指被臀肉裹住，基尔伯特显然很紧张，路德维希将他翻过来仰躺在床上，这让他能看到基尔伯特血红的眼睛和难为情的神情，胯下一阵饥渴。

“哥哥你真美。”路德维希难以自持地低头将他兄长的阳具含入口中，成功让基尔伯特爽得瑟缩了一下。食指带着润滑液破开臀缝中紧张的小穴慢慢探入，高温的肠道绵软交织，他的食指进入得非常慢，逼出了基尔伯特一个呻吟。

“疼吗？”路德维希含着嘴里逐渐膨胀的阳具口齿不清地问了一句，得到基尔伯特黏腻的一个鼻音，肛门瑟缩了一下。看来可以忍受，路德维希轻笑一声，低头慢慢将他半软的阳具全都吞入口中。

基尔伯特觉得下腹燥热得难以忍受，他被路德维希湿热的口腔包围，爽得他很想挺胯，但又顾忌着这是自己弟弟，生怕引起他的不适而生生克制。后穴里已经被塞进了两根手指，酸胀得他腿根都在打颤，指尖在里面旋转，让他并不舒服。要不是阳具被含在嘴里接受柔软舌头直接的刺激，他恐怕根本无法硬起来。

就在他自暴自弃的时候，突然指尖划过了体内某一点，让他瞬间觉得全身的细胞都活了过来，热流快速蹿过腰腹，让他忍不住绷紧臀肉挺腰，肛门不受控制地用力收缩，换来路德维希了然地一笑。

“是这里？”他慢慢抬头吐出嘴里已经硬得像烙铁的阳具，挑眉看向神色紧张的基尔伯特，指腹反复刷过那一点，让基尔伯特咬着牙用力拽紧身下的床单才能不发出羞耻的声音。

路德维希缓缓塞了一根手指进入，三指并立艰难地撑开紧致的穴口，惹得基尔伯特又一阵皱眉，“有点疼……”他忍了半天还是没忍住，湿漉漉的眼睛被反复摩擦前列腺弄得像随时能够滴下水来。

路德维希低头含住他左胸乳头，手指直至目标摩擦他体内的敏感点，基尔伯特彻底迷醉，他已经不知道该挺胸让弟弟吮吸，还是该不断收缩肛门挽留弟弟撤出的手指。

路德维希在他呼吸急促快要高潮前突然停下，基尔伯特难受得浑身扭动，不解地睁着眼睛。小贝什米特怜爱地低头吻去他眼角的泪水，让他眼前顿时清明起来。

路德维希快速给自己带上避孕套，将他哥哥的双腿抬起架在自己肩上，这个角度刚好可以让两瓣臀肉自然打开，露出被开拓过的湿漉漉的肛门。

圆润龟头抵在穴口，路德维希俯身与含住基尔伯特鲜艳软唇，一个挺身进入一半，他的舌头横冲直撞进入基尔伯特口腔，将他的尖叫全都吞入口中。这是他们的第一次，具有非常的意义，路德维希的阳具被紧致的括约肌死死卡在当中，他觉得就这样就能射出来，男性的本能驱使他抽送，但他仍然以超人的意志力克制着等身下急速喘息的男人适应。

“可……可以了……”基尔伯特小声地提示，路德维希再也无法忍受，弓腰塌背一个挺身将阳具全数挺入。

“啊——”这下基尔伯特没能忍住，粗长的阳具将他下体彻底割开，进入太深让他觉得肠胃都被顶起，这个尺寸太大，塞得他几乎要窒息，被彻底塞满的饱胀感让他又痛又爽，一阵热流堵在胸口不知该上还是该下，胯间被弟弟刚才重点照顾过的阳具却像硬了一百年，直挺挺地戳在路德维希坚硬的小腹。

路德维希给了他数秒时间适应这个尺寸，双手握着他的腰大开大合地操弄起来。基尔伯特觉得每一次抽送都像要将他的内脏带出去，又伴随操入的动作一股脑儿全都送了回来。路德维希的操弄毫无规律，只是机械地抽送，像是要将绵软得裹在一起的肠道完全撑开。

“嗯……太深了……”基尔伯特被顶得不断向前，手掌已经抓不住身下的床单，口中无意识的呻吟让路德维希快要发狂，低头胡乱地用力咬着已经被含得红肿的嘴唇，唾液交换间基尔伯特觉得仿佛置身火焰中，整个人都酥了。

润滑液顺着操弄逐渐送进肠道，黏糊的肠壁慢慢顺畅，开始接受路德维希的巨大尺寸。年下攻似乎感受到进出的顺畅，开始凭借扩张时的记忆寻找他哥哥的前列腺。

不断变化着角度的戳弄让基尔伯特云里雾里，直到刚才那种酸胀夹杂着酥痒的快感再次传来，肛门用力收缩箍紧埋在体内的阳具，兄弟俩都知道那一点在哪里。路德维希用力亲吻着基尔伯特的耳垂，颈窝和肩膀，在他身上留下属于自己的吻痕，下体却更加快速地攻击目标，感受一层层绵软肠道强有力的收缩将他紧紧包裹。

快感席卷两人，路德维希忘情地抽送，他直起上身将基尔伯特的双腿拉开到最大。基尔伯特顾不得羞耻，侧头咬着被子的一端呜咽，越来越多的快感让他承受不住，他想碰一碰自己的阳具，但路德维希不会允许。

“啊……阿西……嗯……”最终他带着明显的哭腔大叫着射精，泪水顺着模糊的眼睛缓缓流下渗入床单，他爽得不可自拔，眼前出现白光，只知道身体像踏在云端，软绵绵的却非常舒服。

“哥哥，哥哥！”路德维希不停地叫着，在高潮绞紧的肠道中又冲刺了几下，抵着他的前列腺射精，快感来得太迅速，他扑倒在哥哥身上，用力拥进他的爱人剧烈地喘息。

那个晚上路德维希精神非常好，把他哥翻来覆去地来回操了四五次。最后一次路德维希从后抱着他，依靠体重将那根大得惊人的阳具全部吃进，他已经什么都射不出，被摩擦前列腺硬生生扯到高潮，在那一瞬间他甚至忘了呼吸，屁眼紧紧咬住路德维希的阳具让他无法动弹，吓得年下攻不断给他顺气，才让他慢慢回过神来。

放松下来的那一刻他尖叫着哭出来，浑身瘫软得根本提不起一丝力气，只知道浑身上下都被热流掩盖，纯粹的，原始的快感让他有一种灭顶的畅快。

直到天快亮了他们才彻底躺下，基尔伯特累得早就睡过去，路德维希却舍不得。他睁着眼睛看着怀里乖巧地蜷缩着的兄长，眉眼间全是柔和。

无论你来自哪里都不要紧，从我一出生开始，你就是我的兄长，你就注定是我的爱人。

你可以褪色，可以无情，可以孱弱，怎样都可以，但我只要看你一眼，万般柔情就涌上心头。


	13. 青春期的日记本

婚礼过后的那天，两人睡了个昏天黑地，等路德维希醒来已经是第二天下午。他看着睡在他怀里的兄长，心里很满。

基尔伯特在半小时后也动了一下，路德维希觉得他很可爱，忍不住捏了捏他的脸颊。他想到兄长从一出生就被人抛弃，他想到伊万说的那些往事，想到基尔伯特身上的伤痕，想到他为贝什米特公司殚尽力竭，想到他们表明心迹的那天早晨在床上的拥抱，想到昨晚他哥在他怀里尖叫着高潮。

他觉得无比幸运，在万千人海与他成为兄弟，又在昨天彻底拥有了他。路德维希僵硬着身体不动弹，以免惊扰他的睡眠，直到怀里的小猪迷糊着醒来过来又过了一小时。

“下午好哥哥。”他低头磨蹭着还没完全清醒的年长者的额头，感受他在被窝下温暖的身体，异常满足。

“唔？”基尔伯特显然没有清醒，费力地眨着没有聚焦的眼睛，等他慢慢回忆起昨晚的事，才后知后觉地脸红。他或许还是当年那个风流倜傥的日耳曼贵公子，但现在的床伴不是别人，正是自己朝夕相处的亲弟弟，而且他还是被吃干抹净的那个，这让他的老脸有点没处搁。于是他只好讷讷地说，“下午好阿西，我们是不是睡过头了。”

“今天是我们新婚第一天，有充分的理由赖床。”路德维希笑声震出胸膛，不过他还是拍拍兄长的后背，掀开被子下床，“但总得有人准备点心和晚餐，你再休息一会儿，我准备好了叫你。”

基尔伯特也想起来，但他只动了动身体就觉得酸痛不已，刚撑起一个脑袋就跌回了枕头。这种酸痛和他刚入伍时候被罚跑的第二天极为相似，肌肉运动过度产生过量的乳酸，根据经验起码得疼个三天。这不是不能忍受的，让他难以启齿的是臀缝中那个羞耻的部位，正火辣辣地肿痛着，让他仰卧都不舒服。

路德维希看了他一眼，只离开了一会儿就带着一管药膏回来。基尔伯特已经脸红到了耳尖，把自己缩进被子不愿意出来。路德维希好笑地隔着被子拍拍他的蚕宝宝，“出来吧哥哥，别闷在里面，你那处得再上点药，不然该生病了。”

“你昨晚没有处理？”蚕宝宝从被子里探出一点白色的脑袋。

“处理过了，但我看你现在好像还不舒服？”路德维希顺势把被子拉到他脖子，以免他呼吸不畅。

“还好啦，既然处理过了就没问题啦。”基尔伯特听了又欢乐起来，不顾屁股的疼痛，在弟弟的帮助下勉强坐了起来，“今天是我们的蜜月第一天吗？”

“是的，已经过去大半了。”路德维希看了看时间，决定起身出门给两人各倒了一杯水，回到房间和他哥再温存一会儿。

“我们去希腊，顺便约一下他们旅游局的人吧？”基尔伯特一口口喝着水，他的嗓子还有点沙哑，思路还没从安逸中彻底恢复回来，就已经在动脑筋怎么赚钱。

“我约了下周。”路德维希了然一笑，“我原本也是这么打算的。先去和旅游局的人开个会，然后让伊丽莎白他们在公司先整合业务方案，我们在加尔多斯岛上呆几天再回来。我听说那里的游客非常少，比米克罗斯岛安静得多。”

“你已经计划好了吗？”基尔伯特眼睛一亮，高兴地说，“看来我们又一次想法一致。”

“当然，我们是最合拍的。”路德维希亲亲闪亮的眼睛，把他大致的计划缓缓道来，“我们这周先准备一下会议材料，下周一出发去希腊。到了雅典休整一天，第二天和旅游局的官员谈话，当天把会议录音发送回公司。然后我们出发去米克罗斯岛，在岛上住两晚，接着带上帐篷和食物坐船去加尔多斯岛。那儿的住宿不如米克罗斯那么好，不过好在天气应该不是特别冷，我们的帐篷可以保暖，在那里再呆两晚，然后去别的地方转转。”

“太好了！那我们现在就把会议材料准备一下吧！”基尔伯特激动起来，忘了他是个屁股带伤的伤员，在床上一蹦一跳痛得他跌回去不敢轻举妄动。

“哈哈哈，你先养好了再说吧。”路德维希刮一下他的鼻子，宠溺地笑，“我在维也纳准备得差不多了，更何况现在开始是我们的蜜月假期，哪有人结婚第二天就忙不迭工作的。”

和基尔伯特交换了一个黏腻的吻后，路德维希下楼准备晚餐。看着背影高大的弟弟，某中年银发男子简直老泪纵横，一边揉着屁股一边感慨，多么全能又靠谱的弟弟啊。

希腊之行并不比想象中的顺利，贝什米特兄弟准备的方案在会议中被希腊旅游局的官员们吹毛求疵。蓝白相间的会议室带着明显的地中海风格，国家旅游局的副局长海格力斯带着两个下属坐在会议室中，接待来自德国的商人。

“你们的大股东瓦尔加斯集团上个月已经来访过了，难道他没有把我们的意见传达回去吗？”海格力斯慢吞吞地开口，声音满是慵懒。

“我们从瓦尔加斯先生那里已经听到了您这里的意见，但我们仍然想来争取合作机会，显然今天呈现在这里的材料……应该没有从瓦尔加斯处见到过吧？”基尔伯特略微抬手示意投影仪上的数据，这是他和路德维希带领着伊丽莎白大半个团队完成的市场分析，巧妙地避开了时下棘手的难民危机，仅从经济和破产危机分析旅游业的为难和复兴的紧迫性，有理有据得让人信服。

坐在海格力斯左手边的卡布西负责境内旅游市场拓展，他比副局长稍微振作一些，在看完那些数据后彻底打起精神，对这对来自德国的兄弟有了几分兴趣。他听完基尔伯特的介绍，觉得这确实是个可以合作的机会，但他不愿意这么爽快地放开合作的窗口，怎么说他们也是政府部门，对方不过是一个外资企业。

于是他清了清喉咙坐直身体发问，“贝什米特先生，您给我们的这些数据都是从网络上摘录的，希腊的时局或许确实不够乐观，但这无损于我们国家的天然美景和众多文化古迹。每年的来到希腊的旅游人数都有增长，目前已经达到了2300万人，旅游业带来的收益也超过了140亿欧元。在这种形势下，贵司的优势实际上并不明显吧？”

基尔伯特嘴角勾起的弧度更深，笑容聪慧又不失真诚，“您说的没错，但是据我所知，现在希腊的国际信用评级一降再降，根本没有银行或者国家愿意给你们贷款了吧？”

他轻描淡写地翻着手里的报告，看似不经意地提起，“旅游业的收入占全国所有业务的30%，需要你们进贡给那些政党的资金越来越多，能够算作你们功劳的却很少。这样下去，即使你们做得再好，也没有动力吧？”

海格力斯原本快要眯起的眼睛慢慢睁开，和其他两个同事相互看了看，不太友好地说，“贝什米特先生，您这话是什么意思，是在试图让我和其他政府部门的同僚之间产生隔阂吗？这里是国家旅游局，我们也是那些政府官员之一。”

“就是，这跟贝什米特公司合作又有什么关系呢？”一直没说话的女官员也突然开了尊口，声音低沉不似一般女性的轻柔。她叫海拉斯，是旅游局中推广希腊文化和历史的负责人，网络上那些对于希腊历史和人文建筑的介绍文字都必须由她把关。

基尔伯特笑而不语，向后一靠贴着椅背突然放松下来，路德维希见他虽然笑意不减，眼底却已没多大兴趣，知道他耐心耗尽，清了清嗓子接过谈判的重任。

“这些数据您肯定见过，”路德维希点击鼠标将显示屏上的幻灯片切换了几页。

他的表情没有他哥那么温暖，看起来有点严肃，但这种公事公办的神态让人不敢敷衍。他的声音很低，语速也不快，思路却异常流畅敏捷，“这是希腊著名的几个旅游景点中，排名前十位的酒店价格，我们通过它们的官网进行了五年内的比价。从2010年贵国政府爆出负债危机以来，酒店价格连年上涨，但涨幅与市场需求不符，很显然属于强行抬价。”

“这不能说明什么，如果抬价后仍然有客源，那就是符合市场预期的。”卡布西有种不妙的预感，但他仍然希望以不变应万变，试图和贝什米特兄弟周旋。

可惜，他遇到的不是上个月的意大利人，日耳曼的领头狼可不会给他打哈哈的机会，基尔伯特直截了当地开了嘲讽，“这说明了太多问题。至少我们有理由怀疑，这些漂亮的旅游创收数据背后是否代表真实的旅游业兴荣，还是政府为了表面功夫而做的虚假数据。毕竟希腊在数据造假方面是专家，前科累累。”

“你！”海拉斯愤怒地一拍桌子，转头看向他们的副局长，“我们为什么要和这么傲慢无礼的德国佬合作？”

“贝什米特先生，如果您不是诚心诚意来与我们合作，恕不远送。”海格力斯一反之前没睡醒的模样，严肃不悦地说。

“我们充满诚意。”路德维希看了一眼基尔伯特，见他没有开口的意思，顺势接过话茬，语气和刚才陈述的时候没什么两样，却显然已在循循善诱，“但当真实的数据摆在眼前，三位又何必视而不见。对于贝什米特公司来说，希腊是一个非常有潜力的市场，可惜整体经济形势并不好。介于政局的影响，很多公司都选择撤资，旅游业在国内应该是中流砥柱了吧？如果今年不能有个一两番的增幅，明年恐怕会更难。”

会议桌对面本来还激动的三人听了瞬间安静下来，这是他们的软肋，也是他们今年接到的死命令。为了拯救快要濒死的经济形势，他们必须创造比去年多50%的收益才能让整体持平，不至于亏损太多。

而这个增幅几乎是难以实现的，他们确实需要贝什米特公司这样的外资企业给他们提供方案，所以上个月瓦尔加斯集团代表贝什米特公司前来谈判时，他们第一时间就安排了会议室。

可惜那个意大利人实在没多少本事，让希腊人看了笑话，再加上多年来凭天然优势赚取的旅游收益又让他们有恃无恐。本以为这次来的两个人也不过是个空有名头的总裁，结果却放进了两条狐狸。

基尔伯特等他们消化得差不多了再悠悠开口，一派大气谦和，“从贝什米特公司的角度，希腊的市场固然重要，但如果旅游局不与我们合作，我们也可以在希腊建立分公司，派驻员工在此慢慢拓展，相信以现在的形势来看，政府是很欢迎外资企业入驻的吧。只不过这样一来，恐怕就是招商局的功劳，算不上你们这里。副局长，既然我们最先找了您，您又何必把机会让给别人呢？”

“你们打算怎么办？”海格力斯终于放下架子，不甘心地问。

“很简单，就像我们业务方案中提及的，由贝什米特公司承担现在希腊官方推出的旅游纪念品设计和制造工作，旅游局将我们的品牌在希腊进行宣传，而我们也会搭配自己的优势，在德国以及其他业务覆盖的地方，为希腊官方推出的旅游产品做市场营销。”谈到具体的项目实施，路德维希终于提起了些兴趣，手臂搁在桌面，条理清晰地陈述，“我们不和旅游局分割原本的利润，只需在提升的增幅中抽取一半。”

“那我们的收益假设达到了50%，实际上我们也只有25%？”卡布西眯了眯眼，他显然并不满意。

“但至少这25%的增幅背后代表的是真实客源，真实消费，和真正的增长，而不是虚拟的，具有欺骗性的数据。”路德维希并非不会讽刺，他只是比较实诚，可他对希腊人的木鱼脑袋也几乎要丧失耐心。

“我们内部需要再讨论，今天不能立刻答应你。”海格力斯在内心早就答应了上百遍，但他还想再吊几天德国人的胃口，故作姿态地抚摸下巴。

“没问题，到时候您可以直接联系我。”基尔伯特对这个结果很满意，他也明白对方的官腔，爽快地点头允许对方再装几天逼，反正这帮官员也没几天好日子过了，等合作项目真的启动，德国人有一百万种方法逼得希腊人连午觉都没得睡。

兄弟俩将和工作有关的所有材料全都邮寄回柏林，所剩下的行李只包括了旅行用品。可怜贝什米特夫夫在度蜜月时还在想着工作，踏上米克罗斯岛的时候，基尔伯特居然还在想着希腊市场稳定后的盛况。

他们俩才不管希腊的政府能不能回天，也不管这个国家的评级到底是不是垃圾级，只要能在这片土地上赚到钱，一切就都万事大吉。

希腊的蓝是一场梦，基尔伯特赤脚站在沙滩上看着眼前一望无垠的蔚蓝，平静的海平面看不到尽头，和同样碧蓝的天空在远处交织在一起。他脚下的沙土被阳光晒得炽热，扑上岸边的海水轻触他的脚趾，四周是高高的山崖，打在山崖岩石上的水没有沙滩上的那么温柔，海浪翻滚着撞上石头，粉身碎骨。

基尔伯特深呼吸一口腥咸的海风，敬畏地承认自己的渺小。希腊是神的国土，他站在这里面对浩瀚的海洋，似乎突然相信真的有神在眷顾这片土地。

“哥哥。”路德维希呼唤的声音近在耳边，从后将他清瘦的身体抱在怀中，下巴搁在他的肩膀，侧头亲吻他的脸颊。

基尔伯特看进弟弟的眼睛，这是比爱琴海更纯粹的蓝色，是他的美梦。他突然觉得胸口涌过一阵窒息般的热流，对弟弟的爱意一时喷薄涌上，他无力承受这汹涌的炽热感情，他说不出话来，只能转身用力抱紧弟弟宽厚的肩背。

这种窒息让他害怕，也让他期待，混合着爱情和亲情的感情早已无法辨识，他只知道此刻他拥抱着他的整个世界。

“哥哥，我爱你。”路德维希一遍遍在他耳边轻声呢喃，他也在这雄壮的自然美景前败下阵来。

他和心爱的哥哥终于结婚，终于名正言顺地霸占他，让他内心充满勇气和希望。他不知如何表达这份浓厚的爱意，仿佛开天辟地以来，这个男人就拥抱着他，和他在一起。他恨不能将自己的心挖出来捧给他看，除此之外，他不知道如何让他的哥哥明白他有多爱他，他只能徒劳地，不断地跟他说我爱你。

夜晚的海滩是另一种风景，一轮弯月点缀天边，漫天繁星倒挂苍穹，仿佛下一秒就会掉下来，苍蓝色的夜空纯净幽远，他们在头顶看到了清晰的银河。

路德维希在沙滩上铺了一块宽大的织物，和他哥哥一起并排躺在沙滩上数着星星。无边的大海在夜空下静谧臣服，基尔伯特窝在弟弟结实的臂弯，仔细地看着群星，忽然指着一颗星星兴奋地说，“阿西你看！那个好亮！是北极星！”

路德维希顺着他手指的方向看去，眼花缭乱的夜空中全是星星，但基尔伯特固执地指着的方向有一颗明亮的星星正在闪光，这么看来它似乎比其他星星都要明亮。但路德维希却觉得，眼前最明亮的是基尔伯特手指上的婚戒，耀武扬威地宣示着主权。

希腊晴朗的夜空群星璀璨，每一颗都在闪着最耀眼的光芒，能找到北极星着实不易。他们安静地对视了一会儿，终于忍不住新婚的喜悦和荷尔蒙的爆发，激烈地亲吻和拥抱。

他们像创世纪时懵懂的人类，赤条条在北极星的注目下极尽缠绵。路德维希将他此生的珍宝小心地护在身下。

他觉得他的软肋和铠甲同在，他什么都怕，又无所畏惧。

兄弟俩给自己在希腊放了一周的婚假，离开前再次前往国家旅游局。同样的会议室里，这次除了上回的三个人，就连局长的秘书都在旁听。路德维希不着痕迹地打量他们，每个人脸上都非常严肃，丝毫没有懈怠，他心里有了底，知道合作的事八九不离十。

“副局长大人，不知我们是否有幸能和旅游局合作，为希腊的旅游业提供一些小小的助力？”基尔伯特坐在他身边率先开了口，他穿着随意的度假T恤，外罩一件休闲西装，显然一副轻松的样子，和旁边弟弟严肃的三件套完全不同。

“我们同意和贵公司合作。”海格力斯斟酌地说，“这一周我们开了专题会议，局长和几个高级官员都觉得你们说的有道理，如果今年合作，到明年底可以有初步成效，我们可以考虑长期合作。”

“这完全可以放心，除了我们自己的业务覆盖地，大股东瓦尔加斯集团在意大利非常有势力，我们可以利用他们的资源在东欧和南欧进行宣传。”基尔伯特点点头，似乎对这个结果很满意，“如果在合作意愿上初步达成共识的话，明天我们回到德国就可以起草合作协议。”

“关于签约，我们有一个条件。”海格力斯认真地来回看了几眼兄弟俩，严肃地说，“我们必须和贝什米特公司直接签订协议，拒绝瓦尔加斯的加入。”

兄弟俩回到柏林时正好是周五的下午，第二天是周末，足够他们休息两天后整装待发，精神抖擞地上班。他们的希腊之旅收获颇为丰富，除了过了一把二人世界的瘾，最重要的是征服了希腊市场。

希腊旅游局表示，他们将会出具标准合同版本，如果亚瑟不做太大的改动，他们就可以立刻签署，这是贝什米特兄弟感到欣慰的好事。

另一方面，基尔伯特从亚瑟那里听来小道消息，说伊万准备独自收购维纳莫伊宁公司，却不料遭到了大股东乌克森谢纳的极力反抗，强行注资3个亿硬是打消了布拉金斯基集团的金算盘。

“啧啧，可怜喏。”基尔伯特一边喝着啤酒一边不痛不痒地批判，“多行不义必自毙。”

“贝什米特大总裁，您很公道吗？”亚瑟拧着声音在电话那头闷声闷气地说，“你比他有过之而无不及，度个蜜月还不忘带上公事。别以为我不知道你为什么让瓦尔加斯打头阵，你就是要凸显你和你弟弟的能耐，所以让那个只知道吃干饭的意大利小少爷做一朵肥厚的绿叶，来衬托你们这两朵大红花。”

基尔伯特瞟了一眼在厨房准备晚餐的弟弟，对着电话轻描淡写嗤笑一声，“我要的纵然多，但谁敢笑我贪？”

周末的上午两人并没有睡懒觉，一周没有回来的家里需要清理和打扫，兄弟俩分工明确，路德维希搞定家里三层楼的地板，基尔伯特整理通到湖边的草坪和花园。他们在晚餐前搞定了各自的工作，路德维希说只剩下书房还没有打扫。

“我来帮你吧，书房里的东西太多了。”基尔伯特小朋友穿着工作服自告奋勇地举手，路德维希叔叔欣然接受。

成排的书橱上除了大量书籍外，有一排专门存放基尔伯特的日记，那是他从会写字开始一直到参军以后的记录。自从他继承了公司就越来越忙，发展到现在只能几个月写一个短短的记录。

基尔伯特拿着抹布小心地擦过书架表面，突然盯着一本日记看了几秒，小心地抽出来翻开几页。那是他在高中时的某一本日记，那时候他的生活简单纯洁，和弗朗西斯，安东尼奥一起打球，参加俱乐部，还有就是……想着阿西。

他眼前随意摊开的几篇日记中，都有“阿西”这个名字的出现。

“哥哥？”路德维希不知何时已经站在他的身后，高大身体越过他的肩膀将本子上的几篇日记看得清楚。他从后搂住兄长劲腰，暧昧地在他耳边吹气，“原来你那时候就对我有意思？恩？那之前我对你表白的时候你还不立刻投怀送抱，哥哥真是不坦诚呢。”

“喂！开什么玩笑！”基尔伯特脸红到耳根，啪地一下合上日记本，“我那时候根本不觉得这是爱情好吗？”

路德维希快速伸出一指夹在被合上的那一页，硬是从他手中抽出本子再次翻开，架在书架上让文字清晰地映在两人眼前，伸手慢慢解开了兄长的裤子，“不诚实的小孩要受惩罚。”

那天路德维希把那本三句不离“阿西”的日记本明明白白地放在面前，迫使他哥在被他压在身下的时候大声读出那些句子。

“我……我喜欢你……嗯……就像……啊……就像宇宙爆炸，嗯……时间重启，英勇呜……无畏，漫漫无期……嗯啊哈慢……慢点……”基尔伯特被弟弟顶得眼角发红，断断续续用哭腔念着那些羞耻的表白，听得路德维希又爽又怜惜。

他仿佛听到年少时的基尔伯特在夜深人静时，独自坐在灯下书写内心懵懂又青涩的情绪，“可惜……嗯啊……嗯……此爱隔山海，山海不可平。”

哥哥，此爱如山海，山海入我怀。


	14. 两个人的规划

蜜月回来后，兄弟俩如常上班，他们并没有大肆宣传结婚这件事，在公司里也只是宣称去度了个假。

基尔伯特原本想带着婚戒上班，但是考虑到这可能是个大新闻，他也不打算做一个场面人，所以就和弟弟一起把戒指摘下来做成吊坠挂在脖子上。

他们在11月底正式宣布和希腊国家旅游局进行合作，并开始起草战略合作协议。与此同时，布拉金斯基集团因投资失利，不仅没有在北欧市场继续占得便宜，反而损失了不少资金，在诺威马克集团内部的话语权也变少。

两大新闻一时间成了整个制造业的谈资，报纸中将贝什米特兄弟和伊万放在同一个版面进行对比，下面的评论花样繁多，有的对他们两家此前的合作提出质疑的，也有的希望贝什米特甩开布拉金斯基不要再合作。

路德维希看了一眼放在桌上的早报，盯着占据了一半版面的伊万的脸看了半天，最终还是把报纸塞进了碎纸机。他一开始以为伊万是故意兵走险招，或者只是为了引起兄长的注意才对芬兰出手，但没想到他们真的进行了投资，这让他觉得不可思议。

他回国的第二天就和本田菊取得了联系，确认没有听说有哪个投资公司对布拉金斯基进行了帮衬，路德维希对此唯一的解释就是彻底绝望的爱情让人疯狂，智商全面下线。

他心有余悸地抱着他哥亲了一口又一口，心里不断感谢上帝让他哥最终还是答应了他的求婚，不然他也要疯了不可。直到他哥被他弄得满脸口水不耐烦地皱眉，他才恋恋不舍地放下。

基尔伯特并没有因为新婚而冲昏了头脑，他和路德维希在未来一年中必须给自己选定一个接班人，而且在稳固了希腊市场后，他们应该启动向非洲进军的步伐。

已经到了年底，等过了新年基尔伯特已经45岁，路德维希计划让基尔伯特最多再工作十年。如果他们要培养一个接班人，确切的说是培养路德维希的接班人，就要从现在开始物色，才敢在路德维希正式退休那一天放手使用。

“首先他必须独身一人，”这是基尔伯特一直坚定的，“虽然我们走后，公司和我们家族基本没什么关系了，但我不能看着它沦落到另一个家族手里，它必须完全股份制，必须完全按照能力出任总裁。”

“如果是这样的话，成年人也不能要了。”路德维希在备忘录上写下这个条件，自己解释说，“如果他已经是个成熟的大人，他的心思无法掌握，人脉也会很复杂，我们很难确定他同意被我们培养的初衷。”

“可是也不能太小，学龄前的儿童几乎无法预测他未来的发展情况，而且会消耗我们很多时间照顾他。如果领养这样年龄段的孩子，需要的手续也非常复杂，甚至需要每年接受巡检，我们没有那么多时间。”基尔伯特实际地说，“我们养这么个孩子就是为了接班人，仅此而已。”

最后他们一致同意要一个十岁左右的孩子。这阶段的孩子懂事，可塑性又很强，还没到叛逆期，但已经可以开始学习。

在物色接班人前，他们也问了腓特烈的意见，已经回到柏林的腓特烈在视频中沉默许久，最终只提了一个要求，“他必须是个德国人，除此之外，我没有别的要求。”

“老爹，如果他是个混血呢？要知道德国人的血统像我们家这么纯的可不多。”基尔伯特在镜头前挠挠头发，一边飞快地想着最近在几个孤儿院看到的孩子，里面几乎没有真正纯种的德国血液。

“他必须是个德国人。”腓特烈又重复了一遍，然后他的视线定在了基尔伯特敞开衣领里露出来的吊坠，那枚素净的戒指在镜头前格外晃眼。

路德维希在他哥哥沉默的时候立刻满足了父亲的要求，“我们会努力寻找这样一个孩子，爸爸你放心吧。”

腓特烈露出了一脸“还是小儿子听话”的表情欣慰地挂了视频，留下一脸惆怅的基尔伯特和看起来很高兴的路德维希。

“又要是孤儿，又要聪明，还要身世干净，太大或者太小都不合适，再加上祖坟都在德国冒青烟的小孩？”基尔伯特掰着手指一个个数着条件，“缺一个都不能满足要求，这样的孩子哪里找啊？”

“我们一定会找到的，”路德维希把烦躁的兄长抱过来搂在怀里安抚，“先答应了老爹再说，这毕竟也是我们自己家的公司，真的交给一个吃里扒外的人也不见得安全。”

“纯种德国人就一定安全了吗？”基尔伯特不满意地反驳，“老实说，从你退休的那天起，这个公司就彻底不姓贝什米特了，他会变成一个彻底的股份制公司，谁有才华谁就可以当总裁，你管得了谁是哪里人？”

“日耳曼的血液很干净。”路德维希云淡风轻地说了一句，“至少我会把他交给一个德国人。”

基尔伯特对这种血统论不太适应，不过他没有过分坚持，实际上在他心里，只要有能力就可以启用，但如果能够找到同时符合老爹和弟弟要求的人也不错。

兄弟俩动用了所有的人脉，才在新年过后终于有了一点眉目，这回是阿尔弗雷德帮了忙。自从他两三年前从贝什米特兄弟那里拿到了第一个项目后，凭借自己聪慧的头脑和基尔伯特的大力帮助，他已经和德国政府的项目打交道，不仅彻底回本，而且积累了相当了不起的人脉资源。

能在短期内有这样的成效几乎是个奇迹，阿尔弗雷德对基尔伯特的感激溢于言表，他甚至尊敬地称他为老师。

这次的寻人启事自然也是给阿尔弗雷德发了一份，美国小青年抱着感恩的心想给他的老师一个大惊喜。他几经辗转找到了拉斯维加斯的一家福利院，那里收留了一个小男孩，今年刚满九岁，金发蓝眼的样子非常标致。

他叫Wilhelm，福利院已经收留他三年，让他在专门的学校学完了所有的初级语法和算数。阿尔弗雷德看到他名字的拼法，坚信他并非来自英语国家。果然，福利院保留了关于威廉完整的身世记录。

他的父母确确实实是德国人，母亲死于难产，父亲是个司机。他小时候患有不少疾病，为了他的医疗费，他的父亲放弃了本国稳定却收入低廉的工作，带着他到了拉斯维加斯寻找更多的财路。

在一次巧合下他父亲获得了一个富豪私人司机的职位，却不幸在某个夜晚开车将富翁从赌场接回来时候，被富翁的仇人追着用枪打爆了车子的两个后轮。

车祸发生在一瞬间，富翁和男孩的父亲当场就死了。威廉没有其他家人，三年前事故发生后不久，他就被当地社区送到了这家福利院，现在他还没有完全摆脱失去父亲的阴影。

阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了半天，最终还是决定把他带回去给贝什米特兄弟看看，他为威廉办理了手续，从院长那里为孩子借来了半年的假期。

“他可以在你们身边呆六个月，如果你们觉得他还不错，到时候我去帮你们办理领养手续，如果你们觉得他不合适，我就把他送回去。”阿尔弗雷德拉着路德维希在一边悄悄地说。

基尔伯特看到这个孩子的第一眼就觉得非常喜欢，威廉天蓝色的眼睛和路德维希非常相似，不仅如此，年幼的孩子并没有被贝什米特大总裁吓到，反而非常镇定地与他对视，这让军人出身的基尔伯特对他颇有好感。

“你叫什么名字？”基尔伯特带着他坐进休息室，亲自为他倒了一杯橙汁。

“谢谢，我叫威廉。”男孩双手接过杯子，礼貌地道了谢，动作缓慢地抿了一口握在手中。

“我叫基尔伯特，那边那个高个子的叫路德维希，我们是兄弟。”基尔伯特高兴地自我介绍，“这里是我们的公司，专门生产玩具，一会儿你可以去陈列室看看，如果有喜欢的玩具，你就可以的带走。”

“我有一只贝什米特小熊。”威廉并没有因为基尔伯特的话而兴奋多少，他始终非常平静，让人难以相信他竟然只有九岁。

基尔伯特有点难过，他看着眼前年幼的孩子，为他的身世和经历感到心酸。他起身坐到男孩身边，伸手碰了碰男孩瘦弱的肩膀，“嘿，高兴点，其他孩子可没有你这么好运，要知道买一套我们家的玩具不便宜呢。”

“那我可以要一只北极狼吗？就是你们之前那种木头的。”威廉的眼底终于有了一点期待，抬头小心翼翼地问。

路德维希似乎和阿尔弗雷德已经谈完了，两人也走进休息室，正好听到男孩这句话。兄弟俩对视了一眼，还是由年长者提问，“为什么要北极狼？那可是俄国品牌布拉金斯基的产品，难道你不喜欢德国的小熊吗？那也是木头的。”

“福利院里有一套你们的木头玩具，我和他们会用小熊和北极狼模拟斗争，我喜欢小熊，而他们觉得北极狼的战斗力更强。”威廉认真地回答，“当然，我们各有输赢，但我后来赢的次数更多。最后一次打斗时，汉克拿着北极狼输了，他非常愤怒地砸碎了那只北极狼，从此我们再也无法玩打斗的游戏。”

“你想给福利院还回去吗？”基尔伯特挑了挑眉，他从这个不满十岁的男孩身上仿佛看到了自己年幼时好斗的身影。

“也不是……”威廉犹豫了一下，显然不知道该不该说实话，最后他看向阿尔弗雷德，后者虽然不知道他想说什么，但仍然鼓励地笑了一下，威廉鼓起勇气说，“北极狼是我的战利品，我理应拥有它。”

贝什米特兄弟对威廉的“试用期”只过了一个月，路德维希就通知阿尔弗雷德尽快办理领养手续。

“这么说你们对这孩子很满意咯？”阿尔弗雷德显然非常高兴，这可是他费尽千辛万苦找来的孩子，是他为贝什米特们解决的难题，他感到很骄傲。

“非常感谢你，阿尔弗，这真是帮了我们最大的忙！”路德维希也很高兴，语气难得听得出来兴致很高，“我和哥哥准备带他回家看看爸爸妈妈，然后就安排他进入春季的新学期。”

“你们两个大男人能抚养他吗？”阿尔弗雷德高兴归高兴，又想到了实际的问题，“你们连一条狗都没有养过吧。”

“他已经快十岁了，不需要特别照顾生活，我们会把他送进柏林最好的寄宿制学校，他会接受最系统，最完整的教育。等周末的时候回来，顺便去爸爸妈妈家一天。”路德维希有条不紊地说，“爸爸也会喜欢家里的新鲜血液，这是一件好事。”

“看起来你们已经商量好了。”阿尔弗雷德一边记录着领养的待办事宜，一边由衷为他的德国朋友感到高兴。

“是的，哥哥非常喜欢他，”路德维希声音顿了顿，无奈地笑出声，“威廉的骨子里有一股好斗和不服输的精神，这是哥哥最喜欢，也最看重的。”

原本需要大半年的领养手续，在阿尔弗雷德的打点下缩短到了两个月。威廉适应新环境的能力很强，他并不是特别多言，但到底还是个孩子，面对贝什米特公司陈列馆中琳琅满目的玩具，他也会露出高兴的神色。

他已不是个懵懂年幼的男童，虽然还不明白未来他必须承担的责任，但他现也知道贝什米特兄弟收养他，让他有舒服的生活，是需要他回报的。所以他格外努力，无论是功课还是体育都非常优秀。

这样的成绩不仅让他自己感到满意，还成功取悦了贝什米特家的四个大人，尤其是腓特烈。说到底谁会不在乎自己的家族企业呢？可是儿子没有后代是个铁板钉钉的现实，他说不出让儿子借腹生子的话来，如今有了威廉，他觉得一切充满了希望。

事实上威廉的到来让基尔伯特较为费心，从安排学校，到一切的吃穿用度，基尔伯特没有像他弟弟预料的那样找一个保姆了事，而是尽可能亲力亲为，让威廉不至于觉得太受冷落。

“我们领养他确实带着目的，”基尔伯特在忙碌完了一天工作后，还要操心这个孩子是否能在新房间里睡得着，当他上床面对路德维希心疼的眼神，他只是笑一笑，“但他毕竟只有十岁，对他亲生父亲的死又记忆犹新。我给不了他太多父爱，但会尽可能给他一些帮助和疏导。”

“毕竟还是个孩子。”过了一会儿，基尔伯特又补充道。

“我也是个孩子。”路德维希不动声色地将他抱得更紧，沙哑的声音隐隐透着情欲，在他耳边湿漉漉地说，“我也需要特别关照。”

“阿西……”基尔伯特被这情动的声音撩得发热，转头寻找弟弟的嘴唇，后者立刻缠上和他吻在一起，“我本来以为你已经打算睡了呢。”

“我要侍寝。”路德维希没有和他分开，黏黏糊糊地回答。

“哦？怎么侍？”基尔伯特挑眉展笑，他早就感到色鬼弟弟的手掌一直在他屁股上不怀好意地徘徊，这会儿正挑开内裤向里摸。

“这样……”

路德维希·吃自己养子飞醋·贝什米特，今天晚上也在卧室里非常努力。

二月，威廉进入学校，生活慢慢进入正轨。

路德维希主要的精力都放在了和希腊人周旋上，希腊人的工作效率就像一只狂奔的蜗牛，路德维希当然理解他们对于合作协议的谨慎态度，但在他看来，既然是旅游局的标准合同，实在没必要来回修改近四个月。

就在路德维希忍不住吐槽他们的工作效率，决定再飞一次雅典前，海格力斯终于将当局认可的协议版本发送了过来。两天后，亚瑟给出了最终回复意见，双方在合同问题上终于艰难地达成了共识，标志着贝什米特公司真正进入希腊市场。

希腊市场的稳定和拓展比想象中更难。鉴于这是个重大的市场计划，而且涉及到和政府部门打交道，路德维希亲自向董事会写了注资申请，并在雅典快速成立了一个分公司就近配合当地的业务。

可希腊人却做了一件非常不厚道的事。

他们实际上早在前年就已经与英国一家小公司进行了这一类项目的合作，合同至今仍然有效，尽管从业务数据来看并不足以形成威胁，但在双方签署协议的时候，海格力斯可是一口咬定和德国人的合作是排他性的。

也就是说贝什米特公司平白无故在希腊多出了一个竞争对手。

“这是违约！是违约！！”伊丽莎白在会议上愤怒地低吼，这位沉稳的女士从来没有爆发过这么恐怖的声音，就连基尔伯特都讶异地对她看了几眼，她有点过分激动了，“按照合同精神，我们可以让他们赔偿10%的违约金！”

基尔伯特一张帅脸板得铁青，上午他和阿西收到了费里西安诺的正式邮件，瓦尔加斯和其他十几个股东并不同意在这个节骨眼上继续在希腊市场投钱，联名建议他们应该暂停希腊业务。

“岂有此理！”路德维希看完邮件后罕见地爆了一句粗口，“都他妈是养尊处优的蠢货，活该连希腊那种烂料都看他不起！”

兄弟俩对合同的每一个条款都烂熟于胸，也知道现在可以追讨违约金，但是一旦双方在这个时间点上进行声讨，那么他们在希腊的业务将寸步难行。而只有打开了希腊市场，才能进一步扩张北非。这是他们都不会忍让的底线。

“我们为了能和希腊当局成功签署这份协议，前期做的所有努力都不能白费。不然岂不是被董事会看笑话。旅游局跳过了瓦尔加斯，直接和我们签署协议，到头来我们为了这10%的违约金闹得自断财路？”基尔伯特眼神凌厉扫视一圈会场，十几个部门总监鸦雀无声。

“那……就这么算了？”伊丽莎白不可思议地插嘴，她一想非常崇敬，也很支持基尔伯特，只是这回她实在气不过。

“谁说就这么算了。”基尔伯特斜睨她一眼，冷哼一声，“但在征讨权利的同时得想想长远的发展。”

此时伊丽莎白已经冷静下来，在她自己的座位上按兵不动，有些人陷入沉思，有些人一脸茫然。

基尔伯特向后一靠看起来似乎并不紧张，慢悠悠缓缓道来，“希腊项目非常特殊，和以往那些公司不同。以前我们的业务往来对象都是企业，就算是布拉金斯基集团这样的知名公司，也不过是市场上的一份子罢了。在这种情况下，商业条款和国际惯例是有约束力的，大家都会遵循，也会合作得更有规矩。”

他顿了顿，看了看场下，又瞟到身边一脸严肃的弟弟，继续开口，“这次我们的合作方是希腊旅游局，它是个国家组织，不是那些受约束的公司，他们的工作态度既傲慢又散漫，可正因他们的身份使然，我们无法拒绝和他们合作。我想公司在希腊市场的战略定位……各位已经很清楚了，所以别跟我说放弃希腊市场，这是不可能的。”

“希腊整体经济和政治都在垮台，但旅游业却始终蒸蒸日上，得益于他们的那些自然景观，这是无法改变的事实。所以他们有恃无恐，如果我们因为他们此次的违约而拒绝和他们合作，那么损失的只会是我们自己。各位，请想一想我的话，然后再发怒。”基尔伯特结束了他的话，留给现场一段空白的时间消化。

“那么我们现在怎么做呢？您既不想善罢甘休，又不想和旅游局发生正面冲突。”

基尔伯特沉默着没有回答，他心里有几条方案，上午也和路德维希商量过，但毕竟还不成熟，可就在他犹豫的时候，路德维希替他开口了。

“我们有几个想法，不过还没有完全论证过，暂且在这里和大家一起讨论。”低沉富有磁性的声音带着让人安心的稳重响起，路德维希平缓的声音插进来，完全不是他早上在办公室里发飙的样子，“我们的竞争对手来自英国，名不见经传，是个在市场上残喘多年却始终没有真正破产的小公司。它和希腊旅游局确实有一个合作协议，但并没有任何实际的投资，三年来没有任何业绩。”

他看了一眼身边的兄长，没有看到阻止的神色，放心地继续下去，“我们可以有两种选择。第一是直接收购那家英国企业，这样一来，我们就彻底统一了希腊的旅游业外包服务市场。可这种方法需要在短期内迅速筹集资金，董事会一定不会同意，而且我们对它并不了解，使得这种方法可信性降低。”

他顿了顿，留下几秒钟空白后再次开口，“第二种方法是再和希腊旅游局签署一份暂时性的排他补充协议，在我们的业务量达到一定规模之前，不允许这个英国公司介入希腊市场。”

“第二种方法是存在法律风险的。”一直在台下没有说话的亚瑟这时候终于忍不住了，“你的要求本质上是让希腊在你规定的时间内，单方面终止和英国公司的合作关系，对于旅游局来说，他们会面临英国公司的违约讨伐。”

“我同意亚瑟。”基尔伯特咬着自己的下唇无意识地吃着上面细薄的皮，“我们可以为了长远的发展暂时不追究这笔违约金，但那个小公司却不一定。它可能正打算抓到现钞就跑路，如此一来等于把旅游局逼上绝路，反而不利。”

“第三个方案就是正面迎敌。”路德维希继续刚才没说完的话，“我们说服董事会坚持在现有情况下按原计划投入，用销售额抢占市场，让其他公司没有任何机会，到时候再和旅游局谈判，要么废掉和英国的协议，要么偿还违约金，我们的胜算会更大。”

那天的投票结果一致同意选择第三个方案，全公司上下再次进入备战状态，挑灯夜战的员工比比皆是。

“基尔，路德，你们两个也太不把我们放在眼里了！”费里西安诺软绵绵的声音就算生气也像撒娇，他在得知兄弟俩决定继续投资希腊市场的第二天就从罗马飞到了柏林，一进门就开始发脾气，软趴趴的声音听上去不具威胁，但神情却看起来非常认真。

路德维希头疼地希望这位祖宗快点离开，基尔伯特则疲倦地应付这个难得发飙的大股东，“费里，你不想要分红了吗？”

“我当然想要！”意大利人吃瘪地顿了顿，“但我也不喜欢你们总是不听我们的意见，那要董事会干什么呢？”

“董事会想要多少钱，就要投入多少资源，这是公司运作的原则。你们当然可以发出你们的声音，但如果不想投入，那就不要想着分红。钱是不会在任何投入都不做的情况下自己生出来的。”基尔伯特根本没有心思和他纠缠，又碍于这毕竟是名义上的大股东，耐着性子安抚了一会儿，拍着他的肩膀将他送出办公室。

路德维希看着一脸无辜地冲自己笑的费里西安诺，心里总有一种隐隐的不踏实。上帝保佑这个意大利人真的是个智障，否则问题将会变得更加棘手。

六月初，贝什米特公司为希腊旅游市场度身定制的第一批产品概念图送到了海格力斯的邮箱，希腊旅游局的整个业务团队都为此而振奋，但兄弟俩并没有因此而高兴，在实际的订单没有下来，钱款没有到账之前，他们都不会喜形于色。

不过这次希腊人积极了不少，托欧洲政局动荡的福，前往希腊旅游的外国人减少了很多，尤其是来自东南亚那些富裕地方的游客们更是少了一大半。希腊旅游局要是再不好好和贝什米特们合作，他们可就真的没有机会挽回颜面了。

路德维希在六月底真正高兴起来，他收到了海格力斯亲自签字确认的合作订单，首付款在三天后顺利到账。

“这才是充满诚意嘛！”基尔伯特高兴地亲吻着正在给希腊人回复邮件的弟弟，盘算着市场推广的方案。

“亚瑟了解了一下那家英国公司，据说总部设在苏格兰，老板叫斯科特。这家公司的规模很小，最多也就几十万英镑。”路德维希温柔地回吻他，温存的同时不忘把电脑桌面上一个文件夹打开，里面是亚瑟发给他的调研报告。

“在伦敦证交所上市？”基尔伯特一下子抓住了重点，“这怎么可能？”

“它在AIM市场上市。”路德维希拍了拍他的屁股，把他拽到自己大腿上坐稳，“之所以没有倒闭，是因为这它根本不运作，发行的所有股票都被斯科特本人买下。前几年希腊政府危机爆发，应要求旅游局必须再创佳业，他们找了这家苏格兰小公司应付政府，所以实际上什么都没干。”

基尔伯特任由他弟弟在自己屁股上吃豆腐，一边仔细阅读着亚瑟的报告，几分钟后他得出结论，“所以可以放任不管，论实力是绝无可能和我们抗衡的，只要占据市场后，让旅游局和他们解除合约就行了。”

“是的……”路德维希在他耳边轻轻喝气，手上动作不停，慢慢解开他的裤子，“我们能应付他们，现在你要应付我……”

基尔伯特在内心狠狠唾弃了一下自己的白日宣淫，结婚后他和他弟弟引以为傲的自律全都见了鬼，但身体却很诚实地立刻在办公室应付他弟弟。

太不矜持了！

整个下半年，贝什米特公司四成以上的精力都投入了希腊市场，而两个老板还分出了不少时间管教新来的威廉。

就在他们觉得一切都让人满意的时候，新年刚过不久，伊万就真正搞了个大新闻。

布拉金斯基集团对贝什米特公司举牌，持股比例20%，超过了现有大股东瓦尔加斯集团18.2%的占比，一跃成为最大股东方。

“基尔，我们在董事会上见哦~”伊万绵软的声音透过视频邮件传遍了整个办公室。

“操！”基尔伯特暴怒而起，抡起茶杯砸烂了电脑，“这他娘的是挑衅！”


	15. 属于他们的浪漫

“布拉金斯基集团哪来的那么多钱？！！”亚瑟紧紧握住手里的材料，声音干涩得像是要吐血，“这根本不科学！他们去年才刚刚在北欧市场遭到重创！”

“不是他们自己。”一向在公司以冷静和稳重著称的路德维希这回也有点崩溃，“绝不会是他们自己，我已经让本田菊去查了，市场上能够买下我们公司这么多股份的投资者不多，绝不会是布拉金斯基自己。”

“下一步怎么办？”伊丽莎白担心地问，“总不能真的让俄罗斯老狐狸当老大吧？他绝不会像瓦尔加斯那样听我们的。”

“我已经通知了费里西安诺，让他们准备增资入股，除非他们不愿意再当最大股东，否则增资就是铁板钉钉的事。”基尔伯特已经两天不眠不休，眼睛通红，神色憔悴，但他勉强支撑着自己处理完应急预案。

“明天的记者招待会你别去了。”路德维希合上面前的笔记本电脑，起身向基尔伯特走去，“你的状态不好，我很担心。”

“说的也是，基尔，你去睡一会儿吧，一小时后我们叫你。”伊丽莎白也担心起来，她的这位大老板实在让人操心，如果在这时候垮了，恐怕会是贝什米特公司成立以来最大的危机。

“今天下午有总裁办公室会议，明天是记者招待会，再下周是董事会。”基尔伯特看着满满当当的日程表，皱眉揉着额头，“我得再准备一些材料。”

伊丽莎白和亚瑟担心地看看逞强的银发男人，转头看向另一个贝什米特。路德维希二话不说拎着他的肩膀将他半抱半拉地带进隔壁休息室，无视他哥的拒绝，一把将他摁倒在床上。

“睡觉。”尽管他的蓝眼里也布满血丝，这两天加起来他恐怕也才睡了七八个小时，但总比他哥一分钟都没有合眼强一些。

“这不公平，大家都在忙碌，我不能在工作时间睡觉。”基尔伯特掀开被子不悦地站起来，又被摁了回去，“你别太过……”

“别人睡觉的时候你在工作，别人工作的时候你当然该睡觉了，不然明天所有的媒体都会说你被布拉金斯基打击得精神萎靡，你准备给他们提供这个话题吗？”路德维希神情严肃，不怒自威。

基尔伯特坐在床上抬头看着他弟弟，权衡了一下还是乖乖躺下任由路德维希给他盖上被子，将室内温度又调高一度。他闭上眼睛，额头上感受到柔软嘴唇的触碰，“晚安，哥哥，你可以多睡一会儿。”

路德维希看上去仍然非常平静，他有条不紊地让公关团队准备应付明天的公开记者招待会，一桩桩一件件事情交代得逻辑清晰，由于平时一直都很严肃，大家只当他并没有情绪起伏。

不过，与他共事多年的本田菊却能清晰地感受他的愤怒，他受路德维希指示正在调查布拉金斯基的投资团队到底是谁，并有一种大战即临的预感。

“老大，”本田菊拨通了路德维希的办公室电话，在对方一个沉稳的回应后，他开始将他调查到的情况一一汇报，“给伊万提供资金的是一家叫耀天投资有限公司的中资企业，法人代表叫王香，我通过一些渠道获知他和大资本家王耀是堂兄弟。”

“确定是王氏么？”路德维希捏着听筒声音沉到谷底，这是他怒到极致的表现。

“没错，据说是布拉金斯基主动找到王氏，提供了一系列的股权好处，希望王氏能够帮他们投资。”本田菊被路德维希的语气略微惊到，连忙将剩下没有说完的材料打包发送给德国人，“王氏投了七千万，布拉金斯基用了五千万在二级市场进行资本运作，剩下的你自己看吧。”

路德维希沉默良久，冷静的声音通过听筒传出去，听起来更接近冷漠，“所有的长期投资全部暂停，资金周转的最长周期控制在六个月内，准备至少三个对冲方案以备不测。”

“老大，你是不是准备……”本田菊内心一凛，他不敢相信路德维希的大手笔。

“必要的时候我会通知你，你先按兵不动，有什么消息第一时间告诉我。”路德维希补充了一句，“打我的私人电话，办公座机不一定安全。”

路德维希用力挂了电话，手掌捏着听筒不放反而逐渐收紧，他知道王耀这个人，也清楚王香的这个公司。这是个可怕的投资公司，非常善于利用市场的契机和杠杆效应，他们的崛起也不过十五年之内，一开始是靠为欧美公司进行代加工慢慢起家，后来逐渐积累了资本后，开始对各行各业进行投资。

这是个不好对付的对手，路德维希看了一眼隔壁休息室紧闭的大门，想到基尔伯特发红的眼眶和疲倦的面容，他的内心疼得发狂。他的兄长冒着千辛万苦带领公司走到如今的地步，无论如何他必须成为坚强的后盾，他必须确保万无一失。

手机里存着费里西安诺的电话，但路德维希一次也没有打过，和这个大股东吃喝玩乐联系感情一向是基尔伯特的工作，他哥总有办法在和意大利人一起飙车的时候顺便谈谈公司的近况，然后为公司搞定一个董事会福利。

这是他望尘莫及的水平。

叹了口气认命地拨通了这个陌生的号码，响了十几下才被接通，刚好在路德维希不耐烦地准备发火之前。对面软绵绵的声音丝毫没有惊讶，反而很高兴的样子，“喂？是路德吗？”

“是的，瓦尔加斯，是我。”路德维希收敛了一下几分钟前的愤怒，尽量平和地说。

“咦油~你好生分啊，我和基尔哥哥，还有你都是好朋友哦，你可以叫我费里啦，就像基尔哥哥叫的一样。”对方一点都没有工作的样子，反而开始聊起了家常，这不是路德维希擅长的。

他僵硬地咳嗽了一声，无奈地说，“好吧，费里，哥哥之前应该已经找过你了，关于布拉金斯基威胁到瓦尔加斯集团大股东利益的事？”

“原来是为了工作啊，我还以为你是为了想和我一起去喝杯咖啡才打电话来的呢。基尔哥哥从来都是和我一起去吃饭和喝酒，顺便谈一谈工作啦。”对面失望的声音清晰地传来，似乎真的非常难过。

路德维希内心涌起一阵焦躁的情绪，他就知道这个意大利人没那么简单，顾左右而言他的伎俩如此娴熟，一看就不是个纯傻逼。

他忍着不耐烦压下心头蹿腾起来的怒火继续说，“哥哥一定会把我欠你的这顿饭加倍请回来的，你放心吧。我是在想下周我们董事会的问题，哥哥跟你说起这件事已经两天了吧，你们内部讨论得怎么样了？”

“我们觉得增资没问题啊。”费里西安诺快乐地说，“我很崇拜基尔哥哥，他说要增资，我一定会听他的嘛！”

路德维希这才注意到他三句不离“基尔哥哥”，这让他非常不舒服，奈何对方是他的金主，他只能继续发问，“那能否先告诉我你们现在的预计目标是多少？我们公司内部也好尽早做准备。”

“我们会让瓦尔加斯的股份占到总数的21%，这样就超过布拉金斯基集团了吧？”费里西安诺还是情绪高涨，“基尔哥哥说这样就够了，只要超过他们一点点就好了。”

“很好，我们会立刻准备，谢谢你了费里。”路德维希拿到想要的消息内心轻松了点，准备客套一句就挂断。

“啊……这么说，你今晚不会和我一起吃饭对吗？”费里西安诺难过地说，“路德就是工作狂啦！”

“最近公司里情况特殊，不过我想哥哥一定会补偿你的。”路德维希没给他继续浪费时间的机会就挂了电话，他一心只想着赶快解决公司的危机，没空和别人闲聊。

第二天的记者招待会在贝什米特大楼顶楼的会议中心，基尔伯特并没有出席，路德维希带着伊丽莎白代表公司回答了记者的问题。

“贝什米特副总裁，请问布拉金斯基集团此次的举牌是否得到了贝什米特公司提前授意？”

“没有。”

“请问这是否意味着贝什米特公司需要大量资金，出现了运营的问题？”

“不存在。”

“请问布拉金斯基集团是否有第三方协助，共同收购了二级市场的股份？”

“这需要去问布拉金斯基集团。”

“为什么今天您的兄长作为总裁和公司的实际操控人反而没有出席招待会？”

“兄长有很多业务需要操持，公司不会因为这一点小小风波就全部停运，将全部的精力都花费在应对媒体身上。”

“请问股权跌宕会不会影响到贵司和希腊旅游局的合作？”

“不会。”

“请问作为贵司前最大持股者瓦尔加斯集团将会有什么动作？他们将会增资夺回自己原有的地位吗？”

“董事会正在研究讨论，不排除这种可能。”

那天路德维希尽可能将问题打发回去，用简单的单词回答长串的问题，两个小时后他走出会议中心直达到自己的办公室楼层，将一干记者交给公关部处理。

基尔伯特在招待会前正在和他的大律师通电话，他并不惧怕现在的形势，但他有些担心以后的发展。敏锐的直觉让他感到这将是一场持久之战，表面上看来是布拉金斯基和瓦尔加斯争夺大股东的席位，实际上背后是他和老对手伊万的胶着。

“你疯了！这不是个好主意，你必须再好好想想。”亚瑟在电话里暴跳如雷，“这相当于重新洗牌，如果真是这样，路德维希以后注定举步维艰，那可个个都是老狐狸啊！”

“他总要独自面对狼豺虎豹的，我不可能永远护着他。”基尔伯特把玩着手里的钢笔，语气听上去漫不经心，但他的内心绝不像表面这样平静，“我还没跟他说这件事，也不打算现在告诉他。目前只有你知道，亚瑟，因为这件事上我只能相信你。到时候所有的法律事务要麻烦你把关，不过你有经验，老爹当时也是靠你渡过难关的，十几年过去，你应该驾轻就熟了吧？”

“开什么玩笑，这不是如此简单就能做完的！”亚瑟大吼，“这是存在很大风险的，如果驾驭不了呢？如果董事会先发制人呢？”

“这才是我担心的，我现在做的就是确保他在任何时候不会被董事会的决议影响。”基尔伯特强调了一遍，“任何时候。”

“……那你呢？”亚瑟的声音干巴巴的，似乎有点被吓到，“如果真到了那时候，你呢？”

“个人而已，不足挂齿。”基尔伯特听到了门把转动的声音，“他们结束了，我先挂了哦。”

进来的并不是路德维希，而是秘书带领来的安东尼奥。

“安东尼！老朋友，是什么风把你吹来了？”基尔伯特高兴地起身相迎。

“新闻里的这阵风啊。”安东尼奥黝黑的脸上挂着勉强的笑意，扬了扬手机，屏幕上正是贝什米特和布拉金斯基这次热火朝天的股权之争，“我赶不及下周，今天就来了。”

“不愧是老同学，真贴心！”基尔伯特大力拥抱了他一下，拍拍他的肩膀示意他一起进入会议室，“一会儿阿西就回来，我们三个可以商量一下。”

“商量什……”安东尼奥话还没说完，门外传来路德维希的声音，他对基尔伯特笑了笑，“真是迅速，你们兄弟俩结婚后看起来更有默契了啊？”

“阿西，辛苦了，还顺利吗？”基尔伯特起身给弟弟倒了一杯咖啡，“安东尼奥为了我们的事提前赶来，我正和他聊着。”

“下午好路德，希望我的到来没有麻烦到你们。”安东尼奥站起来和路德维希交换了一个拥抱。

“怎么会是麻烦，你的到来真是太及时了！”路德维希真正高兴起来，他知道平日里这些持股比例很小的公司几乎没有话语权，但关键时刻能够得到他们的帮助仍然让人非常感动。

“我和基尔是老同学和老朋友，怎么可能坐视不管，不会让俄国人得逞的，放心吧。”安东尼奥得意地说，“更何况还有瓦尔加斯集团呢，罗维诺已经启程飞往罗马，估计下周他们的资金就可以到账。”

“真的吗？昨天我才和费里西安诺通过电话，他虽然说了基本已经同意了增资，但没有说什么时候。”路德维希惊喜起来，看看一边没有注意他们说话，反而还在埋头演算的哥哥，心里明白这不是一件容易的事。

“罗维诺的电话里是这样和他弟弟说的，应该不会有问题。”安东尼奥的笑容非常随和，看起来真挚而热情。

“安东尼，我建议你稍安勿躁。”基尔伯特的声音突然插了进来，“我不觉得这件事会被一波流带走。伊万突然收购大量股份，瓦尔加斯一定不会甘心，他们还会增资，一来一去，凭我的直觉……没有三两个回合是不会消停的。”

“让布拉金斯基早点知难而退不好吗？”安东尼奥不明白地抓抓后脑勺，“你不会想让他们相继举牌个几次，然后坐收渔翁之利？这是要承担风险的，大家都不是傻子，到时候不那么容易收场。基尔，我劝你还是稳妥为上。”

“也没什么渔翁之利。”基尔伯特把笔记本屏幕往两人一转，“根据现在的持股比例，如果费尔南德斯集团入场，至少投入三千万，你的股份才会到10%。”

“如果现在不注资，等整个盘子做大了再要进去，恐怕得再加个零才能到10%吧？”安东尼奥不赞同地摇头。

“不管最后大股东花落谁家，布拉金斯基已经是我们的股东之一，这是不可能改变的事实。我们唯一能做的就是稀释他的股权，但不可能把他剔除。”基尔伯特眯着眼睛向后一靠，喃喃低语让他看上去老谋深算，“伊万这一步比试图统一北欧市场更挑衅，所以，指望他自己退出是没可能的。我们现在唯一的胜算是联合所有股东方，才有可能稀释他。”

“我不就是来被你联合的吗？”安东尼奥乐了，“送上门来你又不要，路德，你哥啥毛病？”

路德维希一直沉默地听着基尔伯特的话，想到昨天和费里西安诺的电话，又想到更早之前的一些事，不禁肯定了他自己的假设，“哥哥，你是怕触了瓦尔加斯的逆鳞么？”

“真不愧是本大爷的亲弟弟，”基尔伯特眉头舒展了不少，起身拍了拍弟弟宽厚的肩膀，给自己倒了杯水，对西班牙人耐心地解释，“你不了解我们公司前一阵子的情况。一直以来，公司的股份被大大小小的十几个股东稀释，就算是瓦尔加斯也持股不超过19%，公司所有的决定基本都是我和阿西说了算，你真以为费里西安诺没有意见？”

“这……”

“他一次次放弃大股东的决策权，被我在饭桌上三言两语说服，不是他真的不喜欢权力，是因为他清楚地知道自己的实力。他明白自己没本事赚到那么多钱，既然只要交给我，他就能有分红，而且我对他又很客气，他自然也乐得两手一摊，当个甩手掌柜。”基尔伯特喝了一口水，冲着两人淡淡一笑，“但是人嘛，谁不希望有点存在感？被当做废物架空的感觉总是不好的。”

“那我现在怎么办？”安东尼奥似乎有点明白了，“如果我现在出手，瓦尔加斯或许又觉得被小看了，可能不愿意注资，你们是害怕这个吧？”

“倒也谈不上害怕，但能让人家多出点钱干嘛不要？”基尔伯特点头，“资金池一样已经被他们玩大了，你进来干什么？你忘了你家的小刺猬了么？那可是瓦尔加斯家货真价实的长子。”

“我也是这个顾虑。罗维诺虽然不继承家主，却也是他们家的一份子。你的股份本来就小，要和瓦尔加斯持平得投入大量资金，你耗费心血和你的股东们废了口舌，落得你和罗维诺有什么间隙到底不太好。而且，如果到头来布拉金斯基又增资，你又要增资吗？”路德维希又一次适时地提醒，“就像哥哥说的，这事儿远远没完，下周董事会一过，我猜瓦尔加斯就会举牌，静观其变吧。”

送走西班牙人，路德维希露出焦躁，“老实说我对费里西安诺并不信任，我总觉得他并不可靠。”

基尔伯特伸手将略有疲倦的男人揽入怀中轻轻拍着后背，“费里西安诺或许并没有什么头脑，但瓦尔加斯家里有一整个智囊团，他们不会放弃贝什米特公司大股东的权益。”

“伊丽莎白是埃德尔斯坦家的儿媳，或许……”路德维希又在盘算，过了一会儿又自我否定，“不行，埃德尔斯坦家的风头已经过了，这几年实在担待不起大任，恐怕这一轮过后占比会更小。”

“不用着急，”基尔伯特仰头在他额头上印下一吻，“不就是个股东么，我们公司风雨百年，股东来去得还算少吗？不是什么可怕的事。”

“我们能搞定的。”路德维希被这温柔的声音安抚得平静下来。

对，不就是个股权变更么，有什么好害怕的，他已经有所准备，一旦最后场面失控就让本田菊带着自己的私募介入，大不了自己翻身做股东。

他决不能让父亲和哥哥多年心血毁在伊万的手里，路德维希暗下决心。

“没错，我们有的是后路，根本不怕。”基尔伯特垂下眼帘呢喃。

安东尼奥说的没错，他确实在等伊万和瓦尔加斯各自出手，但他已经想好了后面几步，不管他们斗成什么样，最坏的打算不过是……基尔伯特咬着下唇，不到万不得已，他是不愿意到那一步的，但无论如何他必须保全路德维希。

他决定再打个电话给亚瑟，希望那位快要爆肝的大律师还愿意接听他的电话。

兄弟俩拥抱着彼此，他们都做好了牺牲自己的准备，内心各自为对方盘算着后路，这种悲怆的英雄主义浪漫情节如果被弗朗西斯知道，恐怕会把白眼翻到天上去。

可是对贝什米特们来说，保护对方是他们的职责和本能。

商场就是战场，贝什米特公司是他们的主场战地，如今俄罗斯人扛着大旗攻入主城，他们必须迎敌。


	16. 时隔多日的亲吻

董事会决议果然不出所料，瓦尔加斯集团在会后第二天立刻发布公告，迅速为贝什米特公司融资两千万，为自己抢回股东排行榜第一名的宝座。这个结果并没有让业内兴奋，因为在上周的记者招待会后，所有人都已经猜到瓦尔加斯会这么做。

路德维希并未因为这个插曲停下脚步，他在董事会上直接申请了这笔新资金的用途，他预计全都投入新开发的希腊市场，用来稳固那里的业务。他甚至播放了一个完整的希腊市场推广方案，看起来早有准备。

“我还以为你上周在忙碌公司股权的事，没想到你还真是淡定啊。”费里西安诺软绵绵地感叹。会后，路德维希难得心情非常不错地给了他一个小时空闲时间，一起在公司楼下的咖啡厅喝一杯。

“我和哥哥分工明确，股权这件事他会忙碌一些，但不能因此就让公司的业务全线停盘，所以我得做好他坚强的后盾。”路德维希端起咖啡杯轻抿一口，打量着对面愉快地奋战提拉米苏的青年。

费里西安诺并不年轻，他比路德维希还大上两岁，但没心没肺的性格让他看起来不过三十出头。与基尔伯特那种活力四射的年轻不同，费里西安诺的年轻看起来更倾向于没有彻底长大的年幼。

但这并不能让路德维希对他放松戒备，他始终记得这个棕发绿眼的意大利人出生在背景复杂的黑道之家，还能够以次子的身份打败双胞胎兄长登上家主之位。

路德维希相信，这一定不是单纯因为罗维诺的愚蠢。

“路德？路德？”费里西安诺眯着眼睛软绵绵地叫了好几声，“你在想什么呀？咖啡都凉了。”

“我在想布拉金斯基会不会第二次举牌。”路德维希眨眨眼，垂眸掩饰微微的试探，脸不红心不跳地回答。

“啊！那可真是个大麻烦呢。”费里西安诺表情迷茫，似乎非常困扰，“要是他再来一次，我们就不得不再跟一次，家里那些人一定又有很多意见了。”

“是吗？你这次一定顶着很大的压力给我们增资。”路德维希真诚地看着他，招来服务员带来甜品单，示意他再多吃一些，“哥哥跟我提过很多次，他觉得你非常不容易，叫我体谅你的辛苦。”

“基尔哥哥最心疼我了，我知道的！”费里西安诺又高兴起来，“他也每次都会请我吃好吃的。我跟他说，我们是好朋友啊，而且他赚了钱，我也能有股东方好处，所以我一定会竭尽全力帮助他！”

“希望布拉金斯基不要为难我们。”路德维希叹了口气。

“不过我想，基尔哥哥应该不排斥布拉金斯基再次举牌吧。”费里西安诺睁着眼睛半真半假地挂着笑，“这样他就有更多的钱，可以扩张到更多的地方。我记得你们提交上董事会的下一步计划是进军北非，他野心勃勃，对吗？”

“没有布拉金斯基的时候，我们也有实力，老实说有各位大小股东的支持，我们也不差那几千万。”路德维希心如明镜地看着意大利人在自己面前挖了一个大坑，等着自己跳进去。

他云淡风轻地绕过这个大坑，在旁边挖了个更大的，“倒是北非市场确实是重中之重，哥哥的眼光一向很毒辣。如果能够拿下的话，我们的代加工成本就能继续下降，利润能更加提升。费里西，到时候恐怕少不得让你帮忙。”

“嗯。”费里西安诺埋头吃着新来的冰沙，含糊地应了一声。

为了新开拓市场的稳定，路德维希亲自前往希腊坐镇。原本伊丽莎白建议派靠得住的同事去把关就行，可是新来的股东并不买账，伊万很享受在董事会上的指手画脚的快感。

“既然花了股东方那么多钱，又是和对方政府合作，在项目初期难道不该力求稳重吗？”伊万在视频会议中毫不客气地说，“我们有理由要求总裁办公室至少出一个人前往希腊。”

贝什米特公司的高层管理制度有了些改变，基尔伯特和路德维希的自由权限越来越小。那些曾经一手遮天的事，大到项目合作的决策，小到人力资源的加薪，都被伊万卡在董事会。他处处要彰显自己的存在，无论什么事都要求董事会决议通过后才能实施。

“不过是个第二大股东而已，”亚瑟一边整理着年审的报告一边嗤之以鼻，“弄得我们像他的子公司一样。”

不过基尔伯特却没有爆发，这一点就连亚瑟都非常惊讶，“我以为你会跳起来反驳呢，没想到你居然忍下了，还真的让路德维希亲自跑去了希腊？”

“我让阿西去希腊不是因为听他的话。”基尔伯特从一堆复杂的数字中抬起头来，接过亚瑟递过来的文件放在待办文件区，“是因为我和阿西一致觉得确实有这个必要。”

亚瑟挑挑眉头不说话，最终轻哼了一声低下头继续忙碌，“我想也是，你总不至于屈服在那种人手下。”

“希腊的市场确实很重要，但除了我和阿西，真的没人能搞定。”基尔伯特一边看着文件上的一组数字一边解释，“对方是政府部门，办事效率非常低下，也很懒惰。要真是个傻瓜，倒也好糊弄，可偏偏有点智商，不是真的不识好歹，你看他们不就对瓦尔加斯不理不睬么？”

“所以你是说，如果派别人去，旅游局那些人未必真的好好合作？”亚瑟似乎明白了一些。

“对方的项目负责人是副局长，我们这里出一个副总裁与之相对并不过分。”基尔伯特失笑地摇摇头，“我和阿西是真心实意希望这个项目能够成功，如果派一个不能完成任务的人去，岂不是浪费了时间？一年半载以后，怎么逼迫他们解除和苏格兰的合同？所以你在乎伊万做什么，他不过呈口舌之快，总有一天本大爷端了他。”

两人不再说话，安静地继续工作。基尔伯特休息时会打开手机看一眼，有时看到聊天软件上路德维希发来的消息，他就会心情愉快地回复。尽管内容非常无聊，可能只是因为一句早安，兄弟俩都能用聊天表情互发半天。

路德维希在雅典一呆就是半年，虽然这中间回来过几次，但每次都只小住几天就又离开。基尔伯特当然知道希腊的市场推广不容易，作为公司总裁，他不会阻止他的副手冲在前线。可是作为兄长和丈夫，这是他们婚后第一次分开这么久，他非常想念。

“哥哥，你有好好吃饭吗？”视频中路德维希盯着他哥看了半天，最后不满意地皱起眉头，“我觉得你瘦了不少。”

“你眼花了啦！”基尔伯特急忙扬声喊叫，“我每天都有吃土豆哦，不过最近连忙得连啤酒都没有时间喝。”

“出了什么事？你连啤酒都不喝了？”路德维希敏锐地询问，他凑近镜头想看看仔细，但这让他整张脸在屏幕中放大，基尔伯特清楚地看到了他紧紧皱着的额头。

“没什么，就是……我想你了。”基尔伯特咬了咬下唇，看着朝思暮想的弟弟在屏幕中触碰不到，有些委屈地张了张嘴，“阿西，我甚至好几个晚上梦到和你……”

路德维希眼睛一眨不眨地盯着高清摄像头对面的兄长，他好像近在咫尺，能看清他每一根睫毛，成熟的脸上有些发红，没有说出来的部分映衬着他脸上的害羞，眼睛瞟向旁边，似乎不敢直视自己。

太可爱了。路德维希心想，他的哥哥就是一只可爱的兔子，他觉得胯下硬得发疼，“再给我点时间，我会尽快回来。”他保证道。

即使抱着美好的期待，但工作却仍然十分艰辛。就在路德维希在希腊开垦“荒地”的时候，柏林总部又遇到了麻烦。

10月中旬，兄弟俩刚过完结婚纪念日，路德维希再次飞回第二革命根据地雅典后的没几天，布拉金斯基集团突然又一次高调宣布，再一次收购了贝什米特公司新发放的部分股权。

这下他们比瓦尔加斯多了3%的股份，再次一跃成为最大股东。

这并不是始料未及的事，基尔伯特早就有过预感，也做好了和伊万打持久战的准备。可随之而来的股票暴跌，舆论压力，以及其他中小股东的流言蜚语都需要他花时间安抚。

这次，布拉金斯基集团又使用了一千万，前后投入大量资金的俄国人带着破釜沉舟的气势汹涌而来，大有气吞山河的架势。

可是贝什米特们却不买账，大的那个依然稳坐总裁室，每天试图开发新地盘；小的那个在希腊忙得不亦乐乎，他们和希腊旅游局共同推出的产品在上半年已经突破了五千万的销量大关，下半年仍然处于激增状态。

“基尔，你大可以对我不理睬，我会让你在未来的某天不得不对我笑脸相迎。”伊万阴森森的声音夹杂着狠毒的笑从邮件的视频中传来，他已经完全丧失了一开始的耐心和风度，现在他只想要掠夺，只想要征服这个野性的日耳曼男人。

“你大可以试试看，到底鹿死谁手。”基尔伯特看着这个猖狂的斯拉夫人，脸上没有半点兴趣。

并非基尔伯特真的狂妄自大到目中无人，只是他必须沉着冷静，才能让手下一众干将们信心十足。

“基尔，这次还是靠意大利人吗？”伊丽莎白沉默了一阵突然开口问道，“他们会再注资一次吗？”

“我猜会有第二次，但如果伊万再来第三次，瓦尔加斯就未必了。”基尔伯特冷静地分析着当下的形势，略有头疼地撑着额头，连日来紧张的疲倦袭来，让他累得声音沙哑，“伊万对大股东的位置势在必得，他为了个人的报复会不惜一切代价，所以宁可借耀天的势力也要拿下我们的二级市场。但瓦尔加斯却不同，他们不会无休止地在我们公司投入。”

“绝不能让伊万成为最大的股东！”伊丽莎白在一阵沉默后说道，“他会干预我们现在的决策制度，会控制我们，我们再也享受不到股东分散的福利。此前他还只是第二大股东的时候，就已经表现出了掌控欲。”

“这是我最担心的。”基尔伯特这次毫不掩饰声音中的担忧，“如果伊万成了大股东，以后的股东大会和董事会决议就没那么好操控了，我们将不再是摄政王，而只是一个傀儡皇帝……”他的声音顿了顿，又坚定起来，“绝不容许！”

布拉金斯基的这一举动再次让业内沸腾了。

这已经不仅仅是两个制造业大亨的角逐，背后牵扯到的耀天投资公司也被媒体八卦了个遍。甚至有个名不见经传的小报记者晒出了一张模糊的照片，照片中，伊万和耀天集团真正的大老板，远东最大财团王氏的掌门人王耀正共同参加一个宴会。

财团大佬们一起参加某个晚宴实属正常，可是被人故意曲解，就显得暧昧不清，足以骗过那些心情激荡的小老百姓们。

股东的重大变化，股票的一再暴跌，各种压力不断扑向这个身经百战的日耳曼战士，基尔伯特忙碌地应付着成堆的邮件、电话，以及媒体试图嵌入进来的采访。

“贝什米特总裁，这是否意味着贵司的品牌有可能被纳入布拉金斯基旗下？”

“瓦尔加斯集团会善罢甘休吗？”

“未来的股东分润会有怎样的变化？”

“您对这段时间贝什米特公司的股指动荡有何指教？如何让股民对贵司重拾信心？”

一个个刁钻的问题通过各种形式向他砸来，基尔伯特一向坚强的内心突然感到些许厌倦，头疼得快要站不稳。

没来由地，他想到了腓特烈。

他相信老爹一定早就知道了这件事，但他到现在为止没有收到来自老人的任何指示。

在连续三个会议后，他有点想给腓特烈打个电话，但很快又被催着去开第四个会议，电话也就不了了之。

希腊的市场已经慢慢稳定下来，这是路德维希带来的好消息。

贝什米特的股票仍旧在跌停，这是基尔伯特传递的坏消息。

“哥哥，我下个星期就回来。”路德维希一边签署着市场拓展的协议，一边分心倾听电话那头的声音。

早在几天前，他就听出了基尔伯特一点鼻音，那可能是他要感冒的前兆。他没忘记他哥总是有了工作就忘乎所以，总是忘记他的身体早就不是年轻时的强壮。

而今天他更是从那低哑的声音中听出了柔软。不是撒娇，是真正的憔悴，那是他非常陌生的情绪，他哥一向精力充沛，随时准备奋战到天明的样子。

他这几天工作时就开着新闻，时不时传出基尔伯特代表贝什米特公司发出的声音。那些或冷漠，或不在意，或坚决的只言片语背后，都代表基尔伯特的深思熟虑，或者如履薄冰。

他明白他哥哥承受的压力。

仿佛那次世界大战，俄罗斯人挥舞着红旗进入勃兰登堡门，高唱着胜利的凯歌，而他们被逼仄到越来越狭小的角落。

他担心他的兄长快要被逼到极限。

路德维希想到这里心疼得快要呕出来。圣诞节前，他尽快安排了在希腊的后续工作，赶着凌晨的飞机在第二天一大早回到柏林。

可他没料到刚进办公室就听到了隔壁会议室中一个尖锐的声音，那是罗维诺。

瓦尔加斯家的长子实际上只比小贝什米特早到了几分钟，他一进门就冷着脸高傲地坐进了最豪华的沙发，翘着二郎腿，高高地昂着下巴一副兴师问罪的样子。

“土豆笨蛋！到底是什么原因让你沦落到必须为俄罗斯人打工的地步？！”他吵闹的声音刺得几天没有休息的基尔伯特一阵头痛。

“罗维诺，那是布拉金斯基自己收购，和我们的意愿无关。”路德维希拖着行李箱敲敲门，对里面炸毛的刺猬沉声回应了一句。他心里隐隐有一团火，他的哥哥那么疲倦，为什么还要应付这无礼的意大利蠢货？

“靠！你怎么突然出现！”罗维诺被身后突然传来的声音吓着，惊跳起来转身就破口大骂，“不会在门口偷听老子说话到现在吧？”

“阿西，你回来了。”基尔伯特对罗维诺的行为非常不满，又碍于对方的身份不好发作，看到弟弟突然出现在门口，他一阵惊喜，连忙起身走近路德维希和他拥抱着交换了一个贴面吻。

“我没那么空，只是听到你的问题顺口回答一下。”路德维希一手拖着拉杆箱，另一手搂着他哥的劲腰一起进门，隐约感到手里摸到的腰围似乎又细了点，心里更加不满。他朝罗维诺淡淡点头，没有再多话。

“你们不放那么多股份出去，他们怎么会购买？！”罗维诺似乎打定主意要彰显自己瓦尔加斯家长子的存在感，声音更加尖刻。

“不放那么多股份出去，公司怎么融资？”基尔伯特原本正准备给罗维诺泡一杯咖啡，让他平复一下心情，又被他的胡搅蛮缠弄得烦躁，原本就隐隐作痛的太阳穴更是突突直跳。他不想让弟弟担心，又得忍着难受，耐心一下子耗尽，干脆将杯子往旁边随便一搁，在弟弟身边坐下不再伺候。

“那么多股东给你们的钱还不够吗？”罗维诺这句话简直在咆哮，却引来了兄弟俩面面相觑，他受不了地又大吼一声，“少给老子露出这幅嘴脸！你们做总裁的很了不起吗？！”

他的问话太过幼稚，几乎不像是个生意人会说出来的，贝什米特兄弟一时难以掩饰内心的震惊和嘲讽，脸色或许有些古怪，被多疑的罗维诺抓个正着，戳中了他自卑又敏感的心。

基尔伯特紧抿着嘴唇，血红的眼睛死死锁住罗维诺还没收敛的暴躁神色，他身上每一个毛孔都似乎在散发着战斗的气息，室内的氛围突然紧张起来。

罗维诺似乎被他的气场惊吓到，本能地向后一缩，又不甘心地梗着脖子虚张声势，“干什么？你这是什么表情，想和老子打一架吗？”

路德维希适时地一把握住基尔伯特冰凉的手掌，用力按了按示意他稍安勿躁，起身面无表情地走近罗维诺。

“你干什么？你真的想打架吗？”罗维诺看到比他高大许多的路德维希神情严肃地一步步靠近，他的惊恐几乎到达顶点，伸手下意识扣住腰间的枪。

“我和哥哥都非常疲倦了，请不要再来打扰我们工作，这对我们双方都没有好处。”路德维希看到他的动作，在他两步之外停下，为他把门打开，一副送客的样子。

“你们别以为我那个傻弟弟什么都听你们的，就可以为所欲为！”罗维诺面子上挂不住，脚步没有动，嘴里的还在威胁，“老子可不是他那种好欺负的人！”

“我们什么都没以为，请你也拿出一些瓦尔加斯大少爷的样子来吧。”基尔伯特受不了地站起来，三两步上前趁他还没来得及掏出手枪前将他拎出门，“请你回去吧。”

实木大门在罗维诺面前砰地关上了，他在门外哇哇大叫却传不到隔音良好的室内，罗维诺觉得自己很委屈。

他本来觉得弟弟被这对资本家控制，所以想到这里来讨个说法。可他一开始并没有真的想要和贝什米特兄弟闹僵，只是说着说着，他就不受控制地暴躁起来，现在事情似乎搞砸了。

正在这时，他接到了来自费里西安诺的电话，电话那头是柔软的带着焦急的声音，“哥哥，你是不是去路德他们公司了？”

“怎么？我不能来吗？”他觉得弟弟的兴师问罪让他更委屈了，一边走一边踹了一下墙边，黑色的鞋印刻在白色石灰上。

“你没说什么吧？他们最近已经非常忙碌了，你就别给他们添乱啦。”费里西安诺更加焦急，这惹得罗维诺火气更大。

“什么叫添乱？老子是关心你才来看看他们是不是仗势欺人！费里西安诺，就是你这种傻逼才会被那对德国兄弟当猴子一样耍弄！老子再也不管你了！！”他暴怒地将手机摔碎在地上，泄愤地用力踩了两脚，委屈得眼眶发红，努力咬着下唇走向电梯，“什么嘛，一个个都不让人省心！”

办公室中，基尔伯特和路德维希紧紧地拥抱在一起，路德维希急切地搜寻到基尔伯特的嘴唇，立刻攀附着贴吻上去。他们已经好几天没有见面，对彼此的想念被紧迫的工作强行压在心底。现在只剩他们两个人的空旷办公室中，再也受不了思念的辛苦。

“哥哥，哥哥。”路德维希模糊地呼唤他，将他压在宽大的会议桌边沿，长臂一伸横扫去桌上文件，空出一大块地方将他哥一把抱上桌面，一手搂着他的后腰，另一手在精瘦的身躯上不断徘徊。

“阿西……”基尔伯特闭着眼睛肆意享受着熟悉的气息融入口腔，唇齿交互的片刻，他的手直奔目标，一把扣住路德维希腿间早已硬起来的胯裆，揉搓着感受它变得更大。

路德维希受不了这样的刺激，一个半月的分离成为了他们结婚后最长的离别，他快要憋疯了。松开快要被吻得窒息的基尔伯特，路德维希三两下松开他的皮带，将他一把抱起来转过身，连带着内裤一起拽下裤子，白嫩的桃臀毫无遮蔽地展现眼前。

“喂，阿西！”基尔伯特没料到他弟弟这么干脆利落，温热臀部突然接触到空气，冷得他浑身一颤。他努力转头，能感受到他弟弟热烈的视线正肆无忌惮地扫视着他的屁股。

路德维希硬得像一块烙铁，胯部似乎还残留着基尔伯特刚才摸过的感觉，他盯着雪白臀肉当中微微开合的深壑，忍不住吞咽口水。

手指轻轻拂过臀缝，来到会阴处慢慢按揉，引得基尔伯特战栗得更厉害，臀肉不由自主地收缩，阳具慢慢硬起顶着会议桌。

“哥哥，我太想你了。”长久的思念化作浓烈的情欲，路德维希将他的上衣撩起，露出雪白的背脊，他呢喃着低头吻上兄长布满伤痕的后背，那些已经变成浅褐色的伤痕就像纹身，丝毫不影响基尔伯特在弟弟眼中的性感，反而更激起他的情欲。

“嗯……痒……”基尔伯特被扣押着趴伏在桌上，撅着屁股被他弟弟高大的身体笼罩在下，后背感受柔软温热的嘴唇轻轻啄吻而过，沿着脊梁一路向下到了尾椎，舌尖围绕着尾椎小骨缓慢打转，基尔伯特忍不住缩起了身体。

舌头毫不意外地沿着臀缝再次向下，基尔伯特扭着腰胯想要逃离，被路德维希一把抓回来。年轻的贝什米特略微弯腰，一手掰开他的臀肉舔舐干涩小穴，另一手穿过他腿间，握住他的阳具轻轻套弄。

前后夹击逼得基尔伯特呻吟出声，“别……别进去……”他觉得太羞耻，想要阻止他弟弟将舌头顶开括约肌伸入的动作，换来的却是屁股上不轻不重的一巴掌。

“唔……”濡湿舌头尽可能伸入，前面的阳具也被路德维希技巧性地抚摸得烫硬，一个多月来的忙碌和禁欲让他完全没能忍住，光靠路德维希这几下的抚慰就在他掌中射了出来。

基尔伯特羞耻得将脸埋在手臂间，他还没从高潮的急促呼吸中回过神来，双腿软得打颤。

“这么快。”路德维希的脸仍然埋在他臀肉中，轻声闷笑了一下抬起身体，一把捞起他软下来的身体将他带到旁边的沙发上，刚才他们站着的地方有一摊白色精液在地上。

“哥哥，你刚才高潮的时候，夹得我舌头都痛了。”路德维希一根手指伸入被舔湿的肉穴时，故意在基尔伯特耳边轻声说，“看来这个月我们都过得很辛苦，我再不回来，你就要上火了吧？”

“阿西，别这么说……”基尔伯特觉得又沮丧又羞耻，身体敏感得被弟弟简单撩拨就高潮又是事实，被路德维希这么一说，即使还在不应期，他也又觉得下体一阵酸软划过。

路德维希勾过一边的水壶，里面是刚才基尔伯特准备给罗维诺倒茶时候装的水，他将自己的手彻底濡湿，又塞了两根手指进入扩张，尽管身体的欲望叫嚣着狠狠操入，但强大的理智依然让他耐心做完扩张才敢真正进入。

时隔多日的亲吻和性爱就像干柴遇到烈火，路德维希双手按着身下柔软的臀肉尽量打开，忘乎所以地挺腰操弄，圆润龟头单刀直入精准地撞上柔软肉壁上的敏感点，雪白的屁股被用力的撞击惹得粉红一片。

基尔伯特被操得失了力气，趴在沙发上大声喘息，第二次勃起来得凶猛热烈，连日来的压力和不安让他坚强如铁的内心也不由得感到疲倦，他原本需要休息的身体在弟弟发狠的操干下无比兴奋。

他扭身轻易找到压在他身上的弟弟，激烈的亲吻带着发泄般的狠劲，让两人都尝到对方口中一片血腥味。

路德维希打桩机似的蛮狠并未停止，他在抽送空档突然将他哥翻了个身，阳具滚过肠道就像带起一阵旋风，让基尔伯特眼前一黑，下体酸涩得几乎要喷出来，差点噎得昏过去。

“哥哥，看着我，看看我！”路德维希没给他适应的时间，一手捏住他的龟头轻而易举地控制他的高潮，另一手与他十指交握，他低头看着半眯眼睛快要被操得昏过去的兄长，汗水从额头滑落。

基尔伯特只觉得躺在一堆柔软织物上，身体酥麻得将他逼疯，扭动屁股只想找一个发泄的出口，他听到弟弟混合情欲的沙哑声音从云里雾里穿透进来，努力睁开眼却正好跌进一片汪洋大海般的蓝色瞳孔。

“哥哥，我爱你。此心不二，此情唯一。”

路德维希适时松开捏着他龟头的手，几次快速冲撞后，两人双双达到高潮。

基尔伯特在射精后经历了一段彻底的空白，他躺在沙发上什么都看不到，什么都听不到，就连呼吸都卡在胸口快要停了，但他的脑中清晰地播放着刚才路德维希的誓言。

我们向对方冲去，什么也阻止不了。

新年后路德维希派了得力的手下前往希腊接了自己在那里的工作，他自己则专心地陪伴兄长，和他一起谨慎地管理着公司。

基尔伯特不断周旋在股东方之间，路德维希几次暗示他可以利用自己私募的钱拯救岌岌可危的大股东地位，但基尔伯特似乎另有考虑。

“别这么着急，阿西，总有用得到的时候，你的私募是我们的王牌，要省着点儿用。”

路德维希不得不承认基尔伯特总是对的。复活节以后，费里西安诺传来了好消息，瓦尔加斯将在六月把第二轮增资扩股的资金前部到账，这样一来，布拉金斯基又被压制在第二的位置。

第二回合的角逐，布拉金斯基集团仍然没有胜出，兄弟俩稍微欣慰了些。

可是酷暑来临后不久，医院打来的一通电话再次将他们拖入深渊。

“基尔，路德，你们爸爸脑溢血，今天早晨已经送进医院了。”尤妮亚在电话中哽咽着说。

这和此前她从维也纳打来电话时判若两人。那时她只是焦急，但腓特烈并没有生命危险。可这一次，腓特烈似乎到了人生关卡，就连一向坚韧的尤妮亚也慌了神。

“妈妈你别急，告诉我在哪儿，我和阿西立刻就来！”基尔伯特内心涌起一阵恐慌，他没料到一直没和家里联系，再听到的会是这样惊恐的消息。

他强迫自己冷静下来，看了一眼旁边正在快速收拾东西，随时准备出发的弟弟，从电话里问来了地址和病房号后，立刻赶赴医院。

“医生说如果三天内没法醒来，那就彻底不会醒了。”尤妮亚最后的哭腔残留在兄弟俩脑中盘旋不去，路德维希不受控制地一遍遍想着三天后如果腓特烈真的没醒来的场景，这让他握着方向盘的手微微颤抖。

“要是……”等红灯的时候路德维希耐不住焦躁，踟蹰着开口。

“专心开车，没有但是。”基尔伯特目视前方，神情坚定地将他打断。

一瞬间，路德维希觉得世界平静了，他无所畏惧。


	17. 只有爱情绝不服老

兄弟俩到达夏里特医院时得知腓特烈的情况并不乐观。他已经72岁，在过去的那些年里他还算比较健康，但是自从前年摔了一跤在家休养了一段时间后，他的身体状况明显不如从前。

尽管当初出院时，医生再三保证不会有任何后遗症，但是这两年来，他一直频繁地经历着感冒，一度让他觉得非常烦躁。

一年前听说布拉金斯基举牌的事，他很想给基尔伯特打个电话问问情况，但最终还是忍住了。自从55岁从公司总裁的位置上退休，基尔伯特接任以来，他从来没有在工作上有过任何的指手画脚，他相信他的两个儿子，他们就像大楼前的那只雄鹰，勇敢而无畏。

可他仍然免不了着急，每次见到两个儿子，纵使努力控制自己不要表现得太明显，内心还是受了影响。

今年的夏天突然暴热，整个七月的温度平均都在37度以上，腓特烈并不喜欢空调，他总是很怀念曾经凉爽的柏林。高温和心理的担忧让他年老的身体不堪重负，最终在看到贝什米特公司连续数日的跌停板后，他忍不住暗自发了一通脾气，今天早晨昏迷在洗手间，被尤妮亚拨打急救热线后送进医院。

母子三人在ICU外相遇，人高马大的两兄弟将娇小的尤妮亚拥抱在怀中，他们共同安慰着心痛的母亲。安静的医院走道充斥着消毒水的味道，基尔伯特脑袋一阵阵发疼，但他仍然坚持着去寻找腓特烈的主治医生。

路德维希扶着尤妮亚在座位上坐下，给她倒了一杯水回来，然后拨通了本田菊的电话，“本田，我的家里最近有些事，可能我得时不时离开公司。我会一直关注着我们的股票，但不免会有疏忽，如果有重大的变动，请立刻通知我。”

“在下知道了，还有，关于您之前说过缩短理财期限的事也已经办妥了。”本田菊恭敬又冷静地回应。

“那就好，恐怕在三个月内你都要替我多上心。”路德维希紧绷的神经终于稍微放下，除了他的兄长，他最放心的就是这个可靠的盟友。

这是一个艰难的时刻，路德维希感到十分熟悉。

十几年前他在医院里和父母一起等着基尔伯特脱离危险，今天他和兄长还有母亲一同等着父亲的消息。他的胃在不断翻腾，他当然比十多年前成熟得多，但他还是非常紧张。

一只冰凉的手和他握在一起，基尔伯特冷静的眼睛如一股清泉浇灭他的烦躁，“会好的，阿西，一切都会好起来的。”

路德维希看着那双泛着鼓励和坚定的眼睛，觉得如果神明在人间，那一定是他的兄长基尔伯特。

腓特烈在第三天上午醒了过来，医生虽然不觉得他会在短时间内恢复，但至少可以熬过这个夏天。他们为腓特烈安排了VIP单人病房，路德维希开车把尤妮亚带回家简单收拾了些东西，她准备先在医院凑合几天，等腓特烈稍微稳定再回家。

家事突然，公司也并不让人省心。

尽管瓦尔加斯集团在上一轮的“搏斗”中再次小胜，但贝什米特公司的股票却增长得十分缓慢。股民们对于这次事件的态度非常谨慎，他们远远观望着，并不急着将自己所有的钱送给大总裁们进行博弈。

可是基尔伯特似乎一点也不为公司着急，他的大部分精力都花在医院陪伴病重的父亲和焦虑的母亲，一如二十多年前他躺在病床上的时候，他的父母做的一样。

腓特烈的情况时好时坏，但好在抢救很及时，他大部分时间都还算清醒。在医院呆了三个月后，到了九月下旬，老贝什米特几次三番提出抗议，希望能回家度过国庆，医生勉为其难地同意他暂时出院。

出院前一天，腓特烈表现得非常兴奋，他现在无法长时间站起来，但这不妨碍他坐在床上握着妻子的手，嘴里指挥两个儿子替他整理行李。

“老实说你应该在医院里度过冬天。”基尔伯特忙着替他把一台老式收音机装进行李箱，这是在上个月应他的要求从家里搬过来的，可真的带过来了他也没有使用过几次。

“基尔，你可真令我伤心，你就这么不想让我回家吗？”腓特烈一边嚼着尤妮亚塞给他的苹果，一边用一点也不伤心的表情说着这句话。

“拜托，老爹，你……”基尔伯特从长时间蹲着的姿势无语地直起身子，捶着自己发酸的后腰，“你也不看看你的血压，昨天还有130，医生是非常不建议你回家的，万一我和阿西上班的时候你又有个三长两短，妈妈怎么照顾你嘛！”

“死孩子诅咒我？”腓特烈笑骂一声，一边抚摸尤妮亚有些皱纹的手背，一边慢悠悠地看着两个儿子忙进忙出，“我自己的身体自己知道，要是不舒服了会提前打电话给你们。”

“让爸爸回来也好，省得我们天天到医院来。”刚把一台崭新的轮椅组装好的路德维希站起来擦了擦额头的汗水，去卫生间洗了手，走到桌边给自己倒了一杯水，“或者我们可以找个医生在家里待命？”

“不！千万别！”腓特烈听到前半句时眉开眼笑，但后半句让他立刻僵硬了脸色，“我就是因为不喜欢医生才要赶快回家。”

“爸爸……”路德维希哭笑不得。

尤妮亚心情放松地看着家里三个男人打口水仗，嘴角上扬控制不住笑容，她看了一眼床头的台历，突然想起了什么，“再过几天就是国庆，阿西的生日要到了啊。”

“对啊！”腓特烈也想起来了，“今年你们有什么计划吗？”

“我的生日也是和哥哥结婚的纪念日，本来你在医院里，也不知道什么时候能出院，所以今年倒还真没什么计划。”路德维希顿了顿，看向正在试图把一只装得鼓囊囊的箱子合起来的兄长，后者正屏息用力，根本没空搭理他。

“你们为什么不出去玩一玩呢？”腓特烈建议，“我知道这两年来你们也不容易，和布拉金斯基的角逐还没完全结束，眼下正好有个空隙，不如出去好好放松一下。”

“也行啊，看阿西想去哪里，我陪他去。”基尔伯特终于把那只箱子搞定，累得瘫坐在地上气喘吁吁地看着弟弟，“我们也可以出国去。”

“爸爸有什么推荐吗？”路德维希在google上查看了一圈地图，并没有什么头绪。

“这个季节如果去中国的东南部城市，风景很不错。”腓特烈回想了一下说，“记得我们和布拉金斯基打官司的前一年，我去拜访王氏的时候正好是秋天，差不多就是这个季节吧。王耀在一个小镇接待了我，那块地方被中国人称为江南。”

“江南？”路德维希嘟囔了一声，在搜索器上输入查询，看到跳出来的水乡图片挑了挑眉，“灰蒙蒙的天，灰蒙蒙的房子。”

“那里的房子就是这样的特色，王耀很为这些建筑骄傲。”腓特烈凑过去看到了屏幕上的几张图片，指着其中一张说，“真巧，居然有这个照片。这就是当年他接待我的地方，叫乌镇，是一个很小却专为旅游开发的古镇，到了夜晚非常漂亮，还有酒吧。只可惜没有直达的航班，你们可以先飞往上海，再转坐汽车。”

贝什米特兄弟对视一眼，两人都没什么意见，最终他们将地点定在这个有灰蒙蒙建筑和碧绿河水的小镇。

干净而拥挤。这是兄弟俩对乌镇的第一印象。

他们在10月2日抵达上海，休息了一天，第二天启程前往乌镇。

这个不大的中国东南部水镇有保存完好的古典建筑，干净的河道，狭窄的小巷和热情的人群。

它完全参照国际化的标准管理和建设，所有的居民全都迁移到城市，这里只留有少量经营的居民。所有的旅店都由政府统一管理，据说就连河上的船夫都有统一的编制。

贝什米特兄弟俩穿着休闲装，一人背着一个不大的旅行包，边走边研究地图。路德维希拿着笔在一些标志性的景点旁边圈画，基尔伯特好奇地四下看着，他觉得有点热，正准备解开脖子上的丝巾。

迎面走来一个褐色头发的活泼女孩，有一个扎得很高的马尾辫和俏皮的神情，“你们好，我叫爱丽丝。”她用流利的英语自我介绍着，“是这里的外籍志愿者，有什么可以帮助你们的吗？”

“你好，我们来自德国，刚到这里来，如果能有一个导游那真是再好不过了。”路德维希放下地图看着眼前的姑娘，他不太确定是否要这个爱丽丝来引导他们。

“德国？”爱丽丝小小地惊呼了一声，“你们的运气真好。”她转头对不远处挥手大喊，“喂~~莫妮卡，你快到这里来，这里有德国的游客！”

基尔伯特和他弟弟对视了一眼，看来今天刚好有一个空闲的德国志愿者。

莫妮卡是一个身材高挑的姑娘，有一头干练的短发和严肃的神情，路德维希第一眼就认定她是一个血统纯正的日耳曼姑娘。

“你们好，我叫莫妮卡。”她和爱丽丝交换了一些物品，带着贝什米特兄弟俩走进景区，“我们在中国读大学，现在正是中国的国庆假期，很巧是不是？中国的国庆比德国的早两天，他们有七天的假期，所以乌镇的人流量非常大。”

“真不可思议，我是说我很难一下子看到这么多人。”基尔伯特被门口检票的长队吓到，不太确定地说，“我们一定要从这里进去吗？”

“我刚来时和你的反应一样。”莫妮卡笑了起来，“我也被这里的人群吓到过，但我现在一点也不担心。你以为这么长的队伍会要排队很久，但其实中国人的效率非常高，不出十分钟我们就能进去。”

路德维希留心了一下时间，当他们穿过闸机正好距离排队过去7分钟，“真的！我们排队的时间非常短。”

“要知道这么长的队伍我在俄罗斯的机场也遇到过，”莫妮卡将遮阳帽戴在头顶，一边打量着周围的几条小路，心里默默计算着行进路线，同时不忘吐槽一下中国的好朋友俄罗斯，“当时我正准备过海关，前面大概排了相当于这儿一半的人数，虽然我知道过海关和过闸机需要的时间不同，但我足足等了一个小时。”

在莫妮卡的带领下，基尔伯特和路德维希走遍了这座小桥流水的小镇，他们看到了纵横交错的花海，闹中取静的书斋，空无一人的小巷，和铜锈斑驳的老宅。

他们尝到酸甜清凉的乌梅汁，吃到鲜味十足的馄饨点心，嚼着劲道十足的酱鸭肫，也挑战味道古怪的臭豆腐。基尔伯特一开始并不愿意尝试这些奇怪的食物，但在莫妮卡的鼓励下，他小小地啃了一口，一下子完全无法停下，让路德维希买了三份。

华灯初上，天空透出浅淡的橘红，临水的木楼都点亮了悬挂在外的灯笼，一时间清亮的河水泛着点点红灯，景色格外美丽，他们坐着乌篷船摇摇晃晃地到达最后一个景点。

“这是一座庙，里面供奉着中国的丘比特，人们称呼他叫月老。”莫妮卡带领他们穿越木桥走进月老庙，“在中国的文化中，这是一位掌管姻缘的神，他不是个孩子，反而是个白发苍苍的老人。他的怀中抱着一段藕，因为这个单词的发音在中文里和配偶是一样的。”

基尔伯特和路德维希没有告诉莫妮卡他们是亲兄弟，莫妮卡看到他们手上戴着结婚戒指，很自然地知道他们是一对，正好在乌镇有一个月老庙，于是就将他们带过来参观。

“人们到这里来跪拜月老，是为了求偶。”莫妮卡指了指院子里四处悬挂着的小木牌说，“他们将双方的名字和祝福写在这种小木牌上，悬挂在高处，就像一种寄托，据说非常灵验。”

“哥哥，我们去看看吧。”路德维希温柔地替基尔伯特撩开搭在额头的碎发，牵起他的手跨过门槛步入其中。

慈祥的月老弯曲着手臂抱着几节白藕正微笑着俯视他们，旁边跟随两三个福态的小童。正前方有两块垫子，莫妮卡对一边的工作人员用中文解释了几句，然后拿来一个签筒递给路德维希。

“这是什么？”基尔伯特准备伸手抽出一根木签，被莫妮卡立刻制止。

“这是求签，看你们的缘分。”莫妮卡解释道，“你们两个一起摇晃这个木桶，会从里面掉出一根木签，这根木签会写着你们的缘分。”

“这么神奇？！”不同于路德维希的皱眉，基尔伯特非常兴奋，双手握住木桶就要摇晃，但他看到弟弟似乎不太愿意的样子，还是停下了动作，“怎么了阿西？一起玩嘛。”

“如果掉出来的木签写着不好的东西该怎么办？”路德维希非常担忧，他不愿意相信他和兄长的命运就被这一根小小的木签左右。

“那我们就不相信。”基尔伯特温和地覆盖住他握着木桶的两只手，坚定地说，“如果是好的，我们就相信它。如果是不好的，我们就否定它。我们永远只相信祝福我们的东西，因为我们已经结婚了，已经用事实告诉命运，我们有多么般配。”

路德维希的眼中重新燃起希望，他低头亲了一口基尔伯特的额头，和他一起握住小小的木桶摇晃起来。数秒钟后，一根木签逐渐冒了出来，兄弟俩又加了一把力，最后把这根木签摇到了地上。

他们捡起木签交给一边的工作人员，那是个中年妇女，她非常惊讶地说着兄弟俩听不懂的中文，兄弟俩屏息等待。

莫妮卡听了这位妇女的话立刻转头对他们惊喜地说，“你们抽中了第一签！”

“那是什么意思？”路德维希抢先问了一句，他非常紧张。

“就是最好的意思。”莫妮卡说，“表示你们是天作之合！”

基尔伯特和路德维希楞了一下，听着那位中年妇女翻阅着一张对照表，念念有词着上面的文字。莫妮卡抱歉地解释说这是中国的古诗词，她不会翻译，但大致的意思就是姻缘非常吻合，可以过得非常幸福。

基尔伯特率先回过神来，他用力地一把抱住弟弟，手掌扣住弟弟的脑袋倾身压上给了他一个热吻。路德维希很快明白过来，狂喜的情绪漫上心头，也大力回抱住基尔伯特，两人激烈地在殿堂上接吻。

直到莫妮卡尴尬地咳嗽一声，他们才将对方被唾液浸润的红肿嘴唇松开，相视笑着。

他们问工作人员要了一个小木牌，工工整整地写上自己的名字，然后基尔伯特在旁边写了一首小诗：

Du bist mein, ich bin dein.

dessen sollst du gewiss sein.

Du bist verschlossen

in meinem Herzen.

verloren ist das Schlüsselein:

du musst für immer drinnen sein.

路德维希在院子里找到了一棵神奇的树，这棵树看起来异常粗壮，树枝上已经挂满了红绳串起的小木牌。莫妮卡告诉他们，这其实是两棵树，但它们的根生长在一起，中国人认为地下的连理枝是夫妻的象征。而这连理之树又恰好生长在求偶的月老庙旁，成了情侣们最喜欢的地方。

基尔伯特决定将他们的小木牌挂在这棵树上，路德维希接过红绳，看到了他哥写在木牌上的小诗，他轻轻地念了出来，带着一些庄严。

“别看了……”基尔伯特觉得不好意思起来，试图把牌子抢下来，但是路德维希长臂一展，将木牌高高举起。

他温和地亲了亲基尔伯特的眼皮，“这首诗也是我最喜欢的，哥哥，我很爱你。”

他们一起将木牌挂在成荫的大树上，长久地在树下拥抱，像这两棵同穴而生，比肩而立的树，枝盘叶错，缠绵多情。

那天他们的行程最终结束在河边的一个酒吧。夜晚的水镇热闹非凡，家家户户的橘红灯笼发出温暖的光，将河水和两边窄小的石板路映照得熠熠生辉。窄窄的河道上嘎吱嘎吱地摇过一艘艘乌篷小船，年轻的姑娘坐在船头含笑看向船舱，那里有她心爱的恋人正在为她拍照。

基尔伯特坐在河岸的石头上，那里被打磨得平坦光滑，是酒吧的一部分。他光着脚，两条白皙的小腿摇晃着不断踢腾堤坝上的石头，夜风吹过，桥上熙熙攘攘的人群正在三五结群地走来，其中有人正在高歌。

他端着自己的啤酒杯时不时喝上一口，旁边是规规矩矩地坐在椅子上的路德维希，他向后一靠正好歪进弟弟的怀里。

“你这样很危险，快下来吧。”路德维希手臂横穿过基尔伯特的腰，将他牢牢固定住。

“有你在，我永远不会危险。”基尔伯特被清凉的夜风和啤酒的麦香吹得有些微醺，“有你在，春夏秋冬都那么值得期待。”

美景当前，美人在怀，小贝什米特看着眼前星星点点的河灯，嗅着怀里人熟悉的气息，他觉得人生最潇洒不过如此。

“连爱神都说我们是天造地设的一对呢。”基尔伯特很高兴，他的声音不是很响，但足以在热闹的环境中让路德维希听清楚，“阿西，你说我们下辈子还会在一起吗？”

“你上辈子也这么问过我。”路德维希双手将他哥哥从石头上抱起来，让他坐在自己大腿上，将他整个儿圈入怀中无法挣脱。

“是么？我可不记得了。”基尔伯特一口喝干了自己杯中的啤酒，小小地打了个酒嗝。

“我记得。”路德维希亲了亲他带着麦香的嘴唇，和他亲昵地脸颊相蹭，“你上辈子这么问我的时候也这么醉醺醺的。”

基尔伯特后来又喝了七八杯酒，直到十点，景区关门，游人逐渐散去，路德维希才背着已经睡着的基尔伯特慢慢走向位于景区中的旅馆。

远远地，他看向傍晚去过的月老庙方向，依稀能看到那棵高大的连理树。

他侧头听着兄长匀称的呼吸，一丝微笑爬上嘴角。

他们将情同此树，生死相依。沧海桑田，枯荣以共。

他的兄长已经48岁，他也已经44岁，他们会逐渐老去，但他们的爱情永不服老。


	18. 未能圆满的遗憾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老爹死亡预警

又是一个新年，基尔伯特过了这个生日就49岁了。这不是个整数的生日，但路德维希还是为他准备了一个温暖的家庭聚会，就连威廉也特地从学校请了假回来。

他送给养父的是一个亲手制作的木雕，上面是基尔伯特的卡通形象。以专业玩具商的眼光来看，这个木雕实在非常粗糙。脑袋有点不对称，五官也画得很低劣，鼻子的部分甚至还被刻坏了一点，唯一的优点是木材边缘被打磨得非常光滑。

可是基尔伯特却将它视如珍宝，他把这个木雕放在床头，把它当做一个守护神。这大大地增加了威廉对这个家庭的归属感，不止让基尔伯特和路德维希感到满意，就连腓特烈也非常欣慰。

新年过后的市场风平浪静，贝什米特公司的股票不断飘红，几乎快要和伊万搅局前的数字持平。

但太平的日子并没有持续多久，沉寂了大半年的伊万又按耐不住了。2月14日，情人节这一天是周五，下午开盘后不到三分钟，市场再次爆出猛料。

布拉金斯基集团第三次对贝什米特公司举牌，成交后占据45%的股份！

这下，贝什米特增资事件再次升级成了一个热门话题，就连部分娱乐业的媒体都加入了这场战役，他们挖出了几天前伊万在莫斯科和耀天集团的现任法人王香在莫斯科共同欣赏向日葵花园的照片。

连带着去年爆料的伊万和王耀的亲密，媒体和市场都坚信，斯拉夫人和远东大财团王氏有着密不可分的关系。

王耀背后代表的利益集团遍布主流产业，他进军制造业并非奇事，但他屡次三番地公然支持布拉金斯基集团收购贝什米特公司的股票，这或多或少成了行内的风向标。

一个月内，回温不久的贝什米特公司股价再次岌岌可危，路德维希已经忙得天天住在公司，而基尔伯特更是连续数日不眠不休地赶制预备方案。

“喜欢我今年给你的情人节礼物吗，基尔？”伊万的电话接进来的时候，基尔伯特正累得趴在桌上小睡了不到五分钟。

过分的疲倦，巨大的压力，动荡的市场，让基尔伯特内心不断燃烧熊熊怒火，尤其是被电话铃声打断的瞬间，他的怒火达到顶点。

伊万挑衅的声音和话语就像火药引燃线上一点火星，瞬间爆炸。

“伊万，你等着瞧，本大爷和你斗争到底，你别想有一点好果子吃。我要让你明白什么叫生不如死，什么叫生不逢时！”他打破了一向处事不惊的原则，在办公室对着电话骂骂咧咧，最后不等伊万的回应就扔了电话，甚至拔掉了电话线。

“靠！一群资本主义的吸血鬼！”基尔伯特·标准资本主义吸血鬼·贝什米特在硕大的办公室里颓丧地跌坐进柔软的老板椅，双手插进头发贴着头皮向后梳，焦躁得就像一头过冬前还没有准备好充足食物的野兽。困意被伊万的电话冲散，他累得心里发慌，却无法入睡。

他抓起手机解开锁屏，对着通讯录中的一个名字迟迟没法下手，正在考虑要不要拨通时，路德维希的电话闯了进来。

“哥哥，快到医院来，爸爸在抢救!”

明明已经快要四月，但柏林的天气却越来越冷，基尔伯特穿着单薄的衬衫，外罩的西装非常厚实，他坐在手术室外的长椅上僵硬着身体，内心瑟瑟发抖。

腓特烈在得知布拉金斯基上个月第三次举牌的当晚就很担忧，这一个月来恨不得回到公司亲自挂帅，但最终还是被理智控制住。可他并非真的毫无念想，尤其是看着两个儿子每次回家来都疲累不已，甚至连饭都吃不上几口就钻进书房，电话不断时，他终于真的动了情绪，引发了旧疾。

兄弟俩再次回到了去年的情景，和尤妮亚轮流在医院护理。这次，他的情况比去年严重得多。他依旧在术后不久就醒了过来，但神志一直不太清醒。

医生判定他暂时没有生命危险，毕竟天气逐渐回暖，但今年的夏天是个难熬的关卡，如果能平安度过，或许还有机会。如果度过不了，那只能听天由命。

基尔伯特找了最好的医生，仍然得出了一样的结论，这让兄弟俩非常失望，又时刻胆战心惊。

尤妮亚带着歉疚看着基尔伯特和路德维希轮守在医院，她知道公司的事越来越棘手，无论谁在医院，都一定会带着电脑在病房里工作，她几次试图让他们回去，但看着腓特烈呼吸器下的脸，又有些恐惧。

“妈妈，你别多想，我和哥哥能处理好的。”路德维希已经两天没有合眼，他顶着沉重的黑眼圈拥抱着尤妮亚，下巴在她头顶亲昵地磨蹭，“相信爸爸，他一定会好起来的。”

“要不，你先回去吧，真的有什么急事我再叫你们过来？”尤妮亚心疼儿子，伸手抚摸一把他的脸颊，“你哥哥是不是也没回家休息一直呆在公司？一小时后他要来换你了吧？你们俩这样下去可怎么行？”

“妈妈，你别担心，我和哥哥都会照顾好自己的。”路德维希握着她的手在脸上磨蹭了一会儿，温和地解释，“今天哥哥不会到医院来的，他在十点要接待一批记者。我昨天让他好好睡一觉，不过……”他叹了口气，“我估计他不会听我的。”

“希望这次能圆满结束。”尤妮亚感叹着坐回床边，握着腓特烈搁在被子上输液的那只手细细摩挲，“也希望你爸能挺过来。”

路德维希拍了拍她的肩膀无声地安慰，坐回一边的沙发上继续盯着电脑。还有半小时，贝什米特公司就要向媒体公布下一步工作计划。布拉金斯基的第三次注资带来股票暴跌，引发股民的悲愤，公司必须在这个节骨眼上给出一个合理的解决方案。

他想了想还是打了电话给基尔伯特，不意外地，听筒那边的声音疲倦而沙哑，焦急的语气扑面而来，“阿西，是老爹出什么事了吗？”

“没有，我就是来问问你需不需要我帮忙？”路德维希赶紧阻止他的胡思乱想，“我还在医院里，爸爸挺稳定的，暂时没有新情况。妈妈很担心你，我也很担心，一会儿的记者招待会你别太勉强。”

“我正在准备……”基尔伯特顿了顿，似乎有点烦恼，“我怕我这次处理不好。”

路德维希内心闪过一丝微妙的古怪，他本能地觉得兄长正在暗示什么，但很快又被电话那头的声音吸引过去，“我有点累，要去睡二十分钟，我让利兹在九点五十分的时候叫醒我，先挂了哦？”

“哥哥，你要是很不舒服的话，就速战速决，反正记者翻来覆去也就那么些问话。”路德维希快速说完，对话筒亲了一口，“乖一点，我可不希望爸爸还在医院里的时候你又病倒了。”

“本大爷才没那么脆弱！”可能为了证明自己还能继续奋战，基尔伯特沙哑地笑了几声，却让路德维希内心更加忐忑。

路德维希觉得他兄长今天的状态不太对头，他不知道哪里出了问题，但他哥哥从来不会说“我可能处理不好”这种话。

基尔伯特已经稳居贝什米特总裁的高位多年，性格张扬却处事不惊，什么风浪没有见过，就算被老对手收购了二级市场的股票，也不至于让他说出处理不好这种话来。

深吸一口气强压下内心不安，路德维希起身从冰箱中取出一罐冰啤酒，他也已经快撑到了极限，除了公司的事务外，希腊市场的稳定和不断推进也仍然是他的重中之重。

他设法让之前收购的诺威马克公司派了一小队人马共同驻扎在希腊，结果出乎意料地好。托德国政府帮助的福，暂时摆脱危机的希腊又重新拾回了旅游业的信心，贝什米特正赶上好时候。

可这不代表他能轻松，喝完啤酒，他叹了口气从公文包中摸出一副耳机，路德维希打开直播软件调到采访的频道。还有三分钟才会开始，镜头中的会场是他熟悉的贝什米特大厦顶楼的会议室，已经摆放好了桌椅和话筒，他还看到了几个业务规划部的同事。

十点整，现场似乎有些骚乱，广角镜头拍摄到了会场的大门打开，基尔伯特神情严肃地走了进来，一时间视频里频频闪起灯光，记者们显然对这位传奇大佬有拍不完的照。

路德维希紧紧盯着视频中的人，基尔伯特今天身穿深色三件套，鲜艳的红色领带和他眼睛十分般配，他的左手拇指上戴着一枚红宝石扳指，路德维希认出那是他求婚的那个晚上送给基尔伯特的。

他很少见到基尔伯特在公众场合戴这枚戒指，虽然他经常看到基尔伯特小心翼翼将这颗宝石放在高档的绒布盒子中塞在床头柜里，时不时用柔软的专用布料擦拭戒面，动作有点笨拙，更多的是可爱。但基尔伯特觉得这枚戒指太过张扬，不太适合在工作时佩戴，会给人一种高高在上的优越感，这不是他喜欢的氛围。

可是今天，他带着这枚戒指出现在公众视野，让路德维希内心涌起一股十足的暖意。他有些陶醉地看着镜头中干练的中年人，一种无法言明的自豪感腾升而起。

这是个艰难的上午，基尔伯特只安排了一小时给那些如狼似虎的记者，他还有太多事需要布局，也不想透露太多给这些记者，可媒体不会让他如愿。

“请问贵司最大股东瓦尔加斯集团会应对布拉金斯基的第三次举牌吗？”

“这需要董事会谨慎地讨论，我无法草率地回答。”

“如果股票一直暴跌，贵司会有什么措施来挽救呢？”

“会后我将正式宣布暂时停牌，直到我们处理完相关事务再恢复。”

场下一片哗然，路德维希攒紧拳头咬紧牙关，他知道停牌是现在最好的选择，但他不明白为什么哥哥会选择面对镜头直言不讳，这就会给他带来无限的麻烦。

“如果布拉金斯基集团成了贵司的最大股东，公司的整个高层会经历怎样的变动？”

基尔伯特迟迟没有回答这个问题，他垂着眼不知在思考什么，食指无意识地拨弄着那枚红宝石扳指。

屏幕外的路德维希再次愤怒起来，默默记录下提出这个问题的媒体，准备以后略施惩戒。他知道这是个艰难的问题，也是他们不愿意提到的问题，但被这个记者当场询问，基尔伯特无法避而不答。

就在会场开始骚动的时候，基尔伯特像是终于冥想够了，抬起头直视那个记者，锐利视线似乎要将对方烧出一个洞来，他一字一顿地说，“贝什米特公司并不欢迎布拉金斯基集团成为我们的最大股东，事实上我们根本不欢迎这个公司的参股，也永远不会欢迎。”

“那么如果这次瓦尔加斯集团不再增资，您要如何阻止布拉金斯基的脚步呢？”那个记者追问，她带着十足的攻击性将这个问题尖锐地抛了出来。

“没有瓦尔加斯，还会有其他的股东，无论如何，我不会允许这种情况的发生。”基尔伯特算准了采访的最后一分钟，说完他的这句话就起身离开，留下炸开了锅的现场媒体。

“哥哥！”路德维希吃惊得叫了出来，尽管他知道对方听不到，但还是震惊于年长者的冲动和固执。

这是公开的宣战。

是强迫瓦尔加斯出面，是威胁布拉金斯基停手，这话说出来的后果很可能就是赶走瓦尔加斯。如果它和布拉金斯基结盟，那么他们现在的那些中小股东根本毫无招架之力。

路德维希第一次感到惊慌，他强迫自己冷静下来，正想联系基尔伯特，却被费里西安诺的电话抢了先机。

“啊~路德~基尔哥哥到底怎么回事嘛，现在家里的几个长老都在逼我，我今天看到基尔哥哥的采访，他是不是想要参与股东权益啊？”费里西安诺一开口就是软绵绵的抱怨，“我给他打电话，但是他总是在占线，所以只好先来问问你了。”

“我没有和他在一起，最近我家里有点事，所以今天我不在公司。”路德维希想要稳住这个动摇的意大利人，“你也不要曲解哥哥的意思，我今天下会去找他。”

“路德，如果基尔哥哥真是那个意思呢？”费里西安诺突然有点严肃起来，“你们是不是真的打算找个第三方公司参与进来，好替代掉‘不听话的’瓦尔加斯？”

“先不要乱下结论，瓦尔加斯集团和我们合作这么多年，我们怎么说都是捆在一条船上的蚂蚱。”路德维希烦躁的情绪又涌了上来，但他很好地克制住自己，尽量和颜悦色地应付对方，“哥哥比我更明白这一点。”

“基尔哥哥会有进一步解释吗？”

“你们呢？会有进一步投资吗？”

双方突然都沉默了下来，路德维希心里明白这就是答案，他温和地笑了一下，这次是真的心平气和起来，“董事会见。”

“路德！我们会再商量的！”费里西安诺有点着急，他似乎想再解释点什么。

“当然。”路德维希又笑了一下，“当然要再商量。”

兄弟俩在下午见了一面，路德维希见到基尔伯特时，后者正在打发走自己的秘书，他眼尖地看到秘书递给了他什么东西后才离开。

“哥哥，那是什么？”路德维希凝眉走进办公室，盯着他手上拿着的几袋药粉，语气不太和善，“难道你在吸毒？”

“想什么呐，这只是普通的葡萄糖能量合剂罢了。”基尔伯特对弟弟丰富的想象力非常无奈，不太雅观地翻了个白眼，将手里的冲剂扔在桌上，“最近精力消耗得厉害，咖啡也不能让我保持清醒，所以我让他们帮我去药店买了点这个回来。”

“你该好好休息了！”路德维希沉默地看着桌上的几袋营养药粉，看到歪坐在椅子上毫不掩饰疲倦的兄长，突然怒火蹿腾上来，手臂一捞就将他提起来用力吻住，齿列奋力研磨着他有些干裂的嘴唇，就像发泄般地惩罚，“你明知道自己的身体不能太累，这几天家里和公司的事都忙不过来，你要是病倒了，我该怎么办？吃这些药有什么用？还不是勉强提着精神，不如好好睡一觉！”

“至少能让我撑过这段时间。”基尔伯特用力推开压着他的肌肉男，喘息着说，“不会很久了，很快就能过去了。”

“你到底在想什么？”路德维希被他这句话激怒，心底那种不安又迅速膨胀起来，“你是不是有什么计划？今天为什么公开说那些话？惹怒瓦尔加斯有什么好处？你必须告诉我！”

“我没有计划。”对比路德维希的愤怒，基尔伯特冷静得有点过分，“我只是希望能刺激瓦尔加斯再投钱而已。”

“那你就该抱紧瓦尔加斯的大腿，而不是像今天上午这样挑衅和威胁！”路德维希觉得自己的胃一抽一抽地疼，他烦躁地点开电脑上几个新闻网页，果不其然，跳出来的新闻都是：

【布拉金斯基集团三次举牌贝什米特公司，瓦尔加斯集团紧跟两次，为何没有第三次？】

【贝什米特公司总裁基尔伯特接受采访，威胁大股东再不投钱就换人！】

【瓦尔加斯集团疑似傀儡，股份制公司总裁说了算！】

【百年品牌岌岌可危，浅谈贝什米特公司的风光与衰落。】

“靠！”路德维希暴躁地直接拔了电源，台式机巨大的屏幕突然暗下，他抬头紧紧盯住他的兄长，强迫自己进行了几个深呼吸，让过热的大脑慢慢冷静下来，最后，他的声音就像从喉咙里逼出来，“哥哥，我不仅是你的弟弟，是你的丈夫，也是这个公司的副总裁，你不觉得你至少该告诉我，你说这些话的底气到底在哪里吗？”

基尔伯特叹了口气，绕过办公桌将他的弟弟一同带上一边的沙发，兄弟俩依偎在一起，哥哥抱着弟弟安抚地拍着后背，半眯着眼睛看起来很疲倦，“我只能指望你的基金。我知道你和本田菊的那个私募的规模不小，这么多年我一直在实业中翻滚，但毕竟老本行学的是经济，总有点敏感度吧。”

“我的私募基金在你这里并不是秘密，我也确实打算把它用来最后的应急手段。”路德维希迟缓地说，他觉得有点古怪，但又说不出哪里，“可是你以前从来没让我用私募的钱投入自己公司，为什么现在敢放手一搏？”

“阿西啊，这个公司最后不会再姓贝什米特了。”基尔伯特的笑声带着罕见的悲怆，他起身拿起桌上一袋葡萄糖营养剂，撕开包装倒进自己的杯子，看起来是准备给自己来一点提神的东西，声音低哑而缓慢，“你我总有退休的一天，无论下一个接班人是不是威廉，都不会是我们家的人。威廉现在这个年纪已经开始记事了，就算他的家庭背景再干净，我们培养得再优秀，终究是个外人。”

基尔伯特说着说着，又开始笑了，笑容中充满了一种无法言明的遗憾，他低头用勺子将水杯里的药剂调匀，然后慢慢喝掉，“我这辈子已经过了一大半，家庭和事业都很圆满，可惜我们的后代终究是断了。等你我都老了，彻底退了休，这公司是什么样呢？大大小小的股份散落在十几个公司和无数普通股民手中，公司的决策权在一个外人手中，我们还剩下什么呢？”

基尔伯特回到路德维希身边，突然被弟弟用力抱住，他试着挣脱了一下没成功，索性作罢，在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势窝着，语气中带着淡淡的失落，“让你把钱转移进来，是想给你留个后路，万一我们都退休后，这个公司有个三长两短，好歹你是大股东，还能有话语权。”

路德维希内心百感交集，他被他的兄长为他的周到考虑而感动，一时间他只想将他用力抱在怀里，全世界都无法伤害到他。

他张了张嘴很想反驳，他想说或许情况不会有那么糟糕，没必要把所有的后路都想的那么明白，但他内心很清楚这么做的必要性，他只是心疼他的兄长在任何时候都以他为中心。

“哥哥，你很想要自己的孩子吧……”路德维希有些苦涩。

“其实我并不在乎孩子的问题，自从意识到我对你的感情，我就知道取舍。我只是觉得，父辈们努力了一百多年的产业，最终还是落到了外人的手里，实在有些遗憾啊。”基尔伯特吃了营养剂还没起作用，这会儿被弟弟温暖的体温熏得有点困，像只小猫一样打了个哈欠，无意识地磨蹭着弟弟的胸膛，含含糊糊地说。

最终路德维希低头用力咬吻了一口他的鼻头，故作轻松地笑起来，“所以你上午就是故意通过媒体激怒瓦尔加斯吗？亏我还在费里西安诺打来的电话里替你敷衍了几句呢。”

“他迟早会叛变的。”基尔伯特快要睡着了，说话听起来轻飘飘的，“你说得对，狼群里不会出现绵羊。费里西安诺不是个立场坚定的人，会为了自己的利益而立刻背叛盟友。我猜不出一星期，他就会转头支持布拉金斯基集团了。”

“那你怎么办呢？”

“本大爷自有办法。”

媒体采访后的两个月里，远在意大利的瓦尔加斯家族都没有发表任何看法，基尔伯特在这期间和费里西安诺一起吃了不少次饭，意大利人对美食赞不绝口，一提到工作就用软绵绵的声音抵挡过去。

“哎呀，基尔哥哥，吃午餐的时候要多说一些美女和美食，总是说工作是不利于消化的。”

基尔伯特看着他埋头大吃，时不时抬起头露出温柔笑容的样子，突然感到胃里一阵恶心。他面上不动声色地继续喝着啤酒，垂下眼帘掩饰眼中的厌恶，声音依然是惯有的轻松和调侃，“我怎么忍心让你不消化呢，毕竟美食难得，你我有这样的闲情享受美食更难得。”

布拉金斯基集团准备主持贝什米特公司第一次董事会，此时，所有的眼睛都盯着瓦尔加斯集团，如果他们同意再次投资，那么这次角逐就还没有结束。

终于他们有了动静，七月，他们公开发表声明，不会再对贝什米特公司进行第三次注资。

“基尔哥哥，真是对不起啊，我实在没法说服家里的长辈们。”费里西安诺听起来快要哭了。

基尔伯特在电话里语气平静地说，“我知道你已经尽力了，连续两次大量注资非常不容易，无论如何，我和阿西都非常感激你。”

“基尔哥哥能够理解我真是太好了！”费里西安诺的声音又快活起来，“我就知道你不会让我为难。”

“都是为了自己的姓氏打工，我们都是一样的。”基尔伯特手上玩转着钢笔，对电话那头逐渐暴露狼尾巴的男人轻笑，“相互理解才是最好的。”

费里西安诺沉默了，他点头敷衍了几句，很快挂断和基尔伯特的电话，然后接通了伊万的专线，“布拉金斯基先生，我是费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，我想我们现在可是目标一致了。”

电话那头的伊万正在打理花园里的几棵向日葵。天气已经逐渐转暖，莫斯科的夏天却还没有到来，天气还有些凉意。这些花却有着非凡的生命力，迎接着眼光努力昂起头，金黄色的花瓣在伊万苍白的指尖显得格外耀眼，就像那个人心爱的弟弟的头发。

八月底，以伊万和费里西安诺为首的大股东在贝什米特公司的新董事会中做出决议：

罢免现任总裁基尔伯特·贝什米特和副总裁路德维希·贝什米特。

一众骨干在会议室共同看完了新闻直播，所有人都担心贝什米特兄弟当场爆发，但他们只是在伊丽莎白和亚瑟担忧的眼神中平静地离开会议室。

“费里，这是你的主意吗？”基尔伯特闭着眼睛靠在自己高大的椅子中，隔壁是正在做最后准备的路德维希，他一边和本田菊频繁地邮件往来，查看本田菊近半年来进行的资金操作，一边清晰地听着兄长办公室的免提电话。

“基尔哥哥，路德，你们相信我，我……我已经没有权利阻止伊万做什么了。”意大利人软绵的声音又染上哭腔，无比委屈又无奈，听着让人心疼。

“哎，我明白你的，不怪你，费里，不怪你。”基尔伯特笑了一下，温柔地安抚。

这个轻声的笑让费里西安诺感到不安，他本能地感到危险，和基尔伯特打交道的这么多年，他太明白对方是一只擅长蛰伏在暗处，对猎物突然迅速袭击的猛兽，他不敢有任何怠慢。

“你的眼里不会只有钱吧？”他半开玩笑半当真地问，“我一直把你当好朋友哦。”

“怎么会呢，我们的友谊比钢铁还要坚硬。”基尔伯特的话真假莫辨，“我们两家公司也可以友谊长存，只不过你们家的几个老长辈似乎都不愿意和贝什米特公司再续前缘的样子。”

“不管怎么样，我永远是你的好朋友。”费里西安诺压下心中的烦躁，勉强说了一句。

多年来，费里西安诺确实心有不甘。他是贝什米特公司最大的股东，却始终没有行驶过大股东的权利，从来都被贝什米特兄弟控制着，听话地当一个傀儡股东，就连希腊投资事项都被对手嘲笑。

家族也因此而对他颇有微词，就连他的傻瓜双胞胎哥哥也觉得他很没用。尽管什么都不干，躺着生活真的很舒服，但他也确实想要一个可以展示自己实力的舞台，他不愿意再做一个只拿分红的白痴，于是他同意了伊万的主意，先让贝什米特兄弟下台，然后他们俩再进行权力的分割。

为了防止其他小股东的帮忙，他处心积虑思考了很久，才故意跟了两次注资，抬高了资金的基数，也抬高了安东尼奥等原本就参股的公司出手相帮的成本。

可是现在，为什么贝什米特兄弟丝毫没有紧张，他不明白问题出在哪里。如果他们还有后援，难道不该早就放出来了吗？

“费里？你在听吗？”基尔伯特又重复了一遍。

“什么？”他回过神来问了一声。

“公司即将引入二亿欧元的私募资金，持股人是阿西。注资后，他的股份将达到65%，你和伊万都不再有任何优势。”

基尔伯特慢悠悠地说，“今天下午我们就会通过官方渠道发布这个消息，作为我多年的大股东，我想还是亲口告诉你，以显尊重。”

“什么？！！”费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯一瞬间气急攻心得眼前发黑，他平生第一次撕下了伪善的面具，愤怒得恨不能立刻冲去柏林将他们杀死。

他的声音高亢得几乎突破极限，尖叫声通过听筒传递过去，“贝什米特！你们是两个恶魔！恶魔！！总有一天你们会死在自己的贪婪里！”

电话那头一直没有声音，直到费里西安诺稍微冷静，才听到路德维希低沉的声音带着笑意传来，“你的眼里不会只有钱吧？”

紧接着，没给他回答的时间，基尔伯特的声音又响了起来，“我们一直把你当好朋友哦。”

“不管怎么样，我们永远是你的好朋友。”路德维希顺水推舟地如数奉还。

费里西安诺听着电话那头被挂断的忙音，鼻头酸得随时可以流下泪来。

基尔，路德，我这辈子走过的最长最远最难走的路，就是你们的套路。

八月中旬，柏林理应已经度过了最炎热的日子，但今年的气候实在反常，现在还很热。腓特烈在医院辛苦地撑过了一整个夏季，他清醒的时候非常少，就算醒来也只是用浑浊的眼睛看着尤妮亚和两个儿子不怎么说话。

贝什米特兄弟仍然在医院轮流站岗，一边处理着公司的事，一边还分点心思给不常回家的养子威廉。威廉十分懂事，他长得和小时候的路德维希出奇地像，尤其是一双蓝色的眼睛总是让基尔伯特有一种错觉，这似乎就是路德维希在某个时刻的孩子。

布拉金斯基罢免两个贝什米特的决定简直惊涛骇浪，刚刚发布这个消息的时候，不仅公司上下都震惊，就连媒体都大跌眼镜，无法理解这个新上任大股东的脑回路。

可严谨的德国人不会让自己的命运交给俄罗斯人决定，随着路德维希的私募基金在年中强势卷入，副总裁摇身一变，位居股东方榜首。

这条新闻瞬间刷新了之前罢免的新闻热度，惊天逆转的形势让业内评论员静观其变，一时都不知该不该发声。

路德维希做的第一件事当然是撤销了原来的罢免决议，恢复了股票的交易。在连续几个涨停板，形势基本稳定后，路德维希将本田菊名正言顺地安排进了自己的公司，专门为他成立了投资部，由他牵头为贝什米特公司申请金融许可。

再一次不安套路出牌！

媒体和同业都哗然，一个实业公司就这么借着董事会一片大乱时候进军金融行业，如此正大光明而又彻底地告诉大家“我的地盘我做主”。

两年多来，贝什米特公司在制造业吸足了大众眼球，瞬息万变的局势让原本准备收手的耀天集团也有了几分兴趣。王香被伊万邀请到莫斯科会面，他们似乎有意进行进一步的投资。

“照这个趋势来看，贝什米特们是亮出底牌了，我一直在等路德维希出手呢。”伊万轻松地喝着伏特加，搓了搓双手抵抗初春的严寒，“莫斯科真是太冷了，和香港不同吧，委屈你了哦。”

“我不怕冷，早年我在英国留过几年学。”王香笑了笑，不太赞同地说，“你怎么确定这已经是他们的底牌了呢？小贝什米特是出手了，但是还有个大的没出声呢。”

“我这几年非常关注基尔伯特，我确定他的名下没有任何私募或者投资公司。”伊万将给壁炉中添了几根柴火，“至于路德维希那个私募，我早有耳闻，他们收购波兰的时候，就是本田菊进行的暗箱操作。”

“如果是这样，我们可以再赌一把。”王香端起手边的茶杯，轻轻吹散水面飘散的几片茶叶，啜了一口暖暖身子，“虽然被路德维希扳回一局，但该我的那一笔，布拉金斯基先生可不能忘记。”

“小香，你和你哥哥一样，都是死在钱眼里的人。”伊万看起来十分无奈。

“彼此彼此，我们都不过是个生意人罢了。”王香的笑容无懈可击，在伊万看起来却非常虚假。

“小香，你们王家人和谁都没法真正成为朋友，对吗？”伊万叹了口气，“你们永远只看利益的关系，是吗？”

“是的。”

贝什米特公司的董事会重组有条不紊地进行着，路德维希成了最大股东。他的工作忙得没了边，手里的几个重要项目由基尔伯特分担掉一部分，他只保留了诺威马克公司的联系人事务，就连希腊旅游局的高层对接人也换成了他的兄长。

媒体逐渐消停下来，大家都觉得贝什米特公司的股权纷争就像性爱，每一次布拉金斯基的注资都会迎来贝什米特兄弟的反击，一来一去的数个回合，把媒体和其他关注者一次次带向高潮。

而家里的情况不容乐观。

腓特烈的情况越来越糟糕，这周已经进行了两次抢救，两张病危通知让兄弟俩和尤妮亚一刻也不敢放松。他们还是轮流守在医院，但他们内心已有了最坏的准备。

8月16日，医生在进行了艰难的紧急抢救后，发出了最后一次病危通知，尤妮亚颤抖着签了字，医生告诉她可能时间不多。

那一晚，他们三个谁都没有离开，一起蜷缩在病房中宽大的沙发上，相互握着手看着病床上的腓特烈呼吸声音越来越沉重。

“尤妮亚……”突然，床上传来苍老又沙哑的声音，被点了名的尤妮亚振奋了精神箭步上前，她坐在床边紧紧握住丈夫枯老的手，一向坚强的女人泪眼婆娑着看不清病人的脸。

“我在这里呢。”她哽咽着，“我一直在这里呢。”

“爸爸，我们也在。”基尔伯特和路德维希围到他的另一边，握住他的另一只手，低头看着眼神似乎清明起来的父亲，他们心中都有一种不太好的预感。

夏天的夜晚，病房中的空调开得很足，腓特烈似乎精神很不错的样子，他在这几天难得能够这么清醒，他要求基尔伯特将他的床稍稍摇起来，他坐在床上看着身边他最重要的三个人，年老的脸上展现一片宁静的慈祥。

“多好啊，”他说，“就我们四个人，多好啊。”

尤妮亚再也忍不住，扑倒他的身上呜咽起来，“你不能再等等我吗？”

“恐怕不能了。”腓特烈打着点滴的手费力地搂住陪伴他一辈子的妻子，像年轻时那样抚摸她的头发，“我觉得我等不了了，但我会一直想念着你。”

他转头看向两个儿子，基尔伯特的泪水在眼眶中打转，他用力咬着下唇不让自己哭出声来，而路德维希已经泪流满面。

腓特烈对着他们笑了笑，在他们的手背上各拍了几下，他有点气喘，但声音非常坚定，“我睡了很久，一直在做梦。梦到你们小时候，梦到我们一家四口在客厅，在湖边，在花园。醒来后，我明白时间快要到了。”

“老爹……”基尔伯特眨了眨眼，泪水顺着他的脸颊安静地留下来，他很想告诉腓特烈关于公司里的事，很想问他该怎么办，很想像母亲那样大哭一场，可是他是长子，他不敢。

“我这辈子有很多幸福的时候，但最幸福的是现在，我们四个人都在一起，没有别人，多好啊。”腓特烈抬手抹掉了基尔伯特脸上的泪水，眼神又瞟向哭得发颤的路德维希，“可惜啊，我没法看着你们彻底打败布拉金斯基集团，现在是你们最困难的时候，但我帮不了你们，我力不从心了。”

“老爹，你好起来，你只要好起来，我和阿西就能让你看到公司的另一个辉煌十年！”基尔伯特跪倒在他的床头大喊。

“交给你们，就算我不亲眼看到，我也无忧了。”腓特烈虚弱地笑了笑，“我只是遗憾，没能看到你退休，我本来以为我能在你的退休演讲上出个镜呢，以后的路终究是要你们自己走了。”

腓特烈的两手被妻子和两个儿子紧紧握住，他噙着一丝淡笑慢慢闭眼，呢喃的声音就像路过的风一样轻，第三次感叹，“能和你们在一起，多好啊。”

监护仪发出刺耳的声音，这是8月17日的凌晨，腓特烈去世了。


	19. 五十岁的冬天

葬礼过后，尤妮亚经不住兄弟俩的邀请，在湖区的大宅又住了两个多星期，她还是宁愿回到她和腓特烈在郊区的房子里，她习惯了田野和远离城市的安静。

“妈妈，你年轻时不就一直住在这里吗？”路德维希为她收拾行李时还在试图让她留下来，“那时候我们一家四口就在这里，你总是很高兴地笑着，为什么现在你不愿意了呢？”

“那时候你爸爸还在啊。”尤妮亚抚摸着手里的相片轻轻地说。

“可是现在爸爸哪里都不在了。”路德维希无奈地看着固执的母亲，“而且你年纪也不小了，住在那么远的地方，如果有什么事，我们俩怎么赶得过去？”

“那里是我和你爸爸两个人的回忆，不一样的。”尤妮亚把相片放进了行李箱摇了摇头。

“怎么？你不愿意一起回忆我们啊？”路德维希笑了，给她倒了杯柠檬水，搂着她一起坐在沙发上。

“回忆和缅怀不应该给活人。”尤妮亚抬手抚摸小儿子的脸颊，温和地说，“我很担心基尔，你爸爸去世后，他始终非常冷静，就连葬礼上也很克制，反倒是你哭得像个孩子，好好发泄了一场。可是他……”

“他一直在工作，我没法让他停下来。”路德维希叹了口气，握住了母亲的手，“我猜他想转移注意力，但爸爸的去世对他的打击实在太大了。其实我也很难过，我没想到他的病会恶化得那么快……”

“树会老，人会死。”尤妮亚温柔地笑着，自腓特烈去世后明显苍老很多的面容充满睿智，“孩子，这是自然规律，腓特烈只是遵循了他的规律，将来我们都会。不要让这种难过冲淡了将来的日子中快乐的部分，你得帮你哥哥把情绪发泄出来。”

“我会的。”路德维希承诺。

腓特烈弥留的那段日子里，路德维希和伊万的股权角逐十分激烈，尽管表面上看起来路德维希已经赢得了最后的胜利，但基尔伯特总是有一种隐隐不安的预感，仿佛伊万不会那么容易善罢甘休。

他被公务和家事折磨得痛苦不堪，每次看到腓特烈呼吸面罩下的那张脸，他却有一种诡异的安心。老爹还在，他的精神支柱还在，若真的到了万不得已的地步，似乎还有老爹可以为他和弟弟撑腰。

可是现在这种希望破灭了。

腓特烈的去世让基尔伯特突然有一种失去庇佑的错觉，就好像一棵自从混沌时期就屹立不倒的参天大树，在一个毫无防备的时候被闪电击中，轰然倒塌，再也无法站立起来。那个原本站在树下，享受着树荫为他遮风挡雨的人，毫无遮蔽地暴露在空气中，肮脏和危险在那个时刻趁虚而入，让他已经濒临崩溃的精神彻底绝望。

可是真的毫无防备吗？腓特烈的病情已不是一两天，基尔伯特内心深深明白这一天总会到来，可他却难得表现出了逃避。他不愿想，不愿明白。

他机械地查看着公司的股价，召开各类会议，听各大部门的总监汇报工作，思想却难以集中，甚至好几次在平地上莫名其妙地摔倒。

这让路德维希担足了心，他知道他的兄长看似平静却始终没有从悲痛中恢复过来。他寸步不离地陪伴在基尔伯特身边，用温柔和坚定的亲吻和拥抱试图让他感到支持。

“哥哥，就算是为了妈妈和我，你也应该振作起来。”路德维希看着食量明显减少的兄长，心疼又无奈，“我们再去度假一次怎么样？我们去沙滩上躺着，什么都不干，就像一条咸鱼。”

“阿西，我会好好保护你。”基尔伯特拉开抽屉拿出两袋能量冲剂倒进盛满水的杯子里一饮而尽，看着路德维希痛苦的神色，他却坚定起来，“我绝不会允许任何人阻挡你的道路。”

“哥哥……”

在那之后，基尔伯特变得暴躁又不讲道理。他专心地埋头工作，强迫员工加班，股票微小的波动都会让他大发脾气。他把希腊市场上赚来的大把利润全都砸进了北非市场的拓展，在他的高压政策下，埃及的市场很快打开。

但他还是觉得不够，他恨不得把贝什米特公司一夜间打造成全世界最无敌的公司，这样他的弟弟就能成为最无忧无虑的人。

“哥哥，你该休息一下了。”路德维希看着几乎陷入魔怔的兄长，有几次差点没有忍住摔掉他的电脑，“我们从来就不需要看任何人的脸色，你太杞人忧天了！”

“不，阿西，俄罗斯人还会进攻，他会带着更可怕的武器和军队，我们必须做好万全的准备，否则我们将一败涂地。”基尔伯特面容严肃，仿佛眼前真的踏过千军万马，侵犯了他的国土。

“不会的，哥哥，我们应该适可而止，就算伊万再来一次，我们也会有办法的不是吗？”路德维希很想把他哥揍到昏厥，这个瘦弱的男人已经面容憔悴得不成样子，仿佛下一秒就会猝死，他已经亢奋地连续工作了四天。

“基尔伯特，你太过分了！我们已经有多久没有正常下班过了？！”伊丽莎白也终于忍不住爆发，可这都没能阻挡基尔伯特的扩张脚步。

贝什米特公司业绩飙升，可是人心惶惶。

就在十月底的一个夜晚，路德维希突然惊醒，他发现本应该睡在身边的基尔伯特不知去向。恐惧和敏感一时间将他击碎，他跳下床就要找人，发现楼下亮着一盏昏黄的落地灯，基尔伯特窝在沙发上不知在干什么。

“哥哥？”他一边下楼一边轻轻地喊，终于在走近了才看到他兄长一个人蜷缩在沙发上，双手抱着膝盖身体发颤，一丝让人心碎的呜鸣溢出，能听出他刻意地克制。

他一个人在黑暗中无声地哭泣。

“哥哥！”他的心骤然疼起来，立刻上前将这白天冷静自持的中年人抱紧，“哥哥，你睡不着怎么不告诉我？”

“阿西，我想念他。”基尔伯特那么虚弱，就像个无措的孩子，迷失在了陌生的城市，他虚软地抓住路德维希宽大的睡衣袖子，抽噎得说不出话来，“我很想念他，阿西，我想念他。”

路德维希被他带起了情绪，鼻尖一酸，又要涌上眼泪。可他突然想起了尤妮亚曾经说过的话，他没有阻止基尔伯特的喃喃自语，只是轻轻拍着他的后背，任他在自己怀里抽搐着哭泣。

他一遍遍告诉兄长，“我在这里，你不用害怕。”他有一瞬间讨厌起腓特烈，那个蕴藏着强大爆发力的老男人成为了基尔伯特内心唯一的信仰，而自己却永远只能做那个被保护起来的小男孩，所以即使在自己怀里哭泣，他的兄长也只是压低着声音非常克制。

他将基尔伯特紧紧拥抱住，希望成为他新的支柱。

基尔伯特在弟弟怀中哭着睡着，大量淤积在内心的苦涩情绪慢慢宣泄出来。可是这种痛苦太深刻，太浑厚，压得他喘不过气来，当晚就发起高烧，持续三天昏沉不知天日。

路德维希心疼又心急，他不敢告诉尤妮亚，只能全靠自己。除了将公司的工作时间调整回以前的状态，安抚了公司上下躁动的心，其他的工作全都拜托本田菊和伊丽莎白代劳。他在医院专心地看护病重的兄长，期盼着兄长快些好起来。

基尔伯特不断呓语，脑袋不安地在枕头上挣动，似乎在无尽的噩梦中苦苦挣扎，豆大的汗水从额头不断渗出，但高热却一直没有退下来。路德维希握着他的手不断叫唤，却得不到丝毫回应。

第三天，就连路德维希都快支撑不住，想打电话给尤妮亚时，伊丽莎白出现了。

“他这几天就一直这么不死不活地躺着？”晋升成埃德尔斯坦夫人并没有让这位可爱的女士更加温婉，相反她在面对这个年龄和她相仿的大老板时，更加犀利而不留情面。

“利兹……”路德维希疲倦地揉着眉心，没什么心思和伊丽莎白争吵，“是公司出了什么大事了吗？”

“确实有一些不大不小的事，出于对总裁的尊重，我想亲自来告诉他。”伊丽莎白一脸凝重，认真地点头。

“哥哥还在生病，我们出去说。”路德维希见到她的神态，立刻严肃起来，起身就要往外走。

“不用，只有在这里才能说。”伊丽莎白拉住了准备出门的路德维希，转身面对着病床上呼吸急促的高烧病人，咳嗽一声清了清喉咙，扬声干脆地说，“基尔伯特，董事会五六个小股东在布拉金斯基的号召和瓦尔加斯的鼓吹下，联名要求罢免你和路德。”

“利兹！”路德维希没料到伊丽莎白的这番话，紧张地看着床上似乎和刚才没什么两样的病人，压低了声音说，“这种事不用在医院里说，更何况我持有最多的股份，我可以投反对票。”

“你没有看新闻吧，虽然他们一时确实拿你没办法，但耀天已经公开表示会继续增资，直到将你们俩真正罢免为止。”伊丽莎白轻笑一声，对着床上的基尔伯特又说，“到时候，你和你弟弟可能一分钱都拿不到，他们甚至打算拍卖你们的公司。”

“本田没有跟我这么说过？！”路德维希受不了伊丽莎白的信口雌黄，立刻掏出手机就要拨打电话，又一次被伊丽莎白先一步阻止。

“除此之外，我是来告诉你，不仅本田菊，就连我恐怕都干不下去了，这个公司的环境太压抑，我无法再面对那些讨厌的俄国人。”伊丽莎白对路德维希眨了眨眼，路德维希扬了扬眉似乎刚刚会意，正要开口配合，就听到床上微弱的声音。

“想得美……”

“哥哥！”路德维希惊喜地扑倒床头，激动地看着基尔伯特费力地半开合着眼睛，他醒了！

“你终于舍得醒过来了。”伊丽莎白居高临下地站在床头，双手抱着手臂好整以暇地说，“再不醒来，公司可就真的变天了，睡美人。”

“耀天……真的要再增资？”基尔伯特的眼睛似乎还没聚焦，整个人看起来还迷迷糊糊地没有清醒，虚弱的声音却直至矛头，“……多少人同意？”

“哥哥，你先别想了，好好养病，这些工作交给我处理就好了。”路德维希已经顾不上什么工作，手忙脚乱地按了电铃叫来医护，又起身用力地拥抱着伊丽莎白，“哥哥醒了，太好了！谢谢你利兹！”

伊丽莎白眼睛有些微微发红，看着床上难受得直皱眉的基尔伯特也于心不忍，想到已经去世的腓特烈，和公司近年来的举步维艰，刚才用激将法也是迫不得已，她当然不会离职，但她真的已经心力交瘁。

“有钱能使鬼推磨，路德，你是没有用对方法。如果他真的一睡不醒，你就地焚烧三百万，就会看到他的灵魂又起来伏案工作了。”伊丽莎白故作轻松地拍了拍大男人的后背，扯了扯嘴唇听着门外脚步凌乱的医生和护士，和路德维希拥抱了一下分开，站到一边看着他们给基尔伯特做检查。

基尔伯特只在医院里又呆了一天，还没完全退烧就不顾他弟弟的阻挠回到了公司。他缺席了近一周的工作，有成堆的报表需要查看，但他最关心的还是伊丽莎白报告的那件事。

伊万真的又一次将罢免提议放上了日程，路德维希正设法在董事会中周转，希望得到更多中小股东的支持。可是他们的力量实在微小，就连一开始耀武扬威的瓦尔加斯集团，现在也不过是个持股不超过5%的小股东罢了，他们无法预测耀天的资助将会有多大。

面对即将被罢免的董事会决议，基尔伯特表现得相当沉着，丝毫没有路德维希的焦虑。他和亚瑟保持高度紧密的联系，似乎一切都胸有成竹的样子。

“阿西，你过来。”十一月底的一个黄昏，基尔伯特把刚从会议室中出来的路德维希叫进了办公室。

路德维希有一种不太好的预感，他觉得他兄长过分平静的语气让他没来由地感到危险。他在仔细关上门，确定外面没有任何人能够闯入后，迫不及待地将忙碌数日的兄长紧紧搂住，亲吻着他微凉的额头，就像小时候他们抱在一起一样。

“阿西，股权之争持续的时间太久了，大家都已经非常疲惫，有不少中层管理员不堪重负辞职，再下去，恐怕我们会损失很多优秀的同事。”基尔伯特往他怀里靠了靠，沙哑的声音平静地说。

“安东尼奥说他会代表费尔南德斯家族投资，我们并非毫无胜算。”路德维希想了想，还是决定和盘托出，“布拉金斯基和瓦尔加斯铁了心要我们俩下台，但我不会让他们这么容易得逞。”

“终止董事会的动荡是公司可以继续发展的唯一道路。”基尔伯特从他怀里探出头说，“我会让阿尔弗雷德的投资公司进来，这样就能稀释伊万的股份。”

“阿尔弗雷德？”路德维希挑了挑眉，松开怀抱给自己倒了杯水，不太相信地说，“他不是才工作了没几年吗？怎么就突然强大到这个地步了？”

“他在湖区的那个项目经营得相当不错，后来我帮他牵线了政府的几个朋友，让他投了几个公共事业。还记得你和伊万在酒馆里谈天说地那个晚上么，我帮着阿尔弗雷德搞定了铁路投资。”基尔伯特缓慢地解释，“他现在非常有钱，而且他并不和人家合伙，他是单干的，所以一开始很辛苦，现在却一个人坐享其成。”

“为什么他愿意帮助我们？”路德维希转过头，盯着基尔伯特疲惫的神色敏锐地发问，“他对于我们来说也是外人，凭什么相信他？”

“他确实很感激我，不过我相信他也有自己的想法。”基尔伯特耸了耸肩，不打算隐瞒自己的弟弟，“他因为我的帮忙而迅速发展起来，为人也很热心，愿意帮助我的心或许不假。但我也知道他的野心，他看中的是伊万背后的王氏，他希望能够取得远东业务的机会，投资我们公司会是他接触到王氏的最佳途径。”

“他要出多少？”路德维希声音干巴巴的，他的内心很复杂，他哥哥留的这个后招是他完全没想过的。

只要伊万在董事会一天，被罢免的危机就会一直存在，他绞尽脑汁始终没法再找到能够和布拉金斯基抗衡的新资金，没想到他哥在不声不响间早就想好了最后的后路。

他心里的石头迅速落了地，似乎一切都有了出路，一切都不足为惧，他看着基尔伯特，感到无比的安心。可另一方面，兄长这么长时间来一直隐瞒着自己，直到最后关头才在自己的逼迫下不得不说出来，这让路德维希有种挫败感。

“他会让你稳定在最高值。”基尔伯特走向弟弟，仰头亲了他一口，“这是我对他的要求，我不能让任何人的股份超过你。”

“我以为你会让安东尼奥他们这些老朋友帮忙，没想到你会相信一个初出茅庐的小伙子。”路德维希一把将他哥哥搂进怀里，力气之大快要将基尔伯特捏碎。

“初出茅庐的小伙子？”基尔伯特笑着挣扎了一下，发现无法挣脱，索性作罢地在他怀里找了个舒服的位置，“你忘了老爹当年启用亚瑟的时候，亚瑟还没毕业嘛？我们家可是有这样的优良传统啊。”

“至于安东尼奥他们……”基尔伯特停顿了会儿，摇了摇头，“我不想让他参与进来。安东尼奥对我是真心的朋友，可是他和瓦尔加斯集团的关系实在暧昧，看着并没有牵连，其实霸占着人家的大儿子，本身就够复杂的，我不想到最后连朋友都没得做。可是阿尔弗雷德不同，我们一开始的关系就建立在工作上，现在当然该利用的就利用，该相互帮助的就相互帮助，没什么不好意思，也没那么多感情的纠结。”

路德维希轻柔地抚摸他兄长的头发，一遍遍地用五指梳理。基尔伯特头发一向银白，过了今年的生日，他就五十岁了，反而根本看不出衰老。路德维希有时在想，他哥到了七十岁会不会也是这个模样，或许只是多了几根皱纹罢了。

将近三年，他们和布拉金斯基的拉锯战快要接近尾声，基尔伯特今天的态度也表明了准备结束这一来一回的拉扯。

可是他总有一种无法明说的不祥的预感，似乎有什么东西隐藏在看似尽在掌握中的表象之下，它正在蛰伏，伺机而动。

董事会的争议不断加大，双方几乎到了白热化的状态。

一方是基尔伯特兄弟俩率领着亚瑟、伊丽莎白、本田菊等公司高管，以及支持他们的安东尼奥、罗德里赫等小股东。他们在董事会上极力辩驳，要求撤回罢免决议。他们博古通今，引经据典地论证贝什米特公司“自古以来是贝什米特家族不可分割的财产之一”，任何人都没有权利开除这个家族的成员。

另一方面是以伊万为首的股东方，他带着费里西安诺等人，他们有王氏的资金做实力雄厚的背景，坚持要求罢免贝什米特们。他们的理由也非常充分，这两个人在公司里多年来视董事会为无物，明面上实行股份制的公司，实际上都是被这两个摄政王操控在手里。

期间，瓦尔加斯集团接受新闻采访，现任家主费里西安诺一改昔日绵软之风，头发一丝不苟地梳理起来，身穿酒红色西装，为数不多地在公众面前睁开了一直笑眯眯的眼睛。

他对着镜头义正言辞地说，“为了争取股东方权益，我们必须将独裁者基尔伯特和路德维希两人革职，必要的时候董事会将会考虑为贝什米特公司的高层领导进行大换血。”

基尔伯特无意识地转着手里的手机，面无表情地在电视上看到费里西安诺的采访，最终他低头快速地发了一条短信。

路德维希一言不发直接将电视关了，抽走了他手里的遥控器，把一杯温热的牛奶塞进他的手里。

他们拥抱着在沙发上亲吻，奶香味在唇齿间肆意流窜。

1月3日，基尔伯特和王耀在柏林一家新开的茶馆见了面，他们在年前就约好了。

“贝什米特大公子，幸会。”矮小的东方人穿着一身儒雅的中山装，温和地与基尔伯特打了招呼，黑色的眼睛带着敏锐的智慧扫视了一圈周围，眯眼笑得很轻松，“新年好啊，看来你是瞒着你弟弟一个人出来的。”

“王总是个聪明人，什么都瞒不过你。”基尔伯特笑着摇了摇头，招呼来侍应生给王耀上了菜单，“不知道这里的茶正不正宗，请王总品评。”

基尔伯特喜欢强者，他很欣赏王耀。王耀不同于强势的豺狼，在他身上能够看到一种不同于西方的睿智，一种迂回的坚韧和隐忍，但他也有置之死地而后生的勇气。

王耀看似不温不火的性格，说话慢悠悠非常笃定，其实却有翻手为云覆为雨的魄力和手段。

但他不喜欢王耀的是他说话的方式，文绉绉的不够坦率，喜欢拐弯抹角，喜欢隐晦。和他自己单刀直入，一枪毙命的风格实在很不搭调。可是擒贼擒王，他不得不直接面对王耀。

“喝什么根本不重要，能和大公子谈天说地，才是王某的荣幸啊。”王耀点了一壶龙井，慢悠悠地将袖子整理好，向后靠进座椅，“只是，你今天请我来应该不止是叙叙旧吧。”

“如果我父亲还在世的话，一定愿意和你好好叙叙旧。”基尔伯特笑了一下，给自己点了一壶红茶，略有悲伤地说，“时间真快啊，一眨眼当年父亲找你合作的事已经过去二十多年了。”

“确实很快，快到我都没意识到自己老了，家里的工作都被年幼的弟弟接了去。”王耀展眉一笑，给自斟了一杯茶搁在一边，“这次找我，是关于小香吧？大公子有何指教？”

基尔伯特的大脑飞速运转，不断地权衡着单刀直入和拐弯抹角带来的效果，最终他败在了王耀含笑的眼神中，他失笑地叹了口气，“没错，我希望耀天能停止对布拉金斯基的资金援助。”

“耀天是小香的公司，按理说我是不管他的，不过既然大公子特地把我找出来，看来是很严重的事，我肯定不会坐视不管。”王耀不紧不慢地说，“不过……你可得给我个理由，好让我去说服小香，总不好无缘无故叫他别做生意吧？”

基尔伯特面上笑得纯良，内心不住地谩骂着眼前这只真正的千年老狐狸，这一番话说得滴水不漏，诚意十足又随时可全身而退。

他不得不提起十二分精力，丝毫不敢放松，“布拉金斯基和我们的恩怨情仇想必你是了解一些的，毕竟从我父亲那一代就开始了，这也算是个历史遗留问题。本来我们这一行的市场上品牌不少，百花齐放，就算我们两家是巨头，也是良性竞争。但是自从三年前他对我们举牌开始，我们的董事会和高层领导经历了长时间的折磨。从他们的架势来看，似乎不做到绝对控股不罢休。”

王耀不为所动地垂眼喝茶，似乎还在等着下文，于是基尔伯特继续，“如果布拉金斯基这次胜出，那就意味着行业中再也没有其他品牌可以和他抗衡，其结果就是市场的恶性竞争和垄断，出于这种考虑，我们不希望贝什米特公司成为他的资产。”

“你说的很有道理。”王耀的脸上挂着随和的笑容，慢悠悠地说，“可是，小香在投资前应该也是经过论证的，他是个养家糊口，混一口饭吃的人。你们行业之间如何竞争，于他来说都没什么触动，毕竟布拉金斯基集团对他来说只是个投资客户而已。现在你要他放弃自己的投资伙伴，拯救欧洲市场于水深火热，相当于让他吃力不讨好，我猜他的兴趣应该不会很大。”

“和耀天是没有直接关系，就算布拉金斯基垄断了欧洲的制造业，王香也能赚的盆满钵满。可是对整个王氏可就有冲击了。”基尔伯特到底还是没能耐住性子，恢复了自己一贯犀利的风格，“据我所知，王氏为欧洲不少企业进行代加工，制造业环环相扣，牵一发而动全身，贝什米特垮了，至少我这行业的龙头老大只有布拉金斯基一个，你们今后的话语权……应该也不多了吧？”

“大公子可真是个人才，一开口就往我心口捅刀子。”王耀假装痛苦地碰了碰自己胸口，似乎终于喝够了茶水，饶有兴趣地问，“那你有什么打算呢？”

“我会引入我的第三方资源进行融资，希望耀天不要再参与了。”基尔伯特直白地说，“融资后，阿西现有的持股比例达到50%，第三方资源将达到20%，布拉金斯基占据20%，剩下的10%由其他小股东瓜分。”

“这个想法很不错，既然是你们自家的企业，没道理让给别人。”王耀赞同地点点头，一副皆大欢喜的样子，过了片刻又皱起了眉头，“不过，我相信小香会有疑虑。按照你们公司历来的传统，公司所有事务由两个总裁直接管理，董事会基本被架空。未来布拉金斯基虽然只占了20%，但里面应该还会和小香分润，他也算幕后股东方之一，应该不会愿意见到自己被架空的局面吧？”

基尔伯特沉默了半响，最终不答反问，看上去非常平静，“如果增强了董事会的权益，王香就不会再对贝什米特有任何威胁，是这个意思么？”

“如果是这样，我想我可以尽力说服他了。”王耀点点头，恰到好处地做出为难的样子，“否则，我不知道是否可以帮得了你。”

基尔伯特又沉默良久，手肘搁在椅子扶手上，十指指尖相对，似乎经过漫长的思想斗争，他终于缓缓地说出口，“我会辞职。”

王耀眨了眨眼，似乎没有听清楚他的话。“贝什米特大公子，我没听错吧？你是说你要离开这个公司，不再为这个公司工作了吗？”

“我走，阿西接替我担任公司总裁一职，兼任董事。前提是你们不再给布拉金斯基提供任何帮助，如果能做到，我将在新年后的第一次股东大会上提交辞呈。”

“……成交。”王耀看向基尔伯特的眼神从一开始的玩味，变成了赞赏和钦佩。

今年的1月18日冷得出奇，基尔伯特50岁生日那天，贝什米特公司迎来年后第一次股东大会。

他下楼格外早，空荡荡的大宅被地暖熏得炽热，窗外已经结冰。还在寒假中的威廉根本没有起来，就连路德维希也还在睡梦中。

基尔伯特走向衣帽间，从最里一排拿出一套白色西装，他盯着手里的衣服看了许久，最后慢慢穿起来。衣服并不是很新，看得出来有些年头，大小倒是正好。

他给自己搭配了一件纯白衬衫，袖口是某一年他弟弟送给他的琥珀袖扣。他挑出最喜欢的一条艳红色领带，一丝不苟地穿上马甲，老老实实扣上一排纽扣，最后套上了西装外套。他觉得胸口微微有点紧，但敞开着外套也不觉得有多难受。

西裤的腰围有点小了，但还能穿，皮带束紧后丝毫没有异样。

基尔伯特看着镜子中全副武装的自己，拿起惯用的香水在耳后喷了两下，清淡的矢车菊香味飘散开来，随之而来门口沙哑的声音，“真帅气。”

基尔伯特转头看到门口的路德维希一步步朝自己走来，他显然刚刚洗漱干净，迎面扑来一股薄荷牙膏的味道。

路德维希将年长者搂过来，和他交换了一个吻，“生日快乐，哥哥。”

“谢谢，这身衣服怎么样？”基尔伯特从他怀抱中撤出来向后退了两步，展开手臂向他展示。

路德维希眼中似乎酝酿着欲望，上下打量着年到五十却依然身材姣好的兄长，突然眼神一凛，“这好像是你很多年前的一套衣服了吧？”

“是我第一天以总裁身份进入公司时穿的。”基尔伯特转身面对镜子，拿起一副水晶领扣小心翼翼地将两个衬衫领子固定在领带结两边，“现在比那时候胖一些，衣服有点紧了，不过还能穿。” 

“今天怎么突然想要穿这一套？”路德维希的内心又涌起那种不安，他觉得眉头跳动，“换一套吧？这套有点旧了。”

“我想穿这套，挺好看的。”基尔伯特对着镜子中的人笑了笑，整理完了衣领，最后看了一下效果，似乎很满意，“今天是股东大会，你也是股东之一，快去准备吧。”

路德维希张了张嘴，最终还是没有说出口，算了，今天是他的生日，他爱穿什么穿什么吧。“我也要穿第一天上班时的那套衣服吗？恐怕已经找不到了。”

“当然不用，我只是……”基尔伯特停顿了一下，“心血来潮而已啦！”

路德维希后来一直不愿意回忆那一天的股东大会，以至于后来威廉问起的时候，他只是用“腥风血雨修罗场”来概括。

那天天气非常好，凛冽的空气吹得人头脑清醒。基尔伯特和路德维希走进会议室时，几个小股东已经到了。

上午十点，会议准时开始。

伊万理所当然地在当天的会议上提出了加快罢免两位总裁的议程，他的提议得到了大部分小股东的支持。

然而就在这个决定成为定局之前，基尔伯特突然宣布本部位于美国纽约的一家琼斯投资公司将为公司注资，持股将超过布拉金斯基集团，位居第二，董事会现有决议将重新投票。

“那么我将再次注资。”伊万霍地一下站了起来，俯视着坐在坐位上矮了他大半截的基尔伯特，狰狞的笑容充满威胁，“你以为我不会吗？我可以今天就超过你这个什么琼斯集团！”

“你可以试试看。”基尔伯特两手一摊，下巴向伊万放在桌上的手机挑了挑，气定神闲地微笑，“让本大爷看看你今天的实力。”

路德维希早就戒备起来，会场中其他人的氛围也越来越紧张，伊万咬牙压下想要将这个男人扔出去的冲动，强迫自己深呼吸冷静下来。一边给王香发了条短信，希望他能立刻资助自己，一边慢慢坐回原位，决定会后再找他算账。

“公司的股本资金将得到质的飞跃。”基尔伯特稳重地在会上宣布，“未来的所有规划将由路德维希·贝什米特副总裁决定。”

此话一出，大小股东都差异地看着他，路德维希更是不明所以。

“那你呢？”一直在台下听着的安东尼奥忍不住问了出来。

“我将辞职。”

“什么？！”

会场上一时间炸开了锅，路德维希砰地一下站了起来，椅子向后倒去发出巨响，“你要辞职？”

基尔伯特一直等所有人都安静下来，扫视一圈神色各异的众人，最后视线定格在自家弟弟身上，云淡风轻地回答，“对，我会辞职，卸任仪式式将定在2月25日。”

“贝什米特公司下一任总裁是你，路德维希。”


	20. 如此一生

“威廉，从今天起，公司就靠你了。”父亲的声音从电话里传来，让我一时不知所措。

“什么意思？”我的心提了起来。

我刚到自己的办公室，今天早晨父亲没有和我一起上班，而是让我先过来，我当时就有些疑惑，没想到不久就接到了他的电话。

“就是我要退休了。”父亲的声音不温不火地再次响起，“你在公司已经工作了五年。两年的基础员工和三年的总裁特助都已经让你得到很大的锻炼，我和哥哥都觉得你可以‘毕业’了。我已经联系好本田菊，一会儿他会带着董事会决议来宣布这件事。”

“可是父亲……”我一阵阵紧张，还想问他更多的话，就听到电话那头的背景里传来了老爹迷迷糊糊的鼻音，似乎在抱怨父亲的电话扰乱了他的清梦，看来老两口还在床上没有起来。

父亲把电话拿得远了些，我听到他模糊的哄睡声，似乎在安抚被吵醒的老爹，希望他不要爆发起床气。

“就这样，我先挂了。”可能老爹还是醒了，似乎嚷嚷得更大声，父亲一边哄着一边匆忙挂断了电话。

我盯着显示通话结束的屏幕发愣，父亲就这么轻描淡写地将一整个贝什米特公司交到我的手里？！

可没等我有多少时间发呆，门口有节奏的敲门声已经响起，那是父亲最信任的下属之一本田菊。

“威廉先生，路德维希先生已经将他签署过的董事会决议交给在下，再过一小时我们就会邀请您出席继任典礼。”矮小的东方人在门口站的笔挺，依稀能看到花白的头发，神情十分淡漠，却看起来很精干。

“继任典礼？”我有点慌了手脚，“这不在原本的行程上。”

“请不用担心，路德维希先生交代一切从简，所以只是个董事会成员的见面会而已。”本田菊走进办公室将手里的文档盒递给我，“这是路德维希先生让我交给您的东西，请您妥善保管。”

“多谢你本田。”我压下紧张勉强维持镇定。

“一小时以后见。”他略微鞠躬，转身离开了办公室。

我看着手里沉甸甸的黑色文档盒，一时间觉得胃里翻腾起来。一直以来我都在两位养父的庇护下长大，突然要我独当一面地继承公司，我的心里还是没有底。

缓缓打开文档盒，引入眼帘的第一页是一个牛皮信封，上面写着“威廉·贝什米特亲启”，苍劲有力的黑色墨迹是父亲的亲笔。下面是一张索引表，上面仔仔细细地罗列了整个公司所有项目的发展历程，向后翻几页，可以看到厚厚的一沓文件都是公司的项目发展历程介绍。

这是父亲留给我的最后帮助。

我轻轻抚摸着信封上的字，然后小心地撕开封条，里面只有一张薄薄的信纸，上面密密麻麻写满了一页。

“亲爱的威廉，

这是我和哥哥一起写给你的委托信，主要由我执笔，在一些他曾经负责的项目上，由他进行补充。

当年我们将你从遥远的美国带回来，起初只是为了让贝什米特公司能够有一个可以信任的接班人。可这么多年来，你带给我们的快乐远胜于烦恼，你是我们的骄傲，我们对你已如真正的父子。

现在你已经历练完毕，我们终于可以放心地将这个公司交给你经营，希望你能带着它走向另一个高峰。

你即使已经长大，也总有经验不足的时候，请你放心，我们虽然将权利移交给你，但不会真正坐视不管。当你有困难的时候，我们会在任何时候给予帮助。

公司里也有不少老同事可以帮助你。如果对外的事宜难以抉择，可以咨询亚瑟；如果公司内部的事情无法判断，可以咨询本田。

可是威廉，即使我们留下了很多愿意帮助你的老员工，你也不能放心地全都交给他们。公司是你的，不是他们的，你要做的是成为他们的领导，凝聚他们的力量。

你必须不断地提升自己，才能让这些真正有才华的人为你臣服，为你打工。

我们会在你稳定一年后离开柏林，去其他地方住一段时间，希望你能尽快适应新的工作。

基尔伯特&路德维希”

我久久地凝视着这封信，上面的字迹在很多年后仍然深刻地印在我的脑中，我相信将会被印刻一辈子。

父亲将公司交到我手里时，贝什米特的品牌已不止在欧洲享有盛名，把整个北非都纳入囊中，就连老对手布拉金斯基集团所在的俄罗斯，都被鲸吞了一半的市场。

他今年60岁，淡金色头发几乎看不出白发，保养得当的脸上也没多少皱纹，高大笔挺的宽厚肩膀让人感到十分可靠，浑身上下透露出成熟和稳重，让人无比心安。

我在继任仪式前深呼吸几口，跟着父亲的老部下本田菊缓缓步入顶楼大厅，长条方桌边已经坐满了公司的董事和高层领导，他们向我投来或怀疑，或探究的目光。年迈的律师亚瑟·柯克兰正手持一份文件站在我将要落座的位置旁，一脸凝肃地冲我点头。

从今天起，我从父亲路德维希的手中接过贝什米特的品牌。

他就这么一通电话将工作全都给了我，我看着围坐一圈的众人，恍然间想起了十五年前老爹的卸任典礼。

老爹名叫基尔伯特，是父亲的上一任总裁，他曾是整个公司的传奇，可以说是整个制造业的传奇。

我在他任期的最后几年被他收养，那时还很年幼。关于他的很多事都是后来从父亲，还有老一辈的同事嘴里听来的。

当年他离开前，已经布局好了欧洲市场，砸开了非洲市场，为后来的全球扩张做了铺排。卸任前，他重组了当时一片混乱的董事会，并引入了如今名震一方，当时却名不见经传的琼斯集团的资金。据说他还找过远东大财团王氏的主人王耀，成功阻止了王氏再次帮助布拉金斯基的念头。

即使后来我跟着父亲见多了大场面，却也不得不承认老爹的卸任晚宴足够让人震撼。

那是在柏林最高级的社交场所之一，费尔南德斯顶楼宴会厅的包场晚宴。我后来再去那个宴会厅参加别的活动时，并没有觉得它有多么奢华，所以我想大概是因为老爹的缘故，以至那天这个地方格外夺人眼球。

那年的2月25日，是柏林最冷的一年。有将近五百个宾客到达现场，除了记者和业内有名的大佬们，老爹还邀请了贝什米特集团所有经理级以上的同事们。

他站在一个独立讲台前，长枪短炮的摄像头和数十个话筒同时对着他。我记得他那天穿着一套浅色的西装和红色的领带。实际上我当时跟着父亲坐在第一排，可已经不记得很多细节，只对他一头白发和鲜红的眼睛记忆深刻。

当时我的注意力还集中在他的手上，那些自然的肢体语言带起他手上的戒指正在摇晃，一枚硕大的红宝石戒指正在明亮的灯光下熠熠生辉。

那块宝石就像他的眼睛，猖狂而张扬，他后来告诉我那是父亲给他的求婚戒指，因为太显眼，又很贵重，所以他只会在重要的场合佩戴。当时他正在介绍着贝什米特公司的发展情况，眼神频频看向我身边的父亲。那时我并不能理解那些复杂的数字、庞大的市场规模，还有老爹对父亲信任却也永远不会彻底放心的眼神。

如同现在父亲对我一样。很多年后，我自己坐在这个位置上，才明白当时的他有多么不容易。

他在离开前，和布拉金斯基集团进行了长时间的股权拉锯战，艰难又迂回，却在短短三年内就把股本资金已经做到了布拉金斯基的两倍。他留给父亲的是一个庞大帝国的雏形，由父亲在后来的十五年中彻底发扬光大。

等现在交到我手里，贝什米特的名号已经意味着盛世繁华。

我从亚瑟的手里接过了刻有“贝什米特”字样的图章，这是帝国最高权力的象征，只有被这个图章签盖过的文件，才具有法律效应。

这仿佛一个仪式，仿佛是我的加冕，仿佛我成了真正的国王。

我在后来和远东王氏的业务合作中，遇到了王耀的小女儿王春燕，她接替其叔父王香的工作，成了王氏在欧洲市场的负责人，我们私底下成了不错的朋友，经常在闲暇时间一起喝杯咖啡。

她对我说，“我爸爸评价过你的养父。”

“哪一个？”

“两个都评价过。”

“哦？他怎么说大的那个？”

王春燕笑了起来，可爱的虎牙露出来，显得有点天真，“他说幸好我没有和基尔伯特前辈交锋，因为那是一头野兽，和他的伴侣并肩前行，他们坚不可摧。当你以为战胜他时，他永远都有后招在等着让你折服。”

“那可真是相当高的评价啊。”

“基尔伯特来时王者去时巅。” 

我咀嚼着这句评价，来自东方的神秘和智慧总是让我着迷，这句话确实非常精准地涵盖了老爹的职场生涯。

“那么他怎么评价我的父亲路德维希呢？”我又问。

“他听说了你父亲只一个电话就将整个公司都送给你的事，很佩服他的魄力和勇气。”王春燕笑得更欢。

“他说，路德维希真是与众不同，来时佛陀去时仙。”

她说的没错。

父亲继任时，公司正面临着不小的危机。虽然老爹引入了琼斯集团的资金，打破了长时间的僵化。但那时前有虎视眈眈的布拉金斯基集团，后有吃里扒外的瓦尔加斯集团，夹杂着新进势力琼斯集团，中间还有一干坐等渔翁之利的中小股东。

此外，业务方面也不省心，希腊市场刚刚稳定，北非市场刚刚开拓，欧洲其他地区的业务却因股权纷争而滑落。

当年的内忧外患，即使老爹仍在后方暗中指点，父亲也几乎被赶上绝路。

可他稳扎稳打，不疾不徐，胜券在握。明明步步危机，却步步为营。把对方逼到角落又恰到好处地后退一步，让人爱恨交加，又不得不和他合作。上任五年内，就扭转了乾坤。

他和琼斯集团捆绑在一起，利用对方的迅速发展，慢慢壮大自己在董事会的发言权，他甚至鼓动琼斯集团的当家阿尔弗雷德和王耀进行合作，成功离间了王氏和布拉金斯基的亲密关系。

这样的动作直接引起了布拉金斯基的急躁，当时的总裁伊万试图召集中小股东进行重新投票，希望削减父亲的权利。可是王氏和琼斯力挺父亲，让伊万的算盘落了空。

几经波折，以布拉金斯基为首的小集团内部发生了矛盾，矛盾越来越大，不仅小团体彻底分裂，就连伊万都一病不起。

新上任的继承人叫彼得，是伊万众多子女中，唯一一个保住一条性命，没有死于兄弟姐妹间自相残杀的儿子，因为他是个私生子，也很窝囊，所以从小远离莫斯科是非之地，在加里宁格勒长大。

身为玩具商的儿子，彼得对贝什米特公司的产品兴趣十足。他上任后，频繁地向父亲示好，提供合作机会。

父亲看准时机，反向收购了布拉金斯基的部分股权，并在伏尔加格勒设立了分公司，正式开启了俄罗斯市场的开拓之路。

当然，攻克俄罗斯并没有那么容易，毕竟那里是布拉金斯基集团的主场，彼得再窝囊，也总有一个家族元老智囊团跟随。

父亲在东线业务停滞不前了一年后，撤回了俄罗斯境内的业务员，转而投资乌克兰市场，通过从外包围的方法，逐渐渗透到了俄罗斯西部的一些城市。

直到他退休前三年，贝什米特公司已经成了世界上当仁不让的制造业之王。

“父亲是个很稳重的人，他和老爹不同。老爹就像一把冲锋枪，通过密集的扫射让敌人毫无招架之力。而父亲就像一把狙击枪，长时间的潜伏换来精准的一枪毙命。”

“我真庆幸不必和他们打交道。”王春燕似乎真的松了一口气，“不是说你好欺负，只是我自知和他们的差距实在太远，不是他们的对手。”

我逐渐适应了新的工作，这意味着父亲们要离开柏林出远门。

“你们要过多久才能回来？”我正在替他整理书房，这里有一些书籍需要带走。

“这可不好说，我要陪陪你老爹，他想去哪里就去哪里，想什么时候回来就什么时候回来。”父亲温和地笑了笑，拍着我的肩膀和我拥抱了一下，“我们已经不年轻了，大半的生命都交给了公司，现在到了放松的时候。”

“阿西——过来帮我锄草啦！”窗户下面传来老爹的喊叫，还有三条狗在旁边助威的汪汪声。

我叹了口气，看着父亲推开窗答应了一声，匆忙出门下楼，希望老爹别是已经闯了祸才叫父亲下去。

他们是一对兄弟，实际上也是一对恋人，我知道这种感情有点不合常理，但他们太相爱，以至于我从不觉得他们有什么不正常。

一开始，我很难区分两个父亲，所以基尔伯特让我喊他老爹，这是他对他父亲的叫法。

他们给我很好的物质生活，并尽可能给我一些家庭的温暖。起初我很不适应新的姓氏，也曾叛逆过，觉得他们不过是把我当一枚传宗接代的棋子，我在他们眼里的价值不过如此。但他们都宽容地允许了我的情绪，并主动把我亲生父亲的墓从美国运回了柏林，方便我去祭扫。

现在我也已经三十多岁，回想过去那么多年，像他们这样身份的大人物，能够容忍我这个原本非亲非故的少年青春期的脾气，实属不易。或许他们收养我确实带着目的，但我也受益于此，得以接受良好的教育，继承庞大的家业。

尤其是我十二三岁的时候，老爹辞职。他开始在家里，我不用再去寄宿制学校，而是每天往返于家和学校之间。尽管他还是会在家里帮着父亲处理公司事务，但相比曾经十天半个月见不到一次面，已经多了太多的亲子时间。

我对老爹的感情比父亲更亲密，这当然是因为我和老爹接触得更多的缘故。他会亲自辅导我的功课，会带我去跑步和健身。他曾经是军人，有非常了得的枪法和剑术，他在花园里摆放着一个枪靶和木架，专门训练我的格斗和射击。

他们做了出游决定的一周后，老爹终于想好了第一个目的地。他们要到马德里找老爹的老同学，并在那里住上小半年。

我在周末帮他们一起打包行李，因为这次出行的时间比较长，他们有四个大箱子需要整理。

“阿西，这个不用带，我们不会需要的。”老爹正试图把他的药从行李箱里拿出来，他坚称已经不需要那些舒筋活血的精油了。

“不行，我们要带着，你忘了托马斯的医嘱吗？你走到任何地方都必须带着精油，以防万一。”父亲立刻将被扔在一边的褐色小瓶拿了起来，非常小心地擦了擦瓶身，确保没有任何精油洒出来，然后装在一个小包装袋中，仔仔细细地塞进了贴身的背包里。

“阿西……”老爹的声音拖长，这意味着他开始撒娇，通常父亲是没法抵抗这种声音的，但这次显然和以往不同。

“哥哥，我不敢拿你的身体开玩笑，万一你需要了怎么办呢？”父亲叹了口气，将老爹揽进怀里拍了拍，哄小孩一样温柔地哄骗他，“再过一阵，等托马斯说你的身体完全好了，我们就不用了好吗？”

我正埋头把他们整理好的几袋衣服塞进行李箱，抬头正好看到老爹不情不愿地耷拉着脑袋，父亲正哄着他，希望他高兴起来。

老爹因年轻时候当兵的经历，身上落下不少旧伤，随着年龄的增长，这些伤痛演变成了慢性病，常年折磨着让他行动都有些受阻。

托马斯原本是夏克立医院最年轻有前途的全科医生，医术相当了得，为老爹看了几次病后，效果很不错，不久后被父亲高薪聘来当了私人医生。他亲手调制的精油缓解了老爹身上的不少神经痛，尤其是他胸口的那个贯穿伤，以往总是在阴雨天作痛，现在却好得多了。

涂抹那种精油会带来很大的刺痛，虽然过后很通畅，但当时却痛得厉害，以至老爹对这些药物产生畏惧，总是想方设法减少涂抹。

父亲当然不会同意，他会一丝不苟地执行托马斯的嘱咐。比如在晚餐时越来越多地煮一些蔬菜，控制老爹的啤酒摄入，按规定为老爹抹药，还控制他在阴雨天的出行。

我无数次在饭桌上听到老爹不满的反抗，抱怨得异常大声，“阿西，你不能这样管着我！我都快要成你的儿子了！”

不，老爹，你绝不是他的儿子。我小时候挑食的时候父亲绝不会这样哄我，你忘了他总是二话不说将更多的蔬菜倒进我的盘子，然后严肃地命令我不吃完就别想睡觉吗？

“我也觉得你越来越像我的儿子了。”父亲不温不火地任由老爹发着脾气，一边把被他挑出来的胡萝卜又放回他的盘子里，“如果你是个成年人，就应该乖乖吃掉这些蔬菜。”

我在饭桌上忍着笑意，不敢去看老爹的神色。我当然能够猜得到他是什么样，因为他在这么多年来一直都是这样的。

一头白毛无精打采地耷拉下来，红色的眼睛透露着无限的委屈，叉子不住地泄愤般戳刺着盘子里的胡萝卜块，把它们变成胡萝卜泥，抬头试图用可怜兮兮的样子博取同情，“就不能少吃一块吗？”

每到这时，父亲就会拿我举例，循循善诱，“你看，威廉吃的蔬菜是你的三倍。”

“威廉还在长身体呢！可本大爷已经是个中年人了！”老爹的辩驳中气十足。

拜托……老爹，你是不是忘了我已经成年很久了，我在心里默默吐槽。通常在这种时候总会接到父亲的眼神，我会意地配合他加入哄儿子大军，“老爹，今天的胡萝卜非常新鲜，我和父亲一起准备的，你要是不吃，父亲该伤心了。”

父亲欣慰地看了我一眼，继续转头对他“儿子”苦口婆心，连哄带骗，“托马斯说多吃蔬菜对你有好处，你也不想再多用他的精油了吧？多吃点蔬菜，让身体快点好起来，你就再也不用见到他了。”

这样的场景几乎每隔几天就要在饭桌上重演一遍。以前父亲出差的时候，老爹会很乖地自己吃掉所有的蔬菜，但只要父亲在家，他就会立刻变成不懂事的小孩。

我曾经把老爹这种看起来无比幼稚的小动作当做笑话告诉父亲，换来父亲庆幸的微笑，“他这样才好。”

我那时还不懂，只觉得父亲不可理喻，既然希望老爹听话，那为什么又说这样才好。后来才明白，父亲对老爹的爱已经渗进了骨子里，透进了灵魂里，以至于他把老爹的撒娇当做一种情趣，乐意把他当一个孩子来耐心地疼宠。

临行前的最后一晚，我帮他们把箱子放在玄关，老爹在浴室一边洗澡一边大声地唱歌。拜这歌声所赐，我现在对噪音的抵抗能力增强不少，而父亲经过这么多年的锤炼，甚至偶尔能在老爹的调子上跟着哼哼几句。

我洗好碗从厨房出来，看到父亲正弯着腰，准备打开箱子。我走过去帮他，看到他塞进去的是一张照片。这张照片原本放在书房的台灯下，那是父亲最珍视的，不知怎么的竟然忘了放进行李箱。

照片里他和老爹并排站在沙滩上，海水淹没到他们的脚踝，他们背对着镜头，高举着牵在一起的手，迎接眼前缓缓升起的太阳。

这张照片是我帮他们拍的，就在几年前。

那时老爹因旧伤复发得了一场大病，不得不进行一场大手术，对他这个年龄来说是很危险的事，稍有差池就可能丧命。父亲当时还没退休，却毅然放下了一切工作，每日寸步不离地悉心照顾，终于让他恢复到可以出院的水平。

我想大概是这场病让父亲最终决定尽快退休，而不是继续奋战在公司的一线。

老爹出院休养了一段时间，病情却总是时好时坏，直到第二年初夏才逐渐平缓。父亲在那年夏天给我和他自己放了假，带着老爹一起去休假，这张照片就是那时在西西里拍摄的。

前一天我们计划凌晨爬起来去海边看日出，可是夜晚天气并不理想，甚至有些阴沉。没想到四点多的时候，天空格外晴朗，还能看到明亮的繁星。我们三个在六点时到达海边，海风强劲地带着腥咸的空气扑面而来，天空已经有些橘红的颜色。

六点半，遥远的海平面上越来越亮，藏蓝色的天空被照得逐渐浅淡，橘红色的区域越来越大，最后一轮明黄色的太阳谈露头角，缓缓升起。

“阿西，能够看到太阳升起真是太好了。”老爹轻声地呢喃，他着迷似得向前走去，脱下沙滩鞋光着脚踩在柔软的沙滩上。

我有些担心，但父亲早就先我一步上前紧紧握住他的手，我在海滩上看着他们肩并肩慢慢踏入扑上沙滩的海水。父亲阻止他走的更远，只允许他在近滩的水里站一会儿。

遥远的天空一片橙红，太阳清晰地越过地平线慢慢向上移动，老爹突然高举双手冲着波涛汹涌的大海大声喊叫，“啊——”

父亲学着他的样子，也高举双手，一手和他十指相扣。

两个加起来超过一百二十岁的男人就像纯真的少年，踏着海浪和海风，迎接新的一天。我在他们身后将这一刻拍摄下来，后来作为他们当年的结婚纪念日礼物送给他们。

那次旅行回来，老爹的身体似乎好了一些，父亲迷信地觉得是日出让老爹又充满了力量，他对这张照片的喜爱达到顶峰，用很精致的相框装裱起来放在台灯下，夜夜陪伴他的工作。 

他们在马德里呆了三个月，我突然收到了一张请柬，上面是苍劲有力的漂亮斜体，看来是老爹亲手写的。

这是他和父亲的结婚典礼请柬。

我诧异地看着这封请柬，不知道这两个老头又在出什么新花样。打开简洁的贺卡，迎面一张照片，是他们俩的近照，这么看起来两个人都有了明显的皱纹，毕竟是上了年纪的人。

另一半上是文字，意思是他们决定在马德里再办一次婚礼，并邀请我大老远地跑去参加。

这一定是老爹的主意，他一直有很多稀奇古怪的想法。果然，信封里还有一张小小的纸片，上面是父亲的字迹，“实际上这只是个家庭聚会，你不必紧张。你爹想喝德国的啤酒，你顺便带点过来吧。”

我的内心有点悲恸，能不能照顾一下大龄单身儿子的心灵？不要既往我的嘴里塞狗粮，又让我当快递员好不好？但另一方面又对他们俩在国外看起来很不错而感到欣慰。

没想到，婚礼这件事一发不可收。

他们在马德里呆了半年后，收拾行李回柏林休整了一个月，又立刻动身前往巴黎，在巴黎又举办了一次婚礼。在巴黎过了几个月后，直接去了罗马，在罗马也举办了一次婚礼。

我看着手里一沓厚厚的婚礼请柬，终于意识到父亲对老爹的纵容又上升到了一个新的高度。

他们每到一个新的城市，就在当地乐此不疲地举行一次婚礼。他们会选择一张设计简约但用材高档的请柬，到照相馆拍一张新的合照，黏贴在请柬中，寄到柏林给我，让我请假前往指定的国家参加婚礼。

上周，我又一次在公司里请了假，去千里之外的加勒比海上一个叫阿鲁巴的小岛参加他们的婚礼，光在路上的时间就花去了整整一天。

看到海滩边被鲜花布置起来的奢华场地，我终于忍不住趁着老爹不注意的时候吐槽，“父亲，我真没想到你也会乐在其中，到现在为止你们已经结了不下十次婚了！”

“哦，男孩，别这么不耐烦。”父亲笑呵呵地拍拍我的肩膀，“等你有了另一半你就会明白，满足他无伤大雅的小要求，看着他露出高兴的笑容，你有多么幸福。”

“这不是无伤大雅的小要求，每一次婚礼你们都耗费很大的精力……”我看着眼前的笑得像个白痴一样的前贝什米特大总裁，觉得他陌生又熟悉，仔细想想这么多年来，父亲一直都这样宠爱着老爹，但我又觉得他比在家里的那些年妻奴得更上一层楼。

“你吃饭还要耗费精力呢！”父亲似乎有些不高兴了。

可我实在不吐不快，“吃饭是维持生命的必需品啊！”

“我的生命必需品就是你爸，叫你来是让你给我们俩捧场，哪来那么多废话！”这下父亲是真的不高兴了。

“是是，我只是怕你们身体折腾得吃不消。”我赶紧赔笑，不敢再在妻奴面前说他老婆半句不好。 

父亲转头看向正在阳光下摆弄花朵的老爹，脸上映出的温柔快要融化进太阳里，声音更是柔和得能够滴出水来，和曾经他在公司里的严肃判若两人，“威廉，你看，我的哥哥就在那里，活泼又快乐。他还能跑能跳能大笑，他每天陪伴在我身边，我感激上苍还来不及，还有什么要求是不能满足的呢？”

仪式开始，我看着他们一步步坚定地走向彼此，脸上带着从容又宁和的笑意，彼此交换已经佩戴了几十年的戒指，在鲜花和掌声中拥抱亲吻。

他们在外旅居了五年，终于从最后一个目的地埃及回国。

回家后不久老爹复发旧疾，但他坚持不要住院，这一次父亲没有反对，只是找托马斯来家里做检查。

柏林的冬天寒风萧瑟，我很担心老爹的健康，但他们俩似乎并不紧张。

老爹过完了70岁生日的那个冬天，逐渐虚弱下来。那是个周三的早晨，又是2月25日，我正准备去上班，他突然从楼梯上下来叫住我，“威廉。”

“老爹？”我驻足转身，看到他穿着一身奇怪的衣服。

大红色的军装，看起来端庄得像礼服，明黄色双排扣大气地陈列身前，他看起来意气风发，就像一个随时准备出征的战士。这绝对不是这个年代风格的衣服，我从未见过他的这套衣服。“你怎么穿成这样？”

“好看么？”他不答反问。

“好看。”我点点头，心头涌起一些不安，“父亲呢？你们今天又要玩什么游戏吗？”

“他还在睡，我偷偷爬起来的。”他笑了起来，一如曾经的顽劣，“我就是下来看看你，一会儿再去睡个回笼觉。知道你要上班去了，来和你道个别。”

“我今天会早点回来。”我的眉头不受控制地跳了一下，“老爹，你没什么不舒服吧？”

“本大爷好得很，快去上班吧！”他挥了挥手上楼，不再理我。

一个上午我都坐立不安，混沌地开着一个无聊的项目会，突然手机响起，屏幕上显示是父亲的名字。父亲从不会在我上班的时候打给我，我听到铃声的瞬间就立刻接通起来。

“你回来一趟吧。”父亲的声音很平静，说完这句话就挂了。

我一路狂飙，赶回家的时候，看到父亲正坐在沙发上，他穿着一身普蓝色的衣服，胸前有一根宽大的绶带，看起来和老爹身上是一样的年代。

老爹躺在沙发上，头枕着父亲的大腿，表情看起来很平静。我的大脑还没来得及做出判断，鼻头一酸眼泪刷地流了下来。

“父亲……”

父亲的手掌正温柔地抚摸老爹的头发，听到我的声音，他抬头看了我一眼又低下头去，声音一如电话中的那么平静，“我的哥哥去世了。”

“老爹！”

在我回来之前，父亲已经联系了教堂，通知了他们的朋友们，他为老爹的葬礼安排好了一切，而我反而像个局外人。

那一整天他都非常平静，和我一起吃过晚餐后，甚至坚持洗了碗。

我彻夜未眠，脑中不断回想着和老爹相处的这么多年，最后定格在早晨老爹反常的道别。我很害怕父亲的平静，害怕那种平静的表面下汹涌的波涛。

可是我没想到，父亲的平静真的只是平静。

第二天一早，我看到父亲穿着前一天的衣服倒在老爹的灵柩前，面容平和，身体冰凉。

我过了很多年独身的生活，就像一条小船独自航行在无边的大海，谨慎地把握着船舵，不敢有所差池，也没有人可以依靠。直到多年后有了自己的妻子，她是个平民的女儿，却有着无比的温柔和温暖，我才从中感到安慰。

我的两个养父同时下葬，他们葬在同一个棺木中，戴着结婚戒指，身穿看起来过时了一百年的衣服。

“那是他们结婚时的礼服，是哥哥我亲手设计的。”本世纪最伟大的设计师弗朗西斯是他们的好友，这位白发苍苍的老人在葬礼后对着墓碑注视许久，最后转头对我轻轻地笑了一下，“今天也像是他们的婚礼，对吗？他们永远在一起了。”

当我有了自己的女儿，看着妻女在花园中玩耍，我已能慢慢明白父亲在加勒比海滩上对我说的那些话。

我开始明白他对老爹一次次的纵容和宠爱，明白他们之间那种交织在亲情和爱情之间，无法勾画清楚的浓烈牵绊和感情，明白他们在最后那些年里对平凡生活的享受，对命运的感激，和发自内心的幸福。

时间是一条不会停止的河流，爱也是。

我退休后有一天心血来潮整理书房，在最后一排书架的角落找到一本落满灰尘的本子，扉页上签着“L·B”的名字，这是父亲晚年的日记。

随手翻开，里面夹着的一张照片飘落下来。

那是一张有点泛黄的旧照片，照片中的老爹正坐在湖边的草坪上回头冲着镜头欢笑，身边围着当年家里养的三条狗。天空很高，清澈湛蓝，有一点微风将老爹的额发微微吹起，他的手里拿着一根吃到一半的冰激凌，无名指上的戒指在镜头下无比清晰。

照片的背面是父亲写的一句小诗，黑色的墨水勾勒遥远的笔迹，“老来多健忘。”

老来多健忘，唯不忘相思。


	21. 后记 彩虹在天上

创作独普的同人文到现在也已一年多，无论是《狗粮系列》还是《贼车》系列，实际上都是短篇合集，从来没有一个完整的构思和框架，总是心血来潮的某个夜晚，动笔两个小时就能发表在Lofter。

因为短篇需要的精力很少，无需精确的构思，所有的创作充满缘分和未知。比如在写《贼车》系列第一篇的时候，只是想写阿西撩汉的场景，随手捏造了咖啡店老板和学生的人设，完全没有想过未来的某一天，这对人设可以用来写一个完整具体的故事。就连文中普爷和阿西最后被证实是有血缘关系的兄弟设定，都是在当晚写到了那里才顺理成章地想到的。

可是《笑忘歌》不同，它有一个完整的框架设定。

由于是长篇，在一开始想好的设定和构思很容易到后期遗忘，模糊，甚至前后矛盾。为了防止这种情况发生，在正式落笔前，我花了整整一晚写了3000多字的故事梗概。当存稿写到第7章的时候，才把经过反复修改的第1章正式发布，以后每次更新，都保证后面已经有6到7章存稿，这也是为什么最后几章的更新频率越来越慢的原因。因为我生怕写到后期发现需要更改前文的内容，而同人文通常是不会被读者反复阅读的。

不过，构思这个故事的出发点很简单，纯粹只是某天地铁中无聊翻看微信公众号，看到了王石的罢免风波。不从事这一行的读者可能不能理解，甚至可能从来没有听说过这件事，但这确实是《笑忘歌》诞生的原型。

从去年宝能对万科的举牌，到后来王石引入深铁，再后来宝能和华润联手准备罢免王石，实际上是一个毫无笑点的行业故事，但让我想到可以把它变化在独普身上。

这是一个很适合写成商战的主题。

我很喜欢商战的同人文，这不是第一篇。在三国同人圈的收官之作《罪后七欲》就是商战，同样也是幻化了真实的历史事件，比这次的《笑忘歌》的历史素材更加丰富。

商场总是像战场一样，节奏紧凑，瞬息万变，充满危险，利益为上，斗智斗勇，步步为营。

能在商战中生存下来的人都是智商和情商都很高的强者，他们有自己的追求，有七情六欲，刚毅而果敢，踏实又理智。他们不空虚，不中二，不矫揉造作，也不平庸无为。

普爷和阿西，正是我心目中的强者。他们曾经代表欧洲最强大的帝国，所以一开始横行霸道；他们经历过惨烈的战败，所以会有可怕的对手；他们后来浴血重生，所以德意志还会卷土重来。

贝什米特公司的辉煌可以体现在打波兰，打希腊，打北欧，打非洲，这些真实的战争幻化成的商战让我热血沸腾，因为普爷和阿西都在赢。

戏剧性的是，最早引发全文的梗，必须放在结局，所以前面那么多零零总总的故事，可以说直到伊万举牌，都只是在为最后做铺垫而已。

“最后一战”显然可以引用冷战的双方，作为德意志的“实际控股人”，伊万和阿尔弗雷德斗得如火如荼，但最终过了几十年后，德意志再一次赢回主权。

贝什米特公司就是万科，贝什米特兄弟就是王石和他的高管团队，以费里西安诺为代表的瓦尔加斯集团是万科的原始大股东华润，伊万带领的布拉金斯基集团则是新势力大股东宝能力。引发华润最终支持宝能罢免王石的导火索，是王石引入了深圳地铁公司，而阿西的私募和阿尔弗雷德的琼斯集团，正好可以当做异军突起的深铁。

说穿了，这就是一个皇帝要从权势滔天的摄政王手里拖回属于自己的政权的故事。

不管王石事实上会不会被罢免，根据历史的车轮，普爷最后是“落幕”了，可是贝什米特公司不会落幕，所以普爷离开后，阿西会代替他上场，阿西之后，还有威廉。

《笑忘歌》的20个标题是一组名叫“老年20题”的梗，网上有很多30题，15题的梗，我发现它们可以被连成一个故事。当然，为了剧情需要，我打乱了原来的顺序，但这20个标题让我觉得很适合全文。我喜欢这种老夫老妻的感觉。

我有很多处理得很满意的配角，比如王耀，罗维诺，但最满意的是伊万和费里西安诺，尤其是费里西安诺。

APH原作中，代表意大利的费里西安诺总是以很傻很天真的形象出现，但实际上，一个能够活过一千多年，能够以轴心国身份最终成为战胜国的国家，怎么可能是天使呢？不说他是腹黑的恶魔都对得起他了。

《笑忘歌》中没有谁是真正的天使，也没有谁的手是干净的，心软就是自毙，天真就是自焚，费里西安诺一定是个充满心计的人。

他不一定是个十足的恶人，也不是个单纯的好人。

就像普爷，在面对波兰，面对希腊时有残酷的一面，在面对阿西时也有温柔的一面。就像阿西，在兄长离职后的最后十五年里强硬如铁，但也有和他哥哥几十年的似水柔情。

他最后的叛变也在情理之中，他不是个婊子，也不是个傻逼，他只是做了他的身份该做的事，为了他自己能够生存下去。

每个人都应该是立体的，都不会是平面的。站在不同的角度，维持着不同的身份，他们必须要做的事都是不一样的。 

当然，我不喜欢费里西安诺，刚好他在背叛这件事上前科累累，所以把他放在这个位置也确实是私心。只是我的底线是会给每一个充当“坏人”的角色一个符合逻辑的变坏的理由。

再说伊万。

与罗维诺深深的自卑不同，这个俄罗斯的代表在我的观念里自负又自卑。

他是个挺可怜的孩子，至少童年不怎么幸福，很渴望温暖和爱，但他不懂什么是爱，什么是占有，什么是呵护，什么是掠夺。

在他的世界里，只有彻底拥有，才有安全感，表达爱的唯一方式是征服和抢夺。所以普爷的拒绝对他是致命的伤害，激发他内心“驯服”的欲望。他觉得“我爱你，为什么你不知好歹？既然你不吃敬酒，那我就请你吃罚酒。”

他通过提供合作，道歉，各种他觉得已经服软到底的示好，试图让对方接受自己，可是普爷都拒绝了。

如果普爷谁都不接受，或许伊万又是另一种心态，他会平和一些，可偏偏他看到了普爷对阿西的爱。

我到最后也没有给出一个明确的暗示，伊万到底知不知道普爷和阿西已经结婚的事，但对伊万来说已经不重要了，因为伊万明白他们的爱早就超越了生死和婚姻。

尤其是阿西作为普爷意外险的全权受益人，这是让伊万的自卑和自负达到顶点的一幕。

“我永远没法像他的弟弟那样被他爱着。”

“为什么我那么爱他，他却总是拒绝？”

“为什么我得不到的，别人却可以得到。”

他的内心爆发出巨大的不甘和醋意，他甚至已经不在乎如果真的得到了基尔伯特，这个日耳曼男人是否会真的爱他，他想要的只是征服。

阿西看穿了这一点，所以很明白地点醒了他，“凭什么你爱他，他就非得爱你？”

正是这样直白的讽刺，激发了伊万“得不到即毁之”的念头，也是他最后一定要对贝什米特公司举牌，一定要拉着王氏陪他和普爷死磕到底的原因。

这篇文里的每一个出场人物都是我的孩子，他们在文中有的很精明，有的很傻气，有的很自大，有的很自卑，我对他们本身充满感情，因为这是我自己的故事和创作。

费里西安诺也好，伊万也罢，罗维诺也好，别的某某某也罢。他们如同芸芸众生的你我，一定有天使的一面，也一定有恶魔的一面。

实际上他们并不比独普两人高贵，他们都是很好很好的，可是我偏偏不喜欢。

我会把自己的一些生活感悟，以及经历过的一些故事融合到自己的文字中。比如之前的三国同人文中，我借用司马防去世的场景道出了我外公去世时我自己的感受，这次的腓特烈亦然。

《笑忘歌》里，他们是人类，故事的时间线并不非常长，但腓特烈在文末的时候已经七十多岁，早就不是英年早逝了。

腓特烈和尤妮亚是一对优秀的父母。无论是狗粮系列中的腓特烈，还是这里的腓特烈，他们都是尽心尽力给儿子全部的爱。

他也是个双标很严重的人，有强烈的民族主义思想。在儿子准备寻找继承人的时候，他提出了很多身份上的要求，可他却完全不在乎普爷的来历。要知道普爷才是那个父母未知的孤儿，来路不明，血统不清。但他到死都没让普爷知道这件事，甚至如果不是两个儿子“乱搞”，他一辈子也不打算说出来。

这种爱和包容，已经超越了普通的父子。

无疑，腓特烈是个厉害的人物。殷实的家底，高超的手段，优秀的继承人，圆满的婚姻和家庭。他这一生可谓呼风唤雨，幸福指数飙升。

可是我不禁想，一个人在临死前的那一刻，他究竟能回忆起多少工作，金钱和社会地位相关的事呢？当一个人的灵魂进到天堂，他还记得哪些人间琐事？

我想，答案是moment。

那些“多好啊，和你们在一起”的温暖，或许是一个人临死前最深刻的记忆。

那么对于普爷和阿西来说呢？父亲的死到底带给他们什么呢？

我的外公养育了我14年，他如同我的父亲，给我浑厚的爱和教育。他去世那一年我的男朋友已在我身边，尽管男孩不断给予我鼓励和安慰，但我仍然没法从中缓和。我并非每天都在想念，只是总觉得做事无法汇聚精神，我让自己忙碌起来，终有一天被一件小事触动，思念和悲痛全面爆发。

再后来我看了一本书，名叫《父后七日》，讲述的是一个老人去世后对他的子女的影响。我对这本书产生了很多共鸣，明白葬礼存在的必要性就是要让自己忙碌起来，没有时间回忆和悲伤。

当亲情成了一种习惯，你拥有它的时候，全然无知，你失去它的时候，方能明白何为子欲养而亲不待。

后来当我二十多岁再次回到我父母的身边，我对他们过去的误解，负面的情绪都得到了缓解。

《笑忘歌》的重头戏当然是独普。

虽然主题是“贝什米特公司完虐对手”，但作为一个同人小说，我猜大家更喜欢“还能虐狗”的主题。

描写感情一向是我的薄弱环节，尽管我自己长久以来一直拥有非常温暖的爱情，感谢男朋友给我的每一篇同人文提供真实的素材，但我还是很难将人物之间的感情轻松地表达出来。

独普之间，我已经尽最大努力描写他们的感情，描写普爷的总裁力，描写阿西的男友力和总裁力。

但我总觉得不够，我总觉得阿西宠爱得还不够，他应该再宠一些，再爱一些，应该恨不得把普爷揉进血液中，刻在骨头上，携带在灵魂里。可惜我没有这种功力做到既不OOC又达到理想效果，希望大家明白阿西对他哥哥的爱。

最后一章我写了一个多星期。

第一版试图以王春燕的角度描写，但是发现不顺手，改成了和前文统一的第三人称视角，发现不够直观，最后才决定以威廉的眼光看父亲。

我纠结过到底写到哪一个点完结，是他们刚退休没几年在国外旅居的时候，还是旅居回来安定在柏林的时候，亦或是写到他们一生的尽头。

最后我选择了让他们走完这完整的一辈子。

人都会死，把死亡描写出来的小说被人说成悲剧，在活着的时候戛然而止的，成了喜剧。

我是否有可能写一个以死亡为结局的喜剧？

尤妮亚说的那句话是我想说的。树会老，人会死，这是大自然的规律，我们每个人都会经历这一条路。什么是幸福，不是永远活着，什么是悲痛，不是突然死去。

幸福是当你活着的时候，你爱的和爱你的是同一个人，这个人陪伴在你身边，不离不弃。哪怕众叛亲离的那一天，回头看到他还在。

写完最后一章的夜晚，实际上我没有睡好，我一直喜欢写甜甜的作品，这是第一次在我的文中出现独普的死亡。尽管他们寿终正寝，而且两人相互宠爱，这种死亡在整个虐人为主，虐狗为辅的独普圈里大概算不上纯粹的悲剧吧。

独普是我心目中爱情的精髓。

他们是相互理解，相互疼爱的恋人，也是相互并肩，共同奋斗的战友。

人在年轻的时候总是猖狂不可一世，随着岁月的沉淀和阅历的增加，越来越多的棱角被磨平，成为一个相对圆润的样子。这不是失去性格，不是日渐平庸，相反，这是一种稳重和内敛。

普爷刚出场的时候已经不年轻了，他已经经历过生死劫，见识过大风雪，可他仍然像个青年，骄傲而高高在上。我借着威廉之口描述了我心目中普爷的职场生涯，来时王者去时巅。

他的离职看似带着无奈和被迫，可其实却在离职前完成了不可能之事，将公司再一次带出低谷，他就像一个开天辟地的王者，来去都是高姿态。

阿西和他不同，初出茅庐时就在公司最低层打拼，后来多年作为普爷的副手，尽管普爷从没觉得他们的职位有正副之分，但不可否认，有普爷在，阿西的光芒很难显现。

他的辉煌开始于普爷离职，其后的那十五年是他真正风姿绰约的时代。他将普爷给他的版图扩大和巩固，以至于轮到威廉时，他将自己接手到的贝什米特公司称为“盛世王朝”。

我想通过这些来表达阿西并非没有能力，只是他的性格和处事方式和普爷不同而已。

然而，无论是王者，还是佛陀，最终敌不过年岁的侵蚀。他们最终和腓特烈一样，在轰轰烈烈的年轻时代过去后，选择了平静和温暖。

抛开金钱和工作，他们享受人生的夕阳时光。这一辈子他们共同迎接春之花，沐浴夏之雨，追逐秋之叶，观赏冬之雪，最后抬头看到彩虹在天上。

实际上，这也是《笑忘歌》的名字来源，它不仅是我喜欢的歌名，也是我希望追求的人生境界。希望当我老了，当我不再为生计奔波，回首一生几十年，已经想不起来曾经惹过我的某某某，记忆中全是幸福和宁静。

他们最终成了腓特烈，感悟到生命的启示是和爱的人在一起经历风平浪静的平凡，感悟到今生何其有幸，得以陌路相逢。

感悟到人活一世，当以有生之年，行无限之路。

伤心的都忘记了，只记得这首笑忘歌，这一生只愿只要平凡快乐，谁说这样不伟大呢。


End file.
